


【佐樱】子夜

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 194,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 这是一个佐助成为火影的世界观。理想主义的鸣人死亡，忍界的五大支柱消失，传统的城邦民主被专制集权取代的过程。樱作为新旧时代的中间者，在理想与理智之间与佐助抗衡。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. 噬光

春野樱浑身发冷，她跪在石像断裂的手指上，尖利的石子穿透她破损的长裤，扎进膝盖，她却毫无知觉，只是垂头看着脸上布满血污，双眼紧闭的少年。  
  
乌云覆盖在头顶的苍穹，沉沉如墨。阴冷的风横扫整个战场，将她因为血液粘连在一起的头发吹得不断晃动。  
  
曾经，她也这样捧着他的头，以为他再也不会睁开眼睛了。当时当她的眼泪掉到他的脸上，他就伸出手，触碰她的脸颊，告诉她，他还活着。  
  
他是漩涡鸣人，最见不得春野樱流泪。  
  
现在她流不出泪来。  
  
战争已经耗尽了她所有表示悲伤的情绪，她只是木木地，伸手梳理他失去光泽的杂乱金发。  
  
“咳——”身边传来一声咳嗽，她没有转头。  
  
宇智波佐助摇摇晃晃地站起来，即使浑身血污，也站得极直。他看着被女孩搂在怀里的少年的尸体，嘴角勾起一个诡异的舒畅笑容：“鸣人，你终于，还是死在我手上了。咳——”女孩浑身一震，更紧地抱住漩涡鸣人的头颅，将头埋进他不再温暖的肩窝，因此她也没有看见，那几咳带出了大泼的鲜血，顺着他的下巴，顺着圆柱状的石制手指，滑腻无声地落到地面上，堆积出一片噬人的红色的洞。  
  
他的左手臂已然不在了。  
  
“樱。”他终于开口唤这个目前唯二的活人，“漩涡鸣人已经死了。”他看着女孩时不时轻微痉挛的脊背，居高临下地开口，“我给你一个机会。”  
  
“机……会？”迷茫的声音几不可闻地传出。  
  
宇智波佐助一笑，扯动了受伤的嘴角和额角。  
  
“服从我，听命我，”他随意地抹了抹嘴角的血，在她面前蹲下，轻轻地扯住她的头发，强迫她抬起头看着自己的眼睛，“承认我。”  
  
光慢慢回到翠色的眼睛中，“我，承认你？”她轻声反问，“你还需要我的承认吗？”  
  
那种光刺痛了他，他很想伸手遮住那双眼睛。但是现在，这不是紧迫的事情。  
  
“我确实不需要你春野樱的承认。”他凉凉地笑着，“我需要的是，五代火影弟子的承认。”  
  
春野樱看着他一边褪成黑色的眼睛，一动不动。  
  
宇智波佐助叹息一声，一伸脖子，咬住她的嘴唇。  
  
像发动攻击，力图一击毙命的响尾蛇。  
  
春野樱麻木地承受着那种猫一般，半真半假的撕咬。她的其他创口流的血很多，嘴唇上渗出的血迹甚至连一点血腥味都没有。  
  
他没有深入，只是那样在她的唇上厮磨。他拽住她头发的手渐渐地没收住劲，拽下来几绺柔软扭曲的发丝。宇智波佐助感觉到了，但他没有松手。  
  
寂静的世界，惨烈的战场上，少年像渴求着某种东西一样渴求着毫无反应的少女，他们中间，躺着另一个少年的尸体。  
  
狂风搅动着烟尘呼啸而过，他们的头发短暂地纠结在一起，凌乱不堪。  
  
无关情爱，无关风月。  
  
风停的时候，宇智波佐助放开了她的头发。慢慢站了起来，俯视着她，“想想吧，樱。”  
  
他闭上眼睛，微微仰起头。“这战场上，还有多少你在乎的人？木叶的那些忍者，山中井野，还有……旗木卡卡西。”  
  
春野樱的身子抖了一下。  
  
“木叶教给我的道理，斩草，要除根。”他笑出声来，“比如我。所以别逼我啊，樱。”  
  
春野樱将漩涡鸣人的头温柔地放在一边，仿佛是对待某种易碎的瓷器。曾经，不管她用多大的力气揍他，他都会皱着脸跑回来，撒娇一样地说，‘好痛的说，樱酱。’  
  
不会有了。  
  
春野樱也站了起来。  
  
“你为什么不杀了我？杀了我们所有人？”低声的询问像是某种嘲讽。  
  
宇智波佐助睁开眼，凝视着她被没了束缚而落下的头发遮住的脸。  
  
“我总有我的原因。”  
  
春野樱突然伸手揪住了他残破的领子，另一只手燃起锋锐的查克拉。当年的小少年现在比她高出许多，她的动作甚至不会给他的脖子造成任何压力。  
  
“樱，你只有一次机会。”宇智波佐助冷冷地睨着她。“考虑清楚。”  
  
不自量力。  
  
遥远的，不知所终的天际，苍白的一条线摸出地平面，黎明来临。  
  
她手上查克拉的锋芒渐渐消失，随之消失的是她眼中的外露的愤怒，收回到一片灰绿。  
  
“佐助君。”她凝视着他的眼睛，“这就是你想要的？”  
  
“当然不是。”宇智波佐助脸上有着轻微的轻蔑，“我想要做的，还没有开始。”  
  
春野樱呼出一口气。淡淡的白汽消散在空气中，“佐助君，你最好现在就杀了我，否则，将来一定会有我挡在你面前的时候。”  
  
“呵。”宇智波佐助笑了一声，“樱，我拭目以待。”  
  
TBC.  



	2. 六代

“六代目大人，不知火上忍过来了。”一个火影室助理恭敬地说。  
  
旗木卡卡西揉了揉额角，“让他进来。”助理应了一声，开门让不知火玄间进来。  
  
“卡卡西。”不知火玄间依然叼着根千本，看似极不正经，吊儿郎当。然而他的眼中没有丝毫轻松的情绪，完全是一片严肃。  
  
“又是什么事？”旗木卡卡西翻动着桌子上的文件。没有一天是闲着的。  
  
“我来就只能是正事吗？”不知火玄间坐到火影室侧面的沙发上，翘着一只脚，细长的千本夹在手指间，银色的光轻微闪动，杀人的利器像是玩具一般翻滚旋转。“我以前来找你，十次有八次都是去喝酒吧。”  
  
“那真是抱歉了，”旗木卡卡西头也不抬地说，“现在可没时间跟你去喝酒。”  
  
“呵呵。”不知火玄间干巴巴地笑了几声，“你现在也没那么好运了，正好这次还是那十次中的后两次。”  
  
“你说。”旗木卡卡西停下笔，疲惫地看着他。面前的熟人是他为数不多的，会在其面前露出这种神色的人了。  
  
“木叶外围，来了一批难民。”不知火玄间将千本往空中一抛，又接住。“可怜是可怜，但其中不排除危险分子。”  
  
旗木卡卡西捏了捏眉心，“这种时候，贸然接受难民只会危及木叶本身的稳定。”  
  
“现在木叶在忍界地位超然。”不知火玄间一下一下抛接着千本，尖端一次又一次惊险地掠过手指，“如果拒绝，木叶的声望会受损。”  
  
旗木卡卡西站起来，走到窗边。  
  
木叶的恢复在整个忍界已经算快的，但是到现在为止，整个村子也只能说是满目疮痍。更别说别的地方了。  
  
“如果只是外界对木叶的评价，怎么样都无所谓。”旗木卡卡西轻声说。  
  
不知火玄间明白他的意思，于是跟他一起沉默。  
  
无论是战争中战死的漩涡鸣人，还是如今……的宇智波佐助，都给忍界带来了一种狂热的思想——英雄主义。  
  
正义者不会排斥任何弱小一方的求助。木叶的居民也是如是想。他们不会考虑所有的前因后果，他们只会沉浸在“忍界最强所在”的光环中，要求管理层作出一个个满足他们虚荣心的决定。  
  
反正后果不需要他们来承担。  
  
旗木卡卡西叹了一口气，“达也君。”刚才通报的助理走了进来，“六代目。”  
  
“通知下去，明天召开第三十一次战后特别会议。请各方，务必出席。”说到各方时，他的眼中冷光一闪。  
  
“是。”朝仓达也领命下去通传了。  
  
不知火玄间站起身伸了个懒腰，走到旗木卡卡西身边拍了拍他的肩膀，跟他一起看着外面的火影岩。  
  
六代目的颜像正在动工。本来这不是当前应该做的事情，但是对于木叶的居民来说，这是件重要的事，重要到他们可以同意匀出一些财力物力做这种华而不实的工事。  
  
“没想到过吧，卡卡西。”他轻声开口，“垫脚石，嗯？”  
  
“别这么说，玄间。”旗木卡卡西似乎笑了一声，不过从不知火玄间的角度看，对方面罩下的嘴角没有丝毫上翘，“一切为了木叶。”  
  
春野樱抱着一叠文件，脚步稳健地走在火影楼的楼梯上。昨天她收到了旗木卡卡西的通知，今天来参加战后特别会议。这种会议经常开，只要出了什么问题，就会进行一次。  
  
“又是开会啊——”  
  
她听到对面的楼梯传来一个懒洋洋的声音。一抬头，看到那四个人。  
  
曾经的鹰小队，如今“战后资源统括与恢复部”的核心人员。  
  
为首的是黑发的忍界英雄，被平反的宇智波末裔，声望水涨船高的宇智波佐助。他淡淡地看着迎头碰上的春野樱，微微翘了一下嘴角，“樱啊。”  
  
春野樱点了一下头，表情友好，“资统部的各位，早上好。”  
  
“嗯。也是开会？不如一起。”宇智波佐助歪了歪头，示意一起走。  
  
“不敢。宇智波部长先走吧。”春野樱后撤一步，让他们先走。  
  
宇智波佐助看了她两秒，领头从她身边走了过去。春野樱一直垂着头，从头至尾，没有看他的脸。  
  
战后资源统括与恢复部，简称资统部。  
  
宇智波佐助提议建立的部门。春野樱附议。  
  
宇智波佐助自请担任部长。春野樱附议。  
  
宇智波佐助申请鹰小队进入木叶高层。春野樱附议。  
  
……  
  
第一次战后特别会议上，春野樱面无表情，一次又一次举手同意宇智波佐助的提案。宇智波佐助坐在她旁边，嘴角噙着从容凉薄的微笑，最后提出一项提案：“我建议，我的老师，战争中的功臣，旗木卡卡西担任六代目火影。”  
  
老师？春野樱在心中嘲讽地重复，从第七班建立的那一天起，他就从来没有叫过一声的老师，这时候倒成了一步拉拢人心的好棋。  
  
“我同意。”她机械地举手声明。  
  
在座的几位都没有出声。封印辉夜仅剩的三位英雄中两位都站到了同一战线，同意第三位担任火影，哪里还有他们拒绝的余地。  
  
不过旗木卡卡西也是他们心目中的合适人选。  
  
无限月读是由宇智波佐助解开的，只是解开后忍界五影却几乎丧失了使用查克拉的能力，木叶的火影五代目纲手至今昏迷未醒。  
  
宇智波佐助称，是由于拥有六道阳之力的漩涡鸣人战死，须佐结下的子之印无法发挥最大效果，致使查克拉运转最强的几位被神树最后的反击几乎抽干的原因。  
  
只有春野樱知道真正是为什么。  
  
宇智波佐助需要他们没有反抗之力，但也不允许立刻换有能力的人上台。  
  
而她的师父，永远也不会醒了。  
  
她经常去那间条件极好的病房看望纲手。没有了刻意维持，纲手就那样以苍老的姿态躺在病床上。她坐在床边，握着师父干枯的手，耳边似乎还能听到她元气十足的教导。  
  
春野樱的父母在战争中不幸死亡，这位亦师亦母的长辈也不会再睁开眼睛。许多天，她都是浑浑噩噩，仅靠着一个信念活着。  
  
她的父母不过是平民，不比山中井野和奈良鹿丸的父亲，还能接受万人哀悼。春野兆和春野芽吹只是被埋在战争后新开辟的平民墓园，只有她去祭拜过。  
  
灰沉沉的天幕下，她踽踽独行，来到墓园，放下一束干净的白色的花。井野家的花店还没有恢复营业，这束花是她在野外摘的，她摘得很细心，但凡有一点破损的花瓣的都不要。  
  
春野樱是个好医生，好伙伴，好学生，好忍者。  
  
但她不是一个好女儿。  
  
孤单地承受那些重负，不自量力地做着白日梦。她总是让自己身陷悲伤与危险，不顾父母可能会有的担忧。  
  
如今再没有人数落她了，再没有人大笑着安慰她了。  
  
从此只有前路，再无来处。  
  
“关于此次的难民潮，诸位有什么想法？”旗木卡卡西十指交叉，环视着桌子周围的与会者。  
  
不过几十人，构成却极其复杂。  
  
水户门炎和转寝小春为首的元老派，宇智波佐助为首的资统派，自己为首的火影派。还有春野樱，奈良鹿丸这样未站队的新星。  
  
不过说起春野樱。  
  
他看着坐在右下的春野樱，想着她在第一次会议上对宇智波佐助的全议案的赞成。不过资统部成立以后她却并没有进入，而是专心在医疗部协助加藤静音。他担任火影以来，她便再也没有公开发表过倾向，就像当时支持宇智波佐助的一切要求只是一时兴起而已。  
  
这次春野樱却是有发言准备的。她翻开自己的资料夹，率先开口：“六代目，我建议适当接纳。”旗木卡卡西示意她说下去。  
  
春野樱抽出一张纸递给他，“难民中有许多无自保能力的妇孺，这些人不被给予帮助的话很快就会自生自灭。”宇智波佐助看到她轻轻咬了一下下嘴唇，这是她惯有的，心情激动的时候的小动作，只不过此时，她脸上表现得非常平静。  
  
“没有自保之力也意味着他们没有什么安全隐患。我建议接受这些妇孺。”春野樱总结说。  
  
水户门炎摇了摇头，“这种有条件的接纳不如全部拒绝。”  
  
夕日红出声提醒，“这种关头，木叶不尽到一点责任的话怕是会被各方诟病。”  
  
“木叶也不是游刃有余的时候。”转寝小春的声音十分冷漠，“这些难民只会让木叶雪上加霜。”  
  
奈良鹿丸接过春野樱发给每个人的数据分析，只是看着，没有发表意见。  
  
香燐，水月，重吾三人都没有在宇智波佐助之前开口的意思。  
  
春野樱看着一桌各有思量的人，想到自己前几天出村查看的情景。  
  
那些孩子衣衫褴褛，污秽不堪，黑黢黢的小脸只有在看着木叶的大门的时候也会有一点光。有父母带着的小孩还稍微好一点。那些孤儿跟着大部队来到这里以后几乎已经的断了活路了。  
  
然而木叶并不像他们想象中那样，是万能的神一般都存在。现在这个房间里即使是说接纳难民的人，也不是在为他们着想，而是为了木叶自己。  
  
春野樱未尝不知道自己的方法也存在着一些漏洞。但是要让她看着那些抱着一丝希望千里迢迢来到木叶的人绝望地离开，她做不到。  
  
“我有一个提议。”清冷的声音在会议室中响起，众人看向微微靠在椅子上，淡定的宇智波佐助，“以木叶的名义，将这批难民送到音忍村。”  
  
TBC.


	3. 难民

“大蛇丸那里？”旗木卡卡西皱了皱眉头，“你确定难民到那里能好好生活？”目前直接跟大蛇丸联络的还是资统部，尽管宇智波佐助曾经向他提交过音忍村目前运行状况的报告，但总的来说，那封报告相当简略，并且隐隐透露出一种不欲多说的态度，只是说音忍村会“尽量从人道角度开发科学”“避免涉及忍界事务”。可信度存疑。  
  
宇智波佐助低下头翻看着春野樱的文件，“樱说的这些有道理，目前我们既要保全木叶的声誉，又要保证木叶本身的安全，两全之法几乎没有。至于我的提议，六代目自可以再考虑。”  
  
“我认为似乎不必再考虑了，卡卡西。”水户门炎开口，“宇智波君的提议十分合理，想来也没有更好的办法的了吧。”他扫视一圈，其他人都眉头紧皱。他微微压低声音，“万一到时候……那也是音忍村的责任。”  
  
旗木卡卡西交握的手一紧。他的意思是，根本就不必在乎大蛇丸会不会拿难民做什么可怕的事情，木叶只要从这件事中全身而退就可以了。  
  
元老派的一贯作风。  
  
宇智波佐助不动声色地看了水户门炎一眼，忽然问坐在对面的春野樱：“樱，你觉得呢？”  
  
春野樱慢慢抬起头。  
  
她从来没有考虑过将难民送到大蛇丸那里去。但不得不说，现在大蛇丸那里也是忍界为数不多，有能力接纳一批民众的地方。但是，他会对这些难民做什么，她无法确定。  
  
然而这个办法一旦被提出，几乎就没有被改换的可能了。毕竟一举多得。  
  
“宇智波部长的提议，值得考虑。”春野樱平静地说。她放在桌子下面的手紧紧握在一起。  
  
宇智波佐助点了点头，靠回椅子。  
  
旗木卡卡西敲了敲桌子，“就算我们提供这种路径，难民也未必愿意离开。”大蛇丸在忍界的声誉可是极其恶劣。  
  
“先观察一段时间也好。”宇智波佐助淡淡地说，“如果木叶表现出无力，他们迟早会另寻出路。”  
  
春野樱不动声色地看向他。这不是他的作风，拖延和观察。再说在这个问题上，也不是木叶应当缓办的时候。这中间的操作，不是“暂时想想办法”那么简单。  
  
察觉到春野樱视线的宇智波佐助微微侧过头，看着她露出一个几不可见的淡漠微笑。  
  
香燐看着他们两个，推了一下自己的眼镜。白色的反光一下遮住她的眼睛。水月扫视了一眼周围所有人的反应，耷拉着脑袋在心里暗骂一声“无聊”。  
  
木叶给难民提供了不多的援助，但是拒绝他们进入村子，援助也不足以让他们正常生活。  
  
木叶不会接纳他们。  
  
这种不安的躁动逐渐在难民中间传开，绝望逐渐在这些前途未卜的人心中成形。  
  
有的人，走投无路的时候总是歇斯底里地想拖着任何相关不相关的人感受自己的痛苦，甚至跟自己一起坠入地狱。  
  
几个男性难民杀害了一个木叶的小女孩。  
  
春野樱看到尸体的时候，窒息感瞬间掐住了她的喉咙。  
  
女孩幼小的身上都是凌乱的伤痕和密密麻麻的青紫，柔软的栗色头发里夹杂着泥土和树枝，下体更是——惨不忍睹。  
  
春野樱为她进行尸检时，手一丝都没有颤抖，但是当她取过一旁的白布，准备给这具幼小的尸体盖上，却发现手指抖得厉害。  
  
这是一起极大恶性杀人事件，由于影响会很大，只有她一人进行尸检。  
  
她将白布盖好。纯白的布下面是破碎的身躯。女孩只有十二岁，却永远就会这么冰冷下去了。  
  
春野樱走到门口，小护士战战兢兢，她刚才有看到那具尸体的惨状。战后医疗人员不足，她到木叶病院来担任护士还并没有多少时间。  
  
“那几个人……在哪里？”春野樱冷声问。  
  
小护士浑身一抖，这里温度本来就很低，春野樱的声音却更加冰凉。“我、我也不知道……不过肯定是被关起来了吧。”  
  
春野樱脱下身上的白色的大褂递给她，露出这超脱出尘，象征拯救的颜色下艳红的裙装。然后她一步一步离开了验尸间。  
  
小护士看着她的背影，心中战栗不已。  
  
这种光天化日之下的兽行，连让暗部审判的必要都没有。春野樱来到木叶监狱的时候，那几个人只是好端端地被关在铁栅栏后面而已。他们的脸上没有丝毫痛苦和悔过，只有浑浑噩噩的空洞和隐隐对自己生命的不屑。  
  
觉得死之前赚了对吗？  
  
春野樱冷笑着走到牢房前。三个肮脏的男人抬头看着她，眼睛浑浊如同泥潭。  
  
口供已经足够清晰。对难民心怀怜悯的女孩偷偷跑出木叶隔离范围给一些难民的孩子送食物，回来的路上被这三个人绑架并轮奸致死。  
  
冰冷简短的口供。  
  
春野樱就这样定定地看着他们。他们不怕死，或者说，他们觉得反正自己必死无疑，怎么样都已经无所谓了。  
  
看守监狱的忍者偷眼看着春野樱，不知道这位木叶新星一言不发盯着这几个人在想什么。他自然也知道这些人犯下的违背人性的罪行。虽然同样愤恨，可是，除了等待木叶的审判，他也没有任何其他想法。  
  
轻微的空气波动让他一愣，转过头发现一个黑发青年不知道什么时候，无声地站到他身边。  
  
“宇、宇智波部长——”小忍者惊得退开一步行礼。宇智波佐助点了点头，然后挥手示意他离开。  
  
春野樱一直没有回头。小忍者想了想，很快就行礼离开监狱。  
  
“樱，你想怎么处理他们？”宇智波佐助清冷的声音在肮脏昏暗的牢狱中响起。他用了“处理”这个词，好像面对的只是一堆夹缝中的，不能被称之为人的垃圾。  
  
春野樱的肩膀动了动。她微微扭过脸，看着宇智波佐助的眼睛，“宇智波部长，这件事怎么会是我能说了算的呢。”  
  
“如果你能说了算呢？”宇智波佐助的语气带着一丝宛如陷阱前的诱哄。他认真地问着春野樱，好像在讨论的不是面前几个人的生死存亡。  
  
梆——！  
  
春野樱狠狠地握住一根栏杆，发出沉闷的巨响。黄绿的铁锈簌簌落落沾到她的脚上和手上。饶是里面那三个已经丧尽天良麻木不仁的罪犯，也被她的动作吓了一跳。  
  
“如果可以，我希望他们生不如死。”她前所未有的低沉嗓音带出毫不掩饰的杀意。  
  
宇智波佐助勾了一下嘴角，“这——是很简单的事情。”  
  
他微微侧头，一瞥过去——  
  
三个罪犯被那可怕的眼睛扫中的瞬间，顿时全部都浑身僵直，眼睛瞪大突出，嘴巴大张却发不出声音，好像被生生勒住了脖子。  
  
春野樱握着栏杆的手一松，往后退了几步。  
  
他们的脸色从原本的漫不经心变成极度恐惧的模样，喉咙里发出咯咯的诡异声响。肌肉呈现出不正常的紧绷扭曲，几秒钟过后，他们开始用手撕扯自己身上的皮肤，还不断发出怪叫，好像试图摆脱什么恐怖的东西。  
  
尖利的指甲划破了他们的皮肤，他们却浑然不知，不断做着自残的动作。  
  
他们在剥离自己的皮肤。  
  
春野樱转过头，宇智波佐助也看着她。“你觉得怎么样？”  
  
她的背后仍然是让人毛骨悚然的怪叫和皮肉分离的声音。  
  
“这不是你想要的吗？”春野樱轻声问。  
  
宇智波佐助捻了一下自己空荡的左手袖管。这是在跟漩涡鸣人一战后的结果。“樱，别把什么事情都怪到我身上。”他淡淡地盯着她的眼睛，“那是弱者的行为。”  
  
春野樱慢慢握紧双手。  
  
“明天应该会就这件事情决定了吧。”宇智波佐助转过身，“先走了。”  
  
春野樱看着他的背影消失在台阶上，再次看向铁栏后的罪人。  
  
三个血肉模糊的人形，还在拼命在自己身上撕扯，露出真皮下的肌理和森森白骨。地上是斑斑的血迹和脱落的皮肉。情景宛如恶鬼地狱。  
  
春野樱看了一会儿，随后也漠然转身离开。  
  
“卡卡西，现在该怎么做，不必多说了吧。”水户门炎睨着脸色凝重的旗木卡卡西。他们面前都摆放着资统部提交的一份资料。包括以这次女童残害案件为首的种种难民骚扰事件，以及难民潮给木叶带来的不利影响。  
  
分析到位，条分缕析，句句在理。  
  
春野樱看着手上的资料，手指一扭，不小心带出几条褶皱。  
  
“……确实如此。”旗木卡卡西最终点了点头，“他们的存在已经不是不利那么简单，而是‘有害’了。”  
  
“所以你的决定是？”水户门炎继续追问。  
  
旗木卡卡西闭了闭眼睛，“如今看来，只有宇智波君的办法是最合适的了吧。”他看向坐在自己旁边不远处的宇智波佐助。  
  
对方微微点了点头。  
  
“那么，就让人将他们带到大蛇丸处，不愿意去的一律——驱逐。这件事情，就——”  
  
“交给资统部如何？”水月懒懒地开口，“毕竟我们跟大蛇丸相对比较熟。”他似乎丝毫不在乎这句话表现出资统部跟大蛇丸那个始终是忍界心腹之患的人有着千丝万缕的联系。  
  
转寝小春老态的眼睛转了转，对旗木卡卡西说：“卡卡西，既然这样，不如就交给资统部好了。”  
  
春野樱始终未发表意见。  
  
转移难民那天，春野樱作为上忍也被安排去维持秩序。  
  
她站在木叶大门前，看着忍者们分批对难民们宣布木叶的决定。他们的眼睛里一片茫然，或许没有想到自己千里迢迢来到盛名在外的木叶会是这样的结局——被送到那个恶名昭著的大蛇丸那里。  
  
“木叶会护送你们到那里，不愿意去的人可以自行离开，但木叶目前没有接纳你们的可能。”中忍说完最后一句话，难民群陷入了沉重的沉默。  
  
“这就是木叶吗……”不知道从哪里开始传出小小的，愤恨的声音，“这就是说拯救了世界的木叶吗？！”  
  
咒骂声突然爆发，就像传染病，只要有人敢说，就不缺附和。  
  
春野樱默默地看着面前的人群。几天以前，他们全是人畜无害，兔子一般柔弱悲戚的样子，现在却个个面目狰狞，宛如是木叶害得他们无家可归。  
  
她看向那些孩子。  
  
空洞的，天真的脸，抬眼看着怒不可遏的父母，他们的眼睛清澈见底，里面却没有未来。  
  
TBC.  



	4. 苍羽

春野樱走在木叶的中央大道上。冬日寒冷，刚才她出去的时候穿着木叶的任务披风，这会儿兜帽也盖在头上，遮住了一头柔软的樱发。  
  
“唉，你听说见崎家的那个孩子了吗？”市井的交谈。  
  
“知道啊，可怜的孩子。那些畜牲……听说找到的时候都不成人形了。处死都算便宜他们了！”相当咬牙切齿的诅咒。  
  
“当初就不应该让那些难民接近木叶的！”  
  
“是啊……听说宇智波大人早就提议把他们送到音忍村，六代目却犹豫了很长时间。要是早点……”  
  
“对啊，要是早点听宇智波大人的话……”  
  
春野樱脚下一顿。随即又若无其事地走开。  
  
这就是民众。  
  
“春野副部！”有人在她后面叫她。  
  
春野樱停下脚步向后看去。一个男人站在她身后，他穿着常服，苍然的白发低低地束在脑后，一脸毫不做作的笑容。  
  
这个人长得相当漂亮。春野樱只能用漂亮这个词来形容他。面庞如玉，棱角却并不十分凌厉；几缕白色的头发垂到额前，遮住了一点他烟灰色的瞳孔。和旗木卡卡西银白的杂乱头发不同，他的头发柔顺且直。那双眼睛如同不晴的秋日里倒映着极厚云层的灰色潭水。  
  
宇智波佐助也是精致绝伦的容姿，不过他的气质冷淡疏离，更是在眼中带着一股鲜为人知，而她恰巧能看出来的杀伐气，这些都冲淡了那种阴柔的美丽。但是眼前的这人，却是一副极尽了红尘与讥诮的美。  
  
身为男人却有这样一副好皮囊。  
  
“榊君。”春野樱对他点了点头。  
  
“别这么冷淡啊，春野副部。”男人继续带着脸上略带轻佻的笑容走过来，“叫我苍羽就好。”  
  
春野樱看了他一眼。他口口声声叫着距离感十足的“春野副部”，还嫌自己不够亲近。  
  
榊苍羽算是木叶的准高层，每次战后特别会议他都会被旗木卡卡西通知参加。但他总是坐在角落里一脸漫不经心的笑容，从没有在会议上发言过。  
  
旗木卡卡西没跟她说过，她一点也不清楚他究竟是什么身份。  
  
等他走过来，两人便一起并肩向前走。“真巧啊，春野副部，从木叶大门那儿来吗？”  
  
又勾起春野樱的灰暗情绪，她不咸不淡地应了一声，“嗯。”  
  
“真是辛苦。怎么样，春野副部，我请你喝一杯下午茶如何？”  
  
春野樱转头看着她。那双烟灰色的漂亮眼睛里，闪动着愉快的光芒。这不是战后的人，尤其是战后的高层会拥有的眼睛。  
  
“好啊。”她点头。  
  
榊苍羽的笑容扩大了些，“听说春野副部喜欢红豆丸子汤？那必须是去甘味斋吧。”  
  
春野樱眼神一动，“嗯，就去那儿吧。”那里是她曾经最常去的铺子。  
  
榊苍羽做了一个请的动作，春野樱笑了笑，率先向前走去。他随后跟上。  
  
冬日渐深，木叶的街道上积着一层薄雪，这两个都是修长挺拔的身影走在一起，奇妙的和谐。  
  
春野樱一勺一勺舀着碗里的红豆丸子，看起来确实仍然十分喜欢。  
  
她以前几乎每两三天都会来甘味斋，每次来必点红豆丸子汤。这次却是战后来的第一次。不是她忙到没有时间，只不过没有那种欲望了而已。  
  
她在医书上看到过，甜食能促进人脑产生幸福感。她觉得这个论断就是胡扯。原本就幸福的人才会喜欢吃甜食，不幸福的人，那种甜味含在嘴里的感觉也只是讽刺而已。  
  
“诶～这里的甜汤确实十分美味啊。”榊苍羽面前摆着跟她一样的汤碗，舀起一勺丸子，送进嘴里。  
  
“嗯……你以前没来过吗？那怎么知道我以前最常来这里？”春野樱有一下没一下地搅动碗里的汤汁，有意无意地看着他的眼睛。  
  
“春野副部喜欢这里的甜品，稍微打听打听就知道了啊。”榊苍羽笑眯眯地说。  
  
“那你为什么要打听我？”春野樱扫视着他，有些咄咄逼人。  
  
“一个男性打听一个女性的兴趣爱好，这不是很正常的事情吗？”榊苍羽放下勺子，任它慢慢沉入汤底。他用一只手撑着脸，似笑非笑。  
  
“榊君，”春野樱干巴巴地笑了一下，“那你可能要失望了，我没有这方面的打算。”  
  
“这么残忍吗？”榊苍羽这么说着，脸上却没有任何失望的样子，他将手伸进自己的口袋，摸出来一个东西递给她，“那至少，收下这个吧。”  
  
春野樱垂眼看去，是一个白色的信封。她并没有伸手，“对不起，我……”  
  
“别急着拒绝啊。”榊苍羽突然伸手握住了她在桌面上的手，春野樱一愣，“说不定，会心动呢？”他比春野樱还要白上几分的手指，掌心内侧却有着粗糙的薄茧。暧昧地摩挲了一下她的手背后，他收回了自己的手，将信封推向她。“连续拒绝一个异性两次可不像是五代目的弟子哦。”  
  
春野樱的表情一下变得古怪。她看着对方笑吟吟的眉眼，最终伸手收下了那封信。  
  
“说起五代目，她还没有任何苏醒的迹象吧。”榊苍羽又拿起了勺子，喝了一口温凉的汤。  
  
“嗯。”春野樱的脸色难以避免地有些黯然。虽然她知道事情已经不会有转机了。  
  
“这样啊。”春野樱没有抬头，所以就没有看见他带着戏谑的眼中，惆怅又畅快的感情一闪而过。“说起来，你的老师们可都不走运呢。”  
  
春野樱嘴唇一抿。  
  
“一个昏迷不醒，还有一个——嗯，还能坚持多长时间？”他毫不避讳地说，“战后的民众，可是相当挑剔。”一团粘在一起的丸子被他捞出来又倒回碗里，溅出来的汤汁有一滴落进她的汤中，红色的浓稠波纹扭曲了她暗沉的脸色。  
  
“如果六代目足够聪明——”  
  
“榊君，”春野樱淡淡地打断了他，“到此为止吧。”  
  
榊苍羽勾起一边嘴角慵懒地看着她突然更加疏离的脸色。  
  
“作为高层，小心祸从口出。”春野樱半是提醒，半是威胁地说。  
  
他突然开怀地笑了起来，店里的人都看向这个好像遇到了什么极大的喜事一样的男人。春野樱面无表情地看着他，直到他终于停止了笑容。“春野副部，你知道什么人能获得最后的胜利吗？”  
  
春野樱不知道他想表达什么。  
  
“是什么都不怕，什么都不在意的人。”他压低了声音，像是在说什么秘辛。“你，我，他们，都一样。只有他，什么都不怕；只有我，什么都不在意。”他诡秘地笑着，说的话不知始终。“如果让你选，你怎么办？”  
  
春野樱看着他，终于一字一句地开口：“跟我，没有关系。”  
  
她站起身，拎起自己的披风穿上，“谢谢你的红豆丸子汤，我还有事，先走了。”说完她头也不回地离开了店面。  
  
榊苍羽没有转头目送她离开。他伸手将她没有喝完的汤端过来，舀了一勺送进口中。  
  
一样的让人难以忍受的甜腻。  
  
春野樱回到家中，脱下披风走到卧室。她手中拿着榊苍羽给她的那封信。  
  
啪——她打开了台灯，温暖的黄光顿时照满整个房间。她坐在书桌前，拆开了那封信。  
  
“小樱：  
  
对不起——”  
  
极其熟悉的字迹出现在自己面前。这个字迹，她在自己的任务报告书上见到过，在木叶公文批示上见到过……在那一大堆借据上见到过。  
  
是纲手的字迹。  
  
她展开信纸的手一抖，迅速地开始读这封信。  
  
“小樱：  
  
对不起。  
  
当你看到这封信的时候，师父我应该已经失去了在木叶的一切权力。也许是宇智波佐助，也许是根的某一人，已经开始对木叶进行难以扭转的控制。卡卡西作为我这一派，肯定已经站在风口浪尖。所以我将这件事情托付给你。因为你既是我的弟子，也是不关乎任何利益纷争的局外人。  
  
但是现在师父需要你踏进这个局。  
  
榊苍羽是我留给你的一步棋。他是我很久以前就埋在根的暗桩，你要善加利用，但也不要过分信任，这个人很不简单。要借助他的力量，必须要靠你自己获得他的承认。  
  
不要鲁莽，谨慎小心地伺机行事。师父无法给你更多的指示，一切只能看你自己。小樱，请保护，并传承真正的火之意志，不要让一向光明的木叶成为谁的工具或者掌中之物。这条路很难走，如果你放弃，师父绝不会怪你，如果你选择走，那师父先跟你说一句，对不起。  
  
千手纲手。”  
  
信很短。这是纲手第一次，用连名带姓的署名给她一封私人信件，其郑重之意，她心里很清楚。  
  
另一张纸是一份密密麻麻的名单，名单上的第一个名字是“榊苍羽”。  
  
春野樱脸色空白地看着这份名单，脑子里回旋着纲手留给她的话。以道歉开头，以道歉结尾，好像已经预知了她会经历的一切悲伤。师父是何其睿智的人，她早就预料到这一天可能到来，也早就选定了春野樱作为自己的继承者。  
  
春野樱捏着两张薄薄的纸躺倒在床上，用另一只手的手背压着自己的眼睛。  
  
整个房子里只有她一个人，空荡荡的，安安静静的。她甚至能听见厨房里拧不紧的水龙头滴水的声音。  
  
啪嗒，啪嗒——  
  
她的脸颊上，水光一闪。  
  
纲手预料到这么多，却没有预料到，她的小徒弟早就已经踏入这个局了。  
  
身不由己，无可奈何。但也是心甘情愿。她使劲咬了咬下嘴唇，留下一排深深的齿印。她还有必须要完成的事情。  
  
宇智波佐助坐在宇智波大宅的庭院中。尽管是冬日，他却只穿着单薄的单衣，静静地闭着眼睛，冷风划过他的身体，他却纹丝不动。年轻精致的脸上是不比冬风少多少的冷冽。  
  
“佐助。”红发的女人快步走进来。  
  
宇智波佐助睁开眼睛看向她。  
  
当被那双异色的双瞳盯住时，香燐在内心抖了一下。从前她敢不顾他的脸色黏在他身边，回到木叶以后，他明明已经从未露出过那些森冷的神情，她却比之以前真正有了对这个青年的恐惧。  
  
她定了定心神，走过去将一张纸递给他，“榊苍羽跟春野樱有了接触。”  
  
宇智波佐助接过那张纸，扫视了一眼，然后那白色的纸张就成了灰烬。  
  
“我知道了。”  
  
TBC.


	5. 如沸

春野樱开始刻意关注榊苍羽。对方却仍然跟以前一样，不甚在意地参加大大小小的会议，散会后毫不犹豫地起身离开。他没有再主动找过春野樱，好像当初的那一次接头一般的送信从来没有发生过一样，春野樱也不敢轻举妄动，师父在信里给她的警示让她小心翼翼，所以她选择从观察他入手。  
  
然而这些冗长繁杂的会议对榊苍羽而言好像只是换个地方休息而已。  
  
但是他的这种举动在会议上并不算是特立独行。战后特别会议的召开除了旨在解决各种各样的问题之外，也是为了表现木叶目前政局的稳定以及各方意见的表达，这使得会议上本来就有很多跟决策无关的人。  
  
比如说迈特凯。  
  
他的一条腿已经完全不能恢复，因此每天都是坐在轮椅上。参加会议的时候，他往往不过二十分钟就会睡着，然后在会议结束的时候被人推出去。众人早就对此见怪不怪了。  
  
还有，比如说日向雏田。  
  
日向家作为木叶目前最大的望族，自然是不可能被排除在这种重大会议之外。只不过，几次会议以后，日向日足便一直带着日向雏田出席，似乎隐隐有指定继承人的意思。  
  
战争结束后，春野樱就一直没跟日向雏田说过话。  
  
这个白眼的少女变得比以前更加沉默寡言。那个太阳一般的少年的逝去似乎也带走了她的一切温度。春野樱曾经在街上远远地看到过她，手里捧着白色的花束，向慰灵碑的方向走。她脸上让人心酸的哀戚似乎诉说着这少女终将在日复一日的悲伤中渐渐凋零。  
  
然而现在坐在会议桌旁边的少女，虽然仍是一言不发，表情却不再是那样不存于世的绝望。  
  
春野樱不去跟她交流，是因为在日向雏田面前，她总像有所亏欠。好像日向雏田的悲伤是因为她没有救下对方深爱的少年一样。  
  
会议结束时，日向雏田站起身，恭顺地跟在日向日足后面离开。春野樱看着她低垂的眉眼，似乎是像以前一样不敢直视别人。但是春野樱知道现在并不是这个原因。  
  
是她眼中已经没有了别人。  
  
战后的第二个新年，木叶高层组织了很大的庆典活动。尽管战后的恢复还任重道远，但是越是这种时候，越是需要给民众一切都欣欣向荣的表象。  
  
春野樱自请进行木叶的守卫任务。毕竟大家都处在狂欢之中时，总要有人理智冷静地防范风险。再说，也不是所有人都想沉醉在狂欢中的。  
  
她站在木叶的电线杆上，默默地看着街市那边的热闹景象。  
  
这是目前为数不多的，多个派系都同意的活动，新年祭一定要隆重，盛大。  
  
灯火通明的街市远远地一直蔓延到火影岩下。后山附近是祭典的中心。现在这个时候，旗木卡卡西应该正在进行言简意赅的新年演说吧。真是想象不到，那样懒散的老师，在说着那些冠冕堂皇的话。  
  
战后的七班剩下的几人中，她只和佐井还在正常地联系。老七班的三个人，像是陷入了奇异的怪圈，明明曾经是那样密不可分的关系，现在却都如同走上了一切成长带来的陌路。  
  
她和宇智波佐助且不说，与旗木卡卡西的关系也变得似乎淡漠起来。  
  
也许是因为那个他们一直一起看着的少年的离去的原因。就像两人看护的珍宝丢失了一样。他们不知道是谁的责任，但只要四目相对时，总不免想起同时丢失的宝藏。与其每每想起都如锋芒割心，暗自神伤，不如各自默默舔舐伤口。  
  
长大了以后她才知道，有些事情，是没办法抱团取暖的。  
  
春野樱负责的区域包括慰灵碑那块，她穿着厚实的披风，在雪下的屋顶上慢慢地走着，姿态倒是悠闲得像雪下散步的猫。直到她看到那个站在慰灵碑前的人。  
  
宇智波佐助。  
  
她的视线先是落在他挺直的背影上，然后慢慢移到他面前的那块灰色肃穆，格外巨大的石碑上。这是漩涡鸣人的单人纪念碑。他死亡之后，终于获得了他一直挂在嘴边的认可。  
  
“你觉得那个吊车尾会喜欢这块特地为他立的东西吗？”宇智波佐助没有回头，像是知道后面的人是谁一样问。  
  
春野樱默然无言。她觉得不会，漩涡鸣人一向不喜欢这种形式主义的东西。给他立碑还不如让他终生免费吃拉面更让他欢喜。  
  
宇智波佐助转过身，墨色的眼睛盯着她的。  
  
就是这种眼神。  
  
春野樱在心里想。回到木叶以后，宇智波佐助似乎完全成了一个内敛深沉的人，那些事情，条条框框都处理得滴水不漏，他带领资统部在各个领域也都发展得风生水起，一点也不像那个在四战战场上口出狂言，或是在终结谷一战后的癫狂模样。  
  
但是她知道，他只是把内心的猛兽隐藏起来了而已。在黑暗中伺机而动，一击毙命。  
  
“樱，我杀了鸣人，你恨我吗？”宇智波佐助歪着头问，语气中并没有这种话题可能会有的悔过或者悲伤，只是单纯的疑问。  
  
春野樱的嘴唇动了动。寒冷的空气似乎冻住了她的喉咙，好不容易开口，咽喉处却仍然像塞着冰渣：“那是你们两个人的事。”  
  
即使漩涡鸣人知道自己会在这一战中死亡，他也会毫不犹豫地跟宇智波佐助去自己命定的葬身地。  
  
他们两个都知道。  
  
所以宇智波佐助这种看似虚伪的问题，其实并没有什么意义。春野樱没有资格，也没有立场去恨漩涡鸣人必然会有的结果。  
  
“是吗。”宇智波佐助转过身，背向慰灵碑慢慢走到她身边，两人面对不同的方向站着，再走一步，就会错开。宇智波佐助的嗓音就在她耳边响起，轻如雪花落在湖面上的声音：“是我们两人之间的事。别忘了你今天说过的话。”  
  
他举步离开。  
  
春野樱在原地站了一会儿，然后走到纪念碑下漩涡鸣人的墓碑前。她伸手将碑上的积雪扫去。他曾经是个多么如风似火的少年。大雪天，跑到她家来叫她出去，鼻子红通通的，身上却没有一点雪，甚至还冒着因为跑过来的热气。  
  
‘樱酱啊——去约会吧！’  
  
啪嗒。雪面被砸出一个小坑。  
  
脑子里突然有人焦急地说话，春野樱擦了擦眼睛。  
  
是山中家的人。  
  
“春野副部，请速前往火影岩下祭典现场！日向家主遇袭！”  
  
春野樱赶到的时候，清场工作已经做的差不多了。  
  
几个面熟的高层围在一起，地上隐隐约约躺着一个人。  
  
她快步走过去，旗木卡卡西听到声音抬头看向她：“小樱，你来了。”春野樱微微躬了下身：“六代目。”他点了点头示意她过去。  
  
春野樱向前走了几步，看到地上躺着的是日向日足。她心中一紧，低声开口：“日足大人怎么了？为什么还不送到木叶病院去？”  
  
“来不及了。”另一个声音响起，她循声看去，是站在日向日足头旁边的日向雏田。她的眼角很红，挽起的头发看起来也有些凌乱，拎着手袋的双手在微微发抖，“父亲大人他……已经过世了。”  
  
春野樱浑身一颤，她看向旗木卡卡西，对方颔首以后，她迅速蹲下身开始用查克拉检查。  
  
尽管身体里还有微弱的生命反应，但是脑部已经不产生任何活动迹象了。  
  
脑死亡。  
  
春野樱站起身。  
  
站在她旁边的夕日红轻声告诉她，“是日向分家的刺客。”她的声音已经压得很低，但现场没有一个人说话，所以稍微离得近一些的人都能听到她说的话。比如日向雏田。她的头垂更低了。  
  
后面传来几人的脚步声，春野樱转头看去，是资统部的四人。  
  
宇智波佐助没有看她，直接来到人群中心。等了解情况以后，他看向旗木卡卡西：“目前的状况，只能先审问犯人和处置负责人吧。”  
  
“确实。”说话的却是好像已经很久没有存在感的奈良鹿丸。他双手插在口袋里，眼睛仍然是懒洋洋一般地半睁半闭，只是其中明显有着犀利的精光，“无论如何，要先拿个结论出来。”他抬头看着铅灰色的雪云，“毕竟是新年，不要引起更大的骚动比较好。真是麻烦。”口头禅一样的结尾，却不像以往那样轻松，倒像是刻意加上，不干不脆。  
  
凝重的气氛笼罩在这些人身上。  
  
第二天的特别会议，旗木卡卡西第一次受到了来自元老派的弹劾。原因是他不同意处置火影岩周围的安保负责人御手洗红豆。  
  
“现在不是随意削减人员的时候。”旗木卡卡西语速不快，意思却相当坚定。  
  
转寝小春直接站了起来，“卡卡西，现在需要的不是什么人才，而是木叶的安定。日向家主遇刺身亡，已经在木叶引起了极大的震动。虽然归根结底是日向一族的事情，但是犯人的处置是远远不够的，你不处置红豆，下面只会认为你包庇办事不力的下属。”  
  
“这次事件是不可抗力的意外。”旗木卡卡西看着她，普通的黑色双眼也有着不低于写轮眼的威压，“不足以成为处置红豆的理由。”  
  
“卡卡西，”水户门炎突然慢慢地开口，“你知道现在民间的说法是怎么样的吗？”  
  
旗木卡卡西交叉放在桌上的手一动，“啊，大约知道。”火影派过于温和保守，瞻前顾后。说不定就是火影的这种态度使得日向分家对于宗家的不满爆发，从而采取这种极端行为。  
  
“既然你知道，难道还不明白应该怎么做吗？”  
  
旗木卡卡西沉默了一会儿，“即使如此，所有处理也都应该按照忍者条例来，而不是什么时局现状。”  
  
接下来又是无休无止的争论。  
  
明明是火影派和元老派的争端，春野樱却不知道为什么看向宇智波佐助那边。  
  
他低眉敛目，把玩着手上的一支笔。细长的笔杆在他的骨节分明的手指间转动，不知道怎么的，让她想起第一次在蛇窟重逢时，他手上那把翻飞如灵蛇般的刀。  
  
TBC.


	6. 弱冠

尽管旗木卡卡西一力想保全，但御手洗红豆最终还是没能逃脱处置。她被调到火之国边境守边三年。  
  
算是不错了。  
  
春野樱本来跟她不是非常熟，然而不知道出于什么心理，还是到木叶大门去送了送她。  
  
听说昨天与她相熟的上忍一起举办了个小小的送别酒会，所以这会儿门口倒是没有了旁的送行的人，大概是已经提前说好了。  
  
这个在她第一次参加中忍考试时意气风发，气场十足的女人，现在倒像是内敛了不少，看到春野樱的时候，才露出一个略有些痞气的笑容，“哟，小樱，来送我吗？”  
  
春野樱点点头，“红豆前辈，一路小心。”她递给她一个布袋，“这是一些常用的速效药，虽然希望尽量不要用到，但是……以防万一吧。”  
  
御手洗红豆道谢后接过了那个口袋。将袋子放进自己不大的包裹以后，她仔细地看了看春野樱的脸，突然笑出声来。  
  
春野樱看向她，带着疑问。  
  
“小樱啊，说起来，我第一次看到你的时候，你才这么大呢。”她比了比到自己胸口的高度，“跟那两个小子在一起，漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助。”  
  
“……嗯。”春野樱微微垂下眼睛。这两个名字，都是她心上的刀。  
  
“唉，有些事情，就是这么发生了。只能说我们都抽中了下下签吧。”御手洗红豆似乎跟这个唯一来送自己的人一下熟稔起来了一样，说话也一副老相识的样子，“未来就是这样，琢磨不透。”  
  
然后她的声音变得有些茫然不解，“可是小樱，我总觉得，像是有一股什么力量，推动着这些事情发生。我只不过正好撞上来了而已。”  
  
“红豆前辈，”春野樱看向她迷茫中带着隐晦的畏缩的眼睛，“一切都会好起来的。你总有一天会回到木叶，这里还会是火之意志的所在。”然后她笑了笑，刻意带上一点少女的娇俏，“一个人不可能总是抽中下下签嘛。”  
  
御手洗红豆愣了一下，然后脸上逐渐绽放出笑容，她拍了拍春野樱的肩膀，又像多年前一样豪气，“你说的对，小樱。我下次回来的时候，你就能喝酒了吧。”  
  
春野樱心里一疼。  
  
‘小樱，再过几年，你就能跟师父我一起喝酒了。’  
  
“嗯。”她隐下那不为人知的一痛，“很快了。”  
  
御手洗红豆似乎释怀了一般，最后道别后就走出了木叶大门。春野樱看着她的背影，只觉得潇洒又落魄。  
  
御手洗红豆被贬黜后的两年中，木叶的政局并没有什么大变动。只是新生力量在整个木叶的影响逐渐大起来，春野樱和她的大部分同期们渐渐都开始少量接触一些重大事务。  
  
尽管他们大多都不满二十岁。  
  
但是经历过战争的这些青年男女，都不能再单纯地用那十几年来丈量自己了。  
  
在这种变动中，春野樱隐隐发现，有些事情其实并没有自己曾经以为得那么伟光正。  
  
比如说，大部分同期开始接触重大事务，却还有一些人寂寂无名。山中井野年纪轻轻已经是山中一族的族长；秋道丁次虽然表现出对木叶事务的兴致缺缺，但还是被要求参加一些会议；犬冢牙和秋道丁次的情况差不多，不过后两者基本确定将来不会进入木叶的核心层。  
  
然而像天天和李洛克这样的，就明显是在外围了。  
  
他们没有显赫古老的家世，也没有像春野樱一样身份出众的师门，或者在战场上干翻全场的惊艳表现，所以至今两人都和普通民众没什么大区别。  
  
明明是同期，差别却这么大。  
  
她恍惚想着，如果漩涡鸣人在战后站在木叶，四代之子的名号又会给他带来多少光环呢？随即她又狠狠摒弃了这种想法，觉得那似乎玷污了那个少年的一切努力。  
  
这两年，她跟榊苍羽的接触稍微变多了一些。虽然已经是医疗部副部长，但是这个时期还是有一些特殊任务不方便交给普通忍者，所以他们两人有时候会一起出个任务。  
  
榊苍羽的实力十分强大，春野樱看着他干净利落的对敌手法和策略，觉得如果现在木叶还有那种忍者卡片的话，他的五项应该都接近满分。  
  
春野樱坐在自己的办公室里面。医疗部跟别的部有所不同的是，更看重的是医术水平而非资历等等。不过就算真算起来，她的资历也不浅了，所以战争一结束就被任命为医疗部的副部长，正部长则由跟随纲手多年的加藤静音担任。现在医疗部关于医疗的工作主要是由春野樱进行，加藤静音进行的则更多是其他对外交流或者组织工作。  
  
她的案台上是大量摆放整齐的病例，战后的医疗恢复工作负担相当重，她除了有效安排医疗部的事情以外，还要参与木叶的政策行动会议，每天几乎都是分身乏术。  
  
就在她研究一份战后脑部创伤成为植物人的忍者病例的时候，耳边传来咚咚的敲门声。她头也不抬地应道：“请进。”  
  
办公室的门被推开，一个人走了进来。春野樱等着对方说话，来人却一直保持着沉默。她奇怪地抬头看去。  
  
站在她面前的是宇智波佐助。  
  
春野樱怔了一下。她放下病例站起身：“宇智波部长。”  
  
宇智波佐助看着她的脸，没有马上回应她的招呼。他的眼睛扫过她的桌面，她正在看的病例和整个不大的办公室，终于又回到她的脸上。  
  
“有什么事吗，宇智波部长？还要亲自来这一趟。”春野樱笑着问。  
  
宇智波佐助终于开口说：“嗯，有些事情。”  
  
“请讲。”春野樱作出一副洗耳恭听的样子。  
  
“明天，是我的生日。”他微微勾起嘴角，“重吾他们准备在宇智波大宅给我举办一个宴席，来吗，樱？”  
  
春野樱认真地思考了一下：“我很想去啊，但是明天……”  
  
“最近几年你可拒绝了我不少次呢，樱。”宇智波佐助似笑非笑地看着她，但是眼底没有半分笑意。  
  
春野樱稍微稳定了一下心神：“医疗部很忙啊。”她的脸上有些无奈，“空闲时间也不是我能决定的。”  
  
“明天让医疗部长负责一下应该不会有问题吧。”宇智波佐助修长的手指捻起她正在看的那张病例，扫了两眼以后放回她的桌子上，“看起来并不是很急的事情。”  
  
春野樱看了他一会儿，最终慢慢露出一个笑容，“说的对，我觉得师姐应该会理解我的。那么明天我会去参加你的生日会。”  
  
宇智波佐助点了点头。身上森冷的气息瞬间收回。  
  
“别爽约啊，樱。”  
  
他走出去以后，春野樱有些脱力地坐在自己的椅子上。她的身体，对于如何对宇智波佐助说话，如何对他作出反应，都已经成了一套固定的体系。怎样称呼，怎样微笑，怎样合乎礼仪地回答。  
  
但是她知道，真实的自己仍然会在看到他的时候心生波澜。或许不仅仅是波澜。  
  
明天……  
  
她看着日历。是她刻意忽视的日子。  
  
他就二十岁了。  
  
春野樱难得地穿着一条漂亮的裙子来到宇智波宅。裙子是山中井野给她挑的。时隔多年，她还是不得不承认井野比她有女人味许多。再说自己也没有那么多精力去挑选衣服。不管怎么样，两人的身份让她必须做足应当有的社交礼仪。  
  
距离宇智波宅还有距离时，春野樱就看到一个有着艳丽红发的女人站在门口。她走过去打了个招呼：“香燐。”  
  
这几年资统部和医疗部接触繁多，因而她也跟香燐打过不少照面。也许是因为当年的救护，或者某些相似的经历，也可能只是因为两个部门的关系，无论如何，这两人在明面上处的还相当融洽。  
  
香燐看向她：“哦，你来啦。”她似乎就是在门口等她的样子，带着她向里面走，“有点晚啊，小樱。”  
  
春野樱不好意思地说：“医疗部有点事情，忙完了才过来的。”  
  
“没关系。”香燐摆了摆手，“还好还没有开始，你一直没来，佐助的脸色可不怎么好看呢。”  
  
春野樱笑而不语。不过她对于香燐话里的深意有一点疑惑。她多少知道这个自己曾经救过的女人是多么痴恋于宇智波佐助，现在说出这种撮合一样的话是什么意思？  
  
难道是试探？她默默地想。  
  
香燐瞥着身旁的女人若有所思的脸。她没有说谎，虽然宇智波佐助的脸上没有表现出什么，但是曾在他最黑暗的时候跟随过他的香燐自然能够看出他的眼底，寒意正在逐渐蔓延开来。  
  
坐了一会儿以后她就说到这里来等春野樱。宇智波佐助不置可否，于是她就出来了。  
  
不过她也确实是试探。春野樱的脸上却没有出现任何她预想中的表情。  
  
春野樱默默地跟着香燐向宇智波大宅的厅堂走去。其实她对这里很熟。当年的七班经常打着团队精神的旗号跑到宇智波大宅聚会。她曾经带着那样的好奇和不为人知的羞涩踏入这个自己喜欢的少年成长起来的地方，如今却只是目不斜视地向前走。  
  
里面的热闹的声音逐渐传入耳中，穿过最后一道门，春野樱和香燐一起走进内室。  
  
席间大多是如今木叶的核心或者准核心人物。包括旗木卡卡西，奈良鹿丸和……榊苍羽。榊苍羽看到她顿时露出十分热情的笑容。他挥手招呼说：“樱来啦，我给你留了座位。”他指了指自己旁边的椅子。  
  
香燐的眼角一抽。整个宴会只有春野樱没到了，他难道没看见宇智波佐助左边空着的位置吗。  
  
“等你很久了，樱。”宇智波佐助看着她，脸上难得地带了点温和的笑。也不知道是真是假。“来坐吧。”他指了指自己左边的椅子。  
  
榊苍羽却没有像以前那样将自己隐没在人群中。他的手仍然搭在椅背上，微微拉开的椅子在等着她就坐，一副不给宇智波佐助面子的意思。  
  
来参加这个生日会的都是人精，虽然谈笑风生丝毫未歇，但是注意力已经全部集中到了他们这里。  
  
旗木卡卡西不动声色，看着春野樱的眼睛里闪过担忧；坐在主桌的奈良鹿丸侧目看了看宇智波佐助，手里把玩着一个方形的打火机。  
  
春野樱看了榊苍羽两眼，将手中的袋子递给宇智波佐助，“宇智波部长，祝你生日快乐，这是我给你准备的礼物。今天你是主角呢，我就不过分沾光了。”说着她走到榊苍羽身边坐下。  
  
宇智波佐助也没有勉强。春野樱递给他礼物的动作恰到好处地避开了他向她发出邀请的动作。“樱，既然是私人聚会，不用那么讲究，像以前那样叫我就好。”他看着她说。  
  
春野樱想了一下，终于还是干脆地开口：“好啊，佐助君。”  
  
TBC.


	7. 更迭

春野樱到了以后聚会很快就开始了，气氛大体上十分热络。  
  
席间榊苍羽几乎没有间断地跟春野樱聊着天，天南海北，宛如多年老友。春野樱发现，跟这个人聊天真的没有任何尴尬的时候，他总是恰到好处地开始一个话题，然后拉到下一个话题，不会触及可能引起对方不适的区域。  
  
这还是她第一次正儿八经地跟榊苍羽“聊天”。  
  
宇智波佐助的另一边坐着的是如今的火影旗木卡卡西，他们两个似乎也在交谈着什么，脸色并不十分愉悦，但气氛看起来还算轻松。  
  
“春野副部，你送给宇智波部长的礼物是什么啊？”榊苍羽忽然抛出了一个问题，一副好奇的样子。  
  
春野樱扯了扯嘴角，“普通的礼物而已。”精致的花瓶，价格不菲。不过比起曾经她绞尽脑汁送的那些乱七八糟的小玩意儿，十分之一的心思都没花。不是她不想，是每当她做起冠上“当年”之名的那些事情，总是会觉得十分疲惫。  
  
“诶～是吗。”榊苍羽露出一个慵懒又玩味的笑容，“希望我生日的时候也能收到春野副部的‘普通的礼物’啊。”他半真半假地说。  
  
“没问题啊，”春野樱大方地回答，“你的生日是什么时候？”  
  
“还没到呢，”榊苍羽歪着头，“到了我通知你。”  
  
“还通知呢。”春野樱假装不屑地说，“是我的上司吗？”  
  
“寿星最大嘛。”他眨了眨眼，意有所指，“哪个寿星都一样。”  
  
春野樱弯起嘴角，喝了一口杯中的饮料。  
  
宇智波佐助跟旗木卡卡西说着话，时不时端起自己的杯子抿一口。今天是他的二十岁生日，水月特意把他的饮料换成了酒。虽然对酒没什么兴趣，但是喝什么对他来说并没有区别。  
  
微微仰起脖子的时候，他的眼珠转动，看向那边的春野樱。她跟坐在身边的漂亮男人相谈甚欢，一副好友的样子。  
  
那种笑容，真是刺眼。  
  
宇智波佐助的生日会在一片融洽的氛围中结束。中途旗木卡卡西有公事先行离席。春野樱跟榊苍羽最后聊了两句，忽然就发现周围的人已经走得差不多了。  
  
“我送你回去吧，春野副部。”榊苍羽颇有风度地说。春野樱正想说可以自己回去，后面一个略有些低沉的声音响起。  
  
“樱。”他们两个转过头，宇智波佐助正从主位上站起来，看向他们。“我们聊聊如何。”  
  
“哦，这样啊。”榊苍羽一改一开始对于春野樱坐在哪里都那样坚持的态度，轻松地说，“那么我先走了。”然后就头也不回地走出了厅堂。  
  
春野樱瞥了一眼他的背影，转身随便挑了张椅子坐下。面前的桌子上只剩下残羹冷炙，席散酒凉。  
  
他身边的那三个人送客去了，现在这里只有他们两个。  
  
“有什么想谈呢，佐助君？”春野樱问。  
  
“哦……原来你还记得这个称呼。”宇智波佐助答非所问地说。那双异色的眼淡淡地扫视着她，隐隐的探究让她无所遁形。  
  
“工作时自然要公私分明。”春野樱耸耸肩。  
  
宇智波佐助突然把小小的酒杯扔在桌子上，站起身几步逼到她身前。透明的酒液在桌面上溅开，像一朵尖锐的花。  
  
春野樱想站起身，却被他一只手按住了肩膀。  
  
“樱，你还真是烦人呐。”他垂着头，看着她强作镇定的眼睛，“你说话的方式，笑的方式，叫我的方式，都让我——厌恶。”他凑到她的耳边，与暧昧的动作不相符的狠厉的声音。  
  
春野樱看着他后面的墙壁，镂空的雕花木架上干干净净，没有她曾经见到过的缠绕其上的蛛丝。她静静地说：“我知道。你说过不止一次了。”  
  
“是吗。”宇智波佐助低低地笑了起来。随着他呼出的温度略高的气流，她能闻到不算轻浅的酒气。“既然如此，你为什么不改呢？不是说过——喜欢我么。”  
  
春野樱的睫毛一颤，“那是以前。佐助君，我们都成年了。以前那些玩笑话，早就该忘了。”  
  
更别提中间发生的那些足以让他们十辈子老死不相往来的事情。  
  
宇智波佐助拿开了按在她肩膀上的手，站在她面前。春野樱仰视着他，灯光在他头顶，她看不清他背光的脸。  
  
“你猜还需要多久？我站到这世界的顶端。”他的语气平静得像询问明天的天气。  
  
春野樱终于看向他的眼睛。宇智波佐助总是不吝于在她面前袒露自己的野心，她思考了很长时间为什么，后来她终于明白了。  
  
这是强者的自负。他从来就没有把她作为足以正视的对手，所以根本不必担心在她面前暴露本心会有什么危险。反而像是注定的胜利者一样，向她炫耀。  
  
“谁知道呢。”春野樱轻声说，“也许是明天，也许永远不会。”  
  
宇智波佐助似乎是笑了一下，也可能并没有。他走到门边，微微侧过头，“回去吧，樱。等着那一天。”  
  
八个月之后，春野樱的生日那天，旗木卡卡西召开了火影会议，在会议上提出，将火影之位传给宇智波佐助。  
  
一片哗然。  
  
春野樱看着旗木卡卡西露出来的半张从容淡定的脸，慢慢低下头，有一下没一下地捻着文件的纸张。  
  
宇智波佐助翻动着会议文件的手一顿，紧接着又若无其事地阖上文件夹，看向那个提出与自己有关的议案的人。  
  
“六代目大人为什么突然这么说呢？”一个温温柔柔的声音在会议室中响起。是现在的日向宗主，日向雏田。  
  
旗木卡卡西颔首表示听到了她说的话。“当时之所以选择我作为火影，也是因为混乱的时局，需要有一个人代为主持大局。”他强调了“代为”这两个字。“当时并没有进行真正的火影选拔。要知道，历任火影都应当是被认可的人们。我忝居火影之位的这几年，也是十分惶恐呢。”  
  
春野樱听着他官方气息十足的自谦，干巴巴地扯了扯嘴角。  
  
“六代目大人太谦虚了。”日向雏田继续说，“您也是我们认可的火影啊。”  
  
“嗯……总而言之，在我的火影任期期间也发生了不少事情。这是年轻人的时代了啊。”他像是刻意忽略了日向雏田带有恭维挽留之意的话。  
  
这种骤然的更迭，元老派怎么样也不可能同意的吧？更别提旗木卡卡西提出的候选人是那个多少令人忧虑的宇智波末裔。  
  
这是在座未分派别的与会者的共同想法，他们都等着那两个左右木叶政局多年的老人开口。  
  
但是转寝小春和水户门炎竟然都保持着沉默。  
  
这就让桌子旁边的众人不知道该如何发表看法了。  
  
旗木卡卡西看了一圈各怀心思的人们，将椅子稍微转了一下方向，面对坐在右上首的宇智波佐助：“自从四战结束以来，佐助还有资统部真的是作出了不少贡献呢。我认为，佐助完全有能力继承这个位置。怎么样，佐助，有信心吗？”  
  
宇智波佐助没有马上回答。他一黑一紫的眼睛紧紧盯着脸色平和的旗木卡卡西，半晌以后才露出一抹笑：“既然六代目这么说，我却之不恭。”没有丝毫的推让。  
  
旗木卡卡西笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，转过身询问众人：“那么，有人有意见吗？”  
  
无人质疑。  
  
春野樱抬起头将与会者的脸都扫了一眼。除了资统部的人，所有人的脸上都是相似的凝重。  
  
这不是欢迎新火影上任的表情。她看到日向雏田的似乎挣扎了一下想说什么，但是最终还是把想说的话咽了下去。  
  
“那么，就准备起来吧。”旗木卡卡西一脸轻松，“也该让我们这些老人休息休息了。”  
  
春野樱整理着手上的资料，放进文件袋里面。  
  
“小樱。”她转过头，看到山中井野站在她身边，一副欲言又止的样子。  
  
“怎么了，井野？”春野樱笑着问。  
  
山中井野看着她的笑脸，几秒以后也笑了起来：“今天不是你生日吗？我请你吃饭怎么样？”  
  
春野樱眯了眯眼睛，“好啊。”  
  
两人坐在一家高级餐厅里。这里她们很少来，因为这两个人一致认为，这里价格贵又不好吃，没必要来这里浪费钱。虽然她们都不是缺钱的人。但好处是，能给她们提供一个相对私密的空间。  
  
“小樱啊……”山中井野只叫了一声她的名字，就又不知道怎么开口了。  
  
“井野，有什么想问的就问吧。”春野樱挖着透明的杯子中装着的冰淇淋。现在只有在和山中井野在一起时她才会觉得甜品还有好吃的时候。  
  
“——”山中井野呼出一口气，终于问出来，“你怎么看？佐助要当火影这件事。”  
  
春野樱手中的勺子停了下来。  
  
然后她面向坐在对面的闺蜜俏皮地笑了一下。“什么嘛，就是这个问题啊。想问就问啊。”  
  
她将冰淇淋上的一颗草莓送进嘴里。这种作为点缀的水果都不怎么新鲜，她能感觉到这颗草莓已经有些软化了。“卡卡西老师他也是没有办法了。”  
  
“嗯？”山中井野疑惑地看着她，“六代目大人难道受到了什么威胁吗？”  
  
“现在还没有。”春野樱慢条斯理地说：“你没看出来吗？这几年的情况。”  
  
年轻的山中族长皱着眉回忆了一下。  
  
战后由火影主导的建设极多。但是毕竟还是混乱时期，加上忍界不知道有多少眼睛盯着木叶。各方面的苛刻要求下，也有不少表示对卡卡西派的失望的声音。  
  
其实这种时期，无论是谁掌权，都会是一样的情形。  
  
正相反的是，资统派经常“适时”地出现，填补漏洞。从某些方面来看，资统派似乎比火影派具有更强的行动力，甚至有时候其雷厉风行的作风似乎……更合民意。  
  
山中井野眼神一暗。  
  
“明白了？”春野樱依然吃着杯子里的冰淇凌。比起山中井野几乎没动的那一份，她这杯已经差不多了，“卡卡西老师如果不主动退居二线，等到各种主观客观的过错迫使火影换届，那他在卸任后将彻底失去在木叶政坛的立足之地。现在他在木叶还没有完全稳定下来，人望也还不那么糟糕的时候把这个尚且混乱的状态交给……下一任火影，至少还能作为核心层牵制他的行动。这一点元老们估计也已经达成共识了。”她在某个名字上停顿了一下，最终还是用“下一任火影”代替了那个名字。  
  
山中井野想了想：“既然，如果佐助一直在谋划这件事，那他怎么会同意在还没有完全击垮六代目大人之前就任火影？”  
  
听到这个自己回避的名字还是被说了出来，春野樱终于没了吃甜品的心情。她把勺子放到杯子里，发出轻微的当啷一声响。  
  
“他不会拒绝的。”她转头看着窗外的樱花树。今年的春天来得很晚，树木现在还是光秃秃的，出门还需要穿得比较厚实。“毕竟他一直都在等着这一天。”  
  
山中井野看着她漂亮又清醒的瞳仁，有些自嘲又欣赏地说：“小樱，你一直是我们这些人里面数一数二的聪明，对于这种复杂的事情，竟然早就看的这么清楚。”  
  
“我一直能的，井野。”春野樱收回视线看向她，嘴角噙着一抹笑：“只不过有时候我连自己也瞒着，揣着明白装糊涂而已。”  
  
TBC.


	8. 梦魇

春野樱回到家，脱掉自己的鞋子整齐地放在一边。如今没人提醒她，她却会下意识地做好这些小事。换上拖鞋后，她走向厨房想给自己倒一杯水，刚才跟井野吃的甜品太甜了。  
  
客厅里坐着一个人。  
  
她觉得心脏骤然一停，脑子的思考瞬间停止。  
  
“回来了啊，樱。”那个人站起来，走到她面前。  
  
“宇智波部长。”春野樱尽力压下心中的不安。在外面，在其他人面前，她尚且能平静地面对他。但是他现在站在她潜意识里觉得最安全的地方，独他们两人。“准火影擅自进入别人的住宅，没问题吗？”色厉内荏的威胁。  
  
宇智波佐助勾了一下嘴角，笑容一闪而逝，“你觉得我在乎那些吗？”  
  
春野樱面无表情地看了他一会儿：“那么，有什么事？”  
  
完全一副防备的姿态。  
  
“今天是你的生日吧？”他微微歪着头，“祝你……生日快乐。”  
  
春野樱愣了一下，然后勉强扯了一下嘴角：“啊，谢谢。”从前的春野樱，是很在乎生日的，尤其是在七班的时候，至少在这一天，可以借着自己的生日的名义，让那个不苟言笑的少年顺着自己的意思做一些事情。他也确实会在这一天稍微不那么冷漠，他会别扭地参加漩涡鸣人和旗木卡卡西举行的小小的生日会，会扭着脸说一句“樱，生日快乐”，会给她准备简单的生日礼物。  
  
无论是其中的哪一样，都能让她幸福很长很长时间。  
  
“有什么想要的吗？”宇智波佐助看了一眼她可以说空荡荡的家，随意地问。  
  
春野樱看着他的眼睛，最终还是没有控制住说出了一句挑衅意味十足的话：“我想要的早就没有了。佐助君，”她狠狠地开口，“不都被你拿走了吗。”  
  
宇智波佐助的眼神逐渐变冷，“我拿走了你想要的东西？你想要什么？那些幼稚的理想？火之意志？还是——”他冷笑一声，“漩涡鸣人？”  
  
春野樱紧紧一握拳。“你知道的很清楚。”  
  
宇智波佐助转过身坐回沙发上，闲适从容，只剩一只手臂也不妨碍他一切尽在把握的气质。  
  
“要说起来被拿走的东西，”他说，“木叶从我这里拿走的也该还了。”  
  
春野樱突然冷笑一声，“那我欠你什么吗？”  
  
空气一下沉默了。  
  
“我不欠你什么吧？”她重复笃定地，平静地说。平静却又像带着某种决绝。  
  
“呵。”宇智波佐助同样面色平和宛如叙说真理，又像是嘲笑她刚才说了什么天真的话，“樱啊，对我来说，你给过我的东西就是属于我的，想要收回去是不可能的。我觉得有必要提醒你一下，记得那天我跟你说的话吗？”  
  
春野樱的记忆一下被拉回那个冷风呼啸的战场，他的宣言，威胁，和血染的吻。  
  
“别试图跟我作对，樱。”宇智波佐助微微扬起手，像是在挥开什么令自己烦心的东西，“我的耐心有限。”  
  
“佐助君，”春野樱的脸色渐渐变冷，“即使你是忍界最强，也不是所有事情都会任你予取予求。你不是问我想要什么吗？”她指了指门口，“现在，从我家里出去。”  
  
宇智波佐助看了她几秒，就在她快撑不住的时候站起来，举步向门外走去，“这一次如你所愿。”  
  
咔嚓——门关上了。  
  
春野樱扶着沙发，慢慢跪倒在地。她急促地喘息了几下，然后将头抵上沙发的扶手。  
  
失态了。她紧闭着眼睛。  
  
宇智波佐助踏入她的最后的领地，让她方寸尽失。  
  
封闭的门，窗户，严丝密合，不像是正常的房间会有的样子，紧密得过分了，明显是改装过的样子。表现出房间的主人极度的不安全感。  
  
春野樱睁开眼睛，她好像听到厨房的水龙头在滴水。滴答滴答，就在耳边一样，惹人厌烦。  
  
她坐起身，赤着脚踩在冰凉的木地板上，打开房间的门向厨房走去。  
  
果然是水龙头没有拧紧。  
  
她向一个方向拧了拧，水滴却没有停下来。又尝试了几次，水龙头滴水的频率没有发生任何变化，还是那样让人厌烦地滴答滴答着。  
  
春野樱皱着眉揉了揉额头。也许是阀门松了，明天找人来看看再说。  
  
她转过身向返回卧室的方向走。踏上楼梯的时候，她听到一个响动。  
  
是从楼梯间里发出来的。  
  
她走下上了两步的楼梯，轻轻地来到楼梯间的门口，握上门把手，慢慢推开。  
  
凉风从后面吹过来。楼梯间连着她家的地下室。  
  
春野樱仍然赤着脚，踩进布满灰尘的楼梯间，向下走去。  
  
她家的地下室，原来还是很深的啊，深到她觉得自己已经走了很长时间，却还是没有到底。  
  
终于，她感觉不到凉意的双脚踏上了地面。  
  
响动突然变得喧哗起来，隐约好像有噼里啪啦的电流声和查克拉高速旋转的声音。她小心翼翼地转过最后一道隔扇，向里看去。  
  
看清楚面前景象的一瞬间，她的瞳孔飞速收缩，她颤抖地张着嘴，喉咙却像被掐住了一样发不出一丝声音。  
  
那是！——  
  
“春野副部？”春野樱猛地睁开眼睛。  
  
白发的，笑盈盈的漂亮男人坐在她床边。  
  
春野樱的眼珠转了转，“榊君。”  
  
“嗯，是我。”榊苍羽自然地回答道。  
  
春野樱坐了起来，“你能解释一下为什么半夜出现在我的房间里吗？还有你怎么进来的？”她用手揉着隐隐作痛的额角，指缝间露出的眼神冰冷如刀。  
  
“现在是晚上十一点五十九分，”榊苍羽没有马上回答她，而是看着她床头的闹钟，“春野樱，生日快乐。”他在春野樱愣着的时候眨了眨眼，“我是今年最后一个祝你生日快乐的人了吧。”  
  
春野樱花了段时间缓过神，“你、你有什么意思吗？”  
  
“没有啊。”榊苍羽闲适地用手向后撑住自己，“就想做一个对别人而言特别的人而已。”  
  
简直是莫名其妙。被他这种奇诡的逻辑一冲击，她反而没那么警惕了。她闭了闭眼睛，叹了口气，“所以，你来干什么？”  
  
“嘘——”榊苍羽将一根手指竖在唇间，“还有三秒。”  
  
春野樱不解地转过头，看向电子钟。  
  
滴。  
  
三月二十八日结束了，零点零分出现在显示屏上。  
  
她再次看向榊苍羽，对方不知何时收敛了所有和煦的微笑，换上一副淡然甚至冷漠的表情。她有些惊讶，自从她认识他两年以来，他还从来没有露出过这样排斥外界的表情，即使是在他出任务杀人的时候。  
  
“春野樱，现在是你作出选择的节点了。”  
  
春野樱一愣。  
  
“接受千手纲手留下的势力，为保护火之意志而战，”他的表情有些古怪，不像是在说什么高尚庄重的话，反而有些嘲讽的感觉。  
  
“还是从此任人宰割，逆来顺受。”  
  
春野樱看着他。她从来不知道，师父托付给她的遗志还有时限。而且全在自己愿不愿意接受。  
  
再过不久，宇智波佐助就会成为木叶七代目火影。届时，他的手将伸向木叶，乃至整个忍界。论起实力，已经没有人是他的对手。  
  
她不清楚前路将是如何，但是她不能在一开始就放弃对弈的筹码。  
  
“我接受。”她平静地开口。  
  
“考虑清楚了？”榊苍羽又开始温和地笑，“一旦决定，你要准备面对的除了‘他’，甚至还有我们。”他说，“比如我，随时可能会抛弃你以保全自己。”  
  
“那就好，”春野樱轻松地说，“我就不用因为利用你们感到愧疚了。”  
  
“哦——”榊苍羽拖长了声调，“你还真是——”他想了想，似乎在找一个合适的词，“嗯，有意思。”  
  
他站起来，向门外走去，并没有继续与春野樱交流的意思，仿佛刚才他们说的不是可能左右木叶将来政局的决定，而只是明天的天气而已。走了两步，榊苍羽侧过头，烟灰色的瞳瞟向坐在被子里也脊背挺直的姑娘，问道：“说起来，你刚才梦到了什么？”  
  
春野樱被子里的手握了一下拳，“没什么，四战的时候的事情而已。”  
  
榊苍羽看她不甚在意的样子，也不再多问。  
  
春野樱低着头。很多次了，她的脑子自虐般地揣测着鸣人死亡的前一刻。  
  
五月份，火之国木叶的火影从六代目更迭为八代目。  
  
宇智波佐助上位前的最后一封申请，是提案追封漩涡鸣人为七代目火影。这封申请很快就被木叶高层通过了。  
  
春野樱看着医院告示栏里的宣告，上面印着漩涡鸣人黑白的头像。她心里想着宇智波佐助到底还是不一样了。要是放在以前，他绝不会允许漩涡鸣人的名字排在自己的前面，即使只是无意义的顺序。  
  
旁边经过的医院的工作人员感慨地说着宇智波佐助看起来冷面冷情，对自己的伙伴真的是情谊深重。  
  
她转身离开。在那个雪下的慰灵碑前，他们两人都已心照不宣：漩涡鸣人根本就不在乎这些。  
  
宇智波佐助的就任仪式非常隆重，然而最让忍界震惊的是，火之国大名竟然亲自到场了。毕竟无论是哪个忍村，多么强大，从前在每一个大名眼中也只是工具而已。当大名的车辇进入木叶时，众人不禁猜想着这个时代忍村的地位是否已经开始变化。  
  
仪式上，旗木卡卡西首先说了一些关于卸任的陈词滥调，然后换了一种欣慰的语气介绍新一任火影并表达了自己的信任和期许。  
  
“下面请八代目火影——宇智波佐助上前！”  
  
春野樱在火影楼下，抬头仰视那个青年一步一步走到世人的眼中。她看到大名接过一边的托盘上的火影帽，示意宇智波佐助低头接受加冕。  
  
宇智波佐助却稍微向旁边避开一步，伸出一只手，接过他手上的火影帽，给自己戴上。  
  
他是不对任何人俯首的宇智波佐助。  
  
人潮的欢呼声在她耳中远去，她定定地看着那个卓然而立的人。他转过身，微微垂首看过来。明明她看不清他的眼睛，却觉得那异色的瞳穿过空间的距离和狂热的人群，准确地盯住了她。  
  
风喧嚣而过，吹开白色的帽帘和他的乌黑的额发，露出清俊凛冽的容姿。他轻轻举起手，向台下的民众示意。  
  
大名的脸色她看不清楚，但是想必不会好看到哪里去。  
  
取而代之，何等的狂妄。  
  
台下的民众并不知道火影楼上发生了什么，或者说他们也不知道那意味着什么。他们开始欢呼，各式各样庆祝的彩条礼炮在空中飘飞绽放。  
  
新的时代到来了。  
  
TBC.


	9. 暗涌

宇智波佐助坐在火影办公桌后面，拆着桌面上来自各国的贺信。  
  
奈良鹿丸站在他桌子前面，看着他一只手却依然犀利灵活的手法，静立了一会儿说：“八代目，我听说医疗部关于柱间细胞的研究已经相当成熟了，要考虑进行左手臂的移植吗？”  
  
宇智波佐助将砂之国风影的贺信放到一边，拿起下一封信件，“嗯，火影确实需要更加强大的形象。你通知下去，让医疗部开始准备方案吧。”  
  
奈良鹿丸点了点头，像是随口说了一句，“大名的贺信我已经送到档案室保存了。”  
  
宇智波佐助抬头看了他一眼，然后又低头拆开漂亮的硬壳塑封，语气中含着一点玩味，“怎么，你觉得我在受任仪式上举止不当吗。”  
  
“正相反，”奈良鹿丸耸耸肩，“我觉得这正是时候。如果走上你的那条路，大名是必须要压下去的存在。”  
  
宇智波佐助勾了一下嘴角没有回应。  
  
咚咚的敲门声响起，奈良鹿丸向门口看去，朝仓达也端着放着两杯茶的托盘走了进来。  
  
“火影大人，鹿丸大人。”他向两人微微躬身，将茶杯放到桌上。  
  
宇智波佐助看了这个年轻的男人两眼。他成为火影之后，对木叶行政人员进行了编制改革。火影室历来是有不少相关工作人员的，但由于并没有设立火影室编制，所以原火影室工作人员都被暂时编到资统部名下。  
  
“朝仓……达也？”他问。  
  
朝仓达也一低头，“是的，火影大人。”  
  
“嗯，我看过你的资料。你以前的第一方向是医疗部吧？”宇智波佐助随手取出原火影室人员名单，翻到他那一页。  
  
“是的。但后来被调到了火影室，同时负责火影室的紧急医疗事宜。”朝仓达也毕恭毕敬地回答。  
  
“朝仓，你现在还想去医疗部吗？”宇智波佐助忽然问道。  
  
朝仓达也愣了一下，“火影大人……”  
  
“现在鹿丸已经接手了火影助理团队的工作，你可以选择留在他的团队里，或者去医疗部。”宇智波佐助静静地看着他。  
  
朝仓达也有些懵，他不知道怎么火影大人突然就要对他进行人事调动，但是如果有机会的话……  
  
“那么我想申请调往医疗部。”他抑制住心中的激动。普通人都会觉得留在火影室会更有前途，但是他从来的志向都是成为一名优秀的医忍，像纲手大人和春野樱一样。  
  
“好。”宇智波佐助似乎是动了一下嘴角，“明天，拿着我的调令去医疗部长那里报到。”  
  
“是！”朝仓达也非常高兴。他向宇智波佐助深深鞠了一躬后走出了火影室。  
  
奈良鹿丸看着这个比自己年纪还大，却情绪如此外露的火影助理，暗自摇了摇头。然后他看向低头继续看文件的宇智波佐助，“其实只要不再让他参与什么重大事务就可以了。”  
  
宇智波佐助瞥了他一眼，“与这个无关。既然他本愿不在这里，留着也没用。”  
  
奈良鹿丸耸了耸肩，“这倒是无所谓。不过真的不要紧吗？让我负责火影助理团队，奈良一族可是千手一族的忠实拥趸。”  
  
宇智波佐助轻笑一声，“鹿丸，也许奈良一族是这么想的，但是你呢？”  
  
奈良鹿丸看了他一会儿，终于也苦笑了一下，“有时候我不得不承认，也许你……会带来一个不一样的木叶。”  
  
宇智波佐助把最后一封贺信放回信封，走到窗边。  
  
这里能几乎看到木叶的全景。  
  
“不是木叶，”越过略显拥挤的火影岩，他看着遥远的天际线，那里有轮回眼都无法看到的地方。  
  
“是整个世界。”  
  
加藤静音给心脑科分配了一个新人，名叫朝仓达也，直接分配到了春野樱手下。  
  
春野樱看了看这个人的资料，以优秀的成绩从忍校毕业，曾经到医疗部实习，实习情况也很优秀，后来被纲手调到了火影办公室。宇智波佐助上任后编入资统部，调令也是建立在资统部和医疗部之间的。  
  
第一天见到他的时候，这个比她大好几岁的年轻人站在她面前，却有些局促。春野樱笑着问了他一些问题，发现他有极其坚实的医学知识，对于时下的医疗技术和病例状况也相当了解。  
  
看来即使是在担任火影室助理期间他依然在医疗忍术上下了不少功夫。  
  
春野樱很欣赏这种人，对自己追求的方向精益求精。考虑到他主要是在旗木卡卡西和千手纲手手下工作，与宇智波佐助的交流不超过一周，春野樱决定好好培养他。  
  
至少好好培养他成为一个出类拔萃的医生，他有这个潜力。  
  
同时她也严密关注着关于宇智波佐助的一切动向。  
  
宇智波佐助成为火影以后，香燐被任命为资统部部长。这个本来只是战后需要成立的应急部门，现在却越来越有了点正式的味道。  
  
只不过他们都没有什么大的动作，目前宇智波佐助也只是进行了编制改革而已。她不得不承认，这种改革实际上更有利于木叶的人员归属问题，无论是从效率还是财政上都有益无害。  
  
一切似乎都是风平浪静。  
  
一月后的一个中午，榊苍羽来到了春野樱的办公室。  
  
“一起喝下午茶吗，春野副部？”他带着自己招牌的笑容问。虽然春野樱觉得这种笑容的性质跟佐井那种假笑其实没什么区别，但是不得不说，他这带着调侃的温柔的笑确实非常好看，不知道要迷倒多少木叶少女。  
  
可惜她已经不是少女了。  
  
二十岁的春野樱收拾好放在桌上的一份化验单，拎起小包站起来。“好啊，甘味斋吗？”  
  
榊苍羽做了个“请”的姿势，“当然。”  
  
春野樱这次点了另一种甜品，她没仔细看名字，就着图片选了个看起来漂亮的颜色。端上来以后她尝了一口，觉得也不过尔尔。  
  
榊苍羽倒还是点的红豆丸子汤。他将自己的一绺落下的头发挂到耳朵后面，低头舀了一勺送进嘴里。  
  
春野樱看着他的动作，明明应该有些女气，他做起来却只有优雅而已。  
  
“春野副部，”榊苍羽没有抬头，对着汤碗就开始说，“你最近不准备行动吗？”  
  
春野樱握着勺子的手顿了一下，然后若无其事地放下勺子拿起手边的糖罐，“目前还不知道他的打算，不宜打草惊蛇。”  
  
哗啦啦，她好像没有知觉一样开始加糖，汤本来就很甜，这下白色的糖粒甚至因为汤汁的甜度饱和而沉淀下来。  
  
“对于一般人的话，这没错。”榊苍羽看着她，伸手接过了她用过的糖罐，给自己也加了一点，“但是对于他，我劝你不要这么乐观。”  
  
春野樱心里一紧，抬手不露痕迹地遮住嘴巴，轻声问，“有什么风声吗？”  
  
“那倒没有。”榊苍羽微微摇头，把糖罐搁到一边。“目前火影派的核心人物口风都紧的很。”  
  
春野樱闭了闭眼睛，“嗯。”  
  
“但是春野副部，”榊苍羽笑眯眯地看着她，“我个人认为，决定与他对立的话，以守为攻的方法估计是行不通的哦。”  
  
“主动出击也要有机会啊，榊君。”春野樱不以为忤，“现在正是火影的高大形象好得一塌糊涂的时候呢。”不能击中要害的找茬会让人觉得居心叵测。  
  
榊苍羽想了想，点了点头，“你说的也有道理。”  
  
春野樱将碗里彩色的丸子捞起来吃了一口，说什么七种口味，她吃起来感觉根本没多大差别。  
  
宇智波佐助召开的第一次火影会议，春野樱作为医疗部副部长和加藤静音一起参加。这次会议的与会人员相当多。略有名声的家族族长都带着继承人到场了，其中不乏春野樱的同期熟人。  
  
旗木卡卡西现在坐在了元老派那边，不过怎么看起来都觉得有些格格不入。看到春野樱走进来，他明显对她笑了一下，露在面罩外面的两只眼睛都微微弯了起来，她也回了一个笑容，然后和加藤静音一起坐到安排好的座位那里，等着会议开始。  
  
一会儿以后春野樱觉得有人在看自己。她偷偷向周围看了几眼，却发现盯着她看的竟然是日向雏田。看到春野樱终于注意到了她的目光，日向雏田向她笑了笑。  
  
春野樱一愣，这个笑容很奇怪，不像是朋友之间的招呼，倒像是某种场合的示好。春野樱也对她一笑，心中升起淡淡的疑惑。  
  
会议是由奈良鹿丸主持的。从旗木卡卡西执政时就开始进行火影助理修行的木叶军师自然需要对新火影的工作支持。  
  
春野樱听着一开始的那些无关痛痒的决议案，一边分析着它们之间的关系。无非是一些本来就在进行中的决策的后续工作，几份以后她就发现这些东西中间确实没什么联系。  
  
“接下来的一项议程由八代目大人亲自主持。”奈良鹿丸收起自己的稿子，走下了主持台。  
  
春野樱抬起眼，看向那个走上台的青年。  
  
他站到台前，先向台下扫了一眼，带着与生俱来的高高在上的气质。所有被那双眼睛瞥到的人都多少瑟缩了一下。除了春野樱，毕竟她已经尝试过那最强瞳力营造的幻术。  
  
“那么，接下来由我进行下一项议程。”  
  
TBC.


	10. 争锋

“首先，感谢六代目为木叶作出的一切贡献，使木叶能在战后迅速恢复到现在的水平。”春野樱听着他标准化的开头，心里想着无论谁当了火影也不过如此，挣不开那个框子。  
  
“但不得不说，就目前的管理体制而言，木叶将会在发展上遇到瓶颈。”宇智波佐助平静地说。  
  
元老派都没有立刻说话，只是等着他的下一步动作。  
  
“虽说恢复工作已经到了后期，但是运作效率低下会使木叶无论在人员调度还是财政状况上都承受着额外负担。”宇智波佐助侧头看了一眼香燐，她站起来将一份材料分发给在座的所有人。  
  
春野樱接过来一看，是一份编制改革之前的人员调度材料，其中还有关于特殊事件的行动效率分析状况，以及战前木叶高层政策的通过率等等。  
  
总而言之，确实堪忧。  
  
她迅速阅读完材料，抬头看向等待众人看材料的宇智波佐助，眯了眯眼睛。  
  
这种情况，他要怎么办？木叶建村以来就一直是这样的体系，虽说效率不高，但也一直没出什么大乱子，乍然想改变，没有个相对完美的办法是不行的。  
  
“所以，佐助你的意思是？”旗木卡卡西将一只手压在桌面的材料上，问道。  
  
“新的制度需要再商榷，在新制度出来之前，火影室需要在更大程度上掌管调度权。管理层任免，军备调度指挥，政令的最终决定权。这些与其各方纠缠耗费时间不如集中解决。”宇智波佐助淡淡地回答。  
  
有意思。  
  
春野樱承认，她从来不觉得宇智波佐助是个善于言辞的人。即使是在资统部成立的这几年中，他也是言简意赅，行动为主。  
  
然而上面这番话，信息量巨大。  
  
乍一看这都是火影本来就拥有的权力，并没有什么大不了的。但他现在提出来，以及提出的方式就大有玄机了。  
  
关于火影对高层的任命，基本上只要元老派觉得人没问题，就不会管。关键是如果他们觉得有问题，那么肯定会尽一切力量阻挠。  
  
而且并非没有前车之鉴。当年三代目在位时，也曾想过通过任命宇智波一族的高级官员来安抚人心，奈何元老派一心认为这会是宇智波渗透到高层的开始，便联合志村团藏一同阻止，三代目终究没有成功。  
  
这件事不能说是不是宇智波一族问题爆发的原因之一，但是至少说明，火影在人事调度上并不是那么自由。  
  
再者，关于政令的最终决定权。春野樱看了一眼资统部材料中，战前木叶木叶高层政策的通过率，是百分之九。也就是说，每一百条政令，只有九条最终投入了实施。春野樱见过那种场面，一群人争论得唾沫横飞，就差撸起袖子掐架，根本不在乎什么得体不得体。纲手往往只能揉着额角，疲惫地说一句“再议”。  
  
旗木卡卡西在位期间，由于种种原因，高层还算团结，不过等各方势力开始分赃的时候，场面估计还是会很难看。  
  
至于军备力量的调度……目前火影在和平时期能直接、完全控制的军事力量也只有暗部而已。其他忍者的调度，甚至一些隐藏力量，比如说根，非特殊时期使用起来是阻力重重。  
  
如果照他所说，在制度和律令上将这些权力正式收归火影，那么火影的权力到到达一个史无前例的膨胀时期。  
  
她微微靠进椅子里。想建立单峰政治，岂止需要力排众议。  
  
果然，众人思索片刻以后争论就隐隐而起。在座的都很清楚，这是新火影意图大权独揽，但是即使对于这清楚的一点，在座的各位也各有各的态度。  
  
势力较小的派别和家族常年得不到有效的保障，如果强力火影上位，多少要在明面上雨露均沾一些，对他们而言无疑是好事，自由竞争对于他们来说根本没有一争之力。  
  
但是对于大势力来说，火影权力的扩张就等于他们权力的缩减。首先，大家族对于政策的影响力会大幅下降，而且按照火影的意思，火影势力甚至可能会渗透到家族的一些武力组织中。  
  
“八代目大人，”春野樱循着这熟悉的声音看过去，是从来没有在这类会议上开口的榊苍羽，他表情平静，甚至带着一点笑容，“我有一个疑问。您提出的这些建议如果真的能让木叶的运转效率更高那是再好不过，但是这恐怕很难保证吧，毕竟术业有专攻，有的部门事宜，可能还是交给原来的部门比较好。”  
  
春野樱眼皮一跳。榊苍羽显然已经一针见血地看到了权力集中后火影控制村子的最有效手段，如果火影拥有了最终决定权，再加上前面的人员编制改革，火影几乎就拥有了一切部门，甚至家族内部的人事权。  
  
她轻轻摩挲了一下光可鉴人的桌面。原来编制改革的意图在这里。  
  
“苍羽说的有道理，”旗木卡卡西开口，“佐助，有的事务火影确实不好插手。”  
  
宇智波佐助将自己手上的资料放到桌面上，“那么我就直说了，现在的很多问题，没有强力介入，基本上就没有解决的可能。”  
  
嗡嗡声响起，除了几个沉得住气的人，几乎都开始低声讨论新火影有些自负的言论。  
  
“日向家主。”他无视下面的纷纷议论，看向坐在前面的日向雏田。  
  
“在，八代目大人？”日向雏田有礼地回应。  
  
“抱歉提起这件事，但是两年前行刺你父亲的日向分家刺客已经处置了吧？”他口中说着抱歉，问题却毫不委婉。  
  
日向雏田脸上的表情凝重了一些，“嗯，是的。”  
  
“那么……”宇智波佐助停顿了一会儿，“四战时就令先父就曾有意进行的宗分改革进行得怎么样了？”他直接了当地问。  
  
“这……”日向雏田脸上略有些为难。本来宗分改革就被处处掣肘，分家又对宗家做出如此大逆不道的事情，致使这件事已经搁浅许久。  
  
宇智波佐助也没有追问，转而面向旗木卡卡西，“卡卡西，据我所知，去年医疗部提出的战后儿童心理诊所计划还没有通过。”  
  
旗木卡卡西也沉默了。木叶不是没有资金支持这个项目，只是高层会议上，大多数声音表示不应该动用根本去支持还没有出现显著问题的问题，所以即使他支持，这项由春野樱主导的申请还是被一推再推。  
  
“针对这个项目，火影办公室目前已经做了一项可行性分析报告，随后会发放下来。”宇智波佐助提了一句，然后回到自己想说的关键上，“总的来说，我不认为有的事情，部门和家族能够良好地自我解决。”  
  
“八代目大人，”日向雏田脸上的表情已经少了些温和，带上凛然的味道，“日向一族自己的问题确实还在寻求妥善的方法，”她有意无意地加重了“自己”这个词，“但是我相信，在族人的支持下，日向一族很快会在这方面有所改变。”  
  
宇智波佐助不置可否地点点头，“既然你这么说，我自然相信日向一族的能力。我不希望，这项提案也像往年的百分之九十一一样搁置，所以我有一个建议——”在座所有人都看向这个似乎已经胜券在握的强硬火影，“十天之后，进行家族投票。”  
  
“八代目，”春野樱站了起来，“如果要投票，何不现在开始？十天，变数很大啊。”  
  
加藤静音有些惊讶地侧身看着脸色并不太恭敬的师妹。她这番话暗指的意思相当尖锐，直接讽刺火影可能在这几天软硬兼施，拉拢选票。  
  
“这件事，事关重大，应该给一些考量时间。”宇智波佐助毫不回避，他微笑了一下，只是那笑容怎么看怎么冷，“说不定十天之后，觉得不妥的家族也会觉得妥当了呢？现在就逼大家下决定，不合理吧，樱？”  
  
春野樱咬了一下嘴唇，他说的在理。只不过这项议案一开始就处在他的控制下，现在家族投票的决定显然也不是他一时兴起的提议。  
  
怎么看，他都已经做好了多手准备。  
  
宇智波佐助不再看她，转而面向议论不休的与会者。不乏不同意十日后投票的人，但是他们的理由都是利己的，拿不上台面来反驳。  
  
“那么，所有登记在木叶家族名册上的家族都可以参与投票。鹿丸，会后下发通知。”奈良鹿丸点点头。  
  
“具体资料也会下发，各位，”宇智波佐助扫视一圈，视线在春野樱和榊苍羽脸上多停留了一会儿，“十日后再见。”  
  
春野樱抿着嘴拎起文件袋向外走。木叶家族名册上的名字不少，但是目前还在木叶，或者尚有遗族的家族寥寥无几。她大略思考了一下，按照势力来排，大约还有日向，奈良，猿飞，山中，秋道，犬冢，油女……  
  
“小樱。”一个温婉的声音叫住了她，春野樱转过身向后看去，日向雏田微笑着站在她身后。  
  
“啊，雏田——不是，现在是日向家主了啊。”春野樱有一点莫名的尴尬。  
  
日向雏田笑了一下，“没关系，像以前一样就好。”  
  
“嗯。”春野樱还是觉得有些不自在，也许是因为现在是在火影楼，在他的势力范围内，和一个她有歉疚感且对方已经是个有地位的家族之主说话的原因。  
  
“愿意去日向家喝杯茶吗？昨天刚到的宇治玉露。”日向雏田纯白的眼睛就那样恬静地看着她，似乎只是老友的开炉品新茶的邀请。  
  
但这里是火影楼，她邀请她去的是日向大宅，她们也不是多年故友。这是日向家主对纲手弟子的邀请。  
  
春野樱看着她，最终笑了笑，“好啊。”  
  
TBC.


	11. 歃血

名贵的茶叶在并不滚烫的白水中舒展，清香弥漫开来，飘散在这间风雅的斗室中。  
  
春野樱看着日向雏田娴熟优雅的茶道手法，心想大家族的后裔果然不一样。  
  
日向雏田拎起小巧的茶壶，将澄澈的绿色茶汤倒进杯中，然后一手虚拢袖子，另一手将一杯茶递到她面前，“小樱，请。”  
  
春野樱微微颔首，端起面前的茶杯抿了一口。入口清甜，香味馥郁。  
  
“这宇治玉露产量稀少，战后修养了几年才又有新茶上来。”日向雏田笑着说，“但凡玉露茶，都不能用滚水泡制，否则苦味会很快溢散，难以入口。水温六成热为宜。”  
  
春野樱点点头，“原来是这样，我倒是对茶道一窍不通。”  
  
日向雏田温婉地放下茶杯，“我不过自小被要求学这些，才知道一点而已。”  
  
春野樱将手放在膝盖上，静静地看向对面笑容完美的，自己的同期同伴，“雏田，在这里，有什么话不妨直说吧。”  
  
日向雏田低头轻轻拂过茶壶上的水珠，并不十分严肃地开口，像是讨论今天的天气，“小樱，你现在算是纲手大人的后人了吗？”  
  
春野樱眉梢一挑。虽然她让对方直说，却没想到她真的如此毫无避讳。她斟酌了对方的用意，最终点了点头，“是。”  
  
咔哒一声，砂制的壶盖完全阖上，精巧的卡槽使得壶盖不会在倒茶的时候滑下。  
  
日向雏田双手收回膝上，腰背挺直，坐得端端正正，春野樱看着她，恍惚间觉得这个同期里最内向，内向到有些让人无法理解的女孩，身上竟然隐隐透露出一股沉稳庄重的名副其实的家主气质。  
  
“小樱，如果你仍然在为纲手大人……为鸣人君的意志战斗，那么，日向一族可以成为协助你的力量。”日向雏田看着她的眼睛，慢条斯理，说出的话却宛如被丢进一张起爆符的池塘。  
  
春野樱喝茶的动作顿住了，她放下茶杯，沉默半晌，“雏田，我诚实地说，就算你今天不邀请我来，我也会来找你，争取日向一族的支持。但是，”她看着她的白瞳，“你知道与我站在同一条战线上意味着什么吧。”  
  
她在试探，日向家想要多少利益，如果春野樱不能够许诺什么好处，他们会不会在即使只用所谓“正”来维持的联盟里也表示效忠。  
  
日向雏田保持着恬静的微笑，侧头看向院中不知道是抽叶的绿树还是宁静的池水，“你一向这么坦诚。可是那位大人野心勃勃，日向一族此刻不主动对抗，迟早会失去作为一个古老家族的荣耀。”  
  
春野樱默然不语。日向雏田说的对，宇智波佐助正在将各方权力收归火影之名，早晚会对大家族下手，此刻大家族只能团结起来对抗。  
  
在新生代逐渐成为家族核心的情况下，尊春野樱这个代表着传统正义，同时也不自带家族利益的人作为领导者是必然的结果。  
  
两人沉默片刻。  
  
春野樱率先端起微凉的茶水，向前一敬。“雏田，你今天展现给我的诚意，我必不辜负。”  
  
日向雏田同样端起茶杯，微微向前，“小樱，今后，日向一族将与你共进退。”  
  
她们同时饮下杯中的茶汤。明明是清新风雅的液体，她们却好像是饮下一碗滴入了对方血液的盟誓之酒，辣舌烫喉。  
  
日向雏田坚持要送春野樱出去。要说的话刚才已经说的差不多了，他们这一路倒也没再多说什么。这两个人从来就不是很能聊到一块儿去的人。  
  
来到日向宗家的大门前，春野樱站住脚，对日向雏田说：“雏田，就送到这里吧。”  
  
日向雏田微笑着点头，于是春野樱最后点了一下头，向台阶下走去。  
  
“小樱。”身为日向宗主的女子忽然又开口叫住了她。  
  
春野樱疑惑地转过头。  
  
日向雏田拥有即使当年的日向日足也称赞不已的纯净白眼。  
  
白眼，除了写轮眼之外，同样具有看透一切之力的瞳术。  
  
以前春野樱不觉得这双眼睛在日向雏田身上有什么犀利的感觉。但是现在那双眼睛定定地看着她的时候，她竟然隐隐约约产生了一种想要扭过头的错觉。  
  
“我其实一直不相信，鸣人君就那样死在了战场上。”她静静地说。  
  
春野樱的心跳漏了一拍。对于她们两人，这终究是个绕不开的话题。  
  
“雏田……我很抱歉。”她艰难地开口。  
  
“不，这跟小樱没什么关系。”日向雏田摇了摇头，脸上没有任何针对她的怨怼。“我只是觉得，鸣人君不会就那样死在敌人手上。”她看着春野樱，“小樱，你和那位大人如今的关系……难道没有原因吗？”这个时候她的眼睛里终于似乎冒出了一丝阴冷的怀疑。  
  
春野樱着实怔愣了一下。她的印象里，日向雏田一直不是一个聪明的人，但是她的细心程度竟然足以让她推理出一些蛛丝马迹。别人只当是宇智波佐助的野心以及两人迥异的立场使得当今两忍之间的关系疏远，日向雏田却看出了这不正常的决裂。  
  
她还站在台阶上，等着自己的回答。春野樱叹了一口气，回过身上了两级台阶站到她面前，“雏田，无论如何，鸣人他，已经去世了。既然现在我们各自站在了各自的位置，就不能因为个人的感情问题影响判断。”  
  
从什么时候开始，她也能说出这么冠冕堂皇的话了。她在心里自嘲地想。  
  
日向雏田的脸色不变，她眨了一下眼，并没有因为春野樱再次提及那个少年的死而露出悲伤的表情。“我知道，小樱。”她抚了抚和服袖子上的褶皱，“但是即使鸣人君不在了，我也会帮他继续贯彻他的忍道。鸣人君想要的，光明的木叶，我会帮他实现；宁次哥哥没能看到的，不再受制于人的分家，我也会达成。无论前面是什么人阻拦，我都不会放弃。”  
  
她说到无论是谁的时候，春野樱不知怎么的，想起了那个新年，被分家刺客乘虚而入而丧命的前代日向家主，日向日足。  
  
她心里有一种自己都不敢相信的想法浮现出：“雏田，难道……”  
  
日向雏田只是看着她微笑。  
  
春野樱将想问的话咽了回去，“不，没什么。”没有必要。  
  
日向雏田微微颔首，“那么，慢走。”  
  
春野樱点点头离开。走了几步以后，她回头看去，日向雏田优雅的身影仍然站在日向大宅门口目送她。  
  
春野樱不再回头。  
  
那个身影，真的不再是那个温柔怯懦的宗家之女了。  
  
但是这不重要。春野樱微微抿唇。日向雏田是为了谁，为了什么原因，做过什么事情于她而言都没有意义，知道她是站在自己这一边的，这就够了。  
  
凭借自己的特殊身份，春野樱已经与木叶的大家族都进行了接触，不出所料，略有势力的家族基本上都对宇智波佐助的决定颇有微辞，在春野樱的拉拢下大多表示了自己的投票态度。尽管有些古老的不出头的家族态度相对模糊，但是既然没有明确同意，春野樱还是大概能够明白他们的决定。  
  
目前基本是持平的状况，春野樱坐在茶馆里，抿了一口茶。对面坐着正在倒茶的榊苍羽。春野樱看着他的动作，同样的行云流水，不过还是少了点日向雏田的那种大家底蕴。  
  
“‘根’里面会有让你们练习茶道的必要吗？”春野樱托着下巴问他。如今的根，几乎已经完全听命于榊苍羽，她暂时还没有了解到这次奇异的权力交接过程，对方也没有坦白的意思。  
  
关键在于，宇智波佐助还没有把手伸向木叶地下的动作。想必很长一段时间内他都不会轻易行动。  
  
令人唏嘘。曾经被视为木叶污点的人如今承袭了照耀木叶的火影之名，领导着阳光下的木叶；前代火影的徒弟，预言之子最亲密的同班，现在却是地下世界的代言人。  
  
“呵，”榊苍羽轻笑一声，放下茶壶，“‘根’是个奇妙的地方。”他用奇妙来描述这个在木叶比暗部更阴暗的组织。“你接到的任务可能是刺杀某个重要人物，也有可能是讨好一位大家闺秀。”  
  
“讨好？”春野樱回过神，挑了挑眉，“是我理解的那种讨好？”她这话有点不客气，不过与榊苍羽熟络起来以后，已经没有什么客气的必要了。  
  
“就是你理解的那种讨好。”榊苍羽无所谓地点头，“精神上的，肉体上的。”  
  
春野樱被呛了一下，她借着咳嗽扭过头，掩饰自己听到他说肉体讨好的尴尬。  
  
榊苍羽好整以暇地看着她，但很好心地并没有继续这个话题，然后他自顾自地喝了一口茶，待春野樱咳得差不多了，他问道：“大家族都已经作出选择了吧。”  
  
春野樱正了正脸色，抽出一张纸巾按了按嘴角。“几乎。”  
  
“几乎？”他重复问。“我以为对于大家族来说几乎没有什么可犹豫的。是哪一位？”  
  
春野樱用指尖碰了碰白瓷茶杯，同样比不上日向家的质地细腻。“奈良家。”  
  
榊苍羽的神情有一些了然，“哦，那一位啊。”新火影上任以后几乎立刻成为核心人物的木叶军师，奈良鹿丸。“需要我提供什么帮助吗？”  
  
春野樱看了他一眼，“不用，现在还不是‘根’浮出水面的时候。”她端起微凉的茶水一饮而尽。凉掉的茶汤苦味浓郁，染满了整个口腔。  
  
市井茶叶怎么比得上宇治玉露。  
  
她放下茶盏，“我会亲自去找他。”  
  
TBC.


	12. 奈良

月亮已经淡淡地在深蓝的，暗沉的天空中显露的时候，奈良鹿丸终于合上了自己手上的最后一份塑封文件夹。  
  
这是交接工作的相关文件，有些并没有必要让他这个火影室首席助理过目，但是他还是事无巨细都看了一遍。信息这种东西，没有嫌多的。  
  
有的时候，一场巨变到来的预兆也许就初露端倪在一份申请额外拨款的文件中。  
  
他在靠背椅中闭着眼睛休息了一会儿。插在口袋里的手摩挲着自己现在几乎是形影不离的打火机。他想抽支烟，但是现在身上并没有烟。  
  
简单的无奈。  
  
他站起身，准备回家去。或者说，回到家族去。  
  
天气有点冷，穿上外套后他在寒涔涔的风中拢了拢袖子。  
  
走出火影楼不久，他在一个路口转了个弯，然后一眼就看到了站在路灯下，手插在口袋里的，正抬头望天的女子。  
  
春野樱。  
  
奈良鹿丸停了一下，最终还是往那边走过去。他们都知道，她等在他回家的必经之路上，不会是巧合。  
  
“哟，小樱。”奈良鹿丸伸出一只手，率先打了个招呼。  
  
春野樱转头看向他，“鹿丸，工作结束了啊。真是忙碌呢。”  
  
奈良鹿丸抓了抓头发，“啊，交接时期，杂事很多，倒是没有什么特别重要的事。”  
  
春野樱笑了笑，她向奈良鹿丸走了两步，歪着头说：“鹿丸，从什么时候开始，我想见你一面都有些困难了？”她去过奈良家数次，每次都被告知族长奈良鹿丸不在族中。  
  
他耸了耸肩，“前段时间我就差睡在火影楼了。你也知道，特殊时期。”他重复着说道。  
  
春野樱不知道有没有接受他的解释，不过也不再停留在这个话题上面。她比了个方向，“一起去吃个拉面怎么样？好久没去了。”  
  
奈良鹿丸深深地看了她一眼。是谁好久没去了？她，还是他们，还是那个永远不能再去的人。  
  
“行啊。”他答应了。  
  
一乐的拉面一如既往得好吃。春野樱点了一份招牌拉面，奈良鹿丸点了一份豚骨拉面。  
  
春野樱看着他的那份拉面，瞥了他一眼。  
  
奈良鹿丸却好像并没有别的意思，而且也真的饿了一般，抽出一双筷子就吃了起来。  
  
两人并没有说什么，一时只剩下两人的拉面店里只有吸溜面条的声音。这对于这家小店来说并不正常。会一起来一乐拉面的人，往往也会在吸溜美味的面条时分享各自的事情。  
  
这两个人却没有。  
  
两人差不多同一时间吃完了。奈良鹿丸放下了筷子，春野樱用筷子挑着碗里的断面。一乐大叔到后厨去了，他显然对这两位木叶的明星人物非常放心，认为火影助理和医疗副部不会偷抽屉里的零钱。  
  
“鹿丸，”春野樱率先打破了沉默，“说实话，你记得你在战场上被神树枝抓住以后的事情吗？”  
  
奈良鹿丸抽出一张纸巾擦了擦嘴，“啊，记得。”  
  
春野樱将筷子放下，下巴搁在手背上转头看他，“那时候我一直认为，如果鸣人当上的火影，你一定会竭尽全力去辅佐他吧？”  
  
奈良鹿丸挑了挑偏细长的眉毛，“会。”他回答得非常痛快，天经地义。  
  
“所以说，现在鸣人不在了，你就能看着他想保护的木叶就这样走向扭曲的方向？”她摆弄着筷子，看着奈良鹿丸的眼睛闪烁着尖锐的光。  
  
“小樱，”奈良鹿丸从口袋里掏出打火机把玩着，“当年，阿斯玛死后，我发誓会保护好木叶的‘玉’，会继承奈良家的传统，守护木叶，是木叶。”打火机在他手中一开一合，发出咔哒咔哒的声响。“我会尽我所能，帮助任何能好好统治木叶的人。”  
  
“你怎么就知道，你辅佐的就是能好好统治木叶的人？”春野樱一手撑着下巴，并不十分犀利地追问。  
  
“你又怎么知道不是呢？”奈良鹿丸抬起懒散的眼睛看着她，“小樱，现在的你沉浸在别人的梦里，等你真正开始使用自己的判断的时候，你迟早会看清楚的。”说完，他不再多言，站起来，将自己的那一份面钱放到桌上，“我先走了。”  
  
春野樱没有再叫住他。  
  
聪明人之间的对话就是这么简单，他们知道什么时候对方是卖关子，什么时候是已经无需多费口舌。  
  
奈良鹿丸回到家中，简单地跟族人打了个招呼以后来到了自己的书房。  
  
他的桌子上仍然堆着成山的案宗。  
  
这些都是木叶的旧文件，他挑出了其中关乎木叶发展的重要事件来看，让自己站在尽可能源头的地方看木叶发展的渊源。今天他却没有马上开始看。  
  
他走到桌子旁边，拉开抽屉，从深处摸出一包烟，然后站在窗口，终于开始了今天想了很多次的吞云吐雾。淡蓝的烟雾在他指尖缭绕，人前一副懒散模样的他此刻眼底一片清明。  
  
刚才他跟春野樱说的话，其实自己并没有多少底气，只不过是虚张声势而已。无论别人多么看得起他，崇敬他，说他是木叶不可或缺的军师，他也只不过是这洪荒时代中的渺渺一员。  
  
他追随着宇智波佐助走上了这条路，却不知道结局将是什么。  
  
就像他知道木叶顺着老路走，迟早会走下坡路，但新路是否能引领木叶开创新的纪元，他不知道。  
  
也许这就是无论如何他都只能当个军师的原因。  
  
不管是漩涡鸣人还是宇智波佐助，他们都会狠命朝着自己认定的方向走。而且他们走的都是并不曾存在的路。  
  
奈良鹿丸没有开辟新道路的本事，他只能判断和修正。  
  
如今在宇智波佐助的选择中，他看到了未知的可能性，所以他决定帮助他披荆斩棘。  
  
至于春野樱。他不得不说，宇智波佐助小看了她。他见识过春野樱缜密的头脑和走一步看七步的行动作风。如果她确实决定与火影一派作对的话，将会是他们最大的敌人。  
  
他将烟蒂按灭在窗台上。淡色的石台上有成排的黑色印记，不知道见证了多少火星的寂灭。  
  
如果可以的话，他其实不想跟春野樱站在对立面，倒不是因为她过于难对付，也不完全是曾经同伴的情谊在。  
  
春野樱自己恐怕并没有发现，她根本就不是在为自己的理想而战。  
  
怀抱着别人的理想沉溺到死，太可悲了。  
  
奈良鹿丸想起那个常常叨叨什么跟樱酱的约定的少年。曾经他们同期里未必没有人觉得是春野樱的话让漩涡鸣人痛苦了很久，不过现在看来，这三个人从来就没有所谓谁欠谁。  
  
就像漩涡鸣人，他那永远实现不了的愿望将成为束缚春野樱一生的锁链，拖着她在荆棘丛中前进，直到倒钩刮尽最后一丝血肉。  
  
奈良鹿丸的态度确实让春野樱惊讶和失望，但那是出于对奈良鹿丸这个人的选择的失落。就算奈良一族不站在他们这边，光凭奈良一个大家族的态度还不能决定整个投票的走向。  
  
再说，奈良鹿丸的态度也并不能百分之百代表整个奈良一族的决定。奈良是木叶的军师不假，但是他们毕竟也需要为自己谋利益，现在效忠的对象前途未卜，就要把注全部压到一个也许会影响数代人的决定上，就算奈良鹿丸有这一掷的豪气，奈良家也未必有。  
  
即使这个决定可能带来更光明的木叶。  
  
奈良一族以贤能出名，可不是以高洁出名。  
  
今天的月色很明亮，她难得无事，于是在空荡荡的街道上慢悠悠向家里走。  
  
路过一个比较破旧的街区时，她隐约看到一个人影在蠕动。  
  
无论是作为医者，还是漩涡鸣人的挚友，还是春野樱，她最大的缺点就是喜欢多管闲事。春野樱向四周看了看，将手放在背后的暗器上，提高戒备走了过去。  
  
臭味隐隐传来，这里是木叶的下层人的居住地，虽算不上贫民窟一般的存在，但也有不少“贫民”。  
  
外围基本上就是个垃圾场。住在这里的人大多没什么文化，也不会去争取什么，就这样一代一代苟活着自生自灭而已，木叶以前每年都会进行一些救济活动，但这几年木叶也承担不起那么大的开销，加上这些人有口饭就吃，没有也不闹，渐渐竟好像被遗忘了一样。  
  
薄云飘过月亮，照在她面前的垃圾堆上。  
  
一个七八岁的男孩子蜷缩在垃圾里，春夏之交的夜晚还有一点微凉，他闭着眼睛，打着哆嗦。  
  
春野樱觉得心里一凉。  
  
她经历过生死，经历过离别，但她从来没有因为基本的生活而走投无路过。  
  
这里就是曾经的火之木叶，有人夜夜笙歌，有人朝不保夕。春野樱放下按在暗器上的手。  
  
她悄悄解开钱包，取出几张钱放进他的口袋里。  
  
对于这些处在更为原始的竞争中的孩子来说，暴富什么的对他未必会有好处。  
  
而且她也不能一直帮助到他，今天这不过是恰好又狭隘的善举而已。  
  
春野樱直起身子，看着月光下荒凉破财的街区，暗自握了一下拳头。  
  
这条路上白骨森森，但为了光明的木叶，她万死不辞。  
  
TBC.


	13. 遗族

春野樱并不妄想着在宇智波佐助现在最无懈可击的时候给他什么重创，她已经精确地计算过，投票结果最多会持平。  
  
当年加入木叶的家族很多，现在还有投票资格的也不过几十个而已，只要投票按照正常程序进行，基本上不会出现什么问题。  
  
榊苍羽每天都会过来告知她宇智波佐助的动向。他没有进行任何和族长们的接触，整个资统部都是一样，平静得有些异样。  
  
“榊君，你不觉得……他们平静得过分吗？”春野樱一边在手边的病历上写好处方，一边带着一点询问看向榊苍羽，“不会是‘根’的人没盯好吧？”她带着脸上带着轻松的笑容，问的问题却没多少开玩笑的意思。  
  
“呵，”榊苍羽笑了一声，喝着春野樱办公室里的纯净水，“如果世界上还有根盯不住的人，那春野副部，你找别人也没用了。”  
  
春野樱拿起下一份病例：“开个玩笑，我当然是相信你们的。”唰唰唰，流畅清秀的字迹一行一行出现在白色的病例纸上，条理清晰，逻辑分明。  
  
榊苍羽看着她的动作，忽然开口问道：“春野副部，我不得不问一句，您还打算继续在医疗部担任这样在前线的医疗工作吗？恕我直言，怕是很快就会力不从心了。”他暗示着只会愈演愈烈的上层斗争。  
  
春野樱轻轻将手上的病例放好：“榊君，有些事情，我既然还在做，就有我的理由。”她十指交叠，表情淡淡地看着他。  
  
又来了。  
  
榊苍羽在心里想。每次在她的办公室见面的时候，他总是会时不时地出现那种感觉。坐在在办公桌后面穿着白大褂的春野樱，就像这个领域的神一样，明明只是坐在那里，却宛如背靠连绵幽深的山峦，用洞察一切的眼光审视着每一个到这里来祈求生命延续的人，希望她的口中能说出存续的神谕，而不是死亡通知。  
  
很奇怪，明明只是个二十多岁的女人而已。  
  
榊苍羽不动神色：“我以为到了我们这个关系，你可以将你的一些打算解释给我听一下。毕竟当年纲手大人看上的可不是我的脑子。我不是很能明白您的意图。”  
  
春野樱松开手，身上的那种气场随之散去：“榊君，我们的目光要长远一点，不要总是只想着木叶的局。木叶的医疗部跟别国的医疗部不同，毕竟还在很多方面协助着外事部的工作。继续呆在医疗部的实际核心有利无害。”  
  
榊苍羽眼神一动：“受教了。”  
  
春野樱摆摆手，然后俯身从办公室抽屉里取出一张纸递给他，“我需要一些东西，麻烦你帮我准备一下。”  
  
榊苍羽接过去一看，是一些极其罕见的药物。他看向春野樱：“急吗？”也不问她要干什么。  
  
“尽快吧。”春野樱闭着眼睛揉了揉额头，疲倦在她脸上一闪而过。“这个阶段以后，我们可就没这么自由了。”他们的尔虞我诈已经拿到了台面上来，家族选举一过，无论结果如何，不知道会有多少目光开始盯着他们，到时候，他们做很多事情都会被从不同的程度上掣肘。  
  
十天很快就过去了，木叶在一种宛如即将沸腾的热水一般的气氛中迎来了家族大选。  
  
虽然规定的到场时间是早上十点，但是八点钟左右，所有的家族候选人就基本上都到齐了。  
  
春野樱不动声色地数了一遍，并没有出现什么减员或者换人的特殊情况。这样，只要不出意外，最后就会是持平结果，最起码能在比较长的时间里面不至于受到宇智波佐助太多的牵制。  
  
宇智波佐助到场的时候，春野樱没有仔细看他，倒是发现他身边只有水月和重吾，而没有香燐的身影。她心中一动，产生一丝不好的感觉。但是投票就要开始了，她这会儿也没办法叫人去找找香燐的下落。  
  
宇智波佐助已经站在了台上：“十天过去了，今天是约定对于木叶暂行条例进行投票的日子，相信各位都已经仔细考量过并且有了答案。每一个参加投票的家族候选人都代表家族承认这次投票的有效性和最终结果。”台下的众人都颔首表示同意。  
  
宇智波佐助点了点头：“那么，开始吧。”  
  
被查克拉加持，无法修改的薄木牌被下发到各位家族代表手上，春野樱顺着水月发放木牌的顺序看过去，看到奈良一族的代表果然不是奈良鹿丸，而是另一个中年男子。  
  
水月已经发放到了最后一位。  
  
春野樱瞳孔一缩。  
  
坐在最后，接过奈良鹿丸手上的木牌的是，香燐。  
  
春野樱缓了一下才强忍住没有从座位上站起来。香燐跟和水月并没有过多的交流，后者将木牌发给她以后就走到了下一位面前。香燐拿起笔，几乎没什么停顿就开始在木牌上写字。  
  
不过片刻，几十位家族代表的意见就已经全部填写完毕。宇智波佐助刚一抬手，准备叫水月回收选票的时候，下面一个冷冷的声音响起：“八代目，我有问题。”  
  
宇智波佐助抬头看去，是春野樱。他微微勾唇：“问题是？”  
  
春野樱站起来，脸上是一种正常的恼怒：“请问，香燐部长代表的是什么家族？”她这话直接又尖锐，不过大家很快就因为她的发问意识到了坐在最后一排的香燐的存在，惊讶让他们忽略了春野樱的态度。家族的风范让他们没有像一般人一样窃窃私语，但是显然有着跟春野樱一样的怀疑。  
  
“香燐，代表的是漩涡一族。”宇智波佐助淡淡地说完，完全没有进一步解释的意思。  
  
“呵，”春野樱意味不明地笑了一声，“据我所知，漩涡一族并未记载在木叶的家族花名册上吧。”  
  
当年涡之国确实与木叶结盟，甚至将漩涡水户嫁到木叶，她嫁过来以后也确实并未改姓，但是漩涡一族从未真正被纳入木叶的历史名册过，他们是以木叶盟友或者说附庸的身份与木叶结交的。  
  
宇智波佐助看着她，“你觉得漩涡一族不是木叶的一员吗？”  
  
“八代目大人，请您不要将问题扩大化。我们当然欢迎一切力量的加盟，但是规矩就是规矩，当时您说的是——”  
  
“我说的是一切在木叶名录上的家族都可以参加投票，”宇智波佐助平静地打断了她，“并没有说，只有名录上的家族可以参加投票。”  
  
“文字游戏？”春野樱面露不屑。“八代目大人，这恐怕太牵强了吧？漩涡一族在木叶销声匿迹已经很久了。”  
  
“漩涡鸣人是木叶的七代目火影，”宇智波佐助毫不尴尬，“他对木叶作出的贡献难道不足以让他的族人在木叶占有一席之地吗？”  
  
这下连旁边本来向给春野樱帮腔的人都不说话了。漩涡鸣人的形象在木叶几乎就是一种政治正确，不会有人能毫无顾忌地用“辩证批判”的眼光评价他。  
  
谁能说救世英雄漩涡鸣人的族人，曾经强大的漩涡一族不是木叶的一员？  
  
这种话，说出来就是污点。  
  
春野樱咬了一下嘴唇，她疏忽了。但是目前，即使是她，一时也想不出来什么有效的对策。  
  
“可以开始统计了吗，樱？”宇智波佐助似笑非笑地问。春野樱默默地坐下。罢了，即使这一票给宇智波佐助，持平的可能性也是很大的。  
  
奈良一族竟然并没有反对宇智波佐助的提案。  
  
她听着唱票的人口中念出“奈良一族，同意”的时候，向奈良鹿丸那里瞟了一眼，对方脸色平静。他竟然说服了一族。  
  
春野樱面色并未显露不豫，但是胸口闷得不行。这是她第一次跟他交手的几乎全面失败。不过不得不说，从一开始，她就被他掌握了主导权，从方案的提出到投票的方式，她都跟在他的计划里面行事。  
  
她想起榊苍羽跟自己说过的，跟宇智波佐助相争，被动是不可能有结果的。  
  
余光里，她能看到日向雏田的脸色很不好看。这项提案的通过意味着日向家的武装力量将有在很大程度上可以被火影调度，火影的手甚至能伸到关于日向宗分改革的事宜上。先不说日向家会失去多少利益，作为日向家主，雏田的地位和威信肯定就会受到挑战。  
  
不过……  
  
她转回视线，看着同样没有因为提案成功而有多么兴奋的宇智波佐助。做的越多，错的越多，他急于在这个时候大权独揽，未必就不会出岔子。  
  
木已成舟，这不是为失败懊恼的时候。  
  
“那么，今后的具体议政流程火影办公室会尽快研究。”宇智波佐助对台下神色各异的人说。然后他异色的双眼看向春野樱。  
  
“樱。”春野樱看向他。即使在这种场合他也总是直呼她的名字，像是在暗示什么亲密关系一样。但是在座的人，哪一个不知道他们已经势同水火。  
  
“是。”她微微挑眉。  
  
“我希望你们尽快开始为我的左臂筹备柱间细胞移植计划。”他淡淡地开口，“方便以后工作。”  
  
拒绝，意味着医疗部研究进展的缓慢，和足以散播到民间的对火影的公开反对；同意，意味着她要为他增添能够遏制自己的力量。  
  
“是。”她点了点头，“医疗部会以尽可能快的速度研究方案。”  
  
会议接下来的时间里，两人再也没有了交流。  
  
TBC.


	14. 背负

家族大选结束后，每个人也都需要继续做工作上的事。春野樱回到木叶病院办公室，有些脱力地坐在自己的椅子上。  
  
她闭着眼睛深呼吸了几下，放在扶手上的双手渐渐握成拳。  
  
自己，还是觉悟不够啊。  
  
咚咚，门被不轻不重地敲了两下。明明只是没什么不同的敲门声，但是春野樱就是从这敲门声中感受了一点漫不经心的味道。所以她并没有坐直身子：“请进。”  
  
进来的果然是旗木卡卡西。  
  
银发的前火影关上办公室的门，无奈地看着自己的女学生：“小樱啊，女孩子这么不在意自己的仪态的话可是会嫁不出去的哦。”  
  
春野樱看着他，低低地回答：“我也没想过要嫁出去。”  
  
“啊啦，小樱，你也不用这么灰心啊。”旗木卡卡西自己找了个位置坐下，“木叶爱慕着你的大好青年还是很多的。”  
  
春野樱终于坐正身子看向他，“卡卡西老师别总是开这种玩笑了。如果这么想参加结婚仪式的话，老师自己找个老婆如何？”  
  
男人应该是笑了，因为他的声音里都带着笑意，“以老师目前的处境，愿意嫁给我的好姑娘怕是不多了。”  
  
春野樱心里一难受，却假装没什么事情一样整理着桌上的案宗，“老师还是这么喜欢胡说八道。您如今该干的事情都已经干完了，名声在外，待遇优渥，愿意的话会过得很好。”  
  
旗木卡卡西渐渐敛下面罩下的笑容，他看了春野樱半晌，最终轻声开口：“小樱，你真是个温柔的孩子呢。”知道她自己将会陷入怎样的处境，刻意跟他划清界限，希望他能被排除在外，“跟我们这些冷酷无情的大人比起来，真是太温柔了。”  
  
春野樱低着头，手上动作不停，看不清眼睛，“老师说什么呢，我也已经是成年人了。”  
  
旗木卡卡西轻笑一声：“只是现在，不是谁想全身而退就能够做到的时候了。再说，老师我怎么可能一个人心安理得地过日子呢？毕竟我可爱的学生们一个成家立业的都没有啊。”  
  
春野樱终于停下整理文件，她抬起头看向对方：“卡卡西老师，有什么话，直接说吧。”  
  
“虽说这样的小樱看起来很让人安心，但是真的是不如小时候可爱了啊，还记得那时候小樱经常跟在我后面老师、老师的……”  
  
“卡卡西老师。”面无表情。  
  
“好啦好啦，”旗木卡卡西抓了抓头发，“不要作出那么可怕的表情嘛。”他坐在那里，微微弓起背，既像是猫科动物慵懒休息的姿态，又像是发动攻击前蛰伏的准备。  
  
“小樱，跟佐助为敌，你真的已经有觉悟了吗？”  
  
春野樱平静地看着忍校毕业后就带着第七班的老师。他教她的东西也许没有像给佐助鸣人那么多，甚至，她自己心里清楚，他从来都不想她变得多么强大。  
  
他对她偶尔在修炼时的偷懒睁一只眼闭一只眼，出任务的时候会将比较轻松的任务分给她。那时候她还没有被那两个人刺激到一心逼自己变强，她会跟男人抱怨这次的任务多么累，她连回去的力气都没有了。  
  
‘哎呀，那老师背你回去吧。’男人只好摸摸她的头，商量一样地说。  
  
她就半推半就地爬到蹲下的老师宽厚的背上。  
  
‘卡卡西老师，那我也要背啊！’  
  
‘鸣人啊，没错，等你能把查克拉控制到跟小樱一样好的时候我再考虑一下吧。’  
  
‘诶诶诶，老师好狡猾啊。’  
  
她就心安理得地趴在老师的背上，享受属于自己一个人的优待。  
  
‘小樱的话，不用这么努力也可以哦。’他总是把一直大手按在自己的头上，温和地说。  
  
从什么时候开始，他终于开始要求自己需要有觉悟了呢？  
  
“六代目，我早就有了。”春野樱看着他在四战后回到永远的纯黑的眼睛。都是黑色的眼睛，他的眼睛跟宇智波佐助不同，没有那种冷冽的即视感。  
  
旗木卡卡西却好像并没有被她的话说服，他慢吞吞地说：“即使要放弃自己吗？”  
  
春野樱一怔。  
  
“呐，你要明白啊。”旗木卡卡西却没有像以前，简单放过这个话题。“所谓觉悟，不是放下肉体的生死，而是放下这里的生死。”他指了指自己的胸口。  
  
春野樱定定地看着他，“我不明白。老师，我就是在为我的本心战斗。”  
  
旗木卡卡西弯了一下眼角，却没有再继续这个话题：“小樱，开始准备佐助的手术吧。”他站起身，向门外走去，春野樱站起来想送一送他，他却摆了摆手表示不用了。  
  
打开门以后，他站在门口侧过身看着二十岁的，更加出众的学生：“虽然工作辛苦，也要好好吃饭睡觉哦，小樱。你不知道黑眼圈是女孩子的天敌吗？”春野樱听他这么说下意识地摸了摸自己的眼底。  
  
“抱歉，小樱。”  
  
门被轻轻阖上，春野樱站在原地，耳边还回响着老师风马牛不相及的道歉。  
  
旗木卡卡西在门口站了一会儿。  
  
他何尝不想代替她背负一切，又或者不要这么残忍，让她慢一点成长。  
  
但是……  
  
眩晕感传来，他轻轻地扶住墙，动作轻得就像只是想摸一下墙面的掉漆程度。他微微眯着眼，直到眼前的视线再次变得清明。  
  
他快没时间了，所以要把最后能教给她的，全部教给她。  
  
在柱间细胞移植这件事情上，春野樱等人并没有拖延的借口。现在正是新火影雷厉风行的时候，他们不能给他任何介入权力的理由。  
  
很快医疗部就拿出了一份近乎完美的移植方案。这次手术将由医疗部的正副部长加藤静音和春野樱负责，其中春野樱更是主刀医师。  
  
手术的准备时间是一个月，这一个月期间，春野樱需要给宇智波佐助做各方面的检查和术前准备。  
  
他就坐在自己面前的凳子上，安静地看着她写字。春野樱看着手上的体检报告，不时在一边做着注释。他们就像普通的病人和医生一样。  
  
无视在外面等待的水月香燐等火影众的话。  
  
“八代目大人，”春野樱将手上的笔揣进口袋里，示意宇智波佐助看他的报告，“你的身体状况目前按没有什么大碍，不需要为手术做什么额外的工作。只是这一个月里面，你要禁酒，禁辛辣刺激的食物，还有就是，减少与女性的接触。”春野樱云淡风轻地说着。  
  
宇智波佐助抬眼看她：“哪方面的接触？”  
  
春野樱挑了挑眉：“床上的接触。”  
  
他从鼻子里发出一声笑，“好。”春野樱阖上手中的文件夹，封面上写着八代目火影柱间细胞移植计划。她站起身，微笑着跟宇智波佐助说：“要去看一下你的左臂完成状况吗？”  
  
宇智波佐助看着她仿佛真诚的邀请，点了一下头：“可以。”  
  
春野樱带着他走进只有冷光灯的实验室，在一个长长的低温槽前面停下。他低头看去，一只修长苍白的手臂静静地躺在里面，有些地方还连接着输液的管子。  
  
“这是按照你的右臂用柱间细胞培养的左臂，”春野樱解释道，“目前还不能确定灵活程度，毕竟是没有经历过的手术。”她对于不乐观的情况毫不避讳，一点也没有顾及他的心情的意思。  
  
宇智波佐助凝视着将要接到自己的身体上，成为自己身体一部分的肢体，忽然问道：“加藤部长了解手术的进展状况吗？”  
  
春野樱看了他一眼，“当然，我和师姐对于手术所有资料的了解程度是完全一样的。”只不过她是主刀医师，所以由她来跟他交流而已。  
  
“嗯。”宇智波佐助没有再说话。实验室里空无一人，春野樱看到他紧紧盯着能够使他更方便使用力量的手臂，心中忽然就生出一种淡淡的嘲讽：“放心，火影大人，医疗部可不是由我独裁的。”  
  
宇智波佐助黑色的眼珠转向她这边。春野樱却好像满不在乎一样继续说：“如此重要的手术，为了避免哪怕万分之一的意外，也不可能只有一个负责人。所以，如果‘不出意外’的话，将由我给你进行手术。”她可以强调了“意外”这两个字。  
  
宇智波佐助冷淡地拂开挡在身前的火影袍脚，不经意地问：“如果有意外呢？”  
  
春野樱微微躬身，“那将由部长继续手术。”  
  
他点了点头，又莫名其妙地问，“樱，给我进行手术，你心里是什么感觉？”  
  
“感觉？”春野樱笑了，“要说感觉，那可是很紧张啊，害怕失败什么的。”  
  
带着暗示和挑衅一样的话并没有激起对方的怒火，宇智波佐助看着她明显熬夜了很久的黑眼圈，淡淡地开口说：“这样么。准备这么久，辛苦了。”  
  
就好像在说，无论她怎么排斥，都不能拒绝做这件事。春野樱面上带笑，心里一阵烦闷。  
  
两人一起走出实验室的时候，春野樱最后看了那边散发着幽光的低温槽一眼。  
  
这件事情必须由她来完成，即使不加反抗地为火影做增强力量的手术会在他们的人内部引起不满。  
  
然而一个月后的手术，主刀者并非春野樱。  
  
TBC.


	15. 阻挠

手术当天。  
  
加藤静音焦急的站在准备室里。手术马上就要开始了，春野樱却还没有到场。她派出去了医忍刚才来回报，说春野樱并不在自己家中，村子里也没人看到她。  
  
手术本身其实不是最严重的，她完全可以替代春野樱进行手术的主刀。但是这场手术的本质并没有那么简单，在众目睽睽之下，春野樱这个负责人如果没有一个什么合理的解释无故迟到这么久的话，被拿出来大做文章是必然的事。  
  
而且她很清楚自己的师妹不可能半途而退，所以她现在更担心的是春野樱会不会出了什么事情。  
  
加藤静音尽量有条不紊地进行术前甚至术中可能需要的一切准备，一边暗中派更多人出去寻找春野樱的下落。不到最后，她们不能放弃。  
  
火影一行人很快就到了。  
  
加藤静音毕恭毕敬地对宇智波佐助说：“八代目，抱歉，小樱她马上就会准备好了。”  
  
“她不会来了。”宇智波佐助淡淡地说。  
  
加藤静音瞳孔一缩，直起身子看向宇智波佐助：“您……说什么？难道小樱她——”她一着急，差点就忘了站在自己面前的是目前的火影，而要开口质问他对自己的师妹做了什么。  
  
宇智波佐助却没有给她以下犯上的机会，直接摆了摆手：“昨天我邀请她到我的住处询问今天手术的一些事宜，中间有刺客出现，她受了一点伤，现在还没有醒。”貌似滴水不漏的解释。  
  
但是只要跟他们认识的人，都不可能相信，有人能悄无声息地潜入火影宅邸，更别说在这两位的手下将春野樱伤到昏迷不醒了。  
  
加藤静音刚想开口问，宇智波佐助却轻描淡写地说：“手术马上就要开始了吧？樱说过，即使她出什么意外，你也能顺利进行手术，那么，准备得怎么样了？”  
  
加藤静音将想问的话暂时咽了回去，先回答说：“确实，请放心，火影大人，我也能够进行这项手术，我和小樱的了解情况是完全一致的。只是我想问……”  
  
“那就准备开始吧。”宇智波佐助就像没听见她说话一样。他看了一眼墙壁上的钟。“医疗部想必还有很多其他的事情。樱的状况你可以稍后问香燐。”说着他不再看加藤静音，而是径直走进了准备室。  
  
特征这副明显不想多说的态度更加引起了她的怀疑。  
  
加藤静音一边跟在他身后一边想着，如果宇智波佐助想借手术一事质疑春野樱玩忽职守或者对火影不敬，那么完全不需要加上一个“和火影一起遇刺受伤未醒”这种理由。  
  
从目前的状况来看，就像是单纯地不想让春野樱参与到这次手术中来一样。  
  
难道是怀疑春野樱会在手术中动手脚？  
  
她皱着眉。自己和春野樱师出同门，如今说难听点也算是一党，春野樱要动手脚的话，那么换自己来进行手术也是一样的。  
  
加藤静音一边接过护士递给自己的无菌服，一边偷眼看着前面接受术前检查的宇智波佐助。  
  
他究竟想干什么。  
  
春野樱睁开眼的时候，室内已经是一片明亮。她猛地坐起身，自己睡在传统的榻榻米上铺着的褥子里，身上盖着被子。这不是自己家，这也不是自己的房间。  
  
记忆在渐渐回笼，她狠狠地敲着自己的额头，回忆发生的事情。  
  
第二天就要进行宇智波佐助的移植手术了，他在前一天派人叫她去一趟宇智波大宅，说是有术前的一些问题。自己来到大宅，在客厅里遇到了他，然后……  
  
她的拳头用力地砸在身边软软的榻榻米上。  
  
又是，幻术。  
  
她咬牙切齿地站起来。身上的衣服还是昨天穿的那一件，整整齐齐，看来把她放进被子里的人并没有让她睡得有多舒适的意思。抬头一看挂钟，已经是五点多了。看现在这个光线，不可能是早上，也就是说，现在是下午五点。  
  
手术早就结束了。  
  
春野樱没有马上走出房间。  
  
她之所以在昨天不疑有他地来赴约，就是因为她确信第二天就要手术的宇智波佐助不可能对自己做些什么。虽然自己如果出了意外加藤静音仍然能够主刀，但是临阵换将这种事情，想必他作为手术的当事人肯定是不敢冒这个险。  
  
她想到昨天他一回头就精准地看向她的那只淡紫色的轮回眼，内心似有邪火在聚集，恨不得现在就将周围的墙壁全部摧毁，才能泄了这口气。  
  
一模一样的一招，狠狠地踩在她身上。  
  
连尾兽都能一瞥控制的轮回眼，无论多少次，她都没有抵御的可能。  
  
这么简单，对于他来说，要阻止她做什么是这么简单的事情。一个眼神就能让她昏迷不醒一整个下午，达成他未知的目的。  
  
春野樱看向房间角落里的一面镜子，意识到即使是在这虚与委蛇，面上含笑暗里捅刀的政局里，实力的悬殊也仍然是她终究难以逾越的天堑。  
  
她走过去将镜子拿起来握在手里，镜面翻动间闪烁着白光，镜中倒映着她面无表情的脸。不知道他给自己找了个什么借口，不过大约是一个相对合理的，能够让自己开脱的理由。  
  
师姐将会成为这场手术的主刀医生，可能也将会是他第一个下手的人。  
  
春野樱终于拉开了纸门。她也该去医院了，探望刚进行完手术的宇智波佐助，也为自己未能主刀谢罪。  
  
没什么好再探究的，自己如何陷入了幻术，昏迷之后又发生了什么事情。现在的时局瞬息万变，她要做的就是在彻底被动之前，尽量将一切做得滴水不漏。  
  
春野樱走进病房的时候，宇智波佐助正躺在病床上，身边站着从前就一直跟着他的那三人，还有奈良鹿丸。她目不斜视地走过去，先跟宇智波佐助打了个招呼：“八代目大人。”对方打量了她一会儿，稍微点了点头。  
  
春野樱于是跟周围人都寒暄了一阵，然后坐到了宇智波佐助床边。她已经换上医生的制服。  
  
“如果伤还没有好的话，这种检查也不必你亲自前来。”宇智波佐助看着她取出检查的工具时淡淡地说。  
  
受伤啊。春野樱在内心冷笑，原来是给自己装上了这种理由。她还没有回答，奈良鹿丸率先开口问：“小樱，我听说你和八代目昨天在宇智波宅遇刺了，你现在没事了吧？”  
  
这话其他任何人问起来都只会是或真情或假意的关心，但是奈良鹿丸这么问，就肯定没有这么简单。在场的所有人估计都知道宇智波佐助使的手段，他这是在提醒春野樱宇智波佐助对外宣称的昨天的状况。  
  
春野樱淡定地将听诊器按到宇智波佐助的胸口上，平静地说：“嗯，现在已经没有大碍了。”  
  
她滑动着听诊器的收音端，透过薄薄的衣衫寻找他稳定的心跳，“还要多谢八代目昨天的收留。不过没能亲自主刀，我还真是很惭愧啊。”她看着宇智波佐助，脸上带着浓厚的惭愧和惶恐。  
  
宇智波佐助看着她真挚的表情，宛如没有听出那过分浮夸，以至于带着意思嘲讽的惭愧一样：“不用放在心上，静音她也完成得很好。毕竟作为医疗副部，你的安全比较重要。”  
  
春野樱听着他冠冕堂皇的话，心里想着这人真是不简单，说这话的时候心跳竟然一点都没有加快速度。收回听诊器，春野樱在文件板上做着记录，然后开始用其他的工具分别测量他的血压等身体指标。  
  
“那就好，”她接着上面说的话，“毕竟我的安危怎么也比不上八代目火影的。”她掀开衣袖分别将两只手握住他的手腕，绿色的医疗查克拉顺着她的手心游走到他的体内。  
  
奈良鹿丸向门口看了一眼，附近并没有什么医护人员经过。他转过头开口，玩笑一般地接道：“小樱，不要小看自己啊。”  
  
春野樱笑了一下没再说话。  
  
宇智波佐助盯着她的眼睛，她却始终没有回视他。温热的触感从接触端传来，他瞥了一眼她因为长期接触消毒水而略显苍白的手指。  
  
接下来的检查过程中她一直保持着沉默。最后她收起所有的用具，总结道：“检查报告和进一步的注意事项，以及术后定期的体检安排我会在晚上安排送到火影宅邸。那么失陪了。”说完，她微微躬身离开了病房。  
  
奈良鹿丸看着划门在她身后关闭，看着宇智波佐助的表情有些奇妙。  
  
刚才检查的中途他叫那三个人离开了，现在病房里只有他们两个。  
  
“我说，八代目，你对小樱她？”他没有说完。宇智波佐助看了他一眼，淡淡地问：“什么？”  
  
奈良鹿丸耸了耸肩，“我只是看不出来即使不让她参加手术有什么好处。”加藤静音怎么说也是医疗部的老人了，还是曾经火影的弟子，即使这次手术出了什么岔子，也不能真的如何处置静音。  
  
医疗部上下一心，全是她们的人。而且目前木叶的外交事宜很多都是建立在医疗交流上，医疗部的工作远不止村内医护这么简单，说是木叶的第二个外事部也不为过。  
  
说白了，现在的医疗部，是一块最难啃的骨头。  
  
宇智波佐助尝试用左手拿起桌上的水杯，但是没有控制好力道，水杯掉到地上，变成了一地碎片。“一时兴起而已。”  
  
听他这么说，奈良鹿丸倒是愣了一下，他以为对方至少会说个“我当然有我自己的打算”这种相当于什么都没说的回答来掩饰一下。忽然，他像是想到了什么一样。“难道你是为了——”  
  
嘭，第二个水杯因为用力过紧直接碎在宇智波佐助的手上。  
  
奈良鹿丸话锋一转：“不要勉强比较好啊，毕竟才刚刚装上，肯定需要一段时间适应的。”见火影不再拿起第三个杯子，他呼出一口气。  
  
如果春野樱参与手术，失败，将受到火影派的攻击；成功，将使她在那边的处境变得微妙。所以春野樱进行这次手术恐怕也是顶着重重压力。  
  
奈良鹿丸看着满地的玻璃渣，又看看躺到床上闭目养神的宇智波佐助。  
  
为了让她不要被各方力量撕扯而心力交瘁什么的。  
  
他不敢说对方是这么想的。  
  
这么幼稚的事情，怎么可能是如今的宇智波佐助会做的。  
  
TBC.


	16. 觥筹

春野樱自然不会再轻易涉足那个自己已经掉以轻心过的大宅，晚上是派一个医疗部的男医忍将检查报告送到了那边。  
  
宇智波佐助的适应情况相当好。她知道现在他还没有使用刚刚接上的左手的能力，但是他们在手术的计划初期，根本没有预想过他能哪怕马上感知到那只手臂。  
  
但是他做到了。这是宇智波佐助的本事，能够抓住一切增强自己力量的手段，就连身体也像是练就了这种机能一样。  
  
春野樱坐在镜子前面，面无表情地看着镜子中的自己。苍白，瘦削，双眼无神。不像是当前最能够与火影派争锋的领军人物。但是这里是她的家，她可以不用表现地那么意气风发。  
  
她伸手碰了一下镜中自己的眼睛。为什么，有的事情自己永远就控制不了呢？上次她因为这个幻术没能及时赶到现场救下鸣人，这次又是他的幻术让她因为莫名其妙的理由没能参与到计划中的事情去。  
  
如果还有下次，又会是什么不可控制的事态？  
  
细长的手指渐渐握成拳，隐忍地轻轻搁到镜面上，镜框因为它的颤抖而颤动。  
  
不能放任这种情况下去。她松开手抚上自己的脸。有些事情，必须提前做准备。  
  
第二天榊苍羽到医疗部找春野樱的时候，觉得她的姿态似乎十分疲倦。春野樱解释说只是关于宇智波佐助的移植手术相关事宜害的。  
  
他自然知道春野樱并非是什么对外宣布的遇到行刺之类，而是被宇智波佐助有意困在了宇智波宅中。  
  
“怎么，难道是火影大人还做了点什么别的让你劳累的事情？”榊苍羽歪着头，声音里含着一点暧昧和戏谑的意思在，但是春野樱怎么都觉得还有一些不那么友善的情绪化在其中、  
  
“没有。”她简单地回答，“我嘱咐过他手术前不能有房事，他是个谨慎的人。”春野樱一手插在口袋里。另一只手抱着资料，跟他走在医院的走廊里。  
  
“我真是不明白了。”榊苍羽的语气似乎恢复了正常的含笑的样子，“你到底是了解他呢，还是不了解他呢？要说了解的话，你就不应该在手术前一晚上应邀前往，要是说不了解，你刚才这番话可不是这个意思。”春野樱面不改色：“以前的他，我当然了解，现在的我就不清楚了。”相当避重就轻的技巧性回答，没有说出来为什么明明有明显的问题却还是去赴这鸿门一宴。  
  
榊苍羽没有逼问，他心里想着她为什么会去的答案估计跟为什么多此一举设下鸿门宴的宇智波佐助大同小异。  
  
但是春野樱反而停了下来，脸色奇怪地看着他，然后轻声开口问：“你怎么知道我是手术前一天晚上才‘应邀前往’的？我记得我只跟你说进入宇智波大宅后就被瞳术放倒的事情。”她眯着眼睛，等待着一个回答。  
  
榊苍羽微笑着，丝毫没有露出马脚的慌乱。  
  
春野樱的眼睛渐渐变冷：“你在监视我。”  
  
“监视多难听啊。”榊苍羽甚至貌似有一些委屈，“这叫做暗中保护。”  
  
春野樱冷笑一声：“暗中保护？那我在宇智波宅一夜未归你们就没发现什么异常？”  
  
榊苍羽淡定地回答：“春野副部，你也知道，根是一个很死板的组织。如果命令是‘保护’的话，他们是不会做任何额外的事情的。显然当时的情况并不会使你沦落为需要保护的状态，我的人当然不敢随便下手。”  
  
春野樱看了他半晌，他也就静静地任她审视，没有丝毫理亏之感。  
  
最终她叹了口气，“榊君，我以为我们之间虽然不是什么亲密的友人关系，至少也应该是能够在这这种关头保持信任的伙伴。”  
  
榊苍羽无声地笑了一下，“那么春野副部，作为这个阶段的伙伴，我就直说了。”他们站在走廊的分岔口，“如果被抛弃的话，是不是考虑一下自己的原因比较好？先走一步。”他说着，转身离开。  
  
春野樱看着他的背影，心下疑惑又气恼。  
  
当天下午，砂隐派来的医疗交换队伍到达了木叶。春野樱早早地等在木叶大门口迎接他们。  
  
老远她就看到一个熟悉的身影，干练高挑的砂隐公主，手鞠。  
  
她笑着迎了上去：“手鞠桑，一路辛苦了。”手鞠看到她也笑着寒暄，两人一同向木叶内部走去，一路上交流着这次的交换事宜。  
  
这些活动对于木叶来说并不陌生。现在木叶是整个忍界医疗技术最发达的地方，各个忍村都希望学习木叶在这方面的技术以有效进行战后的恢复。毕竟现在，健康可持续的劳动力在任何一个国家都是重要的资源。  
  
木叶也不是慈善机构，这些医疗援助的代价是一定程度上的物质交换。但是授人以鱼和授人以渔的价值区别大家都心知肚明，虽然各国与木叶的医疗交流极其频繁，实际上他们拿到的技术仍然没有触及木叶的核心。  
  
一开始各国的实力加起来都没有与火之国比肩的可能，于是在各种方面也就忍气吞声了，然而现在，也许是一定程度的恢复让他们重新有了底气，春野樱已经能在一些活动中听出代表们隐隐的想要进一步的意思。  
  
她在心里其实对这种表示是有些不屑的。木叶本来基本就不缺其他国家用来物质交换的物资，当初进行这样的交易，说白了不过是出于战后的“人道主义”，说实话早就可以停止了。这些人竟然还以为可以仗着战时的友谊在木叶这里空手套白狼。  
  
她忽然想到一种可能性。如果鸣人还在的话，他们的打算也未必没有可能，毕竟那是希望世界和平，人与人之间能够通过心灵沟通来化解一切矛盾的少年。  
  
春野樱带着手鞠一行人向战后新建的使馆那边走，一路谈笑风生。  
  
可是鸣人啊，这个世界上，有的人他们早就已经没有给你交流的机会了。就像那些高官大名，什么人性与爱，在他们眼中一文不值。  
  
由于砂隐和木叶的友谊和别国比起来还有很深刻的不同，毕竟是从七代目那里结下的情谊，加上风影家族和奈良一族通婚的可能性也不小，晚上木叶举办了给手鞠等人接风洗尘的宴会，火影也莅临了现场。  
  
春野樱作为这个项目的负责人，站在宇智波佐助的身边，微笑着听他跟手鞠进行着官方客套。  
  
由于并不是非常严肃的酒会场合，宴席开始之前的气氛还算比较轻松。手鞠看着站在一起的两个人，略带一些打趣，恰到好处地开玩笑说：“火影大人和樱桑当初在忍界大战上也是大放异彩啊，现在已经是和平时期了，没有什么关于将来的打算吗？”  
  
听到她说这话，春野樱心里有些苦涩，自嘲地想自己这个痴情女的形象估计比自己的医术还要在五大国声名远播。但是她仍然带着无懈可击的微笑回答说：“啊，那些都是小时候的玩笑话啦。我和八代目是非常亲密的同伴，今后也会以帮助八代目做好木叶的发展工作为最重要的事情的。”  
  
手鞠有些惊讶，她知道自己大概不能够通过这个问题问出什么关于这两人的发展状况，但是也没想到是这么生硬的回答。  
  
宇智波佐助喝了一口手中的酒，没有说话。手鞠觉得有些尴尬，正好这个时候奈良鹿丸在不远处向她招手，于是她说了一声失陪以后就走了过去。  
  
她离开以后，宇智波佐助睨着算是半盛装打扮的春野樱，淡淡地说：“你今天打扮得很不错。”  
  
春野樱像是羞涩一样微微颔首。今天她穿的是一件浅色的晚礼服，已经留长的头发偏高地挽成发髻固定在头上，两绺粉发微微打着卷垂在耳边。她没有耳洞，小巧的耳朵上是两枚精致的祖母绿耳夹，与她碧色的眼眸非常相称。  
  
“多谢。”她从容地说。  
  
宇智波佐助微微扭过身，靠在流水席旁边的沙发背上，缠着绷带的手插在剪裁得体的礼服口袋里，另一只手举着透明的玻璃杯，晃荡着其中猩红的酒液。  
  
“有什么看法吗？对于这次砂隐的来访。”  
  
春野樱侧头看向他，他却是目视前方，看着正在交谈的鹿鞠两人。  
  
她同样看向那边，从经过的使者托盘中拿了一杯饮料。“砂隐的医疗交流已经是最频繁的了，如今木叶可没什么可以再教给他们的了。”说到没什么的时候，她的语调有轻微的变化。  
  
宇智波佐助瞥了她一眼，等着她继续说。  
  
春野樱却做了个不怎么优雅的耸肩动作，“也许这次会是最后一次？看看木叶还有什么没有教给他们的？”她含着笑看着那边似乎进入了私人话题的两人，手鞠不轻不重地敲了一下奈良鹿丸的肩膀。  
  
“又或许只是有好事将近，风影大人来试探态度。”她抿了一口酒，不是很喜欢这种发酵的味道。  
  
从她说出后半段的第一句话开始，宇智波佐助就转回了视线不再看她。待她说完以后，也只是不置可否地“嗯”了一声。  
  
春野樱将酒杯随手放在身后的桌子上，微笑着说：“八代目，先失陪一下。”他点点头，看着她走向刚刚进来的白发男人。  
  
根现在的地下领袖，榊苍羽。  
  
他放下手中的酒杯，拿起春野樱刚才喝过的那杯。杯子的边缘有淡淡的口红印。她以前是从来不涂口红的，但是他在冬天时，看到过她涂唇膏。  
  
顺着漂亮的唇形涂满一圈，然后她的双唇就会变得非常娇嫩水润。像是在诱惑人一样。  
  
他食指轻动，抹掉几不可见的唇印，然后在那边缘喝了一口杯中的液体。对他来说，寡淡如白水。当初那个情感丰沛的小姑娘如今跟他说话也是说一般藏一半了，他自然知道她刚才说的后半段话有多敷衍。  
  
宇智波佐助端着那杯酒，转身向别的方向离开。  
  
手鞠看着这边两人的奇异的相处方式，眼底闪过一丝沉思。  
  
TBC.


	17. 交易

不管春野樱和宇智波佐助如今是多么势同水火的关系，在对于外部交流的方面还是要统一战线的，否则外界不知道要用怎么样看笑话的眼光看木叶了。  
  
木叶对于砂隐的医疗援助已经差不多进入了尾声，两个月之后，手鞠提出尽快回到风之国。  
  
自从上次家族大选通过火影的相关权力配给，宇智波佐助就变得非常忙碌，不仅是更多的事宜需要经过他直属的团队安排，同时很多不满意这个结果的人一直都在暗中想办法让火影的运作程序出现各种各样的问题。  
  
没有问题制造问题也是他们的方法。  
  
总而言之，除了一开始的表现重视的洗尘宴，火影就基本上再也没有跟砂隐一行人直接接触过。  
  
所有的访问交流活动结束以后，手鞠约春野樱在木叶的一家餐厅见面，说是在离开之前感谢一下这段时间以来春野樱的帮助。春野樱想了想，还算痛快地答应了。  
  
那就是一家普通的餐厅，档次在木叶算是中等，就像是比较相熟的人会一起吃个便饭的地方。  
  
春野樱从医院出来以后回到家换了身日常的衣服，拎着个小包就来到了那家餐厅，在侍者的指引下很快就看到了坐在偏里面靠墙边的桌子边向她招手的手鞠。  
  
她走过去坐下，说着医疗部的忙碌，为自己的迟来抱歉。手鞠摆摆手，非常理解的样子。  
  
“我们也不是第一次合作了，我知道你们那里忙起来是什么状态。”  
  
她见过连轴转进行手术的春野樱，低着头看材料在走廊上疾步走过，见到熟人都不会打个招呼。  
  
春野樱笑了笑，没有再解释。两人点了几个菜，一边说着这段时间的事情，一边聊一点生活上的琐事。  
  
“所以说，手鞠桑，你和鹿丸的事情，有什么进展了吗？”春野樱笑眯眯地问。  
  
一向临危不乱的手鞠脸红了一下，有些不自然地扭过头：“呃，跟那个整天嫌麻烦的家伙，能有什么进展。”  
  
春野樱打趣地说：“所以就需要你多多主动了呀。”  
  
手鞠轻咳了几声，看着春野樱，话锋一转，“说起来，我还以为战争结束，八代目回到木叶以后，你们会有什么重大突破呢，怎么突然就成朋友了？”  
  
春野樱脸上的笑容未减，只是多了一点无奈：“世事无常啊，八代目不是耽于儿女私情的人，我也还是放下比较好。”  
  
手鞠状似附和地笑了两声，沉默地吃了两口东西以后，斟酌了一下，将手中吃甜品用的小勺子放回杯子里，抬起褐绿色的眼睛认真地看着春野樱。  
  
春野樱心中一动。凡是政客，为了获得对方的信任，都会在交流的时候看着对方的眼睛，表明自己的诚意。  
  
这是准备说什么了吧。  
  
先开口的人可是一开始就会落于下风的。春野樱不紧不慢地吃了一口甜品，“怎么了，手鞠桑？”  
  
手鞠看着她的动作，知道无关痛痒的生活和日常已经结束了，现在这个女人的姿态，是在等着审视她拿上桌面的筹码够不够格。  
  
“我爱罗他……回到砂隐以后一直郁郁寡欢。”手鞠低声开口，“虽然还是风影，大多数民众也都很爱戴他，但是，毕竟失去了大部分的力量，能坚持到现在已经是强弩之末了。”  
  
春野樱听着，不再吃东西，只是用精致的小勺子搅动着杯子里的奶油。  
  
手鞠看她没有不感兴趣的姿态，就继续说：“我们确实知道木叶已经对其他各大忍村仁至义尽，之所以这次再次前来，只不过是想巩固盟友关系。”  
  
春野樱温和地笑了，“木叶一直是砂隐最坚实的盟友。”  
  
手鞠摇了摇头，“宇智波的木叶不是。”那三个字化成气声，离开嘴唇便很快消失在空气中，“漩涡鸣人的木叶……和你的木叶才是。”  
  
春野樱放下了勺子，“手鞠桑，这种话我就当作没有听到过。为了两国友谊，还是不要再讲这种动乱人心的话比较好。”她面色凛然，正不可侵。  
  
手鞠比她还要早接触这些事情，她能够从对方的眼睛里看出，这是上筹码的时候了。  
  
“我没有分裂木叶的意思。”她平静地说，“只不过木叶最近的变革人尽皆知。接下来火影会干什么，我们其他忍村大多都是惴惴不安。”她苦笑着看着春野樱，“其他四大忍村的领袖地位都风雨飘摇，木叶却恰恰相反，火影的呼声蒸蒸日上，我们无法不产生畏惧。”  
  
春野樱说：“战后不会有什么巨大的动荡，只要你们自己不乱，木叶不会主动横加干涉。”  
  
“我们也没有过分的要求。”手鞠直接无视了她中庸的回答。“小樱，砂隐，可能会有一场大动荡。”  
  
春野樱惊讶地看着她，听她说自己国家的重大事宜，“怎么回事？”  
  
“我们已经准备给我爱罗准备一场修复查克拉渠道的手术。”手鞠低声快速地说。  
  
“你们已经可以修复他的查克拉渠道了吗？”春野樱放在桌子下面的脚动了一下，尽量不动声色地问。当初她只知道是宇智波佐助几乎抽干了五影的查克拉使得他们骤然筋脉阻塞受损，不能再凝聚，没想到竟然还有恢复的可能。  
  
“嗯，大概有百分之五十的把握。”  
  
百分之五十。春野樱在心里默念了一下。不是非常高的概率，看来砂隐的上层确实已经不稳定到一种地步了，我爱罗才会孤注一掷。  
  
“风影大人很有决断。”春野樱略带赞扬，“这方面如果需要什么医疗援助的话，尽管向木叶开口好了。”  
  
手鞠看着她，一字一句轻声说：“我们不需要木叶的帮助，我们需要您的帮助。”  
  
春野樱不明白地眨眨眼：“怎么说？”  
  
“小樱，我也就不避讳了。当初为什么五影会在最后关头变成这个样子，漩涡鸣人以九尾之力和漩涡血统最终死亡，那一位却几乎没有怎么伤到根本，很多疑问，上面的人心里都有疑影。但是，”她示意想要说话的春野樱听她说完，“我们现在已经不在乎这些了，而且很多事情，是你们木叶，或者你们三个人之中的事情。我们现在担心的是，一旦开始这个手术，那一位会将矛头对准我们。”  
  
“……”春野樱没有马上否认，保持着刻意的沉默。  
  
“所以，我们想请你到砂隐去，在名义上主持这场手术。”手鞠终于说出了全部的目的。  
  
春野樱靠到椅背上，眼皮微垂：“因为知道他不会同意，所以当我们内部争论的时候，将注意力转开对吗？”  
  
“没错，”手鞠承认，“如果你能够到砂隐，这场名以上由木叶春野樱执行的手术将给那一位的动作造成一些阻碍；如果你没能到砂隐，那么介于他曾经拒绝给砂隐提供医疗援助，我们以后很多行事也会方便很多。”毕竟能有木叶不义在先的借口。  
  
春野樱轻轻呼出一口气。  
  
这就是国家之间的交流，砂隐来找春野樱，确实是一步好棋。  
  
“你也知道，他现在的力量可是如日中天呢，各个方面。”春野樱百无聊赖地将盘子边缘用来做装饰的小花用叉子挑起来，“我怕我……”  
  
“小樱，”手鞠定定地看着她，“如果不是觉得只有你有这个能力，我们不会就这么坦诚地来找你。目前木叶的医疗部，想必是比外事部更加外事的地方吧？”  
  
春野樱眼珠一转，碧色的瞳中波光闪动。木叶的医疗部因为交流众多，确实在木叶比外事部更加拥有别国的尊重和好感，甚至很多战后的协议，都是在木叶医疗部的促成下才达成的。  
  
木叶目前的医疗外交使得新成立的外事部基本上就是一种名存实亡的状态。而忍界最强医忍春野樱就是医疗部能够获得如此重视的核心原因之一。  
  
“如果，你能帮助我爱罗，帮助砂隐这一次的话，”手鞠严肃地开口，“砂隐的药草园，百分之七十将交给木叶医疗部管理。”  
  
春野樱身上懒散的气场一敛，身体都不自觉地坐直了。  
  
砂隐的药草园，她去过的次数屈指可数。比起四季温和适中的木叶，沙漠冰川等这种极端地带里适应的药草才更加珍贵。木叶曾经想要培植，但是由于气候原因还是一直失败，目前名贵草药基本上都是以进口为主。  
  
百分之七十的药草园交割给医疗部，不仅意味着在经济上木叶将获益无穷，而且也代表着木叶医疗地位到达无人可及的地位。  
  
看来不仅是我爱罗，砂隐也是孤注一掷了。  
  
“这件事情过于重大，我们两个恐怕都不是能做决定的人啊。”春野樱似笑非笑地开口。手鞠知道这个谨慎的人是需要一个保证。  
  
“今天送到你办公室的第十份病例，中间，有你想要的东西。”  
  
春野樱终于站起身：“那么先回去吧，手鞠桑，明天我会去送你的。”  
  
手鞠一起站了起来，“好。”  
  
春野樱将手鞠送到使馆门口，看着使馆漂亮的柱子，忽然开口说：“手鞠桑，其实关于你和鹿丸的事情，我还是很希望能有情人终成眷属的。”  
  
手鞠愣了一下，不知道她怎么突然就说起了这么浪漫主义的话题。不过想到那个慵懒的男人，她也是心中一暖，随之而来的是难言的苦涩。  
  
现在以他们的立场，未来遥不可及。而且就她刚才跟春野樱商量的事情，不管能不能成功，都将是他们两人中间的鸿沟。  
  
“我倒是不太看好呢。”她们两人站在使馆门口，反而像是正常的女性友人之间的聊天了。“那家伙和我，怕是会越来越远。”  
  
春野樱转头看她，“这件事，将来如果有需要我帮忙的地方，我一定在所不辞。”  
  
手鞠第二次震惊地看着她。她说的不是刚才在席间一样假大空的木叶、医疗部，而是“我”，春野樱的承诺。  
  
“小樱，你——”她觉得心口有点堵，不是砂隐使者的心绪，而是作为手鞠的，女人的惆怅和感触郁结在心口。  
  
春野樱向她眨了眨眼：“那么，明天见了。”说完她转身离开。  
  
手鞠也许站在她身后目送她，春野樱并不在意她是否当真，但是扪心自问，刚才的承诺并不是她一时兴起。  
  
她自认为已经不能够获得幸福了，那么如果能看到别人幸福的话，于她而言也是足以感受到温暖的事。  
  
TBC.


	18. 拉锯

春野樱回到木叶病院自己的办公室，在第十份病例中抽出一张薄薄的纸，展开一看。  
  
是砂隐药草园的分布图。她面无表情地对照自己记忆中的那几个曾经明察暗访过的药草园的所在。一个都不错。  
  
看来这是一份真的地图。  
  
地图上大多数地方都被用红色标记出来，大概就是砂隐承诺的百分之七十。  
  
春野樱坐进自己宽大的椅子里面闭上眼睛思考。这件事情对于她而言绝对是一本万利。他们这些有点长远眼光的人都能看出来宇智波佐助的脚步不会仅仅停留在木叶，总有一天，也许是战争，也许是其他方式，他会将世界纳入自己的秩序之下。  
  
砂隐使用这么大的代价无非是将这份代价视为将来木叶可能失去对外扩张机会的补偿，但是他们犯了两个极其严重的错误。  
  
一个是春野樱本来就不赞同木叶的扩张，火之意志的本质是团结和传承，而不是侵略。且自从宇智波佐助改革以来，从上到下都是一片人心惶惶，不知道什么时候火影就会因为莫须有的原因驱逐自己，毕竟他是有这个权力的。所以就算砂隐不出来做这个绊脚石，春野樱也会在这方面着力阻止他。  
  
第二点就是，他们还是太自大了。春野樱叹了口气。都已经开始怀疑他对五影做了什么，竟然还能有这样的妄想。  
  
就算是现在的她，也不能保证宇智波佐助如果想的话能做到什么地步。区区砂隐，想用所谓的悠悠众口阻碍宇智波佐助的行动，未免也太天真了一些。  
  
她将纸张又看了一遍，然后全部记载脑子里，挥挥手，基础的水属性查克拉形成的水球将纸张包裹其中，水球消失时，纸张也像是被溶解了一样不见踪影。  
  
给砂隐一个对抗宇智波佐助的借口，没什么不好。她仰到在椅子上，头发因为重力直直地落在身后，拗过的头看到窗外倒悬的天。  
  
无论怎么样，砂隐都没有跟木叶争斗的能力，如果他们想要一点安全感那就给他们好了。她的嘴角弯起一个凉薄的笑意。  
  
砂隐，努力跟他斗争吧，看你们能吸引他多少的注意力。  
  
她在透明的玻璃上看到自己的笑容，然后那个笑容就凝滞在脸上。  
  
竟然跟他的笑容那么相像。淡漠的，无情的，视他人如工具的。  
  
她像是现在才忽然想起来，我爱罗也是鸣人视为挚友的人，她却把他的村子作为牵制宇智波佐助的工具。如果鸣人知道了的话，会用什么样的眼神看她呢。  
  
她差不多能想象出来，那种难以置信的，略带责怪的，但更多是悲伤的眼神，就像是在说：‘你怎么会变成这样呢，樱酱？’  
  
对啊，鸣人。她抬手遮住眼睛。我们怎么会变成这样呢。  
  
木叶收到砂隐的求助信件，希望春野樱作为主治医生到砂隐进行我爱罗的查克拉通道再生手术，作为报答，他们会将一定比例的草药园交给木叶医疗部管理。  
  
宇智波佐助放下手中的信件，侧头看向春野樱：“你的意思是？”  
  
春野樱用笔敲了敲桌上的文件，“似乎没有什么拒绝的理由。如今木叶最密切的盟友就是砂隐，这是战前就已经定下来的友谊。不帮的话说不过去，况且他们提出的报偿也算合理。”  
  
宇智波佐助看向其他人，“你们呢？”  
  
他的声音中听不出喜怒，因此下面的人也不知道火影对于这件事情是什么看法。但无论怎么看，这都是一笔好买卖。  
  
奈良鹿丸吃不准宇智波佐助的意思，不过想到信件里明确的“交给木叶医疗部”，他便没有开口。  
  
日向雏田最先表示了支持：“砂隐看起来是很重视风影大人的情况才会出这么高的价码。怎么看木叶都不会亏，只是要辛苦小樱了。”她说话的方式，就像春野樱已经被指定前往砂隐了一样。  
  
有她开头，下面家族派系和中立派系的人基本上都开始表示赞同的意思。只要到时候在协议上下点功夫，这对于木叶来说绝对是更进一步的好机会。  
  
嗡嗡声在几分钟后停歇，大家都看向到目前为之还没有发表明确意见的火影。  
  
宇智波佐助却没有回应他们的眼光，只是看向同样看着他的春野樱。  
  
“我不会批准。”  
  
会议室归于和刚才完全不同的平静。  
  
他们知道按照砂隐的意思来看，医疗部会有进一步在木叶坐大的可能，但是就目前的态势而言，不是顾及这个的时候啊。只要是对木叶有利的，都应该先拿下再说。难道火影要为了巩固自己的地位而牺牲木叶的利益吗？会场上生出一点不对的味道来。  
  
“为什么呢，八代目大人？”春野樱冷静地问。  
  
“你是现在忍界最强的医疗忍者，”宇智波佐助不吝称赞地开口，“对于木叶来说是非常重要的存在。而且砂隐对于木叶医疗技术的觊觎我想大家有目共睹。这几年来，砂隐作为盟友，从木叶这里得到的好处已经够多了。”  
  
“木叶，不能承受失去你的风险，哪怕只是万一。”他这话说得很夸张，但是如果按照极端情况来看，确实是如此。如今纲手昏迷不醒，她的两个传人里面显然春野樱更为优秀，如果木叶失去春野樱，那么医疗水平会有极大程度的损失。  
  
无论春野樱这样的人物在哪个忍村，那个忍村都不会冒这个险。  
  
春野樱不紧不慢地回答：“可是八代目，我作为对砂隐的药草园种植情况略懂一二的医疗部成员说，这次的机会确实非常难得。只要得到五成的管理权，我们就几乎可以在医疗药物原料进口方面完全独立。”  
  
虽然她这么说，下面还是有很多人被宇智波佐助刚才的那番话说得有些踌躇，不再是一边倒地希望春野樱这一去能换回不用进口的名贵草药。再说，治疗他国的影级人物，从长远角度上来说，也不是件有利的事情吧。  
  
会议上的风向开始慢慢变化。  
  
春野樱看着他们郑重其事地讨论，其实根本就不知道这件事情的根本冲突点根本就不是春野樱能不能去砂隐为风影动手术。或者说，这就不是一件跟医疗有任何关系的事情。  
  
这是他们两人之间的拉锯战。  
  
现在宇智波佐助被她先走了一步，无论去与不去，砂隐都已经有了一套说辞，然后也会以其他的方式让医疗部，或者说春野樱顺利接管药草园。  
  
下面的人熙熙攘攘地吵闹的时候，她不留痕迹地转过头，对着他露出一个只有他们两个人懂的奇妙的微笑。  
  
会议并没有讨论出春野樱应不应该到砂隐去进行风影的手术。宇智波佐助最后说火影办公室会在三天以后作出决定。  
  
看火影一开始的那个态度，估计是悬了。  
  
春野樱慢悠悠地阖上文件夹。她是无所谓，砂隐那边只不过是拜托她演一出“火影无情”的戏，如今戏已经落幕，看客们怎么反应不是她关心的事。  
  
宇智波佐助坐在主位上看着她，春野樱觉得自己似乎不像以前那样恐惧与他独处了。可能是觉悟已经足够的原因。  
  
“八代目，那么我先走了？”春野樱笑着说。  
  
宇智波佐助黑色的额发在脸上投下一片阴影，他坐在首席，笃定的气质如同孤高的王。  
  
不过在这木叶，他的身份与王无异。  
  
阴影中他的眼睛却还是犀利地看着她的。“樱，我永远不可能，让你离开我的视线，到我看不到的地方去。”  
  
春野樱拾起桌面上的东西包在怀里，“哦，是吗？”她的嘴角噙着一抹淡淡的笑，“那你难道是爱上我了吗？八代目，这可是木叶肥皂剧里的台词。”  
  
宇智波佐助嗤笑一声，“又是恋爱游戏么？”  
  
春野樱垂头拂了拂文件上不存在的灰尘，“也对。那您是什么意思，难道是在害怕什么？”  
  
“怕？”宇智波佐助反问，“怕你一去不回在砂隐落地生根吗？”他戏谑地问，“还是跟我爱罗的友谊要‘升华’一下给木叶带来更大的好处？”  
  
春野樱忽然欺身上前，一只手按在宇智波佐助坐着的椅子的扶手上，另一只手将资料抱在胸前。绿与黑的眼睛里都蕴含着尖锐的负面情绪。  
  
“佐助君，”她轻轻地说，宇智波佐助没有动，只是这样的体位迫使他要微微抬起头，才能看到她俯视他的眼睛，“我早就跟你说过，不杀了我的话，迟早有一天，我会挡在你面前。”  
  
宇智波佐助平静地回答：“我还在拭目以待。”  
  
春野樱眼神一闪，带上被轻视的薄怒。她撤开手，准备站直，宇智波佐助缠绕着绷带的左手却不轻不重地按到她的后腰上。  
  
控制与被控制的局势瞬间反转。只要他稍微用一下力，她就会完完整整地扑进他怀里。  
  
“樱，我也跟你说过，我耐心有限。”  
  
“哦，”春野樱并没有惊慌，她忽略了后腰上的手，低声温和地说：“我还在试探你的底线在哪里。”她坚定地，慢慢地站起身，他的手随着她的动作滑开。  
  
春野樱走到会议室门口，夕阳斜斜地照在她一半背上，她回过头，在阴影中的眼睛却亮的出奇。她就这样看着他温柔地开口，像是某种暗示，又像是教导一样：“佐助君，不要看不起恋爱游戏哦。说不定什么时候，你回过神就发现已经泥足深陷，不可自拔了。”  
  
然后她拉开了会议室的门，走了出去。  
  
TBC.


	19. 浪潮

最终春野樱没能成行，但是她拟了一份详尽的计划和建议书寄到砂隐，来对我爱罗的手术进行理论上的支持。砂隐方面非常感激，寄来了官方的感谢信。  
  
在“春野樱的计划书”的指导下，风影的手术进行得还比较顺利，总之，我爱罗算是恢复全盛时期八成左右的力量。他手术成功以后，专门派手鞠再次到木叶进行了一次访问，为了表示对木叶的感激，也是为了表示对木叶医疗水平的尊敬，砂隐将自己四成的药草园交给了木叶医疗部管理。  
  
当然，这只是明面上的。另外的三成草药园被榊苍羽执掌的根悄悄接手，并处在春野樱的调配之中。  
  
一时之间，几大国都传颂着忍界第一医忍春野樱为救治风影殚精竭虑，甚至违逆火影的意思的事迹。有人说是她怀念四战并肩作战的友谊，有人说因为风影是她死去的挚友的友人，也有人说医者仁心，她大公无私。  
  
总之她端坐木叶，听着这些把她夸上天的话，心中无动于衷。  
  
这件事对于他们来说，就像当年的家族大选，已经成了过去式，不需要再多花精力去想。  
  
让她关心的是宇智波佐助最近的行动。  
  
火影掌握了木叶的人事权以后，各个部门的换血都在明里暗里地进行。春野樱嘱咐各大家族在这个时期不用过于出彩，不要出错就好。  
  
同时，她将根的成员打散，化整为零分布到目前能渗透的所有地方，有的位置甚至换掉了原来的家族子弟。看上去是传统派的势力受损，实际上是埋下了更深的暗桩。  
  
但火影派那边想必也是一样的。  
  
双方都在暗中进行双向渗透。这时候比的不过就是速度，和哪方出错少而已。  
  
火影根基未稳，更是被所有势力盯着，不趁这个时候多做一些安排，今后会举步维艰。  
  
木叶大大小小的势力基本上没办法再独善其身，或被迫或自愿地投入到两方阵营下。但无论是春野樱还是宇智波佐助都不会太看中这些后来的盟友。  
  
投机者罢了，见利而来，利尽而散。  
  
宇智波那边聚集了不少在木叶有一点地位，有话语权却没什么物质力量的势力；春野樱这边，则多是不想多被火影插手活动的家族或者商族。表面上看来，传统派的财力和活动范围更广。  
  
但是春野樱没有忘记，火影派后面还站着音忍村。  
  
无论大蛇丸是出于什么心思，他现在站在宇智波佐助一边这一点是毋庸置疑的。她不能确定大蛇丸会不会举全村之力来支持宇智波佐助的一些行动，目前看来并不是没有这个可能。  
  
这段时间唯一让她欣慰的就是砂隐药草园的第一批草药已经送到了她手上。她在暗地里进行的一些活动比以前顺畅了不少。  
  
有些令她惊讶的是，元老会也对传统派伸出了橄榄枝。看来那群老家伙是真的很忌惮自己手上的权力也会被日趋膨胀的火影派夺去。  
  
流动的人事中，只有两个地方基本保持着稳定。  
  
医疗部本部和火影办公室。就像他们两个的大本营，滴水不漏。  
  
巨大的浪潮席卷了整个木叶。平民们还在为生计奔波，丝毫没有感受到风云的变换。  
  
刚刚从高层会议上回来，春野樱揉着额头将会议记录扔到桌上。  
  
老样子，火影派仍然在用各种借口想要往医疗部塞人。这几年火影派也着实有了几个优秀的医疗忍者，现在都在木叶病院前线工作，要说调进医疗部道理上不是说不通。  
  
但目前毕竟医疗部内部人员编制已满，在无人出大错的情况下，春野樱还能用“避免人员冗余”避开这个话题。  
  
再者火影办公室现在几乎全部是当年资统部的旧人，他们过于强硬的话传统派也有借口指摘他们的人员编成。  
  
这件事情，现在只能这样僵持。  
  
她回忆着会议上的情景。她和宇智波佐助都没有多说话，他们有的是发言人，甚至连奈良鹿丸、榊苍羽这样的二把手都不用上。  
  
会议仍是一片乱糟糟的，但是也只有是到两方对垒的话题上时。在不是关于人事调度的问题上，现在高层会议的讨论有效率高得惊人。  
  
大多数方案由各部门提交，火影室给出初步意见，有讨论价值的拿到高层会议上，一边倒的情况会很快通过，当然，大多数情况还是达不成统一。确定无法得到结果以后，文件会送到火影室最终裁决。  
  
目前还没有什么大纰漏。  
  
春野樱闭着眼睛休息了一会儿。  
  
身体的疲倦像潮汐一样一阵一阵地冲击着她，大脑却一刻不停地分析着当前的局势，丝毫不敢松懈。这样的状态对身体的伤害是不可逆的。  
  
今天晚上。  
  
她看了看钟。  
  
暂停休息一下吧。  
  
敲门声响起，她迅速收起脸上疲惫的表情，坐直身子，清了清喉咙，“进来。”  
  
前台护士长站在门口，恭敬地行了一礼，“春野副部，六代目大人来了。”  
  
这个地方现在不仅仅是医疗副部的办公室，也是她会客的地点之一。  
  
春野樱点了点头站起身，“那他在哪儿呢？”  
  
护士长走进来说：“六代目今天来进行例行的体检。不过刚才他去做检查项目之前说……”她有点语塞。  
  
春野樱无奈地笑了一下，“他说什么？”恐怕又不是什么特别正经的话，“你说原话就行了。”  
  
护士长松了口气，“他说‘好久没跟我可爱的女学生说上话啦，麻烦你们去拜托她这次给我分析一下体检报告。我们这些老男人，能达成的愿望可是越来越少了啊’。”她一口气说完，脸上明显是憋笑的表情。  
  
春野樱闭着眼睛敲了敲额头，“真是的，卡卡西老师。”她轻声自言自语，心情却在这几秒里放松了不少。  
  
“我知道了，等会儿体检报告直接送到我这里来吧。”一般来说体检报告总要等几天，但对于六代目火影来说，即时拿到体检报告不是什么大事，连动用特权都算不上。  
  
“是。”护士长应了一声退了出去。  
  
春野樱将桌上的资料整理好，然后从墙壁边的玻璃柜子里取出两个茶包。这是旗木卡卡西喜欢的那种清淡的茶叶。她在办公室里常备着几包。  
  
等一下老师就要过来了，确实有段日子不见，少聊一点工作上的事情吧。  
  
她在心里想。  
  
转过身走到窗边，她看着远处的火影岩。那张举世无双的面容已然成形，漠然地盯着她。  
  
宇智波佐助坐在火影室里。短短三个月，他已经能极好地适应外界接上的那只手臂了。  
  
桌上的文件堆叠如山，他迅速将右手边的文件拿到手上扫一眼，重要的开始批阅，少重要一些的放到左手边，等会儿会由鹿丸等火影办公室助理处理。  
  
火影室里空空荡荡的，没有什么私人物品，也没什么摆设。这里的布局往往代表了火影们的性格特征。比如五代目藏在角落的酒瓶，六代目夹在文件里的小黄书。  
  
现在却真的是干净得除了文件什么都没有。就像房间里的人并没有什么表现自己喜好的意向一样。  
  
敏锐的判断力和一段时日的锻炼让他以常人难以企及的速度在文件弯弯绕绕的文字和意图中找到关键，然后作出恰当的批示。看似不可能批完的文件快速减少，两个小时以后他再向右边伸出手，碰到的不再是纸张，而是木制的桌面。  
  
今天结束了。  
  
宇智波佐助收回手，碰了碰干涩的眼睛，要派人去医院取缓解疲劳的眼药水。  
  
说起来有段时间没单独接触她了。  
  
他的身体检查，基本上是加藤静音在负责，说是由直接进行手术的人来继续后续工作比较妥当。  
  
他坐在静音的办公室里的时候，对面她的办公室也经常有人进进出出，他一抬眼睛就能通过打开的门看到她伏案写字的样子，然后她会抬头看向来人，露出一个温和的笑容。  
  
那种笑容不是对他会有的那种。专属于宇智波佐助的，是那种戏谑的，凉薄的，带着嘲讽或者怒意的笑。  
  
他低下头，看着真空的针管通过血压将他的血吸进针筒里。鲜艳的液体在较厚的筒壁里显出一种雾蒙蒙的灰红。  
  
自从走上这条路，宇智波佐助每天想的不过就是如何排除异己，建立新秩序。在正式场合相见时，他从来不把春野樱当成什么特殊的人，只是个日渐麻烦起来的需要忌惮的对手而已。  
  
这种思维模式下，占据着同样地位的还有日向雏田，榊苍羽等等。  
  
但是在这种难得放空的状态下也会想起她就不是什么他能解释的事情了。  
  
就像当初，她问他为什么不杀她。他心里不屑，觉得她根本连死在自己手下的价值都没有。要是想杀她的话，仅仅轮回眼的一瞥，就足以让她在幻境中体验一百种死法。  
  
然而无论他有多少种不屑的理由，他没有杀她，这就是事实。  
  
当然，也有别的理由。毕竟她成长的速度惊人，假以时日，不知道能做到什么地步。  
  
他站起身，走到火影室的窗边，看着火影岩上自己的脸。放任对手坐大不是他的风格。  
  
医疗部，也该动一动了。  
  
TBC.


	20. 取舍

春野樱拿着旗木卡卡西的体检报告，脸上轻松的表情渐渐被凝重取代。  
  
她看着报告上的几项指标，轻轻咬了一下下嘴唇。  
  
“怎么样，小樱，老师我还能活几年？”旗木卡卡西不正经地开着玩笑，手里捧着春野樱给他泡的茶。  
  
看起来平时已经不怎么搭理他了的女学生，却连自己喜欢喝什么茶，一次泡多少都还记在心里。  
  
春野樱瞪了他一眼，“老师还能活到我们都死掉的时候。”她将报告翻过一页，眸色更加暗沉。  
  
“活那么久，老师我可不愿意啊。”旗木卡卡西喝了一口茶，“我一向不是什么无私的人，可不想为了让你们少伤心一点就撑到你们后面离开。而且，我要是死了，你们这些现在都不对老师笑的小混蛋们总能为老师哭一哭了吧……”  
  
啪——他的塑封报告被摔到桌子上  
  
乱开玩笑的旗木卡卡西肩膀一缩，从茶杯后抬起眼睛，春野樱看着他的眼神非常冷。  
  
“嫌我不对你笑？”春野樱冷笑一声，旗木卡卡西又是一缩，“我在你的葬礼上笑如何啊，卡卡西老师？”  
  
“嘛，老师只是开个玩笑……”银发上忍心虚地嗫嚅着解释。春野樱没好气地拾起报告继续看。  
  
旗木卡卡西没有再满嘴跑火车，他静静地坐着，等着春野樱看完。  
  
没几分钟，春野樱合上报告。  
  
旗木卡卡西放下有些凉的茶水，站起身走到窗边靠着。春野樱能看到阳光洒在他的面罩上，他黑色的眼睛因为光线微微眯起，常年遮着的脸显得有些苍白。  
  
不知道怎么回事，她不合时宜地想到了那些过了英年，不再被带去出任务而蹲在墙角下晒太阳的老狗。  
  
也许这个联想太过分了，但是他现在漫不经心地站在窗下微垂着头的样子着实让她想去摸一摸那银色的蓬乱的头发。  
  
他总是这个样子，很少有规规矩矩站好的时候。但就是这样一个懒散的人站不直的背影，给她挡了多年风雨。  
  
“小樱，你是医生，你能看出来吧，我的眼睛……”他淡淡地开口。  
  
“没事的，”春野樱轻松地说，“一场手术，我保证……”  
  
“还能让我活两三年吗？”旗木卡卡西侧过头看了她一眼，又看向窗外的飞鸟，“小樱，我不缺那两三年。”  
  
春野樱的表情有点僵，“老师，你这是什么意思？”  
  
旗木卡卡西伸手，用大拇指抹了抹窗户上的一个小小的污点，“你看，这么透明的玻璃，有这么一块东西多难看。明明其他地方干干净净的，但只要走近几步，就能看到这一小点。”小小的一点很快就被抹掉了。  
  
他转过身，弓着身子靠在窗户上，“还好能抹掉啊——”  
  
他的眼睛定定地看着春野樱。她从来不知道这双一直温和地凝视着自己的眼睛能有如此深度和重量。  
  
“——要是抹不掉的话，这块玻璃整个了就没价值了。”他说。  
  
春野樱的脸色逐渐变白，“老师，你不会是想……”她没有说下去，她说不出口。  
  
旗木卡卡西一脸轻松，“小樱，以你现在的地位和眼光，火影要进驻医疗部，还需要多少时间？”  
  
“不需要多久了吧。”他自问自答。  
  
春野樱揣在外罩口袋里的手握成拳。  
  
“是时候给这条即将烧到头的引线倒一盆水了，”他黑色的眼睛散发着幽光，“让他们——再无进驻医疗部的可能，起码是在你在的时候。”  
  
春野樱倒退一步，“老师，这件事情还有别的办法的。”  
  
“小樱，东方有句话你听过吗？”不待她回答，他自己接道，“扬汤止沸，不如釜底抽薪。”奇怪的句子，表示的意思却是一针见血。  
  
他们沉默相对了几秒，旗木卡卡西忽然露出一个眉眼弯弯的笑容，“哎呀，小樱你既然说手术就没问题，我就做手术好了。不过这也不是什么大事情，就不用你亲自操刀了。嗯，没错……你们心脑科有个叫朝仓达也的我听说非常优秀啊，这次让他主刀怎么样？”他笑眯眯地看着她。  
  
春野樱闭了闭眼睛，“不……”  
  
一双温暖的手臂抱住了她。春野樱怔怔地看着他的肩膀。这是一个前辈对后辈的拥抱，满含着鼓励爱护和无奈的疼惜。  
  
他的大手在她背后拍了拍，温声说：“小樱，这是以后再也不会有的机会，无论是你我，都没有拒绝的理由。”  
  
春野樱的身体开始发抖，她将头埋进老师的肩窝，双手紧紧地揪住了他胸口的衣服。  
  
“老师……你们，为什么都要丢下我……我一个人的话……”  
  
“小樱啊，”旗木卡卡西看着她侧面窗外云淡风轻的景象，“本来，这就是一条孤家寡人的路。不仅是舍弃身边人的觉悟，必要的时候，连舍弃自己的觉悟都要有。现在是要舍弃老师的时候了。”他摸了摸女孩柔软的头发，“对不起，老师不能再陪你了。”  
  
片刻后，春野樱站直身子退后一步。  
  
旗木卡卡西看着她，明明肩膀抽动了半晌，但是其实她一滴眼泪也没有流，只是眼睛有点红而已。  
  
她看着他，翠色的眼眸氤氲着悲意。  
  
‘小樱在哭什么呐？’他曾经在少女面前蹲下，摸着她的头问。  
  
‘老师……鸣人和佐助他们……’她捂着半张脸，眼泪还在挡不住地流下来。  
  
‘别哭了，老师保证不会有事的。’他笑着，信誓旦旦地承诺。‘来，老师的背借给你。’他转过身，让女孩爬上来，然后背着她送她回家。  
  
多少年过去了，她已经学会了在悲伤时不再哭泣。  
  
“小樱，老师的命交给你了。”  
  
一周后的火影例会，正常安排的事情结束以后，宇智波佐助像是不经意地问了一句：“樱，我听说六代目要进行眼部手术？”  
  
春野樱颔首：“是的，是以前过度使用写轮眼留下的旧疾，脑部有一些瘀血，需要手术取出。”  
  
“哦，六代目的手术不能掉以轻心，你们安排谁主刀？”他靠在椅子上看着她。  
  
“是两年前调到医疗部的达也君。”春野樱微笑着说，“他是现在心脑科除我以外这方面最优秀的医生，也已经处理过多次精密手术，我相信他的能力。”  
  
“既然是除你之外……你为什么不亲自主持？”  
  
春野樱无奈地笑了笑，“我也很想亲自给卡卡西老师动手术啊，可是我手上有几台一个月以前就排好的手术，现在让老师插队的话恐怕对老师的声望不好。”  
  
合情合理。  
  
宇智波佐助看了她一会儿，她脸上的表情无懈可击。无奈又带着一点紧张，是亲近的人要经历重要事件却不能插手的时候会露出的神色。  
  
“我知道了，”他点了点头，“毕竟事关重大，嘱咐下面的人务必谨慎。”  
  
“是。”春野樱也像是非常慎重，难得没有跟火影抬杠，而是深深地垂下头。  
  
宇智波佐助看着她露出来的一节白色的脖颈，微微眯了眯眼睛。  
  
“朝仓达也么……”奈良鹿丸轻声念着这个名字。宇智波佐助翻阅着医疗部送来的六代目手术安排。主刀确实是朝仓达也，辅助的几个医生除了春野樱手下得力的人，还有几个火影派的医忍。  
  
严谨的安排，没什么好调整的。  
  
奈良鹿丸从口袋里抽出一根烟夹在手指中间，但并没有点上。“理论上来说没什么问题。六代目的定期体检有点问题也不是一两天了，进行手术是很正常的事。而且小樱可是相当器重朝仓啊，重要的会议交流他都是全程随行的，说是心脑科的二把手也不为过。”  
  
宇智波佐助将报告书阖上，“确实如此。”几个月前他的线人就来报过旗木卡卡西在外面跟熟人小酌的时侯抱怨眼睛的问题，说不如停了眼药水，做个手术一劳永逸。  
  
“你也知道砂隐那边剩下的药草园的事，”奈良鹿丸继续说，“隐约有风声说她开始调用一些珍贵的药材过来了，看来是真想给六代目治好眼睛。”以前她没做，是因为没有相应的条件。  
  
他们不知道砂隐与她的具体交易，但多少能猜到一点。看来是时机成熟，可能是为了增强力量，也可能是关心老师，她准备帮卡卡西去除病灶。  
  
宇智波佐助把整件事想了一遍，春野樱连不让旗木卡卡西术后被人诟病，能安心修养都想到了，应该是真的在考虑整个手术的事。  
  
这份材料他手下的医忍已经看过，不是什么困难的手术，最多有点精细，到时候让他们看着点器具和药物什么的，防着被泼脏水就行了。  
  
最多不过踢掉木叶医院里自己的几个人而已。  
  
宇智波佐助放下这件事，伸手取出一份非正式的文书递到奈良鹿丸手上，“你看一下这个。”  
  
TBC.


	21. 微光

奈良鹿丸不解地接过来打开，宇智波佐助还从来没有单独私下交给过他什么密信。信封上没有什么特殊印戳，应该不是正式的国书或者官方信件。  
  
展开信，洋洋洒洒有三页。越往下看，木叶军师一向冷静的面容越变得不自然。  
  
这是我爱罗写过来的信件，询问奈良鹿丸关于与手鞠结姻的意向。信里说他不想把姐姐的出嫁作为什么两国之间的外交事宜，但是由于两人身份特殊，不能不跟火影商量，然后跟两位当事人各自传达。  
  
宇智波佐助的薄唇勾起一点点笑意，“怎么样？”  
  
“这……”奈良鹿丸抓了抓头发，难得有些局促。信里面说手鞠有这个意思，风影也同意，如果奈良鹿丸跟姐姐两情相悦的话，希望两人能择日成婚。  
  
手鞠原来是愿意嫁给自己的吗？奈良鹿丸不能否认，心里的开心有点超出范围。他的脑子高人数等，在于能认清别人认不清的有逻辑的事情，但是关于怎么样喜欢上了手鞠，他自己也说不清楚。  
  
明明美艳动人，身份出众的砂隐公主不应该是符合他妻子的标准的样子。他想要一个平庸的妻子，过平庸的生活。  
  
不过他现在离平庸什么的早就越来越远了。  
  
那再多一个不平庸的妻子好像也不会让生活多麻烦多少。  
  
他还没有说什么，宇智波佐助倒是先他一步开口：“你不用考虑太多事情，如果你想娶她，我不会对你们的婚姻提出任何意见和要求。”  
  
奈良鹿丸夹着烟的手稍微紧了一下。  
  
“怎么，很惊讶吗？”宇智波佐助唇边的微笑扩大了一些，“如果想通过联姻获得什么东西，我还不至于把这个责任先放到你身上。”他十指交叉，放在桌上，平静地看着目前自己的得力助手，“这是你应得的。”  
  
奈良鹿丸不用多想就知道他这番话不是做戏，不管是出于什么目的，他确实给了他这个木叶的风云人物照理来说很难有的自由。  
  
“那么多谢了，八代目。”他点了一下头，“这件事……”  
  
“你和风影商量吧。”宇智波佐助摆摆手，“到时候给我一张请帖就行。”  
  
奈良鹿丸笑了一声。自从进入火影办公室，还从没有过这样真心地笑出声。  
  
也许宇智波佐助此举是为了拉拢他，拉拢奈良一族的感情。但是他不能否认，对方确实收到了效果。  
  
朝仓达也坐在办公室里认认真真地检查六代目的术前准备资料。这件事是副部长亲自交给他的。  
  
‘达也君，你是我现在最能放心的人。’春野樱那时严肃地看着他，‘无论是在医疗水平还是对医疗事业的忠诚上。’  
  
他听了这话，兴奋和紧张的感觉让他脊背一麻，‘春野副部……’  
  
春野樱松下表情，‘手术本身不是什么大问题，的对你而言绰绰有余。你要小心的是其他的事。’她将手边的一份名单递给他，‘这些人你盯着点，别让他们对你造成什么负面影响。’  
  
朝仓达也郑重地接过名单，看了一眼。都是手术的副手。他诧异地看向春野樱。  
  
副部长只能对着他苦笑，‘达也君，现在不知道有多少人指望着手术出事呢，你一定得小心。’她站起身，对他鞠了一躬，‘我的老师就交给你了。’  
  
朝仓达也赶紧避开她的行礼，‘春野副部别这样，我一定会谨慎行事的。’  
  
回去以后他自己想了想，上面的斗争他不清楚，但多少知道春野副部和八代目处在不同的集团中，最近八代目也有调整医疗部的意思。  
  
副部是怕八代目为了找借口不惜妨碍六代目的手术吧。  
  
朝仓达也揉了揉眉心。进入医疗部的这两三年，春野樱并没有强迫他参与什么表示忠诚的活动，而是让他潜心研究感兴趣的医学，并且对他进行了很多指点。他知道春野樱器重自己。  
  
甚至，这个比自己还小的女人是在保护自己。  
  
想到她穿着白大褂在走廊上对自己回眸一笑的样子，他脸一红，随即心里又是一阵坚定。  
  
一定要完美地完成六代目的手术。  
  
笃笃，有人敲门。  
  
他抬起头，“进来。”  
  
刚才他还在想着的人走了进来。朝仓达也赶紧站起身，“春野副部。”  
  
春野樱笑着摇手，“你不要总是这么郑重其事，我只是过来看看你准备得怎么样了。”  
  
他点点头，“差不多了，多亏副部的渠道，药物的配置也非常充分。”  
  
“嗯，那就好。达也君，这是个扬名的好机会，我知道你不在意这些，但是手术成功的话以后你接触更多村际的交流就会方便不少。”春野樱安抚一般，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
朝仓达也心中一动，想到这几年跟春野樱的相处，忽然就脑子一热，“春野副部——”  
  
“嗯？”春野樱看着他的绿眸中带着温和的笑意。  
  
“手术……手术成功的话，我有些话想跟你说。”他鼓足勇气，终于说了出来。  
  
春野樱愣了一下，紧接着恢复了笑容，“好啊。”  
  
不过说了这话气氛着实有些尴尬，就在他不知道说什么是好的时候，虚掩着的门被敲动后推开，“朝仓医生……啊，春野副部也在。”  
  
服务台的护士走了进来，“鹿丸大人和手鞠大人的结婚请柬送过来了。”  
  
春野樱接过硬卡纸的请柬，纸质不俗，烫金富有新意，里面还有奈良鹿丸亲笔的邀请。  
  
花了不少心思。  
  
她将邀请函放进口袋里，“我知道了，届时一定出席。”  
  
这样的场合，无论多少次自己都是不搭啊。  
  
旗木卡卡西站在会场的玻璃落地窗前，看着外面的灯火。  
  
明明没有哪里的灯火比现在的此处更辉煌。  
  
“六代目。”他转过身，今天的男主角站在他身后，虽然只不过是换了身隆重的礼服，眼睛睁开的幅度也没有大多少，但他整个看起来就是精神很好。  
  
“鹿丸，怎么还有空过来单独招呼我。”旗木卡卡西开着玩笑，“就算你来打招呼，等会儿也不会让你少喝酒的。”  
  
奈良鹿丸走到他身边，“小樱让你喝酒？”  
  
“被你看穿了，”旗木卡卡西耸耸肩，“别说喝酒了，晚睡都不行啊。说是手术之前杜绝一切隐患什么的。”  
  
奈良鹿丸无声地笑。  
  
旗木卡卡西再次将目光投向窗外，“阿斯玛那家伙，要不是走的早，现在可比我幸福多了。有红和未来，你也要结婚了。井野和丁次，估计也不会太久。倒是我，”他摇了摇头，“欠他们的。也不怕我将来瞎了想看都看不到。”  
  
在别人的人生大事的场合感叹一下世事无常，好像是每个作为长辈的人的通病。  
  
“那手术结束以后要不要考虑一下过过别的生活？”奈良鹿丸说，他摸了摸口袋，新衣服，没带烟。再说在婚礼现场抽烟会让有心的人怀疑这段婚姻让木叶军师郁闷到面壁抽烟。  
  
“嘛……也不是不行，也有萍水相逢有机会的好姑娘。不过等这次过了这坎，我准备去边境看一看红豆。”旗木卡卡西笑着说，“这家伙，竟然申请延期守边，真是野惯了不想回来了。”  
  
“也行，”奈良鹿丸点点头，“据说边境风景不错，去看看挺好的。”  
  
“老师。”一个两人都很熟悉的声线响起，他们一起转头看去，春野樱正笑看着他们，“鹿丸，这可是你的婚礼，我劝你跟这个爱情绝缘体远一点。”  
  
银发男人摸摸鼻子，“小樱啊，过分了。”奈良鹿丸无奈地笑笑，很快就走了。  
  
他们看着奈良鹿丸和砂瀑手鞠结为连理，下面一片祝福声。  
  
春野樱微笑着看那两人，轻轻鼓了几下掌。  
  
“线牵的不错。”旗木卡卡西说。  
  
“他们两个应得的。”春野樱嘴唇轻动，“卡卡西老师，我觉得我好像老了。现在看光碟总是喜欢反复看皆大欢喜的场景。”  
  
“别跟我说老好吗，”旗木卡卡西苦笑一声，“你才多大，二十三？老什么。”  
  
“我不知道。”春野樱看着一大众未婚女子上去抢手鞠扔过来的捧花，脚下一动未动，“不过如果前面没人了的话，不管多大我都是最老的了。”  
  
捧花远远地向这边飞过来，白色的花瓣因为空气的扯动簌簌落落地掉下，眼看着就要落到她面前的地上——  
  
她情不自禁地伸出手，想让这纯白的花束免于萎顿在尘土中。  
  
啪——站在她前面的高个女忍截住了捧花。她正兴奋地笑着，转身却看到春野樱怔愣的眼神。  
  
“春野副部……”兴奋的女忍一下就手足无措起来，怕自己得罪了她。  
  
春野樱回过神对她笑了笑，“我还怕接不住呢。恭喜你了。”  
  
这是象征下一场婚礼的花，她接它做什么。  
  
宇智波佐助在坐在贵宾席上，看着她默默收回细白的手。  
  
自己放弃的，怨不得旁人。  
  
奈良鹿丸回到房间的时候，手鞠已经洗好了澡正坐在被子上擦头发。她头发扎起来的时候很犀利，这会儿放了下来倒是温软了不少。  
  
他坐了下来，自然地接过她手上的毛巾帮她擦。  
  
真像是老夫老妻一样。  
  
“今天辛苦了。”他学习着刚才手鞠的手法，小心地不扯到她的头发。  
  
“你也是。”手鞠眯着眼睛，“喝了很多酒吧。”  
  
“习惯了，”奈良鹿丸无所谓地说，“比起跟大名的晚宴，这不算什么。”  
  
手鞠弯了一下嘴角没再说话。  
  
擦的差不多以后，他小心地把她的头发梳顺。手鞠伸了个懒腰，“睡觉吗？”  
  
奈良鹿丸看着她，忽然坐得很端正，“在此之前，我有件事情要说。”  
  
手鞠诧异地看着他细长的眼睛里难得的认真的光，也坐端正了，“你说。”  
  
“我知道，我们两个在一起要克服很多困难。即使是结婚了，以后也会有很多不可测因素。但是既然你已经是奈良手鞠，”他顿了顿，似乎不是很习惯刚才自己说的那个名讳，“不管再有什么争端和流言，我必竭力护你周全。”  
  
手鞠怔怔地看着他，忽然扭过了脸。“我绝对是被你这个爱哭鬼传染了。你放心，我会保护好我自己。”  
  
奈良鹿丸挠了挠头，也不知道再说什么。  
  
手鞠看着深色的缎面被子。  
  
木叶的一个两个，真真是蛊惑人心的料。  
  
她想起跟我爱罗的谈话。  
  
‘手鞠，这是上次樱桑托你带给我的信。’他将她曾经经手过的信件又递给她。手鞠接过来打开，信里除了关于这次合作的寒暄自己对风影身体的问候外，还有一段话。  
  
‘手鞠桑此番关于药草园的决定，砂隐不满的人恐怕大有人在，今后处境想必会越发艰难。倒是木叶对手鞠桑好感颇深，为今若风影再有打算，不如考虑她与奈良鹿丸的事。奈良一族注定会有是非，但鹿丸会是良配。这件事本不应该我多说，但同为女子，看到手鞠桑为令村鞠躬尽瘁，实在动容。如有冒犯，还请见谅。’  
  
她看着微黄的信纸，说不出话来。  
  
‘姐姐，’年轻的风影如此唤她，‘不管怎么样，我希望你能幸福。’手鞠终于忍不住红了眼睛。  
  
春野樱这家伙，真是个跟漩涡鸣人一样又傻又可怕的人。  
  
TBC.


	22. 弃师

春野樱推门进来的时候，旗木卡卡西穿着蓝色的病服，坐在病房的床上，手里还拿着已经有点破损的小黄书翻看着。  
  
翻看过多次，毕竟没有续集，写书的人据说沉眠在无垠大海的某处了。  
  
她什么都没说，就走过去坐在他旁边。  
  
旗木卡卡西放下手中的书，搁到一边的床头柜上。“哟，小樱来了啊。”  
  
“嗯。”春野樱低低地应了一声。  
  
“手术前还知道来慰问一下老师，老师我超感动的。怎么，没什么要嘱咐的了吗？”他笑眯眯地看着她。  
  
春野樱的手渐渐收紧。“没有了，老师都知道的。”  
  
“嗯，没有喝酒，没有抽烟，没有干不该干的事情，状态很好。”旗木卡卡西掰着手指，跟女学生汇报自己有多听话。  
  
她抬不起头，不想看到他始终带着暖意看她的眼睛。她怕下一秒就义无反顾地放弃一切设计，求他不要留她一人。  
  
他们谁都不允许。  
  
扣紧的手指陷进裤子的布料里，纤维似要被她生生抽出，割伤自己。  
  
“小樱。”她听到布料摩擦的声音，他的手按上了她的发顶，“看看老师吧。”  
  
春野樱一颤，慢慢抬起眼。  
  
黑色的面罩被他褪到脖子处，露出整张他们臆想了整个童年的面容。他的皮肤很白，毕竟常年都晒不到太阳，五官漂亮清俊，嘴唇右下角的一颗小小的痣使他的整张脸都温柔了起来。  
  
他终于在她面前摘下了面罩。  
  
她心里没有惊讶，也没有激动。她早就不再执着于那张脸到底是什么稀奇古怪的长相，因为当年一起好奇一起搞事，拼命想摘下那张面罩的少年们都不在了。  
  
听说现在村子里还是有那么一群小屁孩，天天想着一睹六代目的真容，他也乐得跟他们耍一耍，她在火影楼的楼道上见过那些吃瘪的小忍者们看着旗木卡卡西的怨念的眼神。  
  
现在木叶最神秘的传说在自己这里曝光了。她心里想，这到底是不想让她遗憾，还是不想让他自己遗憾？  
  
“老师……早点这么干的话，早就，有老婆了吧。”她最终艰难地，涩声说。  
  
“呵，”他抿唇一笑，“这是在夸老师帅啊。嘛，不过看着你们几个我就够辛苦了，还是不要祸害好姑娘比较好。好了，开心点吧。”旗木卡卡西揉揉她的头发，“你可是第一个看到老师的脸的人哦。”他拉回面罩，外面传来脚步声。  
  
“我该走了。剩下的事就交给你了。”他笑着说，“一会儿见，小樱。”  
  
他说一会儿见，就像说去买一本限量发行的亲热天堂，或者等着明天一起出任务。  
  
他从她身边走过，拉开门，春野樱听到他在门口跟护士调笑，说学生管自己管得紧，做完手术终于可以喝酒了。  
  
擦肩而过的抱歉似乎只是幻觉。  
  
“再见了，卡卡西老师。”她喃喃地说。  
  
朝仓达也站在手术室门口。六代目的麻醉已经开始，等一会儿他就要进去进行最后的消毒。  
  
走廊远处，一个樱发的身影果然出现了。他放在口袋里的手握了一下拳。  
  
春野樱走到他面前，他觉得她的眼睛有点红，可能是昨天熬夜的缘故。毕竟今天是老师的手术，她会紧张也很正常吧。  
  
常年跟在她身边，他知道虽然明面上六代目和副部不常交流，但实际上感情很好。  
  
“达也君，一切都顺利吗？”她微笑着问。  
  
“嗯。”朝仓达也点点头，“春野副部请放心，一切都在掌控中。”  
  
春野樱点点头。她的余光能看到，火影派的医生们小心地观察着她的动向，注意不让她靠近准备的器具和药品。  
  
他们现在想的大概是，她要跟六代目演一出苦肉计，让手术出一点小岔子，然后把他们名正言顺地驱逐出去。  
  
她面不改色地叮嘱朝仓达也：“不要紧张，像以往一样就好。”  
  
护士出来叫朝仓达也进去，他应了一声。春野樱把他挂在脖子上的口罩给他戴上，整理好。他能闻到她手上消毒水的味道。  
  
这个动作算不得暧昧，春野副部对医院的每个后辈都是这样，温和而且耐心，鼓励提携所有优秀的人。  
  
她一直在忙碌中，要是有空的话一定想亲自处理这台手术吧。朝仓达也心想。  
  
“春野副部，手术一定会圆满完成的，还请您放心。完成以后……”  
  
“嗯，我会听你想说的话。”春野樱说，“去吧，我相信你。”  
  
他心中舒了一口气，转头走进了手术室。  
  
“朝仓医生，可以开始了吗？”副手问道。  
  
手术台上躺着已经完全进入麻醉状态的六代目火影。朝仓达也想着要尽量完美地完成手术，不仅是为了表达自己的心意，也是为了报答春野樱多年来的关照。  
  
他深吸了一口气，“开始吧。”然后开始戴上橡胶手套。副手们点点头，走到各自的位置上。  
  
朝仓达也的视线忽然抖了一下，他心下一慌，按了一下额头。  
  
视线恢复了正常。  
  
他甩了甩头。身边的护士问：“怎么了，朝仓医生，有不妥吗？”她的声音有些紧张。  
  
他犹豫了一下，脑子里浮现出春野樱满含着信任的眉眼，‘达也君，我相信你。’  
  
他最终摇了摇头，“没事。可以开始了。”可能只是有点紧张。  
  
宇智波佐助喝了一口热水，看着手上的文书。“手术开始了？”  
  
“嗯，”奈良鹿丸回答，“估计五点左右结束。”  
  
“中间没有出现什么问题？”  
  
“还算顺利。那边也提防着我们的人，估计是他们上面的人关照的。”奈良鹿丸其实有些奇怪。照理说春野樱应该知道，宇智波佐助也不想让六代目的手术出意外以免带出他安插在医疗部的人。这样的话何必多此一举地防范。  
  
他整理着手上的非重要文件，盘算这件事会有什么变数。  
  
宇智波佐助放下看了一半的纸张，闭着眼睛靠在椅子上。  
  
即使只是小事故，朝仓达也作为主刀也难辞其咎，春野樱不会冒这个险。  
  
这几年她那些幼稚的天性一点都没变，对自己的人护得厉害，即使外界对她颇有微词她也没有放任他处理掉她手下的任何一个人。  
  
特别是那些单纯在她手下工作而没有参与到其他事务中的人。朝仓达也可以说是这类人的典型，没有成为春野樱的心腹，但是医术高超，潜力无穷。  
  
这样的人，如果在他身边他也会好好培养。  
  
——说起来，朝仓达也的人事调动是建立在资统部医疗部之间的，他确实有命令手下的人进行一定程度上的拉拢。只不过那一位似乎完全忘了自己是拿着火影调令进入的医疗部，对他们丝毫不加理会，一门心思在春野樱手下效忠——  
  
嚓。  
  
挂钟的时针重重一顿。  
  
他睁开眼。  
  
四点了。  
  
春野樱走在路上，太阳还带着点余热，恼人地晒着地面。她表情平静，步伐从容。  
  
一步一步，将尘埃碾得彻底。  
  
她在一家杂货店外面停下，想了想走了进去。  
  
杂货店的大叔自然是认识她的，赶紧迎了上来，“春野大人——”  
  
春野大人。  
  
从前在这庞大的村落，熟识的人都叫她小樱。现在都是“春野大人”。他们知道她高高在上，知道她与火影关系微妙，知道如果她想，木叶的平民在她眼里也可以是蝼蚁。  
  
她一直不想承认宇智波的秩序，他们的光之木叶，应该是即使是火影，也能在民众间和乐相处的存在。  
  
但是现在，他们之所以这样畏惧她，是因为她站在他建立的秩序上。如果她不站在这个秩序内，连与他相争的可能性都没有。  
  
怎么回事，是因为她的身份变了，他们才会改变对她的态度，还是他们变成了一批驯民？  
  
她的眼神过于古怪，杂货店的老板被看得毛骨悚然。  
  
但是很快，春野樱露出笑容，“大叔，你们这里最烈的好酒，给我来几瓶。”  
  
“好嘞！怎么，春野大人是有什么要庆祝的事情吗？”大叔看着他灿烂的笑脸，一边拿酒打包一边有点谄媚地问。  
  
“嗯，卡卡西老师的手术结束以后我们会庆祝一下。”她笑得眯起了眼，“我先把酒囤起来。”  
  
虽然奇怪她为什么要“囤”酒，但他还是哈哈一笑，“原来是这样。那祝六代目早日康复！”  
  
他把酒递给春野樱，她付了钱以后走出杂货店，一会儿就回到了家。  
  
在玄关脱下鞋，她将酒放到柜子上，然后走到沙发躺下。  
  
客厅里安静又温暖，她竟然很快就睡着了。但并不是一个很平静地梦，到处都有人在低低絮语。  
  
她平躺在沙发上，手放在腹部，严正得像一具尸体。  
  
‘小樱，一定要小心啊！’父母。  
  
‘小樱，做得很好！’师父。  
  
‘谢谢你，樱桑！’战友。  
  
‘我会带他回来的，樱酱。’挚友。  
  
‘一会儿见，小樱。’老师。  
  
他们走之前说的最后一句话，算不上遗言，只是留给她最后的记忆。她背负着他们的希望和理想走下来，一直以来坚定地走在自认为正的道路上。  
  
她终于在梦中绞紧了身上的衣服，紧抿着唇。心脏在无边的梦境和絮语中紧缩，烙铁一样烫蚀她的胸骨。  
  
她抛弃了亲如父兄的老师，她欺骗了视她为神的下属，她背叛了自己的灵魂。  
  
罪大恶极，她已然是罪大恶极，无可救赎。  
  
睡梦中的人，终于流下泪来。那种不被她允许出现在现实中的液体，在过去和往后的数年中，最后一次触碰她的脸。  
  
当日下午五点左右，木叶发生重大医疗事故。六代目火影旗木卡卡西死亡。  
  
TBC.


	23. 破茧

赶到春野宅通知的忍者眼睁睁地看着春野樱的脸色从茫然变到疑惑，最后是难以置信的阴沉可怕。  
  
“你说，卡卡西老师，手术失败了？”她死死地看着他，眼光里似乎含着淬毒的刀片，只要他再说一句是，刀片就会将他穿胸而过。  
  
但他是奉火影之命来的，再怎么样也得硬着头皮说下去。“是，八代目请您即刻前往木叶病院。”  
  
听到他这么说春野樱身上冷厉的气势反而消散了，她晃了晃，一手扶住门框，才没有马上摔倒在地上。  
  
“我知道了，”她垂着头，声音低弱，“等一会儿……我，我马上过去。”  
  
来通知的忍者不过是个普通的底层人物，并没有参与到这两位的腥风血雨之中，现在看到久负盛名的三忍之一的春野樱如此受打击的样子，也不免在心里同情这个失去了所剩不多的重要的人的大人物。  
  
“春野大人，还请您节哀。”  
  
春野樱一手撑着额头，随便地点了点头，不知道到底有没有听见他说的话。  
  
忍者想着也许在到医院之前她还需要一点时间收拾情绪，于是行了个礼就离开了。  
  
春野樱慢慢地走回家里，大门咔嚓一声在她背后关闭。  
  
慢慢地，膝盖没有了支撑她的力气，双腿无力地跪倒在地。她没有用手捂住脸。以前会这样做是因为会有眼泪流出来，她不想让别人看到自己流泪的时候丑陋又柔弱的样子，但是现在，身边没有别人，她也没有眼泪可流。  
  
她目光呆滞地看着脚下的颗粒瓷砖。  
  
谁说她没有心存侥幸。也许他们的计划最终失败了，也许很快宇智波佐助就会找借口往医疗部塞人，也许他们很快就会遇到覆灭的危机，也许很快他们就会一起变成他的阶下囚。  
  
但是即使是那样，他们起码能够在一起。无论是在牢房，还是最终被送上刑场，都会有人跟自己在一起。  
  
没时间了。  
  
她扶着门把手站起身，握着门把手的手指紧到发白。  
  
宇智波佐助脸色阴沉地坐在木叶病院的会议室里面，旁边的人从来没有见过火影这样难看的脸色，一时都不敢开口说话。  
  
过了大概十分钟，门外响起急促的脚步声。他阴鸷地盯着即将被打开的门。  
  
春野樱推门进来。她的状态看起来非常不好，头发凌乱，几绺杂乱的发丝贴在汗湿的脸上，脸色看起来非常苍白，眼睛里满是惊惧和难以置信。  
  
“老师他……”她没有把这句话说完，加藤静音已经上去扶住了她，“小樱，六代目他——已经过世了。”  
  
春野樱猛地吸了一口气，甩开加藤静音扶着她的手，“不可能！老师在哪里？带我去见他！”说着她就跌跌撞撞地往门外走。  
  
“停尸间。”冰冷的声音在她身后响起。春野樱呆呆地停下了脚步。  
  
宇智波佐助面无表情地看着她开始发抖的背影，“他在停尸间，你现在就要去吗？”  
  
春野樱转过身，茫然地看着他。  
  
那种宛如真实的，难以掩盖的痛苦毫不遮掩地闯入他的眼中。  
  
他的心脏被那种眼神撞了一下。  
  
就在周围的人都没有反应过来的时候，春野樱已经冲到火影身边，一把扯住了他的领子。她什么都没有说，只是用那样的眼神死死地盯着他。  
  
会场一时大乱，所有人都站起来想要拉开她。  
  
宇智波佐助看着她的眼睛。她不是在看自己，而是透过他的眼睛，看着另一个人。她怒目而视的是他眼中的她。  
  
一片嘈杂中，他轻轻地说：“春野樱，你疯了。”  
  
春野樱被强制送回自己的宅邸，火影也宣布这件事情将在明天的紧急会议上讨论。不过在场的人看到春野樱的反应，心里多少觉得这件事与火影是脱不开关系了。  
  
春野樱坐在沙发上，刚才把她架回来的是医疗部的忍者，送她回来之后就静静地离开了。  
  
已经是夜里，客厅开着刚才送她回来的人开的灯。  
  
暖色调的灯光打在她头上。  
  
像她这样的人，还有什么资格呆在光下？  
  
瞬间摸出一根苦无，狠狠击中了头顶的灯管。  
  
咔嚓——嗞嗞嗞——光线闪烁了几下，彻底消失。  
  
坐了一会儿，春野樱站起身，走到门边，拎出放在柜子里的酒，从厨房拿出所有的杯子，一字排开，全部满上。  
  
她面无表情地举起第一杯淡白的液体，向虚空一敬，然后一仰脖子，喝水一样饮下了一大杯辛辣的酒液。液体如同点燃的油，一路顺着食道烧进胃里。  
  
传说地狱有十八层，那传说中的焦热地狱是不是就是这样，永无止尽地灼烧着罪人的灵魂？  
  
砰一声，空酒杯被她砸在桌面上，她举起另一杯酒，同样向着不存在的人敬过之后一饮而尽。  
  
肠道也是会麻木的，几杯以后，她连那种带着快意的麻痛也感受不到。  
  
“呵……”她自己在空寂无人的房子里笑出声，想起卡卡西老师以前说的真是没错。  
  
几年前，他们刚刚捣毁了一个地下人肉交易场所。各种各样的女人或是自愿，或是被迫在这里接受不同样式，但是同样惨无人道的肉体的摧残。她看到很多不满十岁的小女孩被折磨得已经没有了活下去的欲望。  
  
‘老师，这些人为什么会做这种事情？别人的痛苦就能给他们带来快乐吗？’她因为那次任务抑郁了很长时间，终于忍不住开口问自己的老师。  
  
当时旗木卡卡西侧头看了她一眼，并没有像很多次一样说一些漂亮的安慰话，而是淡淡地回答：‘小樱啊，这些人因为感受不到自己还活着，所以要在别人的痛苦里证明自己存在的意义。’  
  
‘为什么人会感受不到自己存在的意义？’她执拗地问。只要有理想，有愿望，没有完成它之前，人为什么会找不到自己的意义？  
  
旗木卡卡西将带着手套的手按在自己的胸口：‘这里，有一个三角形的良心，每当人走入歧途的时候，三角就会转动起来刺痛人，但是如果歧途走得太多太远，三角的棱角没有了，人再怎么作恶，也不会再有感觉。这样的人，就没有存在的意义了。’  
  
她记得老师当时说这句话的时候眼睛里的冷光。  
  
“老师啊，那我不也是一样的……”她摇晃了两下，笑声止不住地从唇边传出，却和绝望的哭号一样，“我这种人啊，不是正在失去存在的意义吗？”  
  
她将最后一杯酒液灌进喉咙，没有掌握好吞咽的速度，透明的液体顺着她的两腮和下巴浇到脖子上，黏腻的品质在窗外渗进的微光下闪烁着犀利的光。  
  
春野樱擦了一把嘴，她觉得脑子从来没有像现在这么混沌，也从来没有像现在这么清醒。  
  
眼睛酸痛得厉害，却没有因为身体摄入了过多的水分而作出任何的反应。她是医生，她知道自己需要宣泄，否则的话……  
  
她跌跌撞撞地走向通往卧室的楼梯，却并没有上楼，而是掏出钥匙，打开了楼梯间的门，一步一步走下地下室。  
  
最后几级台阶，酒精带来的眩晕使她看不到地势，一脚踏空，直接摔倒在地上，胳膊似乎是被别了一下，虽然不严重，但是痛感极强。  
  
她慢慢坐起身。  
  
地下室有一张床，是以前她跟父母吵着要换床的时候淘汰的。  
  
她跪着爬到床边，醉酒带来的耳鸣声中，掺杂着规律的嘀，嘀声，就像医院里面，象征着生命消失的那一条直线的声音。  
  
“卡卡西老师啊，”她眯着眼睛说，“是我杀的。”她的语气平静又温柔，只是声线里藏着止不住的颤抖，“达也君的口罩上——”她压低了声音，像是在向谁低声呢喃藏于内心的秘辛，“是我抹上的药剂。闻到那种药剂，肯定会拿不稳手术刀的——”  
  
她夸张地撸了一下袖子，作出捏着手术刀的样子，“眼睛周围有很多重要的血管和组织啊……怎么个多法……随便划一下的话……”  
  
她划拉了一下，然后手凝滞在空中。“会死。”  
  
收回双手，她抱住自己的肩膀，无声地，深深地趴下去，直到额头触到地面。“会死的……会死的……会死的……我知道的……老师……达也君……”  
  
紧咬的牙关开始渗血，她无知无觉，心脏的血管好像突然变得非常细，细到不能够很好地完成供血任务，整个胸腔闷得像快要炸开。  
  
恍惚中，好像有谁的手摸在她的头顶，非常熟悉的，温暖的动作。  
  
她闭上了眼睛。酒精就是有这样的好处啊，逃避现实什么的，正是她所需要的。哪怕只是一会儿，请让她忘记自己的罪。“老师……”她抬起迷蒙的双眼。  
  
眼前的却不是她长久以来依靠的六代目火影，而是金发的，浑身上下缠满绷带的挚友。  
  
他湛蓝的眼睛凝视着她，海洋一般的瞳孔里全是心痛，“樱酱，辛苦你了。”他的声音就像是是从最远最远的地平线传来，模糊听不真切。  
  
她的眼睛开始瞪大。  
  
六代目的虚影静立在他身边，‘辛苦了，小樱。’  
  
神明啊，这样的梦，还请不要让她醒来吧。  
  
榊苍羽站在春野樱的住宅门口。大白天，他不方便像以前一样，悄悄潜入医疗副部的宅邸。  
  
昨天那件事也是他的始料未及，没想到六代目火影旗木卡卡西就那么简单地死在一场并没有什么风险的手术中了。  
  
这些影级人物，怎么说也曾经掌握着很多人的生杀大权，竟然都是这么简单地退出了众人的视线。  
  
他平静地按动了春野樱家的门铃。  
  
看她昨天的那个样子，现在还能有跟宇智波佐助斗下去的意志吗？  
  
差不多到时候了。他在门口静静地等待。春野樱不是可以托付的人，一直以来，她都过于被动，根本没有做好跟对方你死我活的觉悟。跟着这样的人，还是算了吧。  
  
没人应门。  
  
榊苍羽尝试着转动了一下门把手，门开了。  
  
心境已经散漫到了这种地步了吗？他笑了一声，推门走了进去。  
  
绕过玄关，他很快看到了散了一地的灯管碎片。然后他看到了那个女人。  
  
她坐在楼梯上，驼着背垂着头，一条腿曲起，另一条腿伸直放在地上。听到有人进来，她头也不抬地淡淡地开口：“榊君吗？”声音嘶哑得厉害。他不动声色地侧目看向茶几上的空酒瓶。  
  
“你喝酒了？”  
  
“一点点。”她笑了两声。  
  
榊苍羽一愣，觉得那笑声……实在是非常古怪。不像是什么悲伤的笑声，也不是郁闷的苦笑，当然也算不上愉悦。  
  
就像是适合笑的场合就笑了而已。  
  
她一手扶住额头，将垂下的额发向后脑一捋，露出整个光洁的额头。早晨的光亮刺激到她的眼睛，她微微眯了一下，然后放下手，看向站在原地的榊苍羽：“榊君，过几天，帮我安排一下，我要见一下各大家族的族长。”  
  
那双眼睛，看着他，像绿色的浮冰，不掺杂任何其他的感情。她坐在阴影中，姿态闲适，理所当然地对他发号施令。  
  
他的心脏不正常地搏动了一下。坐在他面前的这个人，不像是他所认识的那个春野樱。但是这样的她……  
  
“是。”他回答道。  
  
TBC.


	24. 污点

高层会议上，春野樱的脸色仍然非常憔悴，看来是昨天一晚上都没有睡好。宇智波佐助的脸色同样不好看，只是看起来精神尚可。  
  
这次的会议为什么会召开，大家都心知肚明。六代目的死实在是疑点重重，毕竟他现在算是春野樱那边的要人，只不过是一个小小的，连她自己上手都不用的手术就这样出了意外，怎么看都没那么简单。  
  
可是六代目一旦出事，最有可能被怀疑的就是火影派，他们又怎么会做的这么极端；如果不是他们的话，按照春野樱和旗木卡卡西的关系的，总不可能是她干的，这件事情一出，她失去的除了已经能在元老派出力的旗木卡卡西，还有培养了多年的副手朝仓达也，极其亏本的买卖。  
  
难道真的就是一场意外？这似乎是最合理的解释。  
  
如果是这样的话，那么接下来就看这两方如何利用这场意外了。  
  
在他们眼中，已经死去的人就没什么好怀念的了。他们会在六代目的葬礼上好好地哭一哭，但是现在，是关注这两派如何在这件事上做文章的时候。  
  
“各位可以先看一下这次事故的报告。”奈良鹿丸将文件发下来，春野樱闭了闭眼睛，然后打开报告第一页。  
  
确实是严重典型的医疗事故。根据报告中的描述，主刀医生朝仓达也在手术开始一个小时以后出现了严重的类似于紧张的状态，甚至几次手抖，旁边的护士见状劝他放弃这次手术先行缝合，但朝仓达也表示可以继续，一切责任将由他承担。在后面的一个精细作业上，他终于在执刀时发生了意外。  
  
手术刀嵌入了旗木卡卡西的大脑。  
  
她飞速地阖上了报告，不欲多看。  
  
“朝仓达也已经被关押进了监狱。”奈良鹿丸见大家都看得差不多了，开始介绍目前的事态处理进展，“本次医疗事故本可以避免，是他的一意孤行导致了这个结果，他肯定承担有不可推卸的责任。”  
  
“八代目，”沙哑的女声响起，宇智波佐助看过去，春野樱带着深重的敌意看着他：“就这样吗？”  
  
“当然不止。”他十指交叠放在桌上，“这次的事故，同样要追究医疗部的责任——”  
  
“医疗部的责任？”春野樱冷笑一声，“怎么看医疗部都已经是站在风口浪尖了啊。”  
  
“当然会有严密的调查。”他面不改色，“到时候会有一个合理的处理。”  
  
“我的老师，在这次事故中去世了，我所在的部门可能要蒙上不白之冤，八代目，不觉得应该让我说点什么吗？”她说的是“我的老师”，就像否认了宇智波佐助对自己的老师还有那么点感情一样。  
  
“你想说什么？”宇智波佐助冷冷地开口。  
  
春野樱深吸一口气，“达也君是我非常信任的部下。除了天赋极佳以外，他还有很丰富的主刀经验，术前紧张这种，根本就是不可能存在的事情。”  
  
“你这是什么意思？”宇智波佐助眯着眼睛看她。  
  
“朝仓达也，是从火影办公室调到医疗部的，当初他拿的可是火影亲手下发的调令。”她说着，面带嘲讽，“还有，”她将一些信件的复印件取出来推到宇智波佐助面前，“这些东西，是从他的办公室里面搜出来的，您认识吗，八代目大人？”最后几个字，讽刺意味十足。  
  
宇智波佐助微微垂眸扫了两眼，是自己的手下人拉拢的信件。“不过是他的私人交往信件罢了，你拿这些想说明什么？”  
  
春野樱意味不明地笑了一声，转向其他参加会议的人。“各位，我有一千条证据证明朝仓达也在手术前没有任何异常状态，也有无数更加困难的手术证明他不可能在手术台上紧张，所以唯一能够解释这场以外的原因就是，是他故意而为。”  
  
所有的眼光马上集中到宇智波佐助身上，然而他只是静静地看着春野樱。  
  
“春野副部，他作为主刀，故意做这件事，难道不是直接把自己送到枪口上吗？”有一个人问道。  
  
“所以他是个蠢人，”春野樱恨恨地说，“可能以为自己的这种举措足以表示投诚的诚意，也足以让他想要投诚的那方救他出来。”  
  
问问题的人不说话了，她的这种解释也不是说不通。  
  
“八代目，关于这些信件，您尽可以‘好好地’调查下去。朝仓达也究竟为什么会突然紧张，以至于连出现异常都坚持没有结束手术直到‘失手’杀了六代目火影也可以继续调查。但是恕我直言，”他们的视线在空气中交汇，谁也不可能退让，“火影办公室，似乎并没有干涉医疗部的能力。无论是在能力上，还是在其他方面。”  
  
“樱，朝仓达也在火影办公室不过呆了两个月，在医疗部已经呆了数年，这种情况下让火影办公室为医疗部的事情负责。”他冷笑一声，“你不觉得可笑么。”  
  
“我不明白什么可笑什么不可笑，”春野樱毫不让步，“我只知道在不合理的事情里面找合理的解释。敢对六代目下手，我不得不对这背后的原因和推手想得远一些。”  
  
榊苍羽坐在一个并不是非常引人注目的位置，默默地看着这两位已经保持了很久面上和平的人的刀光剑影，渐渐的，眼睛就一直盯在春野樱身上无法移开了。  
  
刚才从她家里出来以后，他就发现，她身上开始有了一种可怕的光，破釜沉舟，不再回头的光。就像传说中亦正亦邪的神，无论是什么挡在身前，都会毫不犹豫地斩尽杀绝。  
  
这样的春野樱——  
  
他抬起手遮了一下唇边的微笑。  
  
——有让他效忠的资格。  
  
会议结束，所有人都离开以后，宇智波佐助坐在座位上没有动。  
  
经过这件事，无论最后责任配比怎么样，火影再想往医疗部安排人手将困难重重。毕竟朝仓达也的出身和他与火影派的人的接触，都是火影派洗不掉的污点。  
  
即使以后强硬地往医疗部塞人，他们也会在明面上刁难。  
  
奈良鹿丸走到他身边，靠着桌子叼上一根不点的烟，“八代目，这次真是猝不及防。”  
  
宇智波佐助睨了他一眼，“猝不及防？你是这么认为的吗？”  
  
奈良鹿丸惊讶地看着他：“难道不是吗？这次意外，虽然那边现在损失更大，但是总体而言从长远的角度来说他们能够获得的好处……”  
  
宇智波佐助看了他半晌，忽然就开口问：“你也觉得她就肯定不会对自己人下手，不会对关系密切到那种程度的旗木卡卡西下手是么。”  
  
奈良鹿丸将香烟夹到手指间：“不可能的吧，她……”他有些迟疑，心里也觉得说“她不是那种人”有些过于天真了。  
  
这件事情他们没办法证明跟春野樱有任何的关系，估计即使有证据也早就被销毁得干干净净。只要医疗部那边咬准朝仓达也跟火影派的关系不放，局面对他们来说就永远打不开。  
  
咬了咬烟嘴，奈良鹿丸皱起眉头。他确实希望这只是一场意外，如果春野樱已经能够做到这种地步的话，他不知道两派的生死局中自己这方还会遇到多少次大动荡。  
  
宇智波佐助没有说话，他闭着眼睛似乎是思考了一会儿，然后笑出声来。木叶军师不解地看向他，他却没有解释的意思。  
  
春野樱……真是让他刮目相看。他想着她看着自己的果决无比的绿瞳，真是想把那一对灼人的眼球好好珍藏起来。不过如果离开了她的话，那双眼睛也会变得很无趣吧。  
  
宇智波佐助一向看不起弱者的送死行为，但是如果是有一争之力的对手的话，他也不反对交手一次。  
  
如果真是她杀了卡卡西……  
  
那我就承认你了，樱。承认你这杀了自己老师的人跟我这杀了挚友的人是站在同一水平线上的对手。  
  
TBC.


	25. 交代

火影派与医疗部的关系变得日渐紧张起来，两个部门之争带来的白色恐怖甚至蔓延到整个木叶体制内。春野樱不过将一些火影派的医护人员挑着毛病打发出了医疗部，这些人出去以后却都被直接调到了边境那样的不毛之地。  
  
如此几个以后春野樱也不敢再多加调整，毕竟这恶事不是她干的，恶名可还是要记在她头上的。  
  
火影派那边的清洗更加厉害，春野樱已经从榊苍羽那里知道了自己有不少暗桩被拔了出来，无声无息地处死，尸体都没有见到。宇智波佐助用这种方法很快就建立了内部团结，毕竟谁都不敢在这个宁可错杀不会放过的火影手下被怀疑，一个个已经完全唯他马首是瞻。  
  
现在在火影派内部，基本上已经形成了强度可怕的单峰状态。  
  
榊苍羽说完了那边的动向，又像是不经意般地提了一句，“说起来，朝仓达也这两天应该会被押送到边境去。”  
  
春野樱的手抖了一抖，“具体是什么时候？”  
  
榊苍羽歪着头想了想，“后天？大概是吧。怎么，你还想去看看这个背叛了医疗部的人吗？”  
  
医疗部对外的口径都是这样的，深受医疗部长信赖的首席医生朝仓达也受到了火影的教唆和蛊惑，为了表示自己投诚的意思，不惜在手术中杀死了六代目火影。  
  
是个又心狠又愚蠢的人。  
  
春野樱呼出一口气，想到那个青年看着自己的温柔的眼睛。  
  
“别人知道的事情，你我都知道真相是什么。”她低声说，“是我对不起他。”  
  
“春野副部，”榊苍羽一下打断了她告罪一样的话，“如果你还是觉得会对不起别人的话——”  
  
“榊君，”春野樱对上他的视线，又是那浮冰一样的眼睛，再次让他心跳一乱，“我走这条路，不知道要对不起多少人，没什么好不承认的。”她说的很平静，并没有纠结或者痛苦。  
  
“既然没有用，说出来对不起又有什么意义呢？”榊苍羽轻声问。  
  
“呵，”春野樱自嘲地笑了一下，“对于我们这种没有良心的人来说，还是需要时不时试一下会不会因为对不起别人而良心不安。等到以后即使说出对不起也没有感觉的时候我就不会说了。”  
  
榊苍羽看着面前的女人，半晌终于叹了口气，“败给你了。”语调中含着微妙的变化，对她说话时一直含着的那种隐含的不屑和戏谑被抹去，他此刻，真正承认自己将效忠于她。  
  
对自己都这么狠的人，没有什么做不到的事情。  
  
“别说这件事了。”春野樱揉着额头，从桌子上拿起一个药瓶，倒出两粒淡黄色的药片吞了进去。“这次叫你来……”  
  
“你吃的是什么？”  
  
春野樱愣了一下，榊苍羽努努嘴，指向她手里还拿着的小瓶子。“这个啊，”春野樱无所谓地回答，“提神的药。”  
  
榊苍羽看着她隐藏在眼睛深处的疲惫，开口问：“你这样的状态好像已经很长时间了吧？如果再这样下去，你不怕什么时候力不从心？”关于她异常的身体状态，他早就发现了，但是从来没有过问，今天不知道为什么，还是问了出来。  
  
春野樱将药瓶慢慢旋上，放在桌子的一角，然后抬头看向他。  
  
“这正是我接下来要说的。你听着，接下来我交代的事情，你要记得非常清楚，并且完完全全按照我说的意思去做。”  
  
潮湿的地下牢狱，安静得像坟墓一样。自从八代目上台，被关押到这里的人基本上就没有一个好好出去。  
  
朝仓达也被单独关在一间牢房里。毕竟是谋杀六代目的犯人，跟别人还是不一样的。他坐在角落里，呆滞地看着面前的地面上黑色的不知名的虫子从稻草的一端爬向另一端。  
  
他到现在也不明白事情怎么会变成这个样子。他当时为什么忽然就会控制不住自己的手，将手术刀插进了不该去的地方。然后被制服，关进了监狱。前几天，有人来跟自己说，他将会被送到边境服刑。  
  
怎么事情就会变成这个样子。  
  
脚步声响起，停在他的牢房门口。“达也君。”  
  
听到这个声音，他无神的双眼瞬间恢复了一点神采，马上抬起头，一下看到了正站在那里蹙眉看着他的女人。他张了张嘴，站起来想要走过去，沉重的镣铐却将他固定在墙边，没有办法移动太远。  
  
“春野副部……”长时间没有说话，他的声音听起来有些怪异。上面没有给他任何辩驳的机会，他就一直被关在这里，直到下达审判结果的那一天，“……劳烦你还要到这种地方来看我……”  
  
春野樱喉头一紧。他一向是个爱干净的人，医院里的护士开过玩笑，说朝仓医生天生适合呆在医院，因为那里可以满足他这个洁癖患者的一切要求。但是现在，他委顿在肮脏的监狱里，形容憔悴，胡子拉碴，还温和地跟她说着“劳烦”。  
  
“不，没什么。”她知道怎样应付那些油嘴滑舌的同盟，知道怎么应付城府极深的火影，却不知道该怎么回答向她问好的下属。  
  
朝仓达也看着她的脸，渐渐的，愧疚感蔓延上来，他跪倒在地上：“对不起……春野副部……六代目他……我……”虽然他并不清楚自己当时到底发生了什么，但是六代目确实是死在他的手术台上的，这是他不可否认的过失。  
  
春野樱看着跪在地上的男人，脊背泛着凉意。  
  
是她杀了自己的老师，然后把罪责归到部下身上，他却还在自己面前认罪悔过。  
  
这世道，当真是滑稽可笑。  
  
“站起来吧，达也君。”她不能说，她需要他就这样离开。宇智波佐助不会处死朝仓达也，她知道，不然自己这派更可以拿灭口做文章。  
  
“事已至此，多说无益。”她是可以说一句“我不怪你”，但是她还是说不出来如此厚颜无耻的，肇事者对被害者的谎言。  
  
朝仓达也并没有站起来，他仍然趴在地上，不停地颤抖着，像是在哭泣一样。  
  
她蹲下身，几次试图开口，却不知道该说什么。很多事情，她都不能说，只能让它们烂在自己心里。“你……你不是有什么事情想对我说吗？在走之前，说吧。”她最后说道。  
  
朝仓达也颤抖的身体停了下来。几分钟以后，他说：“不，已经没有说的必要了。春野副部，还请离开吧，长时间跟我会面应该不太好。”  
  
春野樱脸色惨败地站起来。她多么想让眼前的男人拽着她的领子怒吼，质问她为什么要背叛自己，甚至动手也行，她绝对不会还手。  
  
而不是现在这样，自以为将一切背负在身上，保护这个不配拥有他的感情的人。  
  
“我会接你回来的，达也君。”她扭过头，“给我几年时间，我会想办法把你从边境调回来。”  
  
朝仓达也没有说话，还是静静地跪趴在地。  
  
春野樱转身离开。  
  
直到再也听不到脚步声，他才轻轻地说了一句：“我喜欢你啊，春野副部。”命运都在嘲笑他自不量力的爱慕。  
  
“再见了，春野副部。”  
  
日向雏田再一次见到春野樱，是在六代目的葬礼之后，那次葬礼，春野樱因为“伤心过度”没有出席。想到当年八代目不在木叶时那三位的互相扶持，众人也谅解了她不能够面对只剩她一个的痛苦心境。  
  
这次会议明面上是医疗部与各大家族商讨上次会议的资金使用问题。火影办公室没办法禁止医疗部与各大家族的交流，因为以他们现在的财力，不能承担医疗部所有活动所需要的费用。  
  
这次会议是春野樱身边的榊苍羽亲自到各大族地传达的通知，应该不会是简单的碰头那么简单。  
  
日向雏田坐在首席下的第一个位置，闭着眼睛考虑接下来可能会讨论到的问题。可是六代目才刚刚去世，无论是从义理上还是春野樱的个人感情因素上她都不会再有太大的动作才对。  
  
门打开了。她睁开眼站起身。  
  
春野樱走了进来，身上还穿着医院的白大褂。她走到首席坐下，微笑着向众人点头示意，“请坐。”  
  
各大家主都坐了下来。  
  
日向雏田观察这春野樱的脸色，却发现并没有什么特别消沉的样子，只是有一点青白而已。  
  
“各位的时间都很宝贵，这次叫各位过来也不是一时兴起想要聚聚。”没有任何一句寒暄，她直接开始说起这次会议的正题，“大家也都知道了六代目的事情，虽然无论是我，还是我们，都为这个意外感到非常悲痛，但是不得不说，如果没有这次意外，医疗部被渗透的结果也就不远了。”春野樱的右手食指点了点桌子，说起六代目的死，她语气低落，但并没有极其悲伤。  
  
各大家主凝重地点了点头。如果没有医疗部作为后盾的话，他们家族想要独善其身也会变得更加困难。这么看起来，六代目的死为他们争取到的岂止一点点的喘息时间。  
  
“但是医疗部态势向好不代表着今后各位行事也会一帆风顺。”春野樱话锋一转，众家主都看向她。  
  
“是变革的时候了。”她绿色的眼睛里闪着幽光。  
  
TBC.


	26. 加冕

春野樱坐在日向宅邸，再一次品尝日向雏田亲手泡的新茶。虽然她依然没有在茶道上有任何进益，但是本来她们之间也不是为了喝茶而喝茶。  
  
日向雏田将茶壶放回器具上，端起自己的那一杯喝了一口。“小樱，你这次真是抓住了好时机啊。”  
  
春野樱的茶杯停在唇边。她稍微涂了一点淡色的口红，脸上也用妆粉修饰了一下，气色看起来很好。“这种时机不常有，趁着现在人心惶惶的时候，让他们做一些事情是最有动力的。”  
  
家族的沉疴必须由他们自己拔除，不能有什么第三人成为功臣。旗木卡卡西死后，族长们多少怀疑是火影下的手，这么一来未免让他们臆想，火影连前代以及自己的老师都敢杀，还有什么人是不敢动的。  
  
如此一来，好好把握住自己的力量才是关键啊。  
  
在这样的想法驱动下，本来在家族改革的行动上停滞不前的各大家族也都同意了春野樱的建议。  
  
建立家族联盟制。  
  
推选出一个不属于所有家族的人担任家族联盟的首领，掌握各大家族私事以外的权力。  
  
“只是这种状况，八代目会同意吗？”日向雏田有些担忧。  
  
春野樱笑了笑，“现在水下已经是我在掌握各大家族的实权，他本来就没有办法再从家族身上获得什么好处。如果将来我不在了，家族马上就会成为一盘散沙，他收拾起来更加麻烦。”  
  
“那一位，不像是怕麻烦的人呢。”日向家主试探性地问。这些事情太过遥远，她并不明白春野樱具体指的是什么。  
  
“他确实不怕麻烦。”春野樱漫不经心地将茶杯中的茶水晃了晃，这几年，她还是喝的酒比较多。“但是他有野心。”  
  
日向雏田心中一动。  
  
“家族改革之后，家族联盟的实力必然会上升，到时候他只要除掉家族联盟的掌权人就行了。”春野樱看着她，眼中带着莫名的笑意，“到时候只要除掉我，他就可以伺机控制下一任联盟长，接手整个实力大增的家族联盟。有人代劳，何乐而不为？”  
  
她描述的未来，就像杯中的茶片一样清晰。  
  
日向雏田听到她说宇智波佐助会除掉她，未免心里一紧。  
  
“我没那么容易死的，雏田。”她忽然收敛了那种预知未来一般的诡秘语气，轻松地挥挥手，“放心吧。这件事情绝对会被批准，而且在未来的几年里，他会让我们好好‘成长’的。”她眯起眼睛，勾起嘴角。  
  
日向雏田看着她，明明是温暖的日子，却觉得背后有些发冷。面前的这个人，说着左右千百人命运的时局变革，竟然像是一个旁观者一样，冷静到可怕。  
  
冷静到就连她自己也是被算在局中的人。  
  
木叶以日向为首的家族们开始了一场声势浩大的变革。这场变革涉及的内部斗争非常激烈，各大家族却都好像并不在乎伤到元气一样大刀阔斧地进行着。  
  
如同壁虎断去病变的尾巴。  
  
而带领这一场变革的人，是春野樱。  
  
“家族联盟申请。”宇智波佐助拿着手里厚厚的资料，念出封面上的几个字。不用多看，他知道那个女人一定交上来了一份近乎完美的制度设计。关键在于，他是否批准。  
  
“真是可怕的人。”奈良鹿丸翻动着复印件，“她就这么有把握能在后面还好好掌握着这个联盟么。”与春野樱开始交手以后，很多时候他开始不敢像考虑正常人一样去考虑她的谋划。  
  
她是自己见过的最没有章法的棋手，每一步都让他摸不着头脑，但是却又为未来做好了极充分的准备。  
  
走棋，一步看七步。而春野樱又岂止看了七步远。  
  
而且她并不是一个单纯的棋手，现在的她，为了胜利连掀翻棋盘这种事情说不定也干的出来。  
  
家族联盟这件事情，短时间以内会对火影派的权力造成很大的威胁，但是长远看来对他们百利无一害。不用再担忧家族暗地里动乱木叶，不用再费心思增强他们对木叶的经济贡献，就算对方的首领是春野樱，对宇智波佐助来说也不过是个桀骜不驯让他心情不愉快的下属而已。  
  
毕竟不管她怎么想掀翻棋盘，也不可能把木叶怎么样吧。  
  
他实在看不出来春野樱还能有什么动机，按理说，她不是个目光短浅的人。  
  
“既然她希望这么做，那就批准好了。”宇智波佐助轻笑一声，将申请报告不轻不重地放到桌上，“不过必要的敲打还是要有的。下周的会议上，好好商讨一下这件事情。”他意有所指地加重了“商讨”这个词。  
  
奈良鹿丸应了一声，继续看手中的报告，虽然说应该不会有什么漏洞，但是他们必须要做到百分之百的了解。  
  
宇智波佐助走到窗边看着医疗部的方向。  
  
樱，你还有什么底牌，一起拿出来看看吧。  
  
关于家族联盟的提案在整个木叶高层掀起了轩然大波。就连元老派也不是非常赞同这次的意见。他们的想法是，如果放任家族联盟坐大，保不准又是以后的威胁。  
  
但是想到宇智波佐助前几次的行动，他们又不得不承认必须要有更强大的力量来与他抗衡。  
  
高层被清洗得已经非常厉害，也不是没有出现过有人早上来上班以后就没有再回到家里的情况。这里面有的确实是跟火影派作对的人，有的可能只是工作上出现了一些小小的疏漏，还剩下的那些，就是说不清道不明的原因了。  
  
那些心中含冤的家属如果跑到火影楼来喊冤，十有八九会很快消失在木叶。  
  
这就是当前的木叶，稳定得可怕，也安静得可怕。  
  
再这样下去，需要被闭嘴的可能就是他们，在暗中的力量都很清楚这一点。所以最后虽然家族联盟的提案经历了一些波折和修改，经历了两年的拉锯之后，还是以很大程度上的还原度通过了。  
  
家族联盟建立后的第一个月，很快进行了大选，不出意料，春野樱成为第一任家族联盟长。  
  
宇智波佐助看着她穿着盛装，一步一步走上台阶，站到他面前。  
  
家族联盟，名义上还是要接受火影指挥的。  
  
“恭喜你，春野……联盟长。”那个名字在他的嘴里以一种上翘的尾音吐出，明明是正常的话，却生生带出一股莫名的悠长暧昧的弧线。  
  
“多谢八代目。”春野樱笑着说。  
  
宇智波佐助将象征着联盟长的头冠交给她，春野樱接过戴在自己头上。  
  
宇智波佐助一点头，转身走到台前跟下面的民众说着自己对家族联盟的期许和对第一任联盟长的信赖，春野樱站在他身后半步距离，保持着得体的笑容。尽管下面的人估计什么都看不见。  
  
他一向是不喜欢多说话的人，即使是在这样的场合也一样。所以很快就结束了这样的发言，下面的人们开始欢呼。  
  
春野樱俯视着他们，想起五年前，她也是这些人中的一员，抬头仰望着他加冕为影。现在她就站在他旁边，一只手就能推他下去的距离。  
  
“樱。”她听到他在叫自己。春野樱微微敛目，收回刚才的情绪。“八代目？”  
  
不管她对于他的称呼有什么不满意的地方，只要听到了他在叫她，就必须及时作出回应。  
  
他微微侧过头，露出一个非常，非常不稳重的，不怀好意的恶劣笑容。  
  
“别让我失望啊。”  
  
这里只有他们两个人，只有她看见了这个针对她的，满含着戏谑与挑衅的笑。  
  
她回敬了一个温柔而诚恳的微笑，“是，八代目大人，定不辱命。”  
  
TBC.


	27. 经年

木叶迎来了战后最安静的时期，极其安静。  
  
没有像别的忍村一样的动乱，没有什么战争带来的极端思想，更没有什么民众思潮盛行。火影以防止内乱为名，制订了极其严苛的法令，尽管后来在家族联盟的建议下修改了不少，但是木叶还是迎来了一个律令森严的时代。同时民众也不被允许诟病火影的政令，对火影的相关政策大放厥词的人要不就是离奇失踪，要不就是夹起尾巴做人，很少再出现在公众面前。  
  
于是木叶的民众都在暗中说着身边有火影的“钩子”。即使如此，也没有人敢多说什么。毕竟战后的生活已经是来之不易的安定，火影的政绩有目共睹。平民也不是非常关心自己能不能跟政局搭上一点边。  
  
再说，不管怎么样，还有家族联盟在。  
  
家族联盟的联盟长春野樱是温和派的典型，她已经多次劝阻了火影的一些极端举措，有她在，火影应该多少会也会不那么严酷吧。毕竟以前似乎是队友的样子。  
  
他们已经不太记得那两位当年确切是什么样的关系，这可能是时间和人类的通病，当有人走到完全不同的位置的时候，人们便很难再将他和从前那个幼稚的形象联系起来了。  
  
所以在他们眼中，那两人更多的只是“火影”和“联盟长”的象征而已。  
  
春野樱和山中井野坐在餐厅里。以如今她们的身份，在大厅吃饭已经是不太能实现的事情了，那不仅会给她们带来不方便，也会给普通人带来不方便。  
  
“喂，快到你的生日了吧，有没有什么想要的，没有的话我就随便送了哦。”山中井野看着菜单，随意地问。  
  
如今她是为数不多的还能保持着这样的语气跟春野联盟长说话的人，春野樱双手托着下巴，在挚友面前表现出一点轻松的状态：“想要的啊……果然还是送盆花给我吧。”  
  
“你这家伙。”山中井野无奈地叹气，“去年不也是这个吗？”  
  
“诶，可是井野你能做好的就只有花而已啊。”她故意无奈地讽刺她，“我又不缺钱，需要你动手做出来的东西，我敢收下的也就只有花了。”  
  
“胡说什么呢。”金发美人瞪了她一眼，将菜单阖上递给她。  
  
春野樱百无聊赖地接过菜单，“也就是你，现在这个年纪了竟然还想着生日的惊喜什么的，果然是佐井把你保护得太好了吗？”  
  
“我这个年纪怎么了？婚都没结的人有什么资格说我。”她将长发撩到背后，对春野樱不优雅地翻白眼。  
  
“哎呀，真是了不得了。”春野樱把菜单交给一边的侍者，笑着说：“这优越感，是儿子太优秀了吗。”  
  
说起井阵，山中井野的脸上浮现出笑意：“小屁孩呢，能看出来什么优秀不优秀，倒是像他爸爸一样，甜言蜜语能说会道。”  
  
春野樱又故意跟她聊了一会儿井阵的事情，母亲们对自己孩子的事情总有说不完的话，等到这个话题告一段落，点的东西也很快就上来了。  
  
山中井野一边切着盘子里的肉，一边不时抬头看她，“小樱，虽说你现在终于会打扮自己了是好事，但是我怎么总觉得你脸色有点不好啊，这段时间身体没问题？”  
  
春野樱失笑，“干什么，以后我出来见你还得卸个妆？拜托，会影响我的民间形象的。”  
  
山中井野嗤笑一声。  
  
“说起形象，不瞒你说，这些东西都是榊君教我的。”春野樱无奈地笑着，“每次什么重要场合的礼服都是他挑的。”  
  
“啊？”山中井野惊讶地停住了手中的刀叉，“我还以为是你自己开窍了。原来你在这方面的只是竟然还不如一个男人，啧啧啧。见识了，春野联盟长。”  
  
“我哪有那些时间。”她插起一块西兰花送进嘴里，咀嚼了两下咽下去，“我们很小还热衷这些东西的时候没有物质条件，现在是没那个心思了。”  
  
“喂，”山中井野用叉子点点白瓷盘，“我说你，说这种话会老得更快哦。”  
  
春野樱耸耸肩，“我又不在乎，再说才二十七就怕老，那我怕的日子还长着呢。”  
  
山中井野佯怒道：“有百豪就了不起啊，有百豪就可以为所欲为吗？”  
  
春野樱倨傲地点头：“对啊，有百豪就是可以为所欲为。”  
  
山中井野憋不住笑了出来。  
  
春野樱也笑，面上跟着山中井野开心，心里笑着说百豪怎么可能用在这种地方。

*  
  
嗒嗒嗒，她已经能很好地驾驭高跟鞋，走在火影楼的楼梯上一点都不吃力。这整幢大楼已经改造过一遍，那些过分轻浮的颜色都已经被除去，象征着火之意志的标语也不知道什么时候摘了下来，整个大楼都是冷静高效的色彩。  
  
现在的火影楼也不是以前连下忍都能够随便进来的地方了。忍者任务发布都已经成了资统部的责任，迁到了资统部的大楼。  
  
战后十年，人非物也非。木叶的面积扩大了数倍不止，除了因为社会稳定带来的人口激增以外，还有大量迁入的人口。宇智波佐助在这方面算是恩威并施，符合条件的将会在木叶得到不错的待遇，不符合条件的则决不允许成为木叶的驻民。简单的阿恩门已经不足以成为木叶的屏障，坚固的围墙和边防哨卡将木叶围住，除此以外，更外围是完全接受木叶调控的辐射城市。  
  
火之国的心脏，终于也不仅仅是心脏那么简单了。  
  
春野樱走到火影办公室门口，抬手敲了敲门。  
  
“进来。”比之几年前稍显低沉了一些的男声传出，春野樱带着恰当的微笑走进了办公室。  
  
宇智波佐助看了她一眼，将手上的最后一份文件看完放到桌子上，放下笔，活动了一下手指。  
  
春野樱走到他面前，将文件夹递给他，“八代目，我来汇报工作。”这是家族联盟的义务，对火影汇报工作。  
  
宇智波佐助接过文件夹却没有打开，他靠在椅子上，十指交叉放在腹前，“你说吧，我听着。”  
  
春野樱也不介意，开始汇报去年下半年度家族联盟的相关活动。  
  
走个形式而已，这两个人谁也没想着会在这个汇报中泄露什么或者得到什么。即使如此，春野樱明面上能说的东西还是很多的。汇报差不多进行了一个小时才结束，期间春野樱没有停下来过，宇智波佐助也没有打断过她，就那样静静地听了一个小时。  
  
“以上，是本次汇报的内容。”春野樱说着阖上文件，“相关内容都在文件里。”她向宇智波佐助放在桌面上的文件夹歪了歪头，“有疑问的话可以下发质询给联盟。”  
  
宇智波佐助没有马上开口而是看了她一会儿，然后勾唇说道：“樱，我不得不说，这几年家族联盟被你管理得非常好，除了那些顽固的毛病竟然被你除去了以外，在对木叶的正面贡献上也不断上升。你做的很好。”  
  
春野樱谦逊地低下头：“哪里，这是我应该做的。”  
  
“只是，”宇智波佐助再次开口，“如果只有你在的时候才能让他们好好运转的话就没有意义了。我想知道，如果联盟长换成了别人，家族联盟是否还能保持现在稳定的状态。”话中带着危险的锋芒。  
  
“这个问题我还真没有办法回答呢。”春野樱说着，脸上的笑容不变，“毕竟我是第一任联盟长，换届这种事情还没有经历过。如果以后有的话，还请八代目好好观察吧。”  
  
说着她对宇智波佐助鞠了一躬，标准至极的动作，腿，背，角度全都恰到好处，“没有别的事情的话我就先走了。”  
  
然后也不等宇智波佐助回答就向门外走去，走到门口的时候她像是想起了什么一样，又转过身说：“说起来，下个月我的生日，有空的话还请八代目赏光，请帖稍后我会请人送过来。”  
  
宇智波佐助点了一下头，她就走了出去。  
  
办公室里面只剩下他一人。他伸手将春野樱带来的报告拿到手上，白色的纸张在他面前一翻而过，发出属于材质上佳的新纸的光光声响。厚厚的报告终于翻到了末尾。  
  
审批人家族联盟长：春野樱。  
  
他的手指摸上那三个字。她写的字非常好看，瘦削挺拔，不像女人的字，总像是有一种凌厉的风骨。  
  
她标准的鞠躬，并不是真的恭敬。宇智波佐助回忆着她离开时的背影，心中所想是，如何让这女人真正折腰。  
  
TBC.


	28. 鱼饵

春野樱生日的时候来的人不少。毕竟是木叶的暗地里权势滔天的联盟长，无论是火影的手下，还是惧怕火影的威势想要找一个更为稳妥的依靠的人都希望在这个女人面前留下好印象。  
  
再说现在这个美丽又有权势的女人还是单身自处，他们也怀着一点想获得垂青的欲望。  
  
并不是所有人都有资格让春野樱亲自招呼的，大多数人都会在过来打个招呼以后自觉地离开。她端着酒杯站在窗边，看着楼下不断进来的人群，始终噙着适合这个场合的微笑。看到某一队人走进来的时候，她终于转身走到门口去迎接，“八代目，感谢拨冗前来。”宇智波佐助看了她一会儿，几不可见地笑了一下，“你的生日，肯定是要来的。”然后和春野樱并肩走进了会场。  
  
这么多年，他们每一次都会互相出席对方的生日，只不过气氛总是这么微妙。  
  
这种生日宴会不过是个大舞台，形形色色的人涂脂抹粉地上来走一遭，她是观众，也是最大的主角，端着一脸厚重的油彩看着这些人在她面前搔首弄姿。  
  
真是没想到。她坐在宇智波佐助旁边。从前自己从来没想过有一天会处在这样炙手可热的地位，看着别人以假乱真的谄媚的脸。  
  
“不开心吗？”宇智波佐助微微侧过身，像是在跟她聊天，旁人见这两位搭上了话自然也就不会不识趣地再凑上来。  
  
“啊？没有。”春野樱先是惊讶了一下然后笑着回答，“虽然说觉得生日好像也没有什么弄得这么隆重的必要，但是有这么多人来祝福，也没有不开心的理由。”  
  
“是吗。”宇智波佐助不置可否地点了点头，又坐直了身子。  
  
火影并没有在生日宴上呆很长时间，而是少见地早退了。春野樱送他到门口，就回到了宴席上。老实说，宇智波佐助走了以后她反而有一些无聊。  
  
没有需要防着的言语陷阱，没有如影随形的处心积虑，她就看着那些人围在自己身边你来我往，虚情假意，真的相当无聊。  
  
就在她这个主角也准备早退的时候，榊苍羽走到她身边。  
  
“苍羽，怎么这么晚才来。”她笑着从旁边的托盘里取了一杯酒递给他。  
  
榊苍羽接过联盟长递给他的酒杯，优雅地端在手中，“有些公事。如果您想让我早来，今天就应该给我放个假。”他假装无奈地说。周围的人都对这无伤大雅的玩笑笑了起来。  
  
春野樱也笑，她站起身，“来，跟我说说是什么要紧的事情，我再考虑一下给不给加班费。”  
  
他们离开人群走到窗户旁边，苍然的月光只能略略扫进来一点，再往室内都是耀眼的明灯，不是月光能涉足的地方。  
  
“怎么了？”春野樱单手抱胸抿了一口酒，“今天并不是谈公事的好时候。”  
  
“抱歉。”榊苍羽点了一下头，“确实不是，不过这次的事我觉得你越早知道越好。”  
  
“你说。”春野樱看他面色严肃，终于也放下了晃荡的酒杯。  
  
“木叶监狱里关押的两百政治犯，近期要出审判结果了。”他说。  
  
春野樱挑了挑眉，“这么快？审讯工作全部完成了？”这些所谓的政治犯里面，有的不过是年少不更事的学生，还有的就是发发牢骚的蠢货，真正能算得上政治犯的十个都不知道有没有。  
  
怎么说审讯也很花时间，竟然这么快判决都要下来了。  
  
“怎么说？”她漫不经心地问，关了人家这么长时间，火影派那边得给个合理的说法。  
  
“全部处死。”榊苍羽轻声回答。  
  
深夜的医疗部，副部长办公室的灯光还是亮着。家族联盟自然是有自己的办公大楼的，不过这会儿联盟长呆在办公总不如医疗副部还在工作要合理。  
  
春野樱走进去打开有点刺眼的白灯，榊苍羽顺手带上了门。  
  
“消息确定了吗？”她靠在桌子上看他，表情看不出喜怒。  
  
“嗯，”榊苍羽坐到一边椅子上，“不会再有更细节的审讯了，直接从火影办公室下达的命令，一律作为严重扰乱治安罪处决，就在下周，明天应该会出通告。这次八代目为什么这么不通情？”  
  
榊苍羽不是很明白，宇智波佐助上台以来干掉的人不少，但是这样毫无顾忌地滥杀无辜的事情基本上还真没干过，也是为了免于给他们留口实。  
  
春野樱闭上眼睛沉吟了一会儿，“说起来，最近四大国动向微妙啊。”  
  
榊苍羽眨了眨眼睛，“什么？”跟了她这么多年，他有时候还是很难跟上她的思路。  
  
她绕过办公桌，坐到自己的位置上，“看现在各个大名的架势，对木叶已经忌惮到了极点。四影能力被削弱以后，大名对他们的控制就更强了，明里暗里命令他们跟木叶作对也不是没有可能。”  
  
榊苍羽心中一动，“你的意思是……八代目已经开始做准备了？”  
  
春野樱点点头，“一旦四国联合之势形成，木叶必有一战。到时候即使使用恐怖主义也好，必须保证木叶内部的安定。”  
  
“所以这两百个人不过是——”他若有所思。  
  
“没错，”春野樱眯起眼睛，“——杀鸡儆猴。”  
  
战争已经结束十年了，一下处决两百个人，不知道要在木叶范围内造成多大的恐慌。但是这恐慌将遏制一切可能会有的逆反心理。七年以来，很多对战争感触并不深的平民或者年轻的忍者对火影的高压统治十分不满，这时候挫一挫他们的锐气，效果会非常拔群。  
  
春野樱抿了抿唇，榊苍羽看着她，“这么说来，火影如果已经准备有对外的大动作，那么对家族联盟也很快就要下手了吧。”  
  
“嗯，他大概，很快就会对我下手了。”春野樱思考了一会儿，稍微向前凑了一些，低声问：“苍羽，我当年交代给你的事情，你还记得吧。”  
  
榊苍羽下意识地抚了一下衣服的下摆：“当然记得。只不过，你没问题？”  
  
“怎么可能没问题，”春野樱半是爽快半是苦笑地说，“不过这是最可能实现的方法。记住我们的步骤，到时候别乱了阵脚。”  
  
然后她又靠回椅子，开始想别的事情。  
  
榊苍羽看着她实际上非常无所谓的脸，有一些愠怒，“你就这么不在乎后果吗？”  
  
春野樱回过神诧异地看着他：“苍羽，你怎么了？”她不知道他为什么生气。  
  
“你现在作为家族联盟长，应该要明白你的身体不只是你一个人的事。”榊苍羽难得的，语气非常僵硬地说。  
  
“哈，”春野樱失笑，她站起来走到苍羽身边拍了拍他的肩膀，“放心，我不会让你们陷入群龙无首的境地的。少活几年而已，你不知道坏人总是活得很长吗？那几年对我来说不在话下。”  
  
榊苍羽并没有接受这敷衍一样的安慰。但春野樱也没有多安慰他的意思，随意地说了几句也就让他下去了。  
  
他走出办公室，背对着刻着她名字的门站了一会儿。  
  
二十年。  
  
如果那个计划达成，她至少会折寿二十年。

*  
  
当火影和联盟长开始争吵的时候，在场的所有人几乎都是大气都不敢出。  
  
其实也说不上争吵，只不过每一句话都带着冰冷的锋芒，力图将对方压制到最不利的境地。  
  
“八代目，我想问问，那两百人的案宗在哪里，是否经过了正常程序的审讯了？”春野樱目光咄咄地问。  
  
宇智波佐助端坐不动，“这是直属火影管辖的事务。我倒是想知道，你是怎么会知道这种还没有公布的机密消息的。”一句话，开始质疑春野樱刺探火影案宗的嫌疑。  
  
春野樱丝毫没有被问住：“我作为联盟长，当然有时刻关注木叶重大事务的义务。原来只是听到风声，没想到八代目真要下这么动摇人心的血腥命令。什么时候这样重大的事情也可以被直接划归为‘火影事务’了？”她看着他，面带愤怒和讽刺。  
  
“你这是在质疑我的命令吗？”宇智波佐助站起身，比之从前更加颀长挺拔的身形背光面向她，目光灼灼，从阴影中似乎要将她灼伤。  
  
“不敢，”她平静地回答，“但这是家族联盟的责任和义务，帮助火影匡正偏差。”  
  
这是他们两个人的战争，谁都无法介入。昨天生日宴上的言笑晏晏像是在座所有人的错觉。  
  
“樱，注意你的措辞，”宇智波佐助冷冷地说，“如果需要罪证，他们也不是不能有。”  
  
春野樱倏然握紧了拳，他是在暗示他完全可以给他们安上莫须有的罪名然后名正言顺地处死。“八代目，我劝你还是不要一意孤行。”  
  
他冷笑一声，“你能怎么样？”  
  
春野樱站起身，身后的椅子随着她不恭敬的动作刺耳地向后一撤。“我会用别的办法，保全木叶的公平正义。这场会议似乎没有进行下去的必要了，八代目。”  
  
说完，她竟然不顾在场人讶然的低语，直接转身离开。她走向门口的时候，家族联盟的成员们也纷纷起身，跟在她身后走出了会议室。  
  
偌大的会议室一下空了近一半。  
  
家族联盟一向代表木叶温和与仁爱的一面，即使少数家族联盟成员不情愿与火影作对，也必须在这种关头保持“为木叶村民斗争”的形象。  
  
剩下的人都不敢多看宇智波佐助的脸色。  
  
但他其实只是静静地看着她带着一众人离开，被微长的头发遮住的轮回眼划过一丝诡异的光。  
  
TBC.


	29. 愿者

奈良鹿丸刚刚来过，宇智波佐助知道他也不赞成处死这两百人的方法。他再怎么谋略过人，心里到底舍不掉那点正义，恐怖和平一向不是他的主张。  
  
宇智波佐助静静地坐在矮几前，桌上没有茶也没有酒，他闭着眼睛想着自己的打算。  
  
家族联盟名义上只成立了两年多，但实际上春野樱用如今家族联盟的管理模式进行管理已经有四年，完全掌握对各大家族的控制时间则更长。  
  
家族联盟当初成立的时候已经基本都是新一代家主，这些人没有多少自主行事的经验，都习惯了听从春野樱的调度，这个组织对他而言，是铁桶一个，无懈可击。  
  
这样的家族联盟，已经发展到了让他满意的程度，在能力上很成熟，在调度机制上易攻难守。  
  
春野樱，只要掌握她，就掌握了家族联盟。  
  
他的呼吸节奏稍微变化了一下。  
  
他承认，战后十年，春野樱的变化确实让他有一些惊叹。现在他几乎能够确定，四年前那场医疗事故就是她一手主导的，让时日无多的六代目火影以一种最轰动的方式离世，给她和医疗部乃至家族联盟的建立铺平了路。  
  
这几年她倒是确实没有让他“失望”，很多他想要做的事情，都在春野樱的阻挠下没有达成，同时以她为主导的团体蒸蒸日上，逐渐成为木叶不可或缺也难以动摇的部分。  
  
他兀自笑了一声。  
  
她不会觉得，自己是个多么光明正大的人吧？纵容她发展壮大到现在，也不过是为了在适当的时候接手而已。虽然目前的态势，用正常方法接手是不可能的。  
  
但有非正常的方法。  
  
宇智波佐助看了一眼侧面的镜子。  
  
他可是从来不介意的，用那些肮脏下作的手段把对手拉下马，即使是春野樱，既然站在了对立面，他也不会有什么犹豫。  
  
摧毁一个人的方法有很多，对于春野樱，他已经专门设计了摧毁她的意志的方法。  
  
这是他对于春野联盟长的重视。继漩涡鸣人之后，春野樱是第二个让宇智波佐助全身心应对的人。  
  
“香燐。”宇智波佐助闭着眼睛叫了一声，一直呆在门外的香燐立刻走了进来。她已经在外面等了不少时间，但是奈良鹿丸离开以后宇智波佐助并没有马上叫她进去，所以她只是静静地候在外面。  
  
“八代目。”她进去后先对他行了一礼。  
  
“嗯。你，把春野联盟长请来，就说，关于那两百人，我需要当面跟她商量。”宇智波佐助说得轻松随意，就像只不过是邀请谁到家中做客。  
  
香燐却打了个哆嗦。  
  
七年前那次以后，春野樱就再也没有踏足过宇智波大宅，他为什么如此笃定她就一定会来？  
  
没有听到回复，宇智波佐助睁眼，犀利的锋芒划向她，“怎么？”  
  
香燐立刻垂首，“不，没什么。”  
  
宇智波佐助点点头，起身走到庭院里。院里的池塘上飘着别国赠予的睡莲，花色更为艳丽惑人。只不过昨天刚刚下了一场暴雨，现在不少花瓣都将落不落地挂在花萼上，被迫露出中心明黄的花蕊。  
  
他看着那被暴雨摧残的睡莲，嘴角露出一点毫不怜惜的冷笑。  
  
春野樱，你敢不敢再来这曾经践踏了你尊严的地方。

*  
  
春野樱对一起出来的家族联盟族长们交代了几句便各自离开了，她和日向雏田、榊苍羽一起走在路上。  
  
三人很快就到了春野樱家门口。日向雏田正准备告别离开，春野樱叫住了她。  
  
“雏田，”她看着对方白色晶莹的眼睛，忽然低声快速地开口，“你作为家族联盟里最重要的成员，我有一件事要跟你确定一下。”  
  
“请说。”日向雏田脸色也严肃起来。  
  
“无论如何，你会听从联盟长的命令，对么。”她定定地看着对方。  
  
日向雏田愣了一下，“我自然会听从你……”  
  
“不是我，”春野樱盯着她的眼睛里含着一丝不可言说的诡秘，“是‘联盟长’。”  
  
日向雏田不太明白她的意思，联盟长和春野樱，有什么区别？不过对方明显是在暗示一些什么，她慎重地考虑了一下，笃定地回答，“是。”  
  
“那就好，”春野樱的脸色缓和了一些，微笑着说：“雏田，记住我今天跟你说的话。”  
  
“是，联盟长大人。”

  
进门以后，春野樱走进厨房端了两杯水出来，递了一杯给榊苍羽。  
  
他无奈地抚了一下自己的头发，“我说啊，我到你这里来从来就没有喝到过白水以外的东西啊，堂堂联盟长家这么寒酸真的没问题吗？”  
  
春野樱喝了一口白水，“我这里又不是招待人的地方。”她走到窗边，侧靠在玻璃上，眼睛没有对焦，心里想着事情。  
  
榊苍羽坐在客厅的沙发上：“这次这么直接地跟他正面对上，你做好打算了？”  
  
“嗯，”春野樱随意地应了一声，“他估计也快行动了，我推他一把罢了。”  
  
远远地，她看到一个红发女人走过来了。  
  
木叶只有一个人有这样明艳的红发，那是漩涡一族的象征，资统部的领导者，漩涡香燐。  
  
“苍羽，听着。”她看着那个身影越走越近，绕过下一个拐弯。“那边我们的人无法靠近，你呆在这里，如果我没有回来，明天，照着计划行动。”  
  
榊苍羽想要站起身看看她在看什么，却被她用一个手势制止了。“坐好，不要急躁。”  
  
“我知道你后面的安排，”榊苍羽心里有些烦躁，“但你没有说你准备干什么，跟宇智波佐助同归于尽吗？”  
  
以前即使是在她面前，他也会把那个人成为八代目，现在却直呼其名。  
  
春野樱将头发拨到耳后，“我没有告诉你，是因为我也不知道到底会发生什么。苍羽，就像卡卡西一样，我只不过是这个时间点恰巧站在了这个位置而已。”  
  
听到她用旗木卡卡西跟自己比较，榊苍羽感觉心脏用力地跳动了一下，这一下跳动甚至促使他站了起来，“你这是什么意思？”  
  
春野樱侧过头看了他一眼，又转回去继续看着越来越近的红发女人。“大惊小怪什么。准备早就做好了。”卡卡西说过的，牺牲旁人，牺牲自己的准备。  
  
“你——”榊苍羽一句话没说出来，春野宅已经响起了门铃声。  
  
春野樱离开窗户，面对着榊苍羽说：“虽然我觉得对你不用多说，但是还是最后提醒一下，别忘了我说的安排。”  
  
榊苍羽却将脸扭到一边。  
  
春野樱一愣。在她心里，榊苍羽是极其有效率的人，不像是会在这种时候闹脾气的家伙。  
  
门铃还在响着，春野樱压低声音，“苍羽，你听见我说的话了吗。”  
  
榊苍羽执拗地扭着头不看她。但他自己心里也不清楚为什么不愿意应声，不愿意看着她往自己不知道的，但绝对不是什么好事的方向走。  
  
一只手狠狠地拽住了他的领子，他猝不及防，撞入了一双凶狠的眼睛。  
  
春野联盟长从来没有露出过这种眼神，她总是云淡风轻或者爽朗大方，用各种天衣无缝的手段达成自己的目的。  
  
“你听着，”她用气声一字一顿地说，“这件事是我为数不多的一定要达成的计划，我决不允许从你这里就出现问题。如果因为你的原因失败，苍羽，我不会放过你。”她死死地看着他，表情像野外守护地盘的公狮，透露着关于死亡的警告。  
  
别试图踏足底线。  
  
但她所说，显然不是死亡那么简单。她因背光而显出深绿的眼睛里是更为可怕的威胁。  
  
“我知道了。”在那样君王一般的威压下，他终于还是低声应允。并非是出于恐惧，而是多年来服从她的习惯。  
  
得到回应的春野樱松开了他的领子，转身背对着他，声音还有一丝因为他刚才不够干脆的僵硬，“在这儿等着。”  
  
榊苍羽看着她走出客厅，打开门，宇智波佐助身边的漩涡香燐说让她去一趟宇智波大宅商量那两百人的事情，春野樱假装犹疑了一会儿然后答应。  
  
咔嚓，门关上了。  
  
他慢慢地坐到沙发上。  
  
客厅里的钟一步一步向前走，不快，但不停。室内的光线渐渐暗沉，终于完全归于灰黑。他再次抬头看向时钟。作为忍者的良好视力让他看到细长的指针代表的时间。  
  
夜，三点二十三分。  
  
她没有回来。  
  
TBC.


	30. 离弦

春野樱看着似乎没有什么大变化的宇智波大宅，心里想着自己确实没有想过还会到这里来。  
  
就像即使是狼王，也不会在没有完全击败另一只狼王之前就踏足对方的领地一样。  
  
香燐只是去通知了她一声，并没有一起过来。她来到似乎空寂无人的大宅，也并没有人在外面迎接她。  
  
春野樱在门口站了两分钟，终于还是走了进去。  
  
尽管七年未曾踏足，但是路她还是认识的。绕过几个弯以后，她就来到了正厅。  
  
宇智波佐助果然坐在这里等她。  
  
“八代目。”她平平叫了一声。  
  
宇智波佐助转头看向她，示意了一下自己对面的座位，“坐。”  
  
春野樱顺从地走了过去坐下来。  
  
桌子上没有任何用来招待客人的东西。宇智波佐助的视线一直停在她身上，她坐下来以后也是一样。  
  
“今天叫你来，”宇智波佐助不紧不慢地开口，“是想聊点事情。”  
  
“我不同意处死那两百人。”春野樱淡声坚定地说。  
  
“五国形势，你怎么看？”他恍若未闻，完全没有理会她说的话。  
  
春野樱瞥了他一眼，“什么意思？”  
  
“我不相信你不明白。”宇智波佐助看着她的眼睛，“我想做什么，难道你不是一清二楚么，樱？”  
  
“四国与木叶这样剑拔弩张的态势，全是你一手造成的。”春野樱挑明，“现在表现的迫不得已，真是没什么意义啊，八代目。”  
  
“呵，”宇智波佐助轻笑一声，“你说的没错。但就算你说的没错，木叶必有一战也是事实。如果是你，你准备怎么做？”  
  
他的脸色并不轻佻，似乎真的是在询问的样子。春野樱正色回答：“如果木叶适当收敛野心，四村不会强行挑起战争。”  
  
宇智波佐助摇了摇头，“要战的从来不是四村，”他眼露蔑视，“是四国。”  
  
春野樱无意义地笑了一声，“八代目，要我提醒你为什么现在四村沦为四国的工具了吗？”  
  
“他们从来没有正视过忍者的地位，樱，忍者不可能再屈从于大名之下。”宇智波佐助说话的语速和腔调都很奇怪，就像，在试图说服她一样。  
  
春野樱看了他一会儿，忽然发问：“佐助君，你有没有好好看过战场？”  
  
突然从她口中说出的称呼，丝毫没有生涩之感，就像这么多年来，他们一直这样称呼彼此。  
  
宇智波佐助先是一怔，然后刚才因为说话而前倾的身体缓慢恢复挺直，“我当然……”  
  
“你没有吧。”春野樱打断了他，“你看到的是宇智波带土，宇智波斑，十尾，大筒木辉夜。你看到的是敌人。”  
  
宇智波佐助面无表情地反问：“难道不应该吗？”  
  
春野樱慢慢地，一句一句地说：“你见过参战的普通人么。断手断脚还要用嘴咬住敌人，身体断成两截还在向前爬行，自以为没事的伤员，送回后方放松的瞬间就因为查克拉耗尽而死亡。”  
  
她轻轻呼出一口气，“这就是普通人。”生死不过一瞬，然后谁也不会记起。善战也好，恶战也罢，痛苦的都是平民。  
  
宇智波佐助脸上逐渐浮现出古怪的笑意，“樱，我以为你已经明白，牺牲是难以避免的，不是吗。”他点了点眼睛的位置，“卡卡西也教过你吧。”  
  
春野樱并未对他的暗示有所反应，“我承认。但我会为了千人牺牲百人，绝不会牺牲万人成全一人。”  
  
宇智波佐助站起身，“你又怎么知道，这一人不会拯救后世的多少万人。”  
  
春野樱抬头看着他，“因为现在，我看不到未来。”  
  
他心神一动。  
  
‘我是个复仇者……我的眼里，没有未来。’  
  
原封不动，归还给他。  
  
春野樱在他出神的时候站起身，“佐助君，我会尽一切努力阻止你开战。也许不知道多少年以后，木叶确实会再经历战火，但是现在，不是再让木叶平民妻离子散的时候。”  
  
说完，她向外走去。  
  
“十年了，”他在她身后说，“还不够么。”  
  
春野樱抿了抿唇，“有些事情够，有些事情永远不够。”比如他们之间，十年下来，如隔山海，没有变得更近，也没有变得更远，只是两人隔海相望的眼神变得越来越陌生而已。  
  
“春野樱。”他连名带姓地叫了她的名字，声音里终于有了刺骨的凉意。  
  
“你确实不同意处死那两百人？”  
  
“不同意。”  
  
她背对着他，声音坚定。  
  
“你确实不愿意木叶对四村先发制人？”  
  
“不愿意。”  
  
“你确实要永远与我为敌？”  
  
“……是。”不过停顿半秒，她就斩钉截铁地回答。  
  
身后的人沉默了一会儿，笑了起来，笑声满含着凉薄与微嘲，不知道是嘲她还是嘲自己。  
  
“既然这样，”他说，“我也要用自己的方法了。”  
  
身后有破空之声传来，春野樱一眯眼，战场上下来的战斗本能让她瞬间跃开，同时作为春野樱对宇智波佐助的本能让她在被迫面对他时马上闭上了眼睛。  
  
她听见对方一声冷笑。  
  
心下一动，她正准备一拳砸到地上，却有一股强大的查克拉袭来，纯粹的能量碰撞抵消了她那一拳的冲力，她不能睁眼睛，并不能精确判断如何避开他的攻击，只能先退出了客厅。  
  
“八代目，在木叶光明正大地动手，你就不怕家族联盟抗议吗。”春野樱冷厉地喝道。  
  
“没有你为首的家族联盟，我从来不放在眼睛里。”  
  
声音在右边。  
  
忙于应对的春野樱没有多想他说的话，而是马上向旁边退开一截。  
  
他一言不发，继续发动进攻。  
  
春野樱且战且退，很快就发现不对劲。对方不像是想将她置于死地，而是好像想将她逼到什么地方去。  
  
最后一跃过后，她听到宇智波佐助的脚步声在身后，就背对着他睁开了眼睛。  
  
悠长的走廊上点满了灯笼，由于没有电灯那么明亮，刚从室内出来又闭着眼睛的她才没有发现。  
  
长廊檐下，挂着成排的，高低不一的镜子。  
  
她一惊，却已经来不及了。  
  
成千上百的镜面中，全是身后人一红一紫的眼睛，她只挣扎了一会儿，就被控制住身体。  
  
宇智波佐助慢慢走到她面前。  
  
春野樱的意识还很清醒。她在幻术方面的天赋无与伦比，十年以后，已经对于所有人完全无力抵抗的轮回眼幻术有了这样的抵御能力。  
  
她由大脑控制的身体已经定住了，潜意识却没有完全止息，从她额头上的汗水可以看出，她正在和什么东西进行着激烈的斗争。  
  
宇智波佐助垂首看着她仍有光彩的眼睛，“你很厉害，樱，我早就说过。”他们还是下忍的时候，他就比任何人都早知道，她是他们中足以凭借自己的能力而骄傲的人。  
  
春野樱脸上的表情没有变，眼神却开始微妙地闪烁。  
  
“我告诉你我的方法吧。”宇智波佐助微微倾身，两人的眼神平视，瞳力增强的瞬间，春野樱的反抗能力被大幅削弱，垂在身边握紧的拳头也渐渐松懈下来。  
  
“我要收编家族联盟，将木叶打磨成只有一个目标的利箭。但我一向不喜欢对付无意义的反抗。”他的手轻轻握住她的一只手，“所以，我需要你对我臣服。”  
  
“不，可，能，的。”她的嘴唇动得很轻微，几乎看不出来，在轮回眼的重压下，还能说出话来已经是奇迹。  
  
“我知道对于现在的你来说不可能。”宇智波佐助放开她的手，然后将她横抱起来。  
  
春野樱只能看到他俯视的脸和走廊顶上同样悬挂下来的镜子。  
  
“所以我需要对你进行一点‘修改’。”  
  
他抱着她，向内室走去。  
  
当春野樱被放到床上的时候，她的意识已经变得非常模糊，极大的困倦感折磨着她，像退潮的海浪，一波一波地拖着她沉眠进意识海。她强行抵御着睡意，已经是下意识的行为。  
  
宇智波佐助将她放平，坐在她身边。  
  
“这是我专门为你开发的忍术，”他轻声说，“你不会有任何记忆错乱的地方，也不可能被除我以外的人解开。”  
  
她将会是一个全新的春野樱，符合他所希望的，虽然曾经做错了事情，但是被他原谅了的春野樱。  
  
“我知道你的精神力很强。”他伸手拨开她的额发，抚上那枚淡紫色的菱形印记，“所以，这个术只有在你意识空白的时候才能完全植入。”  
  
忍者即使是在睡眠中也是不会意识空白的。  
  
“你知道什么时候会吗？”他俯下身，在她耳边低语，“是你濒死的时候和——”  
  
她的脑海里浮现出自己加冕那日他回过头看她时脸上恶质的微笑。  
  
“——你性高潮的时候。”  
  
她的瞳孔因为这句话而微微收缩。  
  
宇智波佐助慢条斯理地解开春野樱的衣服，又解开自己的衣服，将裸着的春野樱搂进自己怀里，“你应该知道吧，宇智波宅，不是榊苍羽他们能进来的地方。”不会有人来救她，就算她身陷冰火煎熬的地狱，能给予救赎的，也只有他。  
  
春野樱口不能言，仅剩的意识也在与越来越占主导地位的幻术做着斗争，根本无暇顾及外界的刺激。  
  
宇智波佐助亲了亲她的脸，缠绕着绷带的左手按上她柔软的胸部。  
  
无论她再怎么将自己全副武装，他也有的是办法将她剥到只剩最后一层柔软的样子。  
  
当意识海开始沉沦的时候，躯体的敏感程度便成倍上升，直接刺激着自我意识更快瓦解。  
  
他的手指捻上娇嫩的乳首，让那柔软的肉在微凉的空气中颤抖着挺立。  
  
另一只手，伸向她隐秘的所在。  
  
她只是人偶，任由他掰开合拢，为所欲为。  
  
从未被外人碰触过的地方，乍一被不客气的手指一碰，便生理反应般地收缩了一下。他的手指摩挲了一圈。  
  
还很干涩。  
  
宇智波佐助将她翻了个身，面对自己坐起来，垂首吻上她的唇。  
  
没有什么奇异的香气，精妙的感受，只是单纯的，希望挑起她的爱欲的吻。  
  
窗户紧紧地闭着，黑暗的室内安静得像幽深的海底，他吻着她，却没有发出多少声响。  
  
他不喜欢吮吸，他喜欢啃咬，揉捏，轻掐，一切代表着猎手对待猎物的动作。  
  
春野樱无法因为受到刺激而扭动或者回避，因此肌肉只能对这样从未发生过的动作回应以轻微的抽搐。  
  
他的右手再次来到她的大腿尽头。  
  
已经有了些微的湿意。  
  
宇智波佐助满意地笑。他需要她沉沦于这一场性事，酣畅淋漓地最后拥有自己的意识，然后完完全全，顺从于他。  
  
“我来帮你吧，樱。”他的声音有一些扭曲，带着欲望和不知名的东西，不复平静清冷。“不然等会儿，会受伤的。”  
  
他两腿之间沉甸甸的性器暗示性地来回摩擦着。  
  
名为春野樱的人没有反应。他也并没有等待，而是将一指探入。  
  
高热的体温包裹住他的手指，蠕动的膣肉排斥又渴望地吮吸着他。  
  
他挪动着手指，在浅口处刺激她的感官。  
  
春野樱无法发出呻吟，只能因为这过度的能量消耗发出高低不一的喘息声。  
  
他也听不得这声音。她急促地一喘，他便也觉得下腹一紧，恨不得不再顾及她的感受，满足自己对她长久以来压抑的欲望。  
  
想要不留余地地摧毁她的欲望。  
  
当春野樱足够湿润的时候，宇智波佐助将她的大腿扯开，慢慢按压到身体两边。胀大的性器对准了在星点的夜光下泛着暧昧色泽的花瓣。  
  
“准备好。”他淡淡地说了一声，春野樱的眼睛看着他，隐约还能看到不是人偶的那种，刺眼的光。  
  
宇智波佐助俯下身吻住她的眼睛。  
  
将自己推进了她的体内。  
  
“嗯——”春野樱的喉咙终于在大脑的命令下发出一声闷哼。长驱直入的异物带来的疼痛感让她的眼角渗出一点点眼泪。  
  
“啧——”宇智波佐助微微抬起下巴眯上眼睛。奇异的快感从交合处传到他的大脑。适应了两秒陌生的快意之后，他低下头看被困在身下的女人。  
  
她眉头微皱，还在看着他，有些出汗的额头将头发黏住了几绺。  
  
她眼睛里的光，在渐渐变成碎片，沉入幽绿的海。  
  
很好。  
  
他一弓腰，将自己送得更深，似是要将这个女人钉在身下。  
  
春野樱又是一声闷哼。  
  
“开始了。”他还算温柔地拂开她脸上的头发，身下却很快不客气地耸动起来。  
  
性爱中，女人总是处于这样的地位，无论对方凶悍也好，温柔也好，能做的只有承受。  
  
她呆呆地看着身上的人，这种时候，他对自己的控制反而弱了一些，让她的大脑能够在迷离沉浮中分出一片碎片冷眼旁观。  
  
正因为控制的减弱，她的身体对这场情事作出了更多的反应。  
  
她没有如同很多市井文学中一样，因为情难自已而发出呻吟，更多的是急促的低喘和喉间的低哼。  
  
宇智波佐助被这压抑的禁欲感除去了理智。  
  
他开始不再顾及身下人还是初次，粗长的棍体在娇软的穴肉中猛力地进出，速度和力量都已经脱离了春野樱的承受范围。  
  
“…………嗯……不……”不成字不成调的声音从她口中发出，但这只是提醒了宇智波佐助，她身上还空着一处可以被侵犯的地方而已。  
  
他含住她的嘴唇，舔舐他一直看见的，她在紧张时会自己咬住的地方。他喜欢她的嘴唇，这是她身上除头发以外也非常贴合她的名字的，花一样的地方。每当她在会议上用这张嘴说出让他不悦的话，他就想着如何拥有它的控制权，让它乖乖的，不要惹恼他。  
  
春野樱迷蒙地想着自己大概是经历过了高潮。  
  
那种酸痒的，急需体内横行的性器通过更快的摩擦缓解的感觉。  
  
他会如她所愿。  
  
但是当她过于敏感的穴肉需要休息的时候，他却不再顺从她的意思，而是按住她痉挛的大腿，继续做着抽插的动作。  
  
她受不住这样的浪潮，想要后退却不被允许。  
  
宇智波佐助将她翻了过来。  
  
湿漉漉的性器短暂地离开了她的身体，却在他将她摆好的下一个瞬间重新冲入了她体内。  
  
眩晕感开始变强。  
  
宇智波佐助很喜欢这个姿势。他能够掌控一切，抑制她的所有行动。他俯下身，可以握住她垂下的椒乳，他按住她的腰，可以将自己捣进她的更深处，更深处，诱她发出耐不住的哼声。  
  
春野樱的意识飘摇如大海之舟，她的眼睛已经阖上，脑子里最后清醒的一丝区域却想到了奇怪的事情。  
  
她知道，公猫的性器上有很多细密的倒刺，是为刺激母猫排卵和防止逃跑用的。  
  
所以母猫根本不会在交配中获得快感。  
  
于是公猫会骑乘在母猫背上，并且咬住她的后颈，防止母猫逃走。  
  
真是一种残忍的传承。  
  
她就是母猫，被强大的公猫强制着接受他的所有。  
  
体内的器官开始膨胀，她的敏感也到了极限，十根脚趾已经控制不住地蜷缩起来。  
  
宇智波佐助死死地盯着她淋漓的背，握住她的腰加快了速度，到了一种像要将她撞开的水平。  
  
她不停地哼哼着，宇智波佐助的动作因为她的声音变得越发粗暴。  
  
这一场情事，是他的蓄谋已久。不过他自己也没有想到，会在与春野樱的交合上获得这样大的快感，生理上，心理上。  
  
他在她的背上亲吻，留下红色的印记。所谓拥有就是这样一回事。他因为强烈的舒爽感闭上眼睛，又因为某种奇特的欲望睁眼看着被他拥有的人，如此反复，直到顶峰。  
  
他猛地将自己填入最深处。  
  
春野樱觉得脑子里一片白光闪过，爆炸般的酥麻从下腹蔓延到全身。  
  
一只手强硬地扭过她的头，宇智波佐助扒开了她的眼皮。  
  
性器还在将精液射入她体内，他却跳过了那段意乱情迷的空白期，已经肃着脸色，露出了轮回眼。  
  
开始写入。  
  
现在，他们谁都回不了头了。  
  
TBC.


	31. 乱码

春野樱缺席了两次高层会议。这件事不算是最诡异，诡异的是给她开脱请假的人是火影。  
  
“她身体不太好。”  
  
八代目淡淡地对会议室里的人说。  
  
日向雏田眉头紧皱。自从那天春野樱跟她说了那几句奇怪的话以后，她就再也没有见过他们的联盟长，至今已经有一个星期了。  
  
她也去询问过榊苍羽，对方却并不是非常着急的样子，平静地对她说稍安勿躁。  
  
怎么可能能稍安勿躁。  
  
春野樱据说是被安排在医院的加护病房，没有火影命令一切人不得探视，他们这些人连发生了什么事情都不知道。  
  
榊苍羽作为家族联盟的副长，理所当然在春野樱病假期间接手了联盟事务，他向宇智波佐助要求过去探视春野樱，对方却直接甩给他一个卷轴。  
  
“我休养期间，谢绝一切探视。”  
  
确实，是春野樱的字迹无疑，卷轴里还封着少量的查克拉，也是春野樱的。  
  
“这不是我的意思。”宇智波佐助瞥了他一眼，“是你们联盟长的意思。”  
  
榊苍羽笑了笑，“既然这样，我就等着联盟长大人出院了。只是八代目，你知不知道联盟长大人是怎么就突然‘身体不佳’了？”  
  
宇智波佐助十指交叉，面无表情地靠在椅子上，“谁知道呢。倒不如说，你这副长不应该更清楚吗？”他缓缓露出一点冷淡的笑容，看着榊苍羽的眼神深不可测。  
  
“我疏忽了。”榊苍羽恭敬地弯了一下身，“这次联盟长大人出院后我会好好关心她的身体的。”  
  
宇智波佐助点了点头，挥手示意他可以下去了。  
  
榊苍羽走出了火影办公室，直接回到了家族联盟大楼。  
  
那里还有一群人在等着他的解释。

  
十点半，宇智波佐助回到大宅。  
  
他随手将外套挂在架子上，没有在任何地方停留，直接回到了自己的卧室。  
  
床上的被子微微隆起，显示着这里面躺着一个身量纤细的人。  
  
他走到自己的床边坐下。  
  
床上躺着的，是他向外界告知正在医院修养的人。她并没有因为谁进入了房间而醒来，而是仍然处在不是非常安稳的睡眠当中。  
  
宇智波佐助摸了摸她的眼皮。  
  
春野樱的大脑，正在消化他的幻术。  
  
她在别的方面过于比不过他和漩涡鸣人，但是她在查克拉的控制和精神力方面的本事连他也不能小觑。超高的幻术造诣使她对于幻术的抗性非常强，自己当年对她下的两次幻术也算是在某种程度上给了她锻炼。  
  
所以这第三次，他可是着实设计了一番。  
  
“樱？”他轻轻拍着她的脸，唤着梦里的人。  
  
听到这个声音叫自己的名字，春野樱像是下意识地遵从命令一样睁开了眼睛。  
  
那对碧色的眼睛转动了一会儿，然后停留在他的脸上。  
  
“佐助……君？”绵软无力的声音回应着他。  
  
宇智波佐助握住了她的手。“嗯，你醒了。有什么不舒服的地方吗？”他的语气不算温柔，但已经是他从来没有过的体贴。  
  
躺在床上的春野樱笑了笑，“没有。我想喝水。”  
  
宇智波佐助听了，便把春野樱扶起来，靠在枕头上坐好，然后伸手取过床头柜上的水杯喂她喝。  
  
她微微仰起头，半闭着眼睛，水液从她略微苍白的嘴唇流了进去。宇智波佐助看着她喝水的动作，一时间竟然也莫名其妙地想到了不该想的东西。  
  
他倾斜水杯的角度无意识地增大，春野樱被过量涌入的白水呛了一下，伸手阻住宇智波佐助的手腕。  
  
“咳咳——”滑入气管的水让她伏到宇智波佐助膝盖上，开始不停地咳嗽，宇智波佐助将水杯放到一边，轻轻拍打她的背部。  
  
他不知道这样有什么用，但他见过别人这样干。  
  
一会儿以后，她咳完了，又在他的膝盖上喘了几分钟。他抚摸着她的背部，等待她完全恢复。  
  
春野樱慢慢从他膝盖上坐起来，靠在枕头上闭着眼睛休息了一会儿。  
  
宇智波佐助看着她，等她开口说话。  
  
“佐助君……”当她再次开始用这个称呼叫他的时候，他终于发现自己还是相当中意这个叫法的。它代表着那个喜欢自己的，不会违逆的，明丽又单纯的女孩。  
  
“嗯？”他握住她的一只手，轻轻揉捏。  
  
“我们……我说的是上次……”春野樱似乎是有点不好意思地转过头，他能在床头灯的柔光下看到她红彤彤的耳根。  
  
“算是在一起了吗？”  
  
他手上的动作停了一瞬，然后一种轻松愉悦的感觉从心头升起。  
  
术，成功了。  
  
他牵起春野樱手放在唇边摩挲了一下，“当然。”  
  
被那暧昧的触碰一刺激，春野樱感觉背上的汗毛小小地战栗了一会儿。  
  
不过她还是因为对方的回答感到发自内心的幸福。她转过脸，目光灼灼地看着同样凝视着她的宇智波佐助，“佐助君，以前的那些事，你真的能够原谅我吗？”  
  
她的记忆里，自己被漩涡鸣人的死冲昏了头脑，一心想要为他报仇，不惜带领木叶的家族跟他作对。但是宇智波佐助一直对她处处忍让，包容她的疯狂行为。  
  
“只要是你，”宇智波佐助定定地看着她的眼睛，“我永远会原谅你。”  
  
泪水在她的眼睛里汇集，碧波荡漾最终还是滚落脸颊。她伸手抱住了眼前的男人。她已经不记得两人是为什么发生了那样绮丽的夜晚，但是那不重要，她终于能够放下漩涡鸣人的死，跟宇智波佐助在一起。  
  
也许她本来就不应该怪他。明明自己也说过这是他们两个人之间的事情，无论结果如何那都是他们的选择。  
  
宇智波佐助歪着头任由她在自己的肩膀上抽泣，眼睛看着窗外渗漏进来的冷光，唇角勾着一抹凉薄的笑。  
  
晚上，精神不济的春野樱早早睡下了。她微微蜷起身子，缩在宇智波佐助怀里，眼角还有一点湿。  
  
待她的呼吸逐渐变成熟睡之人才会有的绵长之后，宇智波佐助睁开眼睛。他翻开她的眼皮，对着那只眼睛露出了轮回眼——  
  
她的意识海如自己所设计的一样，某些方面被无限淡化，某些方面被自己写入想要的意识。她所拥有的，全是虚假又合情合理的记忆：  
  
终于发现自己心中仍然爱着敌人的女人，在对方抛来橄榄枝时溃不成军，决定接受他的心意。  
  
他放下她的眼皮躺下身，将她纤细的身体揽进怀里，眼睛越过她的头顶，看着暗蓝室内虚无的某处。  
  
他在写入记忆的过程中，并不是没有遇到阻碍。某些记忆不知道是她有意为之还是潜意识的行为，被深深封存起来，竟然连轮回眼都查探不到。但他通过对其他记忆的搜索，发现了她脑子里并没有因为漩涡鸣人的死亡而留下的负面情绪，关于旗木卡卡西的死亡部分也非常模糊。  
  
看来她是把这部分记忆封存了起来。  
  
除此之外，还有很多记忆都沉睡在意识海深处。春野樱对于这些事情的保护程度远远超出他的想象。  
  
宇智波佐助有一下没一下地抚摸着她的头发。他也看到了纲手留给她的信，不过对那份名单上所有的除了榊苍羽以外的名字都毫无印象，看来是她早就让那些人有了新的身份。  
  
他垂眼看了一眼她稍显安定的睡颜。春野樱应该是早就料到他会再次有控制她的时候，所以做了一些准备。不过无论怎么样，她都是没法抵御轮回眼幻术的，这场较量，一开始就注定他是胜者。  
  
只要她在他身边，还能有什么事情瞒得过他。  
  
宇智波佐助收紧了一下手臂，将春野樱更紧密地搂进怀里。  
  
来日方长。  
  
木叶众人很快又见到了他们的家族联盟长。她看起来并没有什么特别不对劲的地方，只不过熟识的比如日向雏田和山中井野，总觉得她身上发生了某些难以言说，但是绝对不简单的变化。  
  
就像某种气场消失了一样。  
  
“小樱，所以说你失踪的那几天真的是因为身体原因吗？”山中井野担忧地问。她隐约听说春野樱失踪的那天晚上跟宇智波佐助接触过。  
  
“嗯。”春野樱点点头，“可能是前段时间消耗太大。”并没有再多说什么。  
  
山中井野看着她，试探着问：“你和火影……？”  
  
春野樱看向好友的眼睛，过了一会儿，苦恼一样地双手捂住头，她面对着桌面，山中井野看不到她的脸，只能听到她闷闷的声音。  
  
“井野，我其实……我觉得我对佐助君……从来就没有那么敌视。”  
  
山中井野一惊，赶紧向四周感知了一下，确定周围并没有什么人。  
  
联盟长这番话说出来，要是被别人听到，不知道要在联盟内部掀起多大的风浪，直接让春野樱下台都有可能。  
  
“你在说什么呢，小樱。”她难得严厉地低喝一声。这几年都是春野樱带领他们与宇智波佐助日渐明显的专制作斗争，她似乎从来就没有出错的时候，但是刚才她说话的那种语气，让山中井野仿佛看到了少女时代视恋爱为重中之重的春野樱。  
  
春野樱抬头看她。  
  
她又是一愣。她已经很久没有看到过春野联盟长露出过这样的表情了，痛苦，忧伤，无奈，脆弱。  
  
“……你，你到底怎么了？”山中井野愣愣地问。要不是这几天春野樱做事情一切如常，并没有什么大的倒行逆施行为，她都要怀疑是不是宇智波佐助给她下了什么药或者给她换了脑子。  
  
“我也不知道。”春野樱捂住脸，“呐，井野，你看我们现在做的这些事情，跟他斗，就一定会有结果吗？而且现在木叶这样安定，我们就一定要跟他对立吗？”  
  
山中井野感觉身上流动的血液渐渐变冷。  
  
春野樱是他们的主心骨，他们所秉持的一直是她所代表的正义。如果春野樱开始怀疑自己，那么整个家族联盟就会开始土崩瓦解。  
  
“你忘了是怎么跟我们说的了吗？”山中井野艰难地开口，“就算明知道前路被荆棘铺满，作为火之意志的传承者，也必须坚定不移地走下去，因为宇智波佐助注定不会带来一个光明的木叶，他的路将有千万人无意义地牺牲。”  
  
春野樱肩膀一颤，再次低下头。  
  
山中井野站起身，“联盟长，”她第一次私下不是开玩笑地这样称呼她，“如果你是为了私人感情，那我作为你长久以来的挚友，可以在内心谅解你。但是如果你要否定自己的忍道，那么就当我们从此只是联盟长和山中一族。”说完，她冷冷地走到门口，“这些话，我不会跟别人说，我劝你也别跟第二个人说。”  
  
门被轻轻带上，山中族长就像每次来找春野联盟长一样，毫无异常地走出了联盟大楼。  
  
春野樱脱力趴在办公桌上。  
  
山中井野说的话她都记得，她只是记不起自己当初是抱着怎样的心情和宇智波佐助分道扬镳，走上那条不归路。  
  
到底井野说的是对的，还是她真的应该顺应本心，放弃他们可笑的正义？  
  
TBC.


	32. 镜花

奈良鹿丸准备下班了。经过火影办公室的时候，他发现门缝里还透着光。  
  
想了想，他还是敲了敲门，“八代目。”  
  
“进。”火影言简意赅的声音传出，奈良鹿丸拧开门把手走了进去。  
  
宇智波佐助坐在办公桌后面，正在看文件。“什么事，鹿丸。”他头也不抬地问。  
  
奈良鹿丸酝酿了一会儿。他心里想着宇智波佐助大概也知道他要问什么，所以自己最好用一个恰当的方式问出来。  
  
直接一点吧。  
  
“春野联盟长和你……真的是像传言中那样吗？”  
  
宇智波佐助停下在文件上扫过的眼神，看向奈良鹿丸，“传言……是什么样的？”他似乎很有兴趣地问。  
  
奈良鹿丸一手插在口袋里，另一只手抓了抓头发，“冰释前嫌？好事将近？反正就是类似于这样的。”当然，并没有这么简单。  
  
传言有两种，一种是联盟长最终不敌宇智波佐助，可能会屈服在火影的威权下；另一种则更为长远一些，揣度着最近是不是要发生什么大事，所以两派有联手的打算。  
  
后面那种给稍微有见识一点的人带来的恐慌可是不一般的大。要让这两个敌对十年的人联合的事情，怎么想都不会仅仅是木叶内部的事。  
  
但是民间基本没有什么论调，反而讨论这两人是否是旧情复燃的声音更多。  
  
宇智波佐助将文件夹放在桌上，闭上眼睛揉了揉额角，“如果我说是，你想说什么？”  
  
奈良鹿丸心内一突，他确实没想到宇智波佐助会说是。  
  
“也没什么，”他迅速地思考了一下，回答道，“如果你们已经考虑清楚了所有的事情，也不是不可以。”  
  
宇智波佐助轻笑一声，知道奈良鹿丸暗示的担心。“放心，不会有问题。”  
  
既然他没有明说的意思，奈良鹿丸也不好多问，看他现在心情不错，踌躇了一下还是开口说：“八代目，那两百人——你决定怎么处理？”他仍然不是非常赞同宇智波佐助的做法，但也不得不承认他的效果。  
  
宇智波佐助想了想，“缓办吧。”  
  
奈良鹿丸松了口气，再说了几句以后就出去了。  
  
宇智波佐助想着跟春野樱因为那两百人最终摊牌的事情。  
  
那一局，先顺了你的心，反正现在也不急。

*  
  
榊苍羽走进春野樱的办公室的时候，发现坐在办公桌后面的女人看着自己的眼光竟然有些躲闪。  
  
“联盟长大人。”他心平气和地叫了一声。  
  
“嗯，榊君，有什么事吗？”春野樱笑着，但他总觉得言下之意是没事就赶紧走。  
  
而且她已经很久没有在私下叫过他“榊君”了。自从旗木卡卡西死后的第二天，他到她家去找她以后，她就一直叫他“苍羽”。  
  
“没什么事。只是来问你有没有什么指示。”他烟灰色的瞳轻巧地看着她，平静正常的样子。  
  
“呃……没有。最近，不用有什么大行动了，稳定就好。”春野樱想了想回答，“不要跟火影的人起冲突。”  
  
榊苍羽静静地看了她一会儿，就在她开始局促的时候开口说，“你记不记得我以前跟你说，被动在宇智波佐助面前是没用的？”  
  
春野樱被他的不客气噎了一下，她扭过头，语气生硬地说：“我自然有我的考虑。注意你的态度。”  
  
榊苍羽看着她有些恼羞成怒的脸，没有继续说下去，只是躬身一礼，“既然这样，我先下去了。”也不等春野樱回答，他就转过身准备离开。  
  
“等一下。”春野樱又叫住了他。榊苍羽转回身子表示在听。  
  
“榊君，我不是很记得以前跟你说过的事情了，只是现在，我确实有了别的考量。有时候强硬对抗未必就会有好结果，对吧？”她带着一点希冀看着他，就像希望得到他的认同一样。  
  
榊苍羽笑了一下，“我明白了，春野副部。”然后不再管愣住的春野樱，直接走出了门。  
  
春野樱一直没有回过神。她不明白他最后那个称呼是什么意思。  
  
榊苍羽走出家族联盟大楼，表情淡淡地走在木叶大道上。  
  
这里是木叶的行政中心，一般没什么平民经过。是个压抑沉闷的所在。  
  
他眯着眼睛，看着阳光下有些泛白的道路，突然想起他们第一次交谈，那是积雪的大道上，他在她身后，叫了一声春野副部。  
  
这个称呼，是他不曾承认她时的叫法。令他折服，心甘情愿接受驱使的，是木叶第一位联盟长春野樱。  
  
如今看来，事情的发展与她预想中的真的分毫不差。要不是她曾经把这一切剖开了明明白白地摆在他面前解释过，榊苍羽觉得自己根本就无法在现在这个春野樱面前保持平静。  
  
这个天真幼稚到不可思议的春野樱。  
  
四年前。  
  
‘苍羽，你听着，接下来我交代的事情，你要记得非常清楚，并且完完全全按照我说的意思去做。’  
  
‘火影会在家族联盟发展到某一个点的时候寻找接手的机会，而最划算的方式就是直接控制我。’  
  
‘届时我可能会直接消失，也有可能临阵倒戈，不管怎么样，我不会再具备统帅家族联盟的能力。你拿着我的这封手信，去找元老派。’  
  
‘他们不会看着我带着家族联盟向火影投诚。你要获得他们的支持，冻结我的权力。如果我这边的计划失败，你要采取一切方法剥夺我联盟长的席位，你也好，雏田也好，接手家族联盟。必要的时候，杀了我。’  
  
‘你的计划？’他当时就问。榊苍羽不是一个喜欢在任何地方被蒙在鼓里的人。  
  
‘嗯，我的计划是——’  
  
他闭上了眼睛。  
  
春野樱把命交到了他手里。

*  
  
宇智波佐助一手托着茶杯底部，一手扶住茶杯正面，啜了一口清淡的茶水。  
  
他一般是不喝茶的，但是坐在他身边的人说喝点茶可以愉悦身心。  
  
春野樱手中端着一个和他一样的杯子，跟他一起坐在屋檐下的回廊上。  
  
本来品茶这种事情，应该是在晓风拂面的清晨或者光晕温暖的午后，总之不会是在这样的深夜。  
  
这是独属于他们两个人的时间。  
  
为了避免过度被怀疑，春野樱只有这个时候会到宇智波大宅来，见她朝思暮想的人。  
  
宇智波佐助侧头看她。她的眼中仍然含着热切的爱慕，但她不会再总是盯着他。就像现在，她捧着茶杯看着院中幽深的草丛，但是嘴角含笑，就像坐在他身边就足以让她幸福一样。  
  
她看着不知处，他看着她。  
  
直到春野樱终于发现了宇智波佐助的视线。她侧过脸，把头放在屈起的膝盖上笑看着他，“佐助君，你看我干嘛？”  
  
宇智波佐助挑了挑眉，“你以前不是也经常这样看我么，我在想你看我的时候在想什么。”  
  
春野樱露出一个有点不好意思的笑容。宇智波佐助恍惚了一瞬，甚至在记忆深处，他都已经找不到春野樱这样对着他笑的过往。  
  
“我那时候很肤浅的啊。”她看向他身后的没有灯光的黑暗走廊，照亮他们的只有后面客厅里透射出来的光。“单纯得觉得佐助君很好看而已。”  
  
宇智波佐助转过头不再看她，“现在呢？”  
  
“现在啊……”春野樱跟他一起看向墨蓝的天，想了很长时间。  
  
周围只有早夏的虫鸣，和某些小生物翻动草石的声响。宇智波佐助没有催促她，只是静静地等着。也许他心里自有一套说辞，并不在意她说出什么。  
  
“很多事情都发生了呢。”她放下膝盖，无意识地晃动着垂在廊下的白嫩双脚，“但是只有喜欢佐助君这件事，”她面向他，露出一个比星光更灿烂的笑容，“从来没有变过。”  
  
这不是他植入的意识。  
  
宇智波佐助沉默了很久，轻轻地“嗯”了一声，却没有对对方毫无保留的剖白做出更多的回应。  
  
春野樱像是习惯了一样，并不尴尬地喝了一口茶，“佐助君从以前开始就一直是这样的啊，如果要在一起，总需要我更努力一点。”  
  
“……谢谢你。”明知道只是镜花水月，他却在某一个瞬间，感受到了真实。  
  
也许是今天的星光过于明亮，迷了他的眼睛和心窍。  
  
TBC.


	33. 脱轨

榊苍羽开始更多地接手家族联盟的事务，并不是春野樱有意交给他，而是她与宇智波佐助来往过密的风声多少带来了联盟高层的不信任。  
  
联盟与火影的冲突并没有因为两位首领的暧昧关系而缓和多少，相反，各处都流传着火影为了进驻家族联盟，直接从对自己抱有私情的联盟长入手的流言。这种对两者不利的流言从哪里传出不得而知，榊苍羽只是有条不紊地进行着春野樱四年前就定下的安排。  
  
‘我们不会有很多时间。火影会看出来你们在逐渐架空我的权力，你们必须在他利用我大权在握，直接接手之前扳倒我。’  
  
他靠在窗户旁边，看着外面被日光和阴影切割成两半的中央大道。  
  
哪有那么容易。  
  
他想着。  
  
宇智波佐助动手的速度同样不慢，短短一个月，以前被春野樱一手阻拦的项目已经开始好几项，家族联盟也受到了一些冲击。  
  
原来她以前在他们最前方，面对的就是这样的对抗吗？  
  
榊苍羽不期然这样想到。她跟这样可怕的人周旋来往，对他们下达着一个又一个的指令，带领家族联盟走到了今天。  
  
她这几年，心里都在想着什么呢？  
  
然后他又想起了春野樱针对现在的情况定下的那个计划。那不是什么较量头脑或力量的棋局，而只是她下的一个赌注。  
  
赌她能够自行挣脱宇智波佐助的控制。败，则家族联盟前途难卜，胜，她同样会付出代价。  
  
这是一场只能惨胜的豪赌。  
  
再次见面后春野樱带着点迷茫的脸出现在他脑海中。她看起来像普通的女人一样，为了所爱之人苦恼，并不在乎什么权力的更迭。  
  
这样的春野樱，是他看不起的。  
  
可是他又莫名想到她数年来一直淡定从容的，清清冷冷地发号施令地样子。她为了旁人活成了没有感情的骷髅，那如果她为自己而活，将会是什么光景？  
  
“榊大人，质询文件已经准备好了，现在送到火影楼去吗？”下属毕恭毕敬地站在门口问。  
  
榊苍羽垂下眼帘，眼中神色几经变化，最终鬼使神差地开口，“先等等。”  
  
下属脸上露出一丝疑惑，不过他并不敢质疑副长的决定，应了一声以后就退下了。  
  
宇智波佐助当然能看出来联盟正在开始提防春野樱，而且提防之周密和不动声色，让人叹为观止。  
  
他不认为那帮人能有这样快的反应和布局能力，这些安排，想必还是春野樱以前做下的。  
  
他抚摸着睡在自己怀里的春野樱的头发，“你还真是厉害呢。”  
  
被他在耳边说的话弄醒了一点，春野樱睡眼朦胧地抬头看他，“佐助君……你说什么？”  
  
宇智波佐助淡淡地回答，“没什么。”  
  
然后他的手上开始出现那些……意味暧昧的动作。  
  
春野樱一下就清醒过来，有些不好意思地半推半就，“佐助君……”  
  
不过她那点欲拒还迎在宇智波佐助眼里根本就不算什么，很快还是就遂了他的意。  
  
他看着微微蹙眉，迷乱的眼睛半睁半闭的春野樱，又想起那个在会议上与自己针锋相对的女人。  
  
可惜是敌人。  
  
他稍微加重了一点力量。  
  
不然的话，那样的女人，他还是很欣赏的。  
  
现在么……  
  
他把对方无力的身体搂进怀里，“樱。”  
  
“嗯？”她勉强打起精神回应。太累了。  
  
“放弃一切，嫁给我吧。”他清冷的眼睛微眯，看不清那墨色的和淡紫的妖异双眼中是真情还是假意，抑或是二者兼有。  
  
春野樱的身体开始颤抖。宇智波佐助等着她的回答。  
  
“好。”她最终这样回答。只是声音里的虚弱远远超过了经历了一场情事的程度，就像某种抉择耗费了她所有的体力一样。“你要我怎样？”  
  
“辞去家族联盟长的席位，呆在我身边。”宇智波佐助吻着她的脖子，轻声说。  
  
春野樱双手抱住他，尽力点了两下头，声音里带着一丝极喜而悲的哭腔，“好，佐助君。”  
  
他不知道她说好的时候自己的内心是怎样的感受，他能确定的只是，春野樱终于完全臣服于自己。这件事比即将收编家族联盟更让他愉悦。  
  
第二天宇智波佐助本应该和春野樱一起去参加高层会议，会议上春野樱会向他递交辞呈。  
  
但是春野樱一大早却身体极度不适，脸色苍白地躺在床上。  
  
宇智波佐助皱着眉坐在床边看她。昨天晚上结束以后，她也少见地睡得非常不安稳，数次被噩梦惊醒，频率频繁的程度让他甚至无法用写轮眼查看她的意识海，因为她整个人几乎一直是出于一碰就会醒的状态。早上起来以后，她就开始发烧。  
  
“这件事，下次再说。”宇智波佐助抚了抚她的额头，“你先休息。”说着他站起身。  
  
一只细白的手拉住了他的袖子。  
  
他一转头，春野樱躺在床上却固执地看着他，“佐助君，下午开会的时候，我会带着准备的东西过去的。”  
  
宇智波佐助看了一会儿她急切的脸，脸上的表情稍微放松了一些，“放心，我说会娶你，就不会食言。”  
  
春野樱脸一红，好像是被看穿了一样，嗫嚅着说：“也、也不是……总之，”她抬头坚定地看着宇智波佐助的眼睛，“一定要等我去。”  
  
宇智波佐助看着她不容拒绝的碧色双眼，微微颔首答应了她：“好，我会等你过来。”  
  
宇智波佐助的身影消失在拉门外。春野樱看着他的身姿留下的最后一抹阴影消失，终于慢慢地躺回床上，闭上眼睛。

*  
  
榊苍羽回到家里。在联盟大楼呆了一晚上，他疲惫地揉了揉额头。  
  
家族联盟那边提防着春野樱，自然也不会对他这个与春野樱意志一致的二把手信任不移，他也不能把春野樱的机密告诉这群人，保不准这里面就有火影的暗桩。  
  
元老派虽然对春野樱的状态多有疑心，却更多的是想渗透进如今唯一能与火影对峙的家族联盟。全是一群老奸巨猾的人。  
  
下午还要去参加高层会议，他有预感，为了防止最后功亏一篑，火影也该出手了。  
  
绕过玄关，他正准备给自己倒杯水，余光里的一个东西让他瞬间扭过头。  
  
春野樱坐在他家的楼梯上，十分疲惫地驼着背，头发散乱地披着，但她看着榊苍羽的眼中，闪烁着他熟悉的灼灼光芒。  
  
“苍羽。”她哑着嗓子开口。“这两个月，辛苦你了。”  
  
榊苍羽怔愣了很长时间，终于转过身，面对那个女人，深深鞠了一躬。  
  
“联盟长大人。”

*  
  
当宇智波佐助提出家族联盟长的更迭的时候，整个会议室都是一片哗然。  
  
家族联盟虽然因为他的原因正在提防着现任联盟长，但是纵观整个木叶，暂时还没有能够取代她的人物，所以他们的打算是先等待一段时间。  
  
“火影大人，我记得家族联盟长的更迭，似乎不是火影楼拥有的权限吧。”事关家族联盟的存亡，榊苍羽也没有再跟火影保持表面上的客气。  
  
宇智波佐助看了他一眼，“那么，”他停顿了一下，“联盟长的更迭流程是？”  
  
“除非渎职或者自请卸任，”榊苍羽冷冷地说，“否则就算是火影，也没有资格要求联盟长换届。”  
  
宇智波佐助微掀嘴角，“我什么时候说过，是我要求联盟长卸任的。”  
  
榊苍羽脸色一变，“八代目这是什么意思。”  
  
宇智波佐助转过脸，对着门外平静地说，“樱，这是你的意思吗？”  
  
“是。”  
  
在座所有人都熟悉的女声穿进来，众人还未来得及震惊，会议室的门就被打开了。  
  
现场陷入了死一般的沉寂。  
  
出现在门口的是两个人。  
  
宇智波佐助多年来，第一次大脑空白了一瞬。  
  
没有人说话，也没有人敢动。除了日向族长，她猛地站起来，不可思议地看着会议室门口的两人。  
  
春野樱笑着说，“我推荐另外一人担任木叶，家族联盟长。”  
  
她推着的轮椅上，坐着一个金发青年，他的容姿已不是火影岩上的那个开朗少年，但那湛蓝的眼睛仍然镌刻在所有四战参战者的心中。  
  
他笑了一下，脸上的狐须跟着颤动，“好久不见了。”  
  
他对坐在首位，脸色冰冷的男人说。  
  
“佐助。”  
  
TBC.


	34. 双王

生命在十年中消失，建筑在十年中倾颓，人心在十年中变故。但没有人会想到，死亡能在十年后逆转。  
  
“鸣人君……”最先打破沉默的，仍然是一直就没有坐下去的日向家主。“是鸣人君吗？”  
  
一向稳重寡言的日向雏田这时候反而像是被什么绊住了一样，询问的声音轻而急切，并且含着一丝恐慌。对于真相的恐慌。  
  
金发青年对她笑了一下，“是我，雏田。”她听到这话，脱力一般地重重坐回椅子上。  
  
但是这会儿没有人关注日向家主的失态，所有人的注意力都在那两个人身上。  
  
骨碌碌——车轮滚动的声音响起，春野樱推着他进入会议室。  
  
春野樱没有看其他人，而是仍然看着同样将所有注意力都放在他们身上的宇智波佐助，“八代目，感谢您在我迟到的情况下帮我提出卸任的提案。”她停好轮椅，取过放在漩涡鸣人膝盖上的文件递过去，“这是我的卸任申请，和推荐表。”  
  
宇智波佐助没有伸手接，春野樱就一直保持着微笑和递文件的姿势。他只看了她一眼，就去看向坐在轮椅上的人。  
  
漩涡鸣人的表情看起来很轻松，“佐助，很久没见了，一会儿一起去吃个拉面吧。”轻松愉悦，就像什么都没有发生过。  
  
但不是什么都没有发生过。他曾经亲手杀了他，他确认当时躺在地上的漩涡鸣人已经失去了一切生还迹象，并且他亲眼看着他的棺木被放进那块巨大的，似乎是要将下面的东西镇压一般的慰灵碑下。  
  
当时，是春野樱给他装殓了最后的遗容。  
  
是那个时候么。他微微眯起眼睛。  
  
“确实好久不见了，鸣人。”他淡漠地开口。但漩涡鸣人对他来说到底还是不同的，即使对方已经销声匿迹近十年，他看着他的眼神也没有丝毫的松懈。  
  
毕竟是唯一的“挚友”和唯一的“对手”。  
  
“樱把你藏得很好啊，这么多年，一直没有察觉到你还活着这件事。”宇智波佐助的声音很平静，要不是那过于冰霜般寒凉的眼睛，他就真的像是对漩涡鸣人的出现没有什么大感触一样。  
  
漩涡鸣人咧着嘴，露出他标志性的笑容，“嘛，我一直处在昏迷中，也醒了没多久，前段时间连生命体征都很不稳定。樱酱也没想到那个样子我还能活下来吧，因此不想让大家抱太大期望。”  
  
他们两个对视着，明明是此世再不可能相见的关系，一瞬间的停滞以后，两人却都平静地看着对方。  
  
在场的众人谁都不相信漩涡鸣人的话。十年，春野樱将这个已经在木叶众人记忆中淡去的人物无声无息地隐藏了十年，这一刻才带着他再次出现在公众面前，怎么看都不是没有绸缪的事情。她一定是带着终有一天会让漩涡鸣人以这样轰动的形式再次出现在众人面前的目的做着这件事的。  
  
春野樱终于将手上的文件放到光滑的桌面上，轻轻推倒宇智波佐助面前。“叙旧的事情以后再说。八代目，这段时间我终于明白，如你所言，我确实不是家族联盟长的合适人选。所以我自请卸任，并推荐鸣人来担任这个职位。当然，至于最终结果，还要看联盟投票。”  
  
宇智波佐助终于把眼神挪回她身上。他深深地看着她，就像从来没有认识过她一样。  
  
春野樱如何解开了轮回眼的幻术，如何让漩涡鸣人起死回生，又准备如何跟漩涡鸣人一起对抗自己。  
  
宇智波佐助微微笑了一下，只不过勾一下嘴角，着实让人品不出意图。  
  
“春野联盟长，无论如何，你隐瞒七代目火影的生死状况，擅自进行不知道是否合理的实验研究，这件事情火影办公室不可能不追究。”宇智波佐助径直绕开了她所说的话。这么多年，他第一次在正式场合不再用那个暧昧的腔调唤她的名字，春野樱心里清楚，他是在表明对她行为的警告。  
  
但是如今的她，连挫骨扬灰都不会放在心上，更加不会去在意他对自己的行为是否满意。“八代目，你说得对。不过不管这件事最后如何解决，我都有愧于联盟长之名。在处置我之前，还请先让我完成联盟长的换届吧。”她一手抱胸，一手抚了抚自己的头发，十分淡定从容。  
  
“说起来，当初鸣人只是被认为死亡了而已，并没有从‘火影’的位置上卸任或者离职呢。”春野樱似笑非笑地看着主位上的人，“虽然明面上一村不能有二主，但是仅仅从制度安排来看，现在的木叶，可是有两位火影啊。”  
  
宇智波佐助身体向后一靠，并没有因为她说的话而紧张，“你想说，两影共治吗。”他的语气里含着一丝嘲笑。有宇智波斑和千手柱间的例子在前，没有人会同意这种做法。  
  
春野樱只是摇了摇头，“这不是我想说的。”她侧过身子，看向坐在轮椅上的青年，眼中弥漫着宇智波佐助没见过的深深的怜惜和敬重，“一村不能有二影。但是鸣人有获得应有的地位的权利。”  
  
她的语调突然高昂起来，就像发表某种煽动人心的演说一样，“当初他在战场上救了无数人，也一起封印了辉夜，击败了其他敌人。八代目，难道他不应该得到应得的吗？”  
  
众人看着他们三个人。春野联盟长这是铁了心要在今天逼火影承认漩涡鸣人的地位。而且怎么看，八代目都没有拒绝的理由。  
  
“好啊。”宇智波佐助片刻后竟然语调轻快地回答，“联盟长一职，毕竟不在火影管辖范围内。如果联盟通过，鸣人，你自然可以担任联盟长。但是樱，你要接受调查，原因，你清楚。”他意味深长地看着春野樱，语气里似乎流露出什么不一般的东西。  
  
“是，八代目。”春野樱微微低下头，一副谦虚承认错误的样子。  
  
宇智波佐助站起身，面对参加会议的高层们，淡声说：“今天陆续出现了一种意料之外的事情，既然主要内容的解决方法已经基本定下来，那么今天的会议就到这里。”  
  
高层们大多数还处在震惊中没有回过神来，走之前他们都不约而同地回头看了一眼保持着微笑跟每一个主动打招呼的人回应的漩涡鸣人。春野樱微笑着站在他身边，宇智波佐助坐在位置上静静地看着他们。  
  
这三人再次鼎立的时候，木叶，将会怎样？  
  
他们踏出火影楼时，都静静地想着。

*  
  
一乐大叔看到出现在店门口的三个人的时候，震惊地直接将手上的面团掉到了地上。  
  
“鸣、鸣人？？！！”他难以置信地看着坐在轮椅上的金发青年，怀疑自己可能是出现了幻觉。  
  
漩涡鸣人却丝毫不陌生地跟他打了个招呼：“哟，大叔。好久没来你这儿吃面啦。”就像他每次出完长期任务一样，饥肠辘辘地跑到这里来，先从筷娄里取出一双筷子攥在手里，然后说：  
  
“招牌叉烧豚骨拉面，大碗！”  
  
一乐大叔还是没有回过神来。春野樱将吧台上的一张凳子搬到一边，把漩涡鸣人的轮椅移进去停好，然后自己对一乐大叔说：“我也一样，普通大小就好。”她坐到漩涡鸣人一边，问仍然站着的宇智波佐助，“八代目，你吃什么？”  
  
宇智波佐助瞥了她一眼，坐到漩涡鸣人的另一边，“跟她一样。”  
  
一乐大叔把三碗面端上来以后就下去了，店里的人也陆陆续续离开了面馆。没几分钟以后，这个热闹的小店就只剩下了他们三个人。  
  
漩涡鸣人仍如少年一般，对自己最喜欢的食物两眼放光，大声说了一句“我开动了”就开始稀里呼噜地吃面。他身边的两人也静静地各自取过一双筷子。  
  
背影看来，就像是十几年前的场景重现了一样。  
  
只不过漩涡鸣人才吃了一半，春野樱就夺过了他的筷子。“好了，拉面最多只能吃这么多。”  
  
“诶？”漩涡鸣人看着碗里的面条，“那樱酱你刚才为什么还允许我点大碗啊……”  
  
“那是为了让你刚才高兴一下。”她理所当然地说，自己也停下了筷子。  
  
宇智波佐助抽出桌面上的纸巾擦了擦嘴，不动声色地看着旁边的两人。  
  
漩涡鸣人的腿不知道目前是什么状况，但是他能感觉到，他身体里的力量，并不比以前少多少。倒是春野樱……  
  
他越过中间的青年，看着她的脸。强行破除轮回眼的幻术，他想不出来她用了什么办法。  
  
春野樱同样抽出一张纸，给漩涡鸣人擦了擦额头上因为吃面而渗出的薄汗。宇智波佐助微微皱眉，不悦于这明显故作亲昵的动作。  
  
漩涡鸣人背对他，面对着春野樱，脸上的笑容逐渐收敛。他一直希望能在一起的女孩子这样温柔地对待他，他却露出了隐隐悲伤的表情。  
  
“说起来，八代目，有件事我忘了说了。”春野樱将用过的纸巾揉成一团扔到垃圾桶里，漫不经心地开口。  
  
“刚才我递交的那份资料里面，还有一份申请。”  
  
宇智波佐助看着她。  
  
“是我和鸣人的订婚申请。”  
  
TBC.


	35. 溯源

宇智波佐助慢慢地将她的整张脸扫视了一眼，似乎是想在那张脸上找到任何跟她刚才所说的话矛盾的表情。  
  
“你说什么？”他声音平板地问了一句，就像是真的没有听清一样。  
  
春野樱将自己身上的钱包掏出来，数出几张钱放在面前的柜台上。她没有仔细算，但是那钞票上的数额绝对已经远远超过了三碗拉面的价格。“毕竟我和鸣人的身份特殊，也不能随着性子胡来。直接递交婚姻申请的话我觉得可能审核起来会比较复杂，所以准备先申请订婚。”  
  
她解释得清清楚楚，说着一件似乎再正常不过的事情。跟一个男人，定下名为婚姻的契约，然后一生忠贞于他，爱恋于他。  
  
“哦。”宇智波佐助点了点头，“这么快就决定了么。”他淡定地说了一句，奇异的平静围绕着他们。好像十年来，他们还是那样的挚友，他只是询问着另外两人关于决定连理的缘起。  
  
“嗯。”春野樱抿着唇笑，“这件事，我已经等了十年了。”  
  
宇智波佐助看着她。他知道她说出的那些话里真心不明，也知道她想与漩涡鸣人定下婚约未必就是多少是出于她现在所想表现的这种所谓的爱情。  
  
但是当她说她要和另一个男人定下携手一生的誓言的时候，还是莫明地想起了昨天，那个最后的，温暖甜香的夜晚。  
  
她答应自己，嫁给他，放弃一切，只要呆在他身边。  
  
他也笑了，笑得比她恣意很多，就像真的遇到了什么值得他这位不动如山的火影这样开怀一笑的事情一样。  
  
“好，我回去会好好看一下你们的申请的，关于审批情况，也会在会议上讨论。”说完，他站起身，居高临下地看着仍然坐着的两人。  
  
漩涡鸣人的表情里并没有多少喜悦。从刚才春野樱说起两人申请订婚开始，他就没有很高兴的样子。  
  
不是一直挂在嘴边的梦想吗。宇智波佐助心里想。还是死在自己手上一次以后，复仇同样成了漩涡鸣人心中最重要的事情？  
  
但是漩涡鸣人湛蓝的眼睛里同样没有愤怒和报复的欲望，他只是那样静静地看着他。那种眼神，就像终结谷两人搏命的最后一击时他所看到的一样。  
  
明明已经抱着互相杀死的决心，在千鸟苍蓝的电光中，他却看到托着螺旋丸冲过来的漩涡鸣人眼中一片平静，甚至还有一层伤感。  
  
这就是他落败的原因。这一次，也会是一样。  
  
宇智波佐助走到木制的拉门处。然后停顿了一下，转过身对漩涡鸣人说：“哦，对了，鸣人，欢迎回来。”  
  
一直到他离开拉面馆，也没有再看春野樱一眼。  
  
春野樱推着漩涡鸣人一起回到春野宅的时候，榊苍羽和日向雏田都等在那里。  
  
她将漩涡鸣人推进去，回身关上门，跟漩涡鸣人一起来到客厅。那两人都站了起来，看着他们。春野樱看了一眼榊苍羽，转过轮椅在漩涡鸣人面前蹲下，伸手燃起医疗查克拉在他的腿上扫过。  
  
日向雏田看着漩涡鸣人，一时不知道该说些什么。她心里已经死了很多年的人，就这样突然出现在面前，除了震惊和狂喜之外，还有一种说不清道不明的失落。  
  
这些年，她抱着一定要贯彻他无法实现的理想的决心走下来，早已做好了寂寂一生的准备。她努力将自己活成他的模样，已经不知道如何再表现出深深爱慕着漩涡鸣人的日向雏田的样子。  
  
“苍羽，我交代给你的那些事情，你都还记得吧。”春野樱背对着榊苍羽开口。他回答：“是的。”  
  
“那么，接下来就交给你了。”说完，还没等他们反应过来，春野樱就身体一软，跪倒在地面上，漩涡鸣人眼疾手快地拽着她的胳膊把她揽进怀里她才没有摔倒在地上。  
  
榊苍羽和日向雏田赶紧上去检查。春野樱的眼睛紧紧地闭着，整个人没有一丝生气，就那样安静地靠在漩涡鸣人胸前。  
  
安静得就像已经不在这人世了一样。  
  
榊苍羽心里没由来地一阵恐慌，脑子里甚至不知道下一个瞬间应该干什么。  
  
日向雏田反而比他冷静了一些，她马上蹲下来打开了白眼，观察着春野樱身上的查克拉流动。  
  
“这——”她震惊地抬起头看向站在一边的榊苍羽，“联盟长怎么会——”  
  
榊苍羽沉默着回神，过了一会儿，伸手将春野樱从漩涡鸣人怀里抱出来，无言地将她抱回卧室，在床上安置好才出来。  
  
“榊君，这到底是怎么回事？”日向雏田担忧地向卧室里看了一眼，皱着眉问。  
  
漩涡鸣人抿着唇看他，榊苍羽对他点了点头，“你多少看出来了吧？”日向雏田错愕地看向漩涡鸣人。  
  
“啊。”良久以后，漩涡鸣人低低应了一声。  
  
“接下来的这些事情，是联盟长这几年陆续告知给我的计划。连我，她也只是走一步说一步而已。”榊苍羽自嘲地笑笑，“我会全部告诉你们。”  
  
“十年前，在我还没有效忠于联盟长的时候，她就已经开始准备今天需要的很多事情。七代目，”他看着漩涡鸣人，用火影的席位称呼他，“你是知道的，你下葬的那一天，她就已经成功掉包了你的‘尸体’，棺材里躺着的，只是一个普通的平民死者。”  
  
“那时候八代目还没有完全复原，她费尽心机最终成功瞒过了他，然后就一直将你藏匿在地下室，那里布满了精巧到极点的术，完全将你的存在隔绝于外界。然后她就开始了长达六年的医疗。”  
  
榊苍羽面向日向雏田，平静地开口：“日向族长，七代目已经苏醒四年了。他在六代目去世的那天就恢复了意识。”  
  
日向雏田身子一晃，脑子里突然闪过那天早上，春野樱第一次提出建立家族联盟时，眼中隐约闪烁的信念。  
  
原来如此……原来如此！  
  
说到六代目逝世，漩涡鸣人垂下了头。榊苍羽看了他一眼，继续说：“此后的四年中，联盟长除了逐渐将联盟发扬光大以外，还在暗中进行七代目的复健活动。”这些都是说给日向雏田听的。  
  
“从家族联盟建立的那一日起，她就断定八代目终有一天会对她出手。不过其实关于这方面的准备，七年前她就已经开始了。”在那次被放到在宇智波大宅之后。  
  
那一天，她对自己说出了四年后的计划。  
  
‘我已经在脑子里埋下了‘楔’，’她点了点自己的太阳穴，‘这个楔我会在未来的每一天里都不断加固，直到它派上用场的那一天。’  
  
‘这个东西，怎么发挥作用？’他问。  
  
‘这是一种潜意识暗示，’春野樱抱着胸，解释到，‘当我设定的暗示触发者触动了楔以后，这个楔就会开始反复刺激我设下的自我暗示，最终破开意识海的所有枷锁。’  
  
他当时表示了怀疑，‘你确定可以？那可是轮回眼。’  
  
春野樱笑了，笑得非常自负，却又好像在自嘲，‘苍羽，我可没说这是一件轻松的事情。我数年的准备，只能抵挡他可能即兴设置的幻术一次，而且，这个术，对大脑的损伤是很大的。’  
  
他心里一动，‘大脑的损伤？’  
  
‘嗯，’春野樱垂眸看着桌面上的资料，‘人之所以会死，是器官不足以再供应脑的存活。脑死亡，是人类死亡的本质。而脑细胞的死亡是脑死亡的本质。’她无意义地笑了一下，‘正常人一生只会用掉十分之一的脑细胞。轮回眼幻术能将混乱的记忆植入最深的意识海，要连根拔除只能将整个幻术床摧毁。’  
  
‘这样无差别摧毁的脑细胞，会远远超过人一生使用的数量。虽然说脑细胞不会再生，不会给我带来增殖的压力，但是强行将活跃脑细胞摧毁……’她静静地说，‘会缩短寿命。’  
  
榊苍羽看着她平静地脸，下意识地开口问：‘多少时间？’  
  
‘二十年。’她回答，再次看向他灰色的眼。人一生，没有几个二十年，她却在说出这个自己给自己削减的年岁之后，没有任何悲伤和恐慌。‘轮回眼是本不应该被人类拥有的，神的力量。苍羽，这就是和神的力量对抗必须付出的代价。’  
  
“那，那联盟长她所说的暗示触发者究竟是什么？”日向雏田愣愣地问。  
  
在她还没有承担起家族重任的时候，这个女人就已经开始用自己的生命作为筹码放上了赌桌，可敬，可畏。  
  
榊苍羽顿了顿，回答，“她说，当八代目要求她放弃权力的时候，楔就会被触发。”他不欲多说，也不欲多想是什么情况下触发了楔。  
  
日向雏田的表情从震惊变到空白无言。刚才白眼已经能看到，春野樱身体里的查克拉流转非常滞涩，主要是总量稀少的原因。这种状况，就像是一次使用了耗费极大的术一样。  
  
原来不是因为她使用了什么术，而是巨量脑细胞死亡的原因。  
  
春野樱能保持那么长时间的清醒，简直是常人不可能做到的事情，这种查克拉量，日向雏田都不知道她是怎么保持站立的。而且直到最后春野樱失去意识之前，还给漩涡鸣人做好了检查。  
  
她到底是靠什么在支撑？  
  
三个人都没有说话。  
  
漩涡鸣人看向没有关上的卧室门。  
  
这四年来，春野樱悉心照顾着他的身体，也将外界的事情一件一件告诉了他。他知道的，那些她所经历的悲伤。但她只是为了让他时刻了解外界的情况才说着最近发生的事情，对于那些事情给她带来的打击，她从来不说。  
  
“这个女人，不一般呢。”他听到自己体内，一起存活下来的九喇嘛的声音。它的另外半身和其他尾兽仍然处在封印中。  
  
漩涡鸣人心里一痛，“九喇嘛，是我们的错，让她背负上这些痛苦。”  
  
九喇嘛巨大的脑袋放在自己的爪子上，闭着眼睛冷哼一声，“你也好，宇智波那小子也好，全是笨蛋。”  
  
漩涡鸣人皱着眉一笑，是一个看起来一点也不像太阳之子的苦笑，“是啊，九喇嘛。”他承认着，然后在心里下了某个决定。  
  
“但人不可能一辈子都是笨蛋的。”  
  
TBC.


	36. 囹圄

春野樱醒来的时候，发现应该已经到晚上了，房间光线暗淡，但是她的余光能发现桌子旁边的台灯开着。努力地扭过头，她想看一下时间。  
  
首先进入视线的是女人素白交叠的手。  
  
春野樱一愣，顺着那双手往上看去，坐在旁边的是日向雏田。  
  
见春野樱醒来，日向雏田微微倾身看她。“小樱，你醒了啊。要喝水吗？”春野樱本来想说不用，但是口中灼烧一般的干渴让她还是点了点头。  
  
于是日向雏田到旁边倒了一杯水过来，扶起春野樱喂给她喝。小心地抿了几口水以后，春野樱稍微恢复了一点精神，她闭了闭眼睛，问道：“雏田，我睡了多久？”看起来应该超过五个小时了。  
  
“一天一夜。”日向雏田的回答让她吃了一惊，她扭过头看向桌面上的电子钟。上面的日期确实已经翻过了一页。  
  
春野樱皱着眉按了按额头。没想到自己的身体疲倦到了这种地步，失去意识地昏睡一整天可不是一件很容易做到的事情，很少有什么生理疲倦需要这样深度的休眠。“八代目那边有什么动作吗？”  
  
日向雏田看着坐在床上仍然是一脸倦容的女人。半个小时以前，她用白眼查看的结果是春野樱的身体状况仍然不是非常良好，身上各处的经脉都因为突然的查克拉滞涩而有所损伤，现在她的感觉应该就像全身上下的穴位都被点穴了一样难受。  
  
但是春野樱的脸上除了疲惫并没有什么其他不适的神色，她才刚刚醒来，就询问着那边的动向，一刻也没有让自己休息。  
  
“小樱，你、你不先跟我说些什么吗？”日向雏田说着，但是其实这话并没有什么质问的意思。从下忍时期开始，她因为关注漩涡鸣人的关系，也经常关注漩涡鸣人身边的这个女孩。  
  
但是她很快就悲哀地发现，自己无论如何，都是比不上她的。  
  
论天赋，春野樱有超强的学习能力；论心境，宇智波佐助出走以后她就一直在各方面成熟起来；论忍道，她比任何人都心怀忍村和他人。  
  
这样的春野樱，日向雏田从潜意识里就一直仰望着她，战后发生的种种事情也是一样，她从决定追随她的那一刻起，就没有对这个女人产生过任何的怀疑。  
  
她知道，春野樱比任何人都没有一己私欲，所以她无论何时都会选择相信她。  
  
即使现在她发现春野樱向她隐瞒了十年，漩涡鸣人还活着这件事情也一样。某一个瞬间，她心里确实有过一点愤怒，愤怒于春野樱为什么不告诉自己漩涡鸣人还活着，明明她知道那个少年对她来说意义有多重大。  
  
但是看着宛如失去了所有生机一样，在床上躺了一天一夜的春野樱以后，日向雏田的心情很快又平复下来。她甚至没有像自己想象的一样，满怀着喜悦跟在漩涡鸣人身边。  
  
她在春野樱的床边坐了很长时间，中间也想了很多事情。关于春野樱为什么没有告诉自己这件事，还有她一个人默默地做了多少。春野樱的意图，日向雏田觉得以她的思虑永远都不可能完全理解，但是在思考的过程中，她想到了很多关于自己的事情。  
  
如果春野樱一开始就告诉她漩涡鸣人还活着的事情，她是否会成为今日的日向雏田？她很想说会，但是她没有办法那样自欺欺人。  
  
如果那时就知道他没有死，她不会成为今日的日向族长，联盟高层。她会仍然把所有希望寄托在自己所信任的，什么事情都能用勇往直前的忍道解决的预言之子身上。  
  
现在想来，那样的自己是现在的日向族长看不起的。  
  
所以她又有些庆幸，自己没有成为那样的人。虽然不知道春野樱是否确实是出于这样的考量，但是她的做法确实让日向雏田成为了一个真正的，大族领袖。  
  
“对不起。”日向雏田因为这一句沙哑的道歉回过神，她愕然地看去，发现高高在上的联盟长垂着头，脸上带着难以觉察的愧疚。  
  
“不过雏田，即使再重来多少次，我还是会把这件事隐瞒到底。这是我最重要的事情，我不能冒任何风险，即使是你，我也不能在一切成功之前透露。”  
  
她做好了被眼前的人指责的准备，许久没有人说话，对方只是轻轻叹了一口气。“抬起头来吧，小樱。”  
  
春野樱看向她纯白的眼睛。  
  
日向雏田脸上带着非常恬淡的微笑，“我对鸣人君的感情依然像从前那样热烈，但是对于作为联盟长的你的敬重，这十年已经成为了我的习惯。”她优雅地拨弄了一下耳边的头发，“也许这就是我无法摆脱的缺陷，只能够追随在别人身后，跟着我所信仰的步伐。”  
  
她说着这些似乎是在贬低自己的话，却并没有后悔或是不甘的情感在话语中体现。  
  
“联盟长，我觉得非常幸福。”她忽然露出一个明丽的笑容，像少女一样，“我所信仰的，是你和鸣人君，而不是其他人。”  
  
春野樱一怔，紧接着觉得莫名的酸涩涌上心头。也许是感动，也许是因为看到雏田这样信任一个一直欺骗着她的人的内疚，也许只是作为少女春野樱的，对雏田所说的“信仰”的悸动。  
  
她最终只是点了点头。  
  
春野樱的身体状况极其不妙，即使这样，她还是在第三天就开始着手准备换届的事情。  
  
这件事对于火影派和元老派那边来说都是措手不及。十年间消失的人物，没有任何漏洞可以让他们抓，虽然他们一致表示，漩涡鸣人并没有经过锻炼，不足以担任关系到木叶未来走向的联盟长一职，但是联盟高层已经对漩涡鸣人的上位表现出了极大的期待。  
  
毕竟无论是元老派还是火影派，都是没有多少干涉联盟选举的权力的。他们表达的不满并没有阻止联盟大会的到来。  
  
春野樱蹲下身，将漩涡鸣人的领子整理好。他垂眼看着她的发顶，忽然开口说：“樱酱，你要不要休息一段时间？”  
  
春野樱抬头，脸上带着一丝疑惑：“什么？”  
  
“我的意思是，”漩涡鸣人看着她身后的窗帘，“现在我也已经回来了，很多事情的起因还是我和佐助之间的事情。这些年你做的已经很多了，要不要先休息一下？”  
  
他没有看她的眼睛。这话里面，包含着他刻意营造的，想要将她排除在两人之外的意思。这种意思对于为他奋斗了这么多年的春野樱来说无疑是一种侮辱，他却有心一般地不加遮掩。  
  
“鸣人，”睿智如春野樱，并没有因为他的这句话生气，她的声音里甚至有一点难以分辨的笑意，“我不是因为这些年你没有接触世事就怀疑你没有跟他一拼的实力，但是不管怎么说，现在的你在关乎道路的选择上，力量远不如他强大。现在的你还需要我的帮助。”  
  
漩涡鸣人扭过头，看向她温和但坚定的眼睛，正想开口说什么，却又被她打断了，“我会休息的，到你完全可以跟他一较高下的时候。”她再次开始检查漩涡鸣人的腿，“柱间细胞移植计划我会尽快提上日程，到时候你的腿也好，右臂也好，我保证会回到以前的样子。”  
  
漩涡鸣人看着她专注的脸，最终没有说出自己想说的话。  
  
樱酱，腿和胳膊可以回到从前，别的东西呢？  
  
他想着，从前这位姑娘可不会这么事无巨细地什么事情都耐心地分析给他听，当他表露出一点相当于看不起她的意思时也不会这样宽容地一笑而过。  
  
他又何尝不是呢？从前他也不会将想要说的话憋在心里。  
  
联盟大会，春野樱和漩涡鸣人一起入场。在日向一族和前代联盟长的鲜明表态下，漩涡鸣人全票通过成为下一任家族联盟长。  
  
正当在场所有族长和其他会议参与者起立，向坐在首位的新的联盟长行礼的时候，会议室的大门被打开了。  
  
众人齐齐向门口看去。  
  
漩涡香燐带着一众人站在门口，表情严肃。  
  
春野樱上前几步，微笑着说：“漩涡部长，虽然说联盟大会即将结束了，可是您现在出现在这里恐怕有些不妥当吧？”自从完全归属木叶之后，香燐就冠上了漩涡的姓氏，也是对火影的一大助力。  
  
漩涡香燐没有露出紧张的表情，她向春野樱鞠了一躬，抬头正色说：“如果不是火影命令的话，我也不会贸然前来。”  
  
春野樱抱胸挑了挑眉，“哦？那么请问是怎么样紧急的火影命令呢？”  
  
香燐接过身后的手下递给她的文件，走到春野樱面前递给她，同时开口说：“这份通知里面有两件事情。”春野樱没有翻开，只是等着她说下去。  
  
“第一件事，同意医疗部长春野樱和家族联盟长漩涡鸣人的订婚申请。”周围顿时一片哗然，他们没想到八代目竟然真会同意这两位风云人物的订婚，且不说前段时间火影和前任联盟长之间全木叶皆知的暧昧情况，就算那些都是道听途说，他竟然能让这两人彻底联手？  
  
香燐看了议论纷纷的人群一眼，慢慢地说出了下一句话：“第二件事，春野樱涉嫌隐瞒先代火影身体状况，进行非法医疗活动，担任联盟长期间以权谋私，即刻收押木叶监狱，等待调查。”  
  
刚才还喧嚷的人群一下就安静下来。  
  
刚刚他们听到的是，火影下令，批捕前任联盟长？  
  
他们不约而同地看向那个即将被下狱的女人。她的脸色很平静，并不像他们这些旁观者一样震惊。  
  
漩涡鸣人愣了一下，不过当别人看向他的时候，那一瞬间的错愕也被掩了下来，转变成一副若有所思的样子。  
  
宇智波佐助成为火影以来，司法审查已经完全掌握在火影部门手中，春野樱目前被指控的所有的这些嫌疑，确实不能拒绝接受调查。  
  
榊苍羽从人群中走出来，微微皱眉看向春野樱。她只是垂着眼睛思考了一阵，然后安慰性地拍了拍他的肩膀，“没事的，只是调查而已，我相信八代目会给我一个公正的处理。”后面半句意味深长。  
  
“你做好该做的事。”她看了榊苍羽的眼睛一眼，叮嘱了一句，然后顺从地伸出手，让火影派来的人给她戴上抑制查克拉的锁环。  
  
香燐向旁边侧开一步，示意她走在前面。春野樱走了一步，顿了一下转过身，看向漩涡鸣人，“鸣人，”她冷静地说，“我很快就会回来的。”  
  
漩涡鸣人看着她，慢慢露出一个笑容，“嗯，我等你，樱酱。”  
  
TBC.


	37. 割离

自从上一次的不欢而散以后，山中井野还没有私下见过春野樱，只有她昏迷期间在榊苍羽的同意下去探视过一次，从而也得知了关于幻术的事情。  
  
当时看着躺在床上面白如纸的挚友，她眼泪都快下来了，想到自己前几天对她的指责，恨不得给自己一巴掌。  
  
如今春野樱被关押到木叶监狱，山中井野自然是极其焦虑的，虽然下意识地觉得应该不会出什么大事，但是想到春野樱的身体状况，还要被关押在那样恶劣的地方，她就一刻也不能多等地来到了联盟长办公室。  
  
办公室外的守卫看到是她，却还是拦住了不让进去。  
  
“麻烦通报一下，”山中井野皱着眉开口，身上带着大族之长的威严，“山中族长有要事跟联盟长商讨。”  
  
守卫脸上露出为难的神色，“山中族长，联盟长有令，今天不见其他人。”  
  
山中井野一愣，问道：“那现在在里面的是谁？”  
  
“是榊副长。”守卫毕恭毕敬地回答。  
  
榊苍羽站在新任联盟长面前，看起来并没有什么不恭敬的样子，但是眼中丝毫没有对于眼前这个人的敬畏和谦恭。  
  
“苍羽。”漩涡鸣人看着他，说出这个名字就像是为了适应那几个音节一样。他们两人还从来没有在春野樱不在的情况下单独相处过。“你怎么看这件事？”  
  
榊苍羽笑了笑，“联盟长，你放心，春野部长已经做好了一切准备。”虽然春野樱并没有预料到宇智波佐助会直接把她批捕入狱，但是他相信她不会束手就擒。  
  
漩涡鸣人却摇了摇头，好像并不是在说榊苍羽口中的事情。“我不是这个意思。”  
  
榊苍羽脸上的笑容淡了一点，他的意思是，他最关心的不是春野樱的状况吗。  
  
漩涡鸣人却似乎没有发现他的不悦，继续问：“你看樱酱现在的身体状况，已经很不好了吧？”  
  
榊苍羽沉默下来。关于这一点，也是他心头说不出的忧虑。  
  
“这四年来，我最恨的人，就是我自己。”漩涡鸣人忽然开口。  
  
榊苍羽一怔，看向漩涡鸣人埋藏着深痛的蓝瞳。  
  
“我没有办法帮助到她，只能躲在那个地下室，像个可怜虫一样不敢出声，不敢妄动，生怕打乱她的任何计划。”  
  
“我看着她每天一脸憔悴地下来，给我讲完当天发生的事情，做好我的康复工作，然后再装作一脸精神地上去。”他的语气从平静变到带着颤抖，放在轮椅上的左手也紧握成拳，“我是真的恨自己。”  
  
“所以我拼命复健，拼命学习她的谋略和思想，直到我终于从那地下室出来，回到世人面前。”漩涡鸣人定定地看着榊苍羽的眼睛，“我再也不要樱酱挡在我前面了。”  
  
榊苍羽看着他，不知道要说什么。  
  
“苍羽，你和雏田都知道，樱酱现在已经是强弩之末，如果再呆在木叶这个风暴中心，迟早会……”漩涡鸣人没有继续说下去，但是榊苍羽明白他说不出口的那个词。  
  
“所以，你——”想怎么样。他努力张了张嘴，好不容易说出几个字。  
  
“带她离开。”金发青年的话像在房间里释放了一个爆炸式的忍术，震得他错愕在原地。  
  
漩涡鸣人没有因为他的震惊停下，而是继续说：“将樱酱救出监狱，离开木叶，越远越好。”  
  
榊苍羽眸光一闪，低声说：“以她对你的态度，你觉得她会愿意走吗？”  
  
漩涡鸣人抚了一下坐着的，春野樱亲手制作的轮椅，“她不会。”  
  
“既然如此……”  
  
“即使是强制，也要带她走。”漩涡鸣人猛地盯住他，眼睛里闪烁着冰蓝色的光，“苍羽，用一切办法，将樱酱带离木叶。这是联盟长命令。”

*  
  
春野樱坐在监狱的石床上，闭着眼睛调息。她被关进来已经三天了，并没有人来提审。目前她还暂时不知道宇智波佐助的最终目的是什么，但是仅仅靠收押她并不能影响家族联盟的整体运转。  
  
她相信苍羽，雏田和鸣人他们。  
  
不过这三天她难得不用劳心费神，虽然考虑着将来的种种事情，却确实比之以往轻松了不少，尽管是在条件极差的监狱里，她反而相当于是在休息了。  
  
脚步声传来，被封锁了查克拉洞知能力的春野樱抬头看去。  
  
宇智波佐助站在牢门外，静静地看着她。  
  
春野樱笑了一下，动了动铐在墙壁上的手，发出沉重的苍啷声，“抱歉了，八代目，现在我不方便行礼。”  
  
宇智波佐助看着在狱中仍然从容淡定的女人，心里却并没有不解于她过分的平静。他们两人相持这么多年，摸不清对方的阴谋阳谋，互相的脾性却已经是知根知底。  
  
“八代目，请问我的审查什么时候开始呢？”春野樱见他不说话，便主动开口问道。  
  
他伸手，通过查克拉感应装置，直接打开了牢门走进去，坐到她对面的木凳上，平视她的眼睛，“没有什么审查。”  
  
春野樱眉梢一动，“你这是什么意思？”  
  
宇智波佐助慢悠悠地说：“只会有你的罪状。”  
  
春野樱眯着眼睛，毫不慌乱，“八代目，所谓罪状，我可担当不起。要想治我，也要有证据。”  
  
宇智波佐助轻笑一声，“你以为你这些年做的事情，就完全是滴水不漏吗？比如说，砂隐那边——”  
  
几乎处于她私人名下的药草园。  
  
“如果我想，现在就可以以叛村罪将你归为叛忍。”即使春野樱没有做什么事情，家族联盟成员何其多，没有谁是完全干净的。只要想查，总能摸出点东西来。  
  
春野樱看着他，忽然笑了。  
  
“八代目，即使你要用叛忍的名号剥夺我的一切，不，应该说，剥夺我的一切身份是你能做到的极限了吧？目前我的手下没有作出任何对木叶不利的事情，联盟一定会为我提交质询，到时候只是平民身份也好，你必须释放我。”她无所谓地耸耸肩，“这不影响我呆在鸣人身边。”  
  
宇智波佐助盯着她的脸，面无表情地开口所：“你不用试图激怒我，那对你没有好处。”  
  
“我为什么要激怒你？”春野樱丝毫没有因为自己现在完全受制于人的状态而显得小心谨慎，甚至比平时跟他说话的语气相比更加尖锐，“还是说我说的某些对我来说不重要的事情，你其实很在意？”  
  
她不在意而他在意的事情……  
  
宇智波佐助站起来，走到她面前，一臂都不到的距离，春野樱只能抬头看他。  
  
“是。”他说。  
  
春野樱眼底光线一暗。  
  
“我厌恶欺骗，背叛，属于自己的东西被旁人觊觎。樱，这三样你可是占全了。”他低下头看着她，在这阴暗的牢狱中，他的眼里似闪动着幢幢鬼火。  
  
她轻笑一声，迎上他妖异的眼眸，“八代目，我以欺骗应付欺骗，以背叛回击背叛，有什么不对？”她坐直身子，翠色的眼紧紧地盯着他，“还有，还没握在手心里的东西，最好别太快觉得属于你。”  
  
宇智波佐助的眼神渐渐变的幽深，他侧了侧头，嘲讽一般地说：“所以说，你所做的一切，都是为了他？”  
  
春野樱无声微笑，“是的。”  
  
宇智波佐助退开一步，看着她的眼神冷冽无比，“从前我只觉得你让人厌烦，但跟那些家伙比起来，确实还算有脑子，有资格跟我一较高下，现在看来，你也不过是个蠢货而已。”说完，他转过身走出了牢门。  
  
那个隐隐含着失控情绪的“蠢货”回荡在耳边，让她久久未动的内心颤了一下。  
  
特殊材质制成的牢门无声地阖上，他走到通往上方的阶梯，抬腿之前，最后问了一个问题，“你可以选择不回答。你是什么时候解开幻术的？”  
  
他清冷的声线在底层空寂无人的牢狱中回响，春野樱很久没有回答。宇智波佐助自嘲一笑，抬脚迈上第一级台阶——  
  
“在我说‘好’之前。”她低低的，不复清脆的声音从身后传来。  
  
宇智波佐助轻轻呼出一口气，“是么。”径直离开，再也没有停留。  


*  
从漩涡鸣人那里出来以后，榊苍羽来到甘味斋，像很多次独自来的时候一样，点了一碗红豆丸子汤。  
  
他对这种甜腻的东西并没有什么偏好，但是他对别的东西也是如此，所以当他只是单纯地想找个地方坐坐时，就会到这里来。他也从来没有想花功夫去考虑是这里的其它甜品，每次来都是点第一次来甘味斋时吃的东西。  
  
不过真正喜欢红豆丸子汤的那一位却真的是好久没来了。  
  
甘味斋的老板已经不是原来那位慈眉善目的老太太，现在开着店铺的是她的儿媳。虽然榊苍羽不是个能判断食物优劣的人，但是看到端汤上来到的不是原来的那一位以后，便更觉得这玩意儿没了滋味。  
  
但是反正他也不是为了甜品来的，所以没差。  
  
他一手撑着头，一手执着勺子在碗里面搅拌。黏腻的汤面上映着他没什么表情的脸。漩涡鸣人刚才的话回荡在他脑子里，让他现在连假装吃一口的心情都没有。  
  
他从来没有考虑过劝春野樱退出这一场尔虞我诈的周旋。漩涡鸣人的话，第一次让他意识到她还有退出这个选项。  
  
不过对现在的她来说，如果让她离开这个战场，她肯定会大发雷霆的吧。想着她早几年还经常被自己看见的恼怒的脸，他忍不住微微笑起来。  
  
然后那笑容又慢慢消失了。自己是多久没有见过带着真实的表情的春野樱了呢？  
  
他想起了那时候，被幻术控制住的春野樱，虽然饱含着不知如何能与情人厮守的忧虑，却清浅透亮的眼睛。那样的春野樱，才活得像个人。  
  
那一刻甚至有一个想法，像夏日即散的雾气一样，在他的脑子里一闪而逝：如果就让她这样下去呢？  
  
榊苍羽最终还是舀了一勺汤送进嘴里，随意咀嚼了几下，然后咽进肚子。团子似乎黏性太强，将他的胃都粘连起来，以至于他只吃了一口就没有了吃下一口的欲望。  
  
他放下勺子，看着对面的空座位。春野樱这人，有一个缺点，就是很容易从最客观的角度去看别人。  
  
她在被宇智波佐助控制之前，曾经提醒日向雏田，暗示她做好迎接下一任联盟长的准备。但其实，如果下一任联盟长不是漩涡鸣人的话，日向雏田的态度未必就会像现在一样。  
  
因为她，他们，从始至终，追随的都只是“春野樱”而已。  
  
春野樱总是用自己的标准来揣测别人，认为任何人都会从代表的利益集团出发，不会做任何对自身处境不利的事情。她从来不敢去相信，在这样残忍无情的疆场上，也有人愿意为她肝脑涂地。  
  
他自顾自地笑了一下。他以前就是这样想的啊，只是遇到她了以后才有了变化。并不是春野樱教会了他怎么去为别人着想，只是遇到她以后，他产生了这种感觉。  
  
榊苍羽想起了很多过往的事情。在根的经历，被五代目暗中提拔，为那些人手上染了数不清的血，然后被一纸名单，交付到春野樱手里。  
  
他一开始从未想过要真正效忠于这个女人，只不过是无聊，也算是打发时间而已。但是后来，他被她身上的光芒所吸引。  
  
端起红豆丸子汤，他将比以前稀薄许多的液体一饮而尽。那动作不像是吃甜品，反而像是古时候上战场之前战士们最后饮下酒液一般。  
  
结账时，谄媚的店主虚情假意地巴结道：“榊副长吃这么快，是有什么急事吗？”  
  
榊苍羽看了她一眼，心情极好的样子，回答道：“嗯，回去准备准备。我要去探视我家联盟长。”  
  
TBC.


	38. 脱出

春野樱在地下牢狱呆了很多天，果然没有等来她想要的审查，也没有联盟那边来人的探视。  
  
她不动如山地呆着，并不着急。  
  
现在漩涡鸣人刚刚成为联盟长，根基未稳，还不是应该急于她的事情的时候。只要联盟向火影办公室的任何决定不断提出质询，这件事拖着就行。  
  
她闭着眼睛考虑现在鸣人可能遇到的困难以及相应的解决方法，直到听到有人在叫自己，“春野部长。”  
  
春野樱一惊，抬头看去，只见银发灰眸的男人笑盈盈地在牢门外看着她。  
  
“苍羽？”她确实有些惊讶，没想到他竟然被允许来探视自己，照理说宇智波佐助是无论如何都不可能让她跟自己的心腹私下单独会面的。“你怎么来了，外面出了什么大事吗？”  
  
“春野部长，没有你在中间斡旋，你说那两人什么事干不出来？”榊苍羽耸耸肩，很轻松的样子，春野樱看他的神情，判断大概也不是什么大事，可能是他想了什么办法得以进来探视。  
  
这样的话时间应该非常有限，于是她也不准备多废话，直接开口交代这自己这几天考量的事情。  
  
“那你听着，关于我的事，这段时间先不要着急，让联盟先稳定下来再说。所有关于我的不合理判决只要质询就好，家族联盟不同意的话，火影也一时不能拿我怎么样。砂隐那边的一些事情，先停一停。”她说着，去看榊苍羽的脸，他却只是看着她，脸上是一种微妙的平静。  
  
春野樱心下产生一种奇怪的感觉，“苍羽，你听见我说的了吗？”  
  
榊苍羽微微颔首，“听见了。只是春野部长，我在想你竟然在这里还想着外面的事情呢。”  
  
春野樱叹了口气，“鸣人那里，我确实有些担心。不过现在即使我不是联盟长，也已经是医疗部的部长，火影应该不会立刻下狠手，只不过你们一定要小心，别在这个时候再被抓住什么把柄。你应该呆不了多久吧？我要说的就是这些，你没什么事的话赶快回去。”  
  
榊苍羽看了她一会儿，忽然笑了笑：“春野部长，你看起来总是很为他人着想的样子，但是实际上无论是以前还是现在，你真的就是一个很自我的人。”  
  
春野樱疑惑地看着他，不知道这话是什么意思。不过榊苍羽也没有解释的打算，他一手抚上牢房的门禁，掌心开始出现奇异的光彩，不像是查克拉，其中的波动却又似乎不可能是除了查克拉以外的东西。  
  
春野樱正想问他在干什么，牢房便发出嘭的一声轻响，紧接着唰一声向旁边打开，榊苍羽走了进来。  
  
“奉漩涡联盟长之命，”他低头看着春野樱震惊的眉眼，“我要将你带离木叶。”  
  
“你在胡说什么？！”回过神来的春野樱带着怒意低叱，“谁让你们干这些多余的事情，我总有一天会被放出去，擅自逃走和畏罪有什么区别？！”她心里暗恼，以为漩涡鸣人这几年已经不是从前那个天真的少年了，竟然还会作出这样幼稚的决定。  
  
“你现在马上回去，告诉鸣人，不要担心我，我在这里没有问题的。还有，以后如果他再下达这样不知轻重的命令，你自己斟酌一下，可以拒绝执行。”她下意识地认为，冷静如榊苍羽，肯定是因为被漩涡鸣人联盟长身份所迫不得已才来执行命令的。  
  
榊苍羽眨了眨眼：“抱歉，春野部长，这是我们一致同意的决定。”  
  
春野樱身子一震，不可思议地看着他，“什么一致同意？谁和谁一致同意？”  
  
“我，”他指了指自己，“和漩涡联盟长。”  
  
春野樱简直被气得有些晕眩，她努力深呼吸两口，尽量保持平静说：“我不管你们两个是迷了哪个心窍想出这种办法，总之，我是不会走的，你马上离开，我命令你！”  
  
榊苍羽不为所动，他的左手再次闪烁起像刚才一样的奇异的查克拉，“抱歉了，春野部长，你已经不是我的上司了。”  
  
“你——”春野樱惊怒之下想要闪避，可是在查克拉的使用被抑制的情况下，榊苍羽的右手很容易就直直地按上她不能完全避开的脖颈，动脉被捏住两秒过后，她就因为大脑缺氧陷入了昏迷，整个人也软软地倒了下来。  
  
榊苍羽接住她软倒的身子，左手一挥，砍断了宇智波佐助亲自加固的镣铐，然后将春野樱打横抱起来。他垂眼看着陷入昏迷的女人，微笑着自言自语，“接下来，可就是大逃亡了哦。”  
  
特制的手铐被砍断的瞬间，木叶监狱内部就响起了尖锐的警报声，警示着所有警务人员有重要嫌犯越狱。但紧接着，各处都有牢房被莫名其妙地打开，关在里面的犯人们一时都欢呼着冲了出来，木叶监狱一片混乱。  
  
得知监狱的异常，还在会议上的宇智波佐助脸色阴沉，一句话都没说就跟着前来汇报的香燐离开了会议室。  
  
漩涡鸣人目送他的背影离开，然后扭头看向窗外，乱象发生之处。在不被人看见的地方，他笑了一下。  
  
他剥夺了她的声望，剥夺了她的名誉，让她背上了畏罪潜逃的污名。这样，她就再也回不了木叶了。  
  
走吧，樱酱，走得越远越好，永远别回来。  
  
宇智波佐助走进地下牢狱的时候，原本关押着春野樱的牢房里只剩下一地碎裂的镣铐残骸。他沉着脸走过去，捡起几块观察了一会儿。  
  
看平滑的边缘，应该是被查克拉生生切开的。这个镣铐由他亲自加固，其中禁制不可能被戴镣铐的人自己挣开。  
  
是外界的力量带她逃走的。  
  
宇智波佐助站起来。看来即使她有心跟自己扛到底，反而有人不想让她继续呆在这里了。  
  
“香燐。”他没有转身，只是看着空荡荡牢房。  
  
香燐来到他身边，“八代目。”  
  
“你带人，务必将叛忍，春野樱，押回木叶。如果有同党反抗，不用在意生死，处理掉就可以。”他面无表情地说。  
  
“是。”香燐低头应下。从头到尾，他没有表露出过分的怒意，也没有说明什么原因，只是下达着对于逃犯应有的命令而已。  
  
宇智波佐助回来以后，会议的气氛变得非常紧张。他不在这段时间，下面的人也基本上都来禀报了木叶监狱的事情，前任联盟长竟然越狱了。  
  
众人议论纷纷，联盟成员除了日向，山中等等这样的死忠，多少都对春野樱产生了怀疑，这种僭越的目光甚至有一些飘到了安静坐着的漩涡鸣人身上。  
  
宇智波佐助随意说了几句就解散了这本来就是走个过场的每周例会。与会者纷纷起身离开。日向雏田和山中井野对视一眼，最终没有多说什么，也走出了只剩下漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助的会议室。  
  
“佐助，”仍然是漩涡鸣人最先打破了沉默，“自从我醒来以后，我们还没有好好地说过话吧。”  
  
宇智波佐助瞥了他一眼，“你想说什么？”  
  
他语气平静，就像并不觉得春野樱越狱这件事情跟他有什么关系一样。  
  
“我们之间的这一战，还没有结束。”漩涡鸣人湛蓝的眼睛里映着窗外的夕阳，生生晕染出一片血色。  
  
宇智波佐助终于像被勾起了兴趣一样正视他的脸，“我以为，”他慢慢地开口，语气像草丛中毒牙暗藏的黑蛇，“你这个死在了终结谷的失败者没资格说这句话。”  
  
漩涡鸣人的手指动了动，“可惜我没死。”虽然是苟延残喘，但是他也熬到了今天，“而且佐助，即使我死了，也会有人延续我和你的斗争。”  
  
宇智波佐助脑中闪过那个狱中女人锋锐的眼神。  
  
“但是现在我回来了，我会亲自，跟你一决胜负。”漩涡鸣人看着他，正如两人站在终结谷石像顶上时一样。“所以——”  
  
“这件事，跟樱酱无关。”  
  
宇智波佐助冷笑一声，“鸣人，别再把自己当做救世主了。你以为你能救所有人么？你那个天真的理想，迟早有一天我会把它跟这个旧世界一起毁灭。”极具威胁性的话，却不知有意还是无意，没有正面回应漩涡鸣人所说。  
  
他站起身，可怕的查克拉气流奔腾而出，直冲坐在轮椅上的人。漩涡鸣人纹丝不动，身上释放的同等级的力量跟宇智波佐助的撞在一起，纯粹能量的交锋，形成肉眼可见的涡流，只有中心的两人不动如山，会议室里桌椅都被掀起的罡风推翻，围绕着他们形成一块圆形的空地。  
  
片刻的对峙后，宇智波佐助首先收回了力量，嘲讽地点了点头，“她倒是把你恢复得很好。”然后不再说话，转身向外走去。  
  
“为了解开你的幻术，她已经自毁了二十年寿命。”漩涡鸣人低沉的声音从身后传来，他的手停留在会议室的门把手上。  
  
原来是这样……么。  
  
“你为什么还不能放过她？”漩涡鸣人没有因为几乎死在他手上而有恨意，也没有因为自己右臂残缺，双腿难行而怨怼，说出这句话时，声音里却带着不加掩饰的冰寒。  
  
宇智波佐助的看着面前淡色的，木材尚好的门扉，哂笑一声，“果然是个蠢货。”  
  
旋开把手，他走了出去，会议室里最终只剩下漩涡鸣人一人。  
  
TBC.


	39. 狼烟

春野樱再次醒来的时候，发现自己应该是在一架马车上，颠簸感十分强烈，要不是这种剧烈的震动，她可能都不会这么快醒转。  
  
她揉着磕来碰去的额头，感觉还有一点昏沉。不断甩开的车帘漏进一点月光，在她的脸上一格一格地闪过。  
  
撑住身体，春野樱努力爬到马车门边，一伸手掀开了帘子。一个男人坐在帘外，头上戴着顶草帽，帽檐很宽，遮住了他的脸。他看起来就像是个轻松从容的乡下青年，曲起一条腿驱赶着马车，嘴里还叼着一根草。束成一束的银色的头发从草帽后面露出来，在月光下熠熠闪光。  
  
她默默地在他身边坐下，看着前方泥泞的小路。  
  
青年转头看了她一眼，“我还以为你醒了先会揍我。”  
  
春野樱面无表情地回答：“现在你在赶马车，不方便。”  
  
“哈哈，”榊苍羽干笑两声，将嘴里的草吐出来，动作粗鲁就像一个真正的车夫一样，“这草这么苦，为什么我看到那些赶马车的人都会叼着。”  
  
春野樱心里想着事情，漫不经心地讽刺了一句：“人家不是随便在路边折的野草，那是一种廉价的草药，清热解暑的，根部有甜味。”  
  
“原来是这样。”榊苍羽认真地点了点头。春野樱没有再理他，闭着眼睛靠在马车上。  
  
他瞥了她一眼，自顾自地问：“不问问我们要去哪儿吗？”  
  
春野樱眼睛都没睁，“这种交通工具，你觉得我会认为是什么大国吗。”她以前还是下忍的时候，跟着卡卡西到穷乡僻壤去出低级任务时才坐过这种马车。那种地方，是连交通线都没有的。  
  
“唉，春野部长，有时候我还是很怀念刚认识的你的。”榊苍羽故作忧伤地皱眉，“那时候你还会因为不知道我要做什么露出一点可爱的表情。”  
  
春野樱没有理他。现在她仍然处在气闷之中。这两个人不跟她商量就强行把她弄出了木叶，现在想回去一时是不可能的了。  
  
恼怒归恼怒，但是她又着实担心漩涡鸣人的状况。联盟里面长期被她压制的成员会不会起异心，原来那些得力的人会不会继续效忠，宇智波佐助会怎样处理这件事，哪些人会被连坐等等等等……  
  
榊苍羽看着她的表情，发自内心地叹了口气，“我说你，就不能想想自己的事情吗。”  
  
春野樱终于施舍一般地看向他，“我自己分得清轻重。我倒是想问你，为什么会同意鸣人的这个做法？当初你不是很看不起我的逃避行为吗？这样做对你有什么好处？”连番质问几句，被压在心底的怒意又翻滚上来，她翠色地瞳冷冷地睇着他，等他回答。  
  
“一定要说的话……”榊苍羽沉思了一会儿，忽然转过头，看着前方黑黢黢的，只有月光照耀的路，“我今年已经二十九岁了。”  
  
春野樱莫名其妙地看着他，“我知道。”  
  
他眯了眯眼，淡色的瞳孔完全隐没在阴影下，“常人可能觉得这个年纪，结婚生子什么的都还不晚吧。有一个家庭，有一份赚钱的工作，然后安安稳稳地准备过剩下的三十年或者五十年。”他无意义地笑了一声，“我没准备活那么久。”  
  
春野樱脸上的表情变了变，静静地等着他说下去。  
  
“你知道，我是被五代目提拔的。”他换了个轻松的姿势跟她一样靠在车厢上，“但是对我而言，跟着她和跟着其他人，或者只是跟着自己没什么区别。根不管在谁的手里都只是一把刀而已，捅到敌人的要害，最好再翻卷一圈让他知道什么是痛苦，让有相似心思的人不要有相似的行动。”他睨了春野樱一眼，“这几年你也知道了吧，你师父干的那些事情，也没多干净。”  
  
她默不作声，也没有否认。  
  
“我效命过的人，不管是志村团藏，还是千手纲手，都是大人物啊。”他眯着眼睛，双手枕在脑后，前面那匹深棕色的马嘚嘚地跑，没有因为他不在牵引缰绳而偷懒，马蹄声在林间传出去很远。“从我追随开始，就是非常，冷酷无情的人。”  
  
春野樱扭过头，到底还是不想听别人说疼宠自己的师父冷酷无情，“你跟我说这些干什么。”  
  
“我是个没有过去的人，所有意义只不过是执行命令的意义罢了。”他微含笑意的声音说着令人悲伤的话，“直到遇到了你。”  
  
“你是个天真，幼稚，倔强又不自量力的家伙。自以为是地承担起某些跟你无关的事情，把自己逼得精疲力竭。”他似乎是想起某些事情一样，无奈地笑了。  
  
“那还真是对不起啊，”春野樱没好气地回答，“辛苦你一直跟着这样不成器的我。”  
  
“可是那样的你，却确实很——”耀眼。他的声音渐低，春野樱没有听清楚最后几个字。  
  
“总而言之，”榊苍羽转过头看她，他看着她的眼睛酝凉一片，不过不是针对她的凉，而是深入他自己灵魂的凉薄，“我不想让你死。”  
  
她是执火之人，迎风而立，别说烧手之患，恐怕会把自己都烧成灰烬才会倒下。  
  
春野樱内心一颤，某些自己潜意识里不去想的事情被他轻巧地挂到嘴边。  
  
榊苍羽看着她沉默，又开玩笑一样地开口：“我们两个似乎都不是想活很久的人啊，这么看起来貌似是很大的共同点？”  
  
“我跟你是不一样的。”春野樱突然说道，坚定的，义无反顾的声音在寂静的小路上消散，“你不过是消极地等待死亡，我随时准备，用这条命去换更有价值的东西。”  
  
“呵，”榊苍羽轻笑一声，“这么看不起我么？”  
  
“不是看不起，”春野樱看着不知名的远方，“只是不同而已。”她似乎有些累了，不愿意再在这个话题上多谈，“所以，我们要去哪里？”无论她多么愤怒，既然暂时回不去，只能先考虑当下。  
  
榊苍羽神秘一笑，“我们要去的地方，是灯台下的黑暗处。”

*  
  
宇智波佐助看着屏幕上的影像。  
  
木叶各处街道都被安置了监控，他很容易就能调出事发当天的影像资料。榊苍羽为了这次行动，准备得相当充分。地下牢狱的监控室人员全部被放倒，狱中的监控资料销毁得一干二净，所以直到特制的镣铐被打开他们才暴露了行迹。  
  
他看着屏幕上，榊苍羽抱着陷入昏迷的春野樱，轻轻松松地避开了追击队伍所有的攻击，游刃有余，鬼魅一般，在大部队还没有到达的时候遁入黑暗中，失去了踪迹。  
  
他按下了暂停键，放大画面。  
  
春野樱的脸从榊苍羽的臂弯里露出来，双眼紧闭，一副昏睡的样子。这段影像自从春野樱逃离木叶以来，他已经看了不下数十次。  
  
事发已经有一个月，他当然趁此机会好好把家族联盟那边削弱了一层。不过漩涡鸣人确实出乎他的资料。  
  
那个已经十年不问世事的青年竟然在春野樱离开后以最快的速度将整个处于动荡之中的家族联盟整合起来，并且并且很快就在主要家族的支持下建立起了威严。  
  
他听说了很多关于新的联盟长感人肺腑的事迹，当然也没有错过对方上任以来家族联盟暗中被抹杀的叛逆者名单。  
  
那些想趁着春野樱不在攫取更多权力的家伙，全都被无声无息地掐断了声音。  
  
漩涡鸣人……  
  
宇智波佐助点了点屏幕上的春野樱的脸，陷入了沉思。  
  
咚咚——敲门声响起。  
  
“进来。”他退出了播放界面。进来的是重吾。  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“边境急报。”重吾面色凝重地将一份情报递给他，“四国联军偷袭了火之国与风之国的边境，边防统领御手洗红豆战死。”  
  
宇智波佐助翻开情报，眼中的流光逐渐冻结。情报中的内容，比起重吾所说的严重程度，几何倍增加。四影已经秘密接受砂隐村研制的手术，四位大名也对四国军队进行了最强力的支持。  
  
虽然说这个时候四大忍村未必已经做好了开战的准备，但是看来他们上面的人已经等不及了。再说，四村也知道，他们没有做好准备，木叶也未必就有多充分。  
  
这是要跟木叶赌命了。宇智波佐助心中转寰，抬头对重吾说：“重吾，明天你就前往风火之国边境，先把那里整顿好。”  
  
重吾领命离开了办公室。宇智波佐助站起身，走到窗边。  
  
没想到四国有这个胆识先发制人，看来木叶内部这两天发生的事情那边知道的很清楚。  
  
虽然不像他计划上的一样，但这一场战争，还是来了。  
  
八位火影的颜像看着这块已经广袤无比，甚至已经不能被称之为“村”的土地，它的未来，将在这一场战争后揭晓。  
  
宇智波佐助的眼睛在第七尊颜像上停留片刻，无声地掀了一下嘴角。这一次，他给他们选择的机会。  
  
TBC.


	40. 局外

春野樱他们最终到达的这个地方，被称为花之城。以前这里是花之国，后来成为了木叶的辐射国，最后被收编为城。  
  
他们还在木叶境内。  
  
当马车停下来的时候，春野樱看着眼前的城市，瞟了一眼榊苍羽，明白了他的话里面“灯下黑所在”的意思。这里距离木叶的距离相当近，近到只要拿到木叶的准入许可，花之城的人就可以在同一天内去木叶逛一圈再回来。  
  
“怎么样，你觉得那一位会想到我们到了这种地方吗？”榊苍羽笑着问。  
  
春野樱觉得他这种笑意十分眼熟，就像他们刚刚认识的时候，那种非常具有欺骗性的，温暖的微笑。  
  
果然，经过的女孩子都向他投去羞涩的眼神。  
  
两人的外在特征太明显，都稍微做了一些变装打扮，现在他们都是普通的黑发，穿着也就是生活一般的平民的样子。  
  
“我不确定。”春野樱说，“要看他对我们的重视程度。”地毯式搜索的话，他也不会是个对自己身边的地方就疏漏的人。  
  
“放心。”榊苍羽拍了拍她的头。他的身高比她高很多，这个动作她想拒绝也拒绝不了。“这里是我很早就安排下来的地方，到处都有我的眼线，只要有火影的人进来，我会第一时间得到消息。”  
  
春野樱斜眼看着他，“我放什么心，别说的好像是我想逃走一样。”  
  
榊苍羽对她不客气的话并不介意，只是带着她向花之城深处走去。  
  
这是一个以花出名的城市，到处都是色彩缤纷的植物，环境相当优美。  
  
他们穿过人声鼎沸的集市，来到了孩童闹嚷的坊区，在一座算得上精致的房子面前停了下来。春野樱看着眼前的与低调完全不搭边的住所，什么话都没说，跟着榊苍羽走了进去。  
  
里面的布置也很好，应该是有人定期来打扫的缘故。  
  
“怎么样？”榊苍羽笑眯眯地看着她，“这可是我本来打算用来养老的地方。”  
  
她随便找了个地方坐下，“你原来还想过有这么舒服的养老生活吗？”  
  
他坐在了她的对面，“也许最终我没可能过上这种生活，但是想想又不是不行。”  
  
春野樱挑了挑眉，“你想过多少种可能？”  
  
榊苍羽选了个舒服的姿势靠着，整个人看起来慵懒无比，墨色的头发比银发更显得他过于白皙。“死在不知名的地方。”  
  
没有主语的句子，轻飘飘地从他口中脱出。  
  
“……”  
  
“我们这条路，哪有善终的结果。”他无所谓地开口，“只不过这里是我自己的地方，以后在某个地方死之前，心里还能有个遗憾，‘啊，没有死在自己的房子里真是太可惜了’，不然到时候我就没什么好想的了。”  
  
春野樱看着他确实不是在开玩笑的眼睛，心中并没有对眼前的男人产生同情或者怜悯。同路之人，谁又能对谁唏嘘。  
  
“那你现在是准备怎么样？”  
  
“老实说，跟你混，混到现在这个情况，是我的意料之外。但是——”榊苍羽扫了她一眼，又看向阳光下有些刺眼的白色的窗台。他们两人坐在窗边的茶几旁，照进来的日光覆盖在身上，安静祥和，就像所有平民的日常一样。  
  
“樱，也许这就是我善终的机会。”  
  
春野樱放在膝盖上的手指一动。在这个两人都被剥离了身份的地方，她好像第一次看到这个男人的内心。  
  
他有点像鹿丸，明明有震动世事的力量，却经常懒懒散散，好像对旁人趋之若鹜的东西毫不在意；也有点像佐井，套着一副欺骗世人的好皮囊，挂着装饰性的笑容，内心却是一片荒芜。  
  
但是鹿丸已经选择走上了一条他决定走到底的路，佐井的内心已经被井野种满了花，榊苍羽在她眼中却和当年并没有什么不同。  
  
看着他凝望着窗外的脸，春野樱心里忽然产生一种奇怪的感觉。  
  
这么多年来，她从来没有把榊苍羽当做自己的伙伴。他是纲手遗留给自己的一把刀，她执着这把刀披荆斩棘，同时也小心翼翼地防着反伤自己。  
  
当年榊苍羽对她说的话，她一刻都不敢忘：  
  
‘一旦决定，你要准备面对的除了‘他’，甚至还有我们。比如我，随时可能会抛弃你以保全自己。’  
  
榊苍羽眯着眼睛，明晃晃的日光照进他烟灰色的瞳孔，引起一阵不适。  
  
他的瞳色过浅，本来就不适宜面对强光。  
  
天生应当呆在灰色地带的命。  
  
他从来没有跟任何人说过这些话，但这确实是他内心的想法。也许是脱离木叶后这幻象一样宁静的氛围让他失了分寸。和春野樱坐在太阳底下闲聊，是他们认识十年以来头一次出现的相处模式。他们不是没有相谈甚欢的时候，只不过那都是表现给外人看的体现关系的假象，私下里，他们只有复杂但简短的公事交谈而已。  
  
榊苍羽知道春野樱对他和对宇智波佐助一样，从来没有卸下心防。曾经他正是因为这一点才信任这个女人的办事能力，选择追随她试试看。但是现在，她从潜意识上的疏离让他产生了奇怪的不适。  
  
春野樱还想说什么的时候，榊苍羽站起身，整理了一下自己的衣服，“我要出去一趟，跟下面的人碰个头。”  
  
她听到站了起来，“我跟你一起去。”  
  
榊苍羽竖起一根食指摇了摇，“你就在这里好好休息，最好连脑子都不要动。联盟长可不是让我带你换一个地方勾心斗角的。”  
  
她知道他看起来温和无害，但是既然把话说到这个份上了，就肯定是不会让自己同去的。榊苍羽见她沉默着不再坚持，微微松了一口气，准备片刻后就出发了。  
  
春野樱站在二楼的窗口看着榊苍羽的背影消失，坐回舒适的沙发上。  
  
榊苍羽回来的时候，发现屋子里面空寂无声，并没有任何人活动的迹象。虽然知道春野樱不会干出贸然返回木叶这种事情，但还是加快了一点脚步走到起居室里。  
  
春野樱坐在沙发里，一手撑着头，像是睡着了。  
  
窗户开着，傍晚的风吹进来，吹动她的衣角和头发，止息之后，那布料和发丝又缓慢温柔地回到原位。她整个人就这样安安静静地坐着，与整个被暖光浸染的室内融为一体。  
  
他轻手轻脚地走过去，不知是什么心情驱使，在她面前蹲了下来。  
  
春野樱不知道是由于过度疲劳，还是因为对他安排的地方非常放心的缘故，竟然连他已经呆在了随时可以杀死她的范围内也没有醒来。  
  
她一边避免对他依赖太过，一边又在某些方面对他毫不质疑。  
  
春野樱睡得太安稳了，以至于榊苍羽并不想叫醒她，而是就这样看着，直到夕阳的光完全散尽。  
  
他微微扭过头时，余光瞥到茶几上有一张纸。他站起身将纸拿到手里，纸上密密麻麻地写着字，起居室的光线已经很阴暗，但是忍者的视力还是让他轻易分辨出这是春野樱的字迹。  
  
纸上画着简单易懂的图示。火影、联盟，家族改革进度，联盟尚未推行的决策通过可能性，火影反驳理由列举和对策……  
  
他摇了摇头。让她停止思考简直是不可能的事情。  
  
春野樱没有再提漩涡鸣人和榊苍羽不经过她的同意就擅自决定让她离开木叶政局中心的事情，反而就好好地在花之城呆了下来，像是默许了他们的安排一样。  
  
开始的一个月，他们过得风平浪静。榊苍羽也不是个喜欢出门的人，他一般都呆在一楼的起居室，偶尔会有下属来交给他最新的情报，他从来不避着春野樱，但也不会告诉她上面的动向。有兴致的时候两人会到后院去过两招，毕竟流着忍者的血，保命的东西时刻不敢轻易怠慢。  
  
他们就像是被忘记了一样，又或者是榊苍羽选的地方真的过于有迷惑性，花之城一直没有迎来任何大规模的搜索，只有公告栏里贴着缉捕两人的通告。  
  
榊苍羽并没有限制春野樱的行动，春野樱倒是经常变个装就出去走走。比起多年来一直进行着“执行”工作的他，她已经很久没有慢慢地走在某一条街道上了。  
  
花之城民风淳朴，虽然城民生活以商业为主，但是却没有什么只为牟利进行交易的感觉，街道上到处是一种和谐的氛围。  
  
她只不过是四处闲逛，看着周围人平凡却喜乐的生活。  
  
回到住处的时候，榊苍羽常常会笑着问她今天看到什么有趣的事情没有，春野樱一直说没有什么特别的。  
  
真的，在她眼中，就是没有什么特别的。这里的生活，跟她以前所熟知的木叶的生活比没有什么不同。不过跟现在的木叶比起来确实是大有不同。街道上没有面色冷肃的巡逻忍者，电线杆上没有冰冷的监控，商铺叫卖的声音都会大很多。  
  
她竟然真的在这样的环境中轻松下来。夜间不会突然醒来看着暗沉的天花板，吃饭不会吃着吃着突然失去胃口，脸上的表情也不再是公式化的微笑。  
  
春野樱一边忧虑着木叶那边漩涡鸣人的情况，一边被榊苍羽挑中的这个地方温暖的氛围感染着。  
  
一个半月后，春野樱仍然在午饭后来到花之城的集市闲晃，忽然看到前面有一处地方人头攒动，一大群人挤在一起不知道在看什么东西。  
  
她想了一下，挤进人群，直到来到中心。  
  
花之城唯一的公示屏幕上，正播放着火影的宣告。  
  
她停在原地。  
  
好像已经很久没有见到那张脸了，也好像有些事情，就发生在昨天。她盯着那张脸出神，以至于当播放的声音变大的时候她才回过神注意他在讲什么。  
  
“……四大国的态度已经很明显，这不是木叶坐以待毙的时候。”他清冷的声线说着不容置疑的宣言，“木叶的荣耀，火之国的荣耀，只能用战争来维护。”他的手幅度不大却狠厉地一挥，像是将什么东西斩开了一样。随着他的这个动作，春野樱心中莫名一颤。  
  
是那种，即将作出什么选择的，心脏下意识的反应。  
  
“要打仗了吗……”周围的平民开始窃窃私语。  
  
“不过我们离前线那么远，应该不会受到什么波及吧？”  
  
“火影大人不知道能不能获得胜利呢……”  
  
“嘘！”惊恐的声音低声打断了他。“你在胡说什么呢，小心——”发觉到春野樱在看他们，那个出声警告的人赶紧拉着那个人走了。  
  
莫谈国事，这是木叶治下每个平民墨守的成规。  
  
她再次看向屏幕，已经是奈良鹿丸在说着战时的特别事宜，包括税收调整和宵禁政策以及贸易禁令。  
  
春野樱眯了眯眼睛，心脏逐渐平静下来，重新开始从容地跳动。  
  
榊苍羽看着中的情报，微微皱了一下眉。  
  
“我回来了。”门口女声传来，他平静地将手中的情报点燃烧成灰。春野樱进来的时候，他的手上还跳跃着青色的火苗。他看向她，没有像往常一样问起今天有没有看到什么有趣的事情。  
  
春野樱默默地走到他对面，自己的位置上坐下。“苍羽，要打仗了啊。”春野樱淡淡地说，语气淡然就像平民之间谈论与自己生活无关的新鲜事。  
  
“……嗯。”榊苍羽点了一下头，然后说道：“别担心，这种关头，他不会那么闲再分拨更多的力量来找你。”  
  
春野樱没说话。她看着窗外的天空，湿度过大的空气散射着光线，使得天空显露出不详的暗红。  
  
看这天色，明天，要下暴雨。  
  
TBC.


	41. 信号

春野樱这几天出去的频率明显变高了，但是据手下的人说，她只是仍然像以前一样在集市上转悠，并没有其他的行动。于是榊苍羽也没有进行干涉。  
  
他自然知道战争的事情。边境的形势非常紧张，这不是单纯的忍村之间的战争，四国才是背后真正的推手，这次战争除了要压制实力强大到可怕的木叶忍村之外，也是四大国对火之国的实力壮大的忌惮。  
  
但实际上，火之国对这场战争的态度极其暧昧。一方面大名当然不希望木叶惨败，自己失去目前可以说是世界最强的武装力量；另一方面，十年来火影已经完全不买大名的账了，从前在经济上受到大名控制的木叶，在新火影的革命下建立起完全独立的贸易机制和财政收支体制，从前很多依附于大名的方面现在都已经远超自给自足的水平。  
  
宇智波佐助也已经多次拒绝了大名公主下嫁的示好行为。  
  
大名当然终日悬心，那火影显然不是他能掌控的人物，说他是要问鼎天下也不是不可能。而如果他真有这个心思，那么第一个要解决的，就是火之国。  
  
所以如今四大忍村打着木叶扩张的名头，不带上针对火之国的意思进攻，大名颇有点静观其变的意思。  
  
榊苍羽摸着下巴。他们大概是想等到木叶伤了元气的时候再乘机把木叶攥到手心里。  
  
按照这些大名的想法，这场战争会很容易平息。四大国也不会想把木叶斩草除根，毕竟忍界大战以后，他们已经知道了忍者可以是多么可怕的存在，大名们不可能让自己的忍村失去一个制约。  
  
总而言之，这场战争在大名眼中，就是火之国的狗不听话了，可能会咬到他们，于是他们一起赶着自己的狗来敲打一下，让它缩回笼子里，乖乖地看家护院。  
  
他在心里冷笑。  
  
这些大名安稳了太多年了，忍者对他们的臣服已经成为了他们高高在上的习惯，以至于觉得只要出手，忍者就只能退回阴暗的角落里。  
  
他们根本不知道宇智波佐助治下的木叶是怎样的存在，也不清楚这位火影的手腕和野心。  
  
榊苍羽不敢说在目前四国支持各自的忍村、火之国对木叶作壁上观的状况下，木叶一定能轻松获得胜利，但是他能断定的是，无论结果如何，四大国都会后悔发动了这场战争。  
  
而现在……  
  
他看着春野樱一直坐的那个窗下的座位。  
  
春野樱心里在想什么他完全不清楚。但是他觉得她不会安安静静地呆在这个远离战火的城市等待着一切结束。  
  
榊苍羽对于那三个人到底内心对其他两人存着怎样的看法并没有深刻的认知，所以如果春野樱做出了他隐隐猜到的选择，他不确定宇智波佐助是否能够投之以桃，报之以李。  
  
春野樱看着集市上的商品，时不时停留在某些摊子旁边选上一会儿，但买下来的东西很少。虽然这里受到战争的影响不大，但说到打仗，大多数人仍然会在内心担忧。集市较之以往冷清了不少，散得也早。  
  
她走到集市尽头的时候，正看着一辆推车出来。上面摞着整整齐齐，捆得十分严实的铁材。  
  
春野樱眼神一动，上去问推车的中年人，“大哥，这么晚了，这东西要送到哪儿去？”现在已经开始实行宵禁，看他现在这样，怕是不能在宵禁开始之前卖完东西赶回来。  
  
大叔看着眼前的漂亮女人，也许是觉得她语出善意，也并不避讳地回答：“这不是去卖呢，姑娘。这是上面收购的钢材，今天要连夜送到木叶去。”  
  
春野樱恍然大悟一般地哦了一声，“原来是这样，我还以为只有我家那边是这样呢。”  
  
大叔好奇地问，“姑娘家李也被收购了钢材？”  
  
春野樱点了点头，“嗯。上面对钢材的品质要求可高了，我家的钢材还被退回来要求重新炼。”她皱着眉，像是回忆起了不好的事情。  
  
“啊？”大叔呆了一下，然后急急忙忙地问，“有什么标准啊。”木叶战时收购物资的价格本来就不高，再退回返工的话成本就更高了，他不过是小本生意，可承担不起。  
  
“唔……要不您拿个样品给我看看？”春野樱故作为难地说，“我给您检查一下。”  
  
大叔听了，忙不迭地停下手推车，从后面松开绳子取出一块短钢递给她。春野樱接过来在手上摩挲了一会儿，对着夕阳看了看，最后又转过身背对着大叔捣鼓了一会儿，才把短钢还给了他。“放心吧大叔，你这钢材绝对没问题。”  
  
大叔虽然不知道她是用什么方法在检查，但是知道没问题还是松了口气，“谢谢你啊，姑娘。”他非常诚恳地说。  
  
春野樱看着他纯朴的脸和笑容，也微笑了一下，“没关系，不是什么大事。大叔，你估计这批东西多久能送到木叶？”  
  
大叔拎起脖子上的毛巾擦了把脸，手插在腰上给自己扇了扇风，“不清楚，不过急着用的话，今天晚上就能到了吧。”  
  
春野樱点了点头，“既然这样，那我就不耽搁你了。”说着她就转身离开了。  
  
大叔看着她的背影，对她突然的冷漠有点措手不及。不过他看看天色，确实不早了，没有多想，赶紧向指定的地点赶去。

*  
  
木叶高层会议。  
  
“这是目前前线状况。”宇智波佐助站在白板旁边，指着投影在上面的前线地图。绵延千里的边境线，到处都是红色的标记。当年缓冲在风之国和火之国中间川之国早就隶属于木叶，现在风火两国直接接壤，战火偏向于木叶一边。  
  
宇智波佐助担任火影后，在软硬皆施的手段下，火之国大名不得不将很大部分的领地“管辖权”交给木叶，现在的木叶已经在实质上拥有了火之国的半壁江山，也正因为如此，处于木叶背后的大名政/权并不会受到多少冲突。  
  
这也意味着，大名不会给予多少帮助。  
  
这场战争，胜利了将会是木叶自己的胜利，失败了也是木叶的全责。  
  
所有人都严肃地看着前面的地图，心中没有旁的偏私。  
  
“佐助，四大忍村是以联军的形式出战的吗？”漩涡鸣人沉声问。  
  
宇智波佐助看向他，“不是。据前线的情报，四村分别驻扎在不同的位置。”说着，他指了指边境线的四个集中点，“风之国，雷之国，水之国，土之国。”看在地图上的分布，就像四个军团一样。  
  
“并不像当初的联军一样，也没有一个原定的统帅或组织啊……”漩涡鸣人思索了一会儿，抬头说，“这样的话各个击破的可能性高吗？”  
  
奈良鹿丸皱着眉开口，“这是目前最有效率的做法，但是还不清楚四村忍军的沟通状况。”  
  
下面的人开始讨论，宇智波佐助用食指敲了敲桌子，众人都看向他。  
  
“除了对木叶陆路的全面包围，四位影也是各军的统帅。”  
  
这话一说出来，会议上的各位高层都是一震。他们知道四影已经接受了砂隐村设计的手术，恢复到什么程度尚不可知，但是无论如何，影级人物亲临前线，肯定会是块难啃的骨头。  
  
而且还分散在四个地方。  
  
很多人都有意无意地瞥了坐在轮椅上的漩涡鸣人一眼。当年他的影分身足以给多个战场解围，现在不知道是什么水平了。  
  
总而言之，突然知道了这么个消息，与会者都不敢贸然发言，不过也确实是一时想不出来什么对策。在他们的意识里，即使已经做好了火影会将手伸到整个忍界的准备，也没想过一次性与这么多力量对敌的情况。  
  
不过倒没有人在心里怨怪火影，毕竟是别村率先挑起战争的，火影要负的责任，也不过是带领木叶锋芒太露而已。  
  
宇智波佐助看着他们一个个沉下去的脸色，忽然冷笑一声，在座的人都被这笑声惊了一下，不约而同地竖了一下汗毛。  
  
“过段时间，我会亲自前往前线。”简单一句话，像惊天炸雷在会议上炸开。众人不可思议地看向轻描淡写说出这句话的火影。  
  
以木叶目前的态势，火影贸然离村——  
  
他们又看向并无震惊地漩涡鸣人。他看着火影，眼神平静。  
  
不过要解决前线燃眉之急，好像也只有这个办法。让他们强大的，代表着木叶最高权力的力量去安定军心也是好的。  
  
“具体怎么进行，我会再安排。”火影淡淡地开口。就像他并不是要去修罗地狱一般的战场，也不担心背后有没有人捅他刀子。  
  
漩涡鸣人这会儿眉梢动了动，倒是低头笑了一下。  
  
“佐助，你确定你要去前线战场？”散会以后，漩涡鸣人，奈良鹿丸和宇智波佐助都还留在会议室里。宇智波佐助带着轻蔑的眼神将他上下看了一眼，慢慢地说：“不是我的话，你现在的样子能去？”  
  
漩涡鸣人无所谓地笑了笑，“我现在确实暂时还没有这个能力。”  
  
奈良鹿丸看着他们两个，心里有点不是滋味。不过现在不是想别的事情的时候，他开口问宇智波佐助，“那么八代目，我是留在木叶坐守还是……”  
  
“你跟我一起。”宇智波佐助打断了他。奈良鹿丸的眼神暗了一下，这是因为不放心所以要监视在身边的缘故么？谁都知道他奈良鹿丸当初可也是被漩涡鸣人感化的人。  
  
宇智波佐助瞥了他一眼，自顾自地开口，“这场仗，只有加上你的力量才能最有效率地结束。”  
  
奈良鹿丸沉默着点点头。  
  
急促的脚步声传来，一个火影室助理的声音传进会议室，“火影大人，香燐部长回来了，正在火影室等您。”  
  
宇智波佐助扫了两人一眼，“这件事，再讨论。”说完他走了出去。奈良鹿丸跟在他身后，没有跟漩涡鸣人独处的意思。  
  
漩涡鸣人看着他们的背影离开，再看向窗外黑下来的天空，眼底一片凝重。  
  
香燐一脸疲惫地等在火影办公室里面，一杯热水还没喝一口，门轴转动的声音传来，她赶紧站起身，整了整脸色。  
  
宇智波佐助走进来，看了她一眼带上门。  
  
“怎么样？”他淡淡地问。  
  
香燐垂首回答：“所有离开木叶的交通要道都锁定盘问了，没有任何收获。他们离开木叶那一天，四大国也已经禁止进入，应该也不在四大国境内。”  
  
她没有抬头，看不见宇智波佐助的脸色。半晌，她听到对方似乎是从喉咙发出一声气声。  
  
香燐一愣。这是笑了？  
  
“你继续带人搜捕他们。”宇智波佐助的声音很平静，没有着急也没有愤怒。  
  
听到他要自己继续找春野樱，香燐心里一急，抬头说：“佐助，我听说边境已经，这个时候我想——”  
  
宇智波佐助清冷的眼睛让她一下冷静下来，没有头脑一热一股脑说出心中的想法。  
  
他并没有因为她的僭越而不满，甚至不知道出于什么理由，意味不明地解释了一句：“你去找到她，就是当下我需要的事。”  
  
香燐心里泄气，但到底不敢违逆他的意思，领命以后就退出了火影室。  
  
外面已经入夜，木叶街道上空无一人，宵禁的巡逻忍者四处可见。  
  
她正准备回资统部先跟水月碰个头，忽然就看到前方骨碌碌推过来的木板车。  
  
大概是从什么偏僻地方征收的物资吧。  
  
香燐瞥了那边一眼，正要离开，忽然一丝波动在她脑子里一闪。  
  
这是——  
  
她瞬间移动到推木板车的大叔面前，把对方吓了一跳，“大、大人……”  
  
香燐没有理他，只是在一车钢材中翻找，终于挑出一块短钢。  
  
她闭上眼睛感受了一下，然后睁开眼。严肃地问那个大叔：“这些东西，从哪里来的？”  
  
大叔吓得已经有些腿软了，“我、我是从花之城运过来的，大人我没有动手脚啊……”  
  
香磷没空去解释，一转身就向资统部走。  
  
是春野樱的查克拉。  
  
TBC.


	42. 归途

“你现在一天在外面呆的时间挺长啊。”榊苍羽端着茶杯，有意无意地看着春野樱，眼里带着探究。她几乎一大早就会出门，天擦黑才回来，仍然是在外面闲晃。  
  
春野樱看了他一眼，“怎么，你有什么事情需要我帮忙吗？”  
  
“那倒没有。”榊苍羽摇了摇头，“只是我觉得你以前好像不是一个非常热衷于出门的人。”她自嘲地笑了一声，“我想出门，也要有时间才行啊。”她作为联盟长的时候，每天都是上半天处理联盟事务，下半天呆在木叶医院，晚上可能还会主刀手术。  
  
就是因为她从来不在任何方面偷懒，两边才都对这位领导者心悦诚服。  
  
不过也是因为这个原因，她都几乎四年没有好好看过繁华的木叶了，偶尔在上午去火影楼开会也都是一扫而过，并没有留下什么深刻的印象。能记得的只有木叶的布局和设施的革新而已。  
  
榊苍羽放下茶杯，“没什么，你乐意多跑跑也好，可能过段时间也不会这么安稳了。”  
  
春野樱看向他，觉得他话里有话：“发生什么事情了吗？”  
  
他伸了个懒腰，“我们不可能一直停留在一个地方，否则迟早会露出端倪。过几天，我们会在夜里离开花之城。”  
  
春野樱轻笑一声：“你不是说这里是你养老的地方吗？”  
  
榊苍羽亦笑着回望她：“对啊，但我又没说这是我唯一养老的地方。兔子还有三个窝呢。”  
  
春野樱笑了笑没说话。  
  
她坐在市集旁边的凳子上，眯着眼睛看着阳光下来来往往的路人。这里没有木叶已经铺设多年的水泥路，每每有人或者车马经过就会扬起一层尘土，细细碎碎地反射着暗黄的光晕，在阳光下颇有点朦胧的感觉。  
  
春野樱捂住嘴稍微打了个哈欠，看起来一副百无聊赖的样子。  
  
像她这样子坐在路边上看着街道的行为，是流浪汉和那些已经没什么事情值得思考的老年人才会常做，所以她这么年轻漂亮的一个女人坐在这里，还是时不时会有人侧目。  
  
“姑娘，能给我挤挤吗？”  
  
春野樱睁开微眯的眼睛向旁边看去，一个穿着破烂的老人手里拿着一串摇铃笑盈盈的看着她。她点点头向旁边坐了一点，把不大的长凳让出一部分给老人。  
  
“您请。”老人道谢以后坐下，叮铃一串响，把摇铃放在身边。春野樱也没有跟他攀谈的意思，又进入了自我放空的状态。  
  
老人从自己的腰间取下一个古旧的扁装水壶，打开盖子喝了几口，春野樱的余光瞥到那个水壶在光线下显露出厚重的古银色，应该是个有来历的东西。他将盖子阖上，别回腰间，笑眯眯地跟春野樱搭讪：“姑娘，坐在这里是在等谁呢？”  
  
春野樱头也不抬地回答：“没等谁，无聊就坐在这里而已。”  
  
“哦，是吗？”老人不置可否歪了歪头，“可是你要等的人快要到了哦。”  
  
春野樱终于转过头，认认真真地看着这个其貌不扬的老人：“您……”  
  
老人似乎是没有发现她的戒备一样，继续像跟同路的旅人聊天一般轻快地说着话：“人老了，有些事总能比你们年轻人更快看到，你也不需要惊讶。姑娘，我稍微懂一点扶乩之术，要不要给你看看？”  
  
没见过一见面话还没说两句就要给人算命的。春野樱想了想，带着客气的笑容说：“好啊，那就麻烦您给我看看。”  
  
老人也没拿出什么工具，直接执着春野樱的左手看了看掌心。  
  
春野樱挑眉笑道，“我听说那些看手相的都以女性的右手为准，您为什么要看我的左手呢？”  
  
老人也不恼，他放下春野樱的手，“那些普通女子当然是要看右手。”  
  
春野樱正想说什么，他却慢悠悠地继续说：“但你，生了个男子的命格啊。”  
  
诡异的说法让春野樱愣了一下，“您……这是什么意思。”老人没有多说，只是似是而非地摇了摇头，“但看你的理解而已。”  
  
老人模棱两可的话语让她的思绪回到了十几年前，那时候她正是少女韶华，初出茅庐，跟着卡卡西老师去参加风影夺还任务中，千代奶奶说纲手师父是一个有男子气概的女忍。  
  
然后她背过身，嘀咕了一句，‘你也一样。’  
  
那时候她不过觉得是自己的怪力术这样并不被大多数女忍选择的路，给别人一种不柔弱的感觉。  
  
现在这个老人乍一说她生了个男人的命格让她开始想到了不一样的地方。  
  
“那，这条命，该如何走呢？”春野樱低声问。她从没想过从别人那里了解自己的命运走向，不知道是出于什么缘故，却向这个老人问出了这样象征着人类的卑微的问题。  
  
老人脸上的笑容渐渐淡去，褶皱横生皮肤干枯普通沙漠里风干的羊皮纸，微小的表情变动构成一种悲悯的样子。  
  
“姑娘，听我一句。如果你现在就走，离开这里，不要再迎风执火，后半生必会长乐无忧。”  
  
春野樱保持着长久的缄默，老人也一直满含着怜悯看着她。  
  
最终她笑了笑，站起身面对老人鞠了一躬，“谢谢您。但我所追求的东西，并不是长乐无忧。”她伸手将身上的钱包取下来，把里面的一些钱递给老人。“这就当是费用了。”  
  
话音未落，后面一个熟悉的女声响起——  
  
“春野樱，奉火影之命，将你缉捕回木叶。”  
  
春野樱转过身，看到漩涡香磷站在自己身后，一排她熟识的强大忍者严阵以待地看着她。花之城的平民们躲得远远的，丝毫不敢接近。  
  
春野樱站在阴影中，看着站在光下的香燐，笑着举起手，“你来了。”  
  
香燐愣了一下，看着她从阴影中走出来，保持着自己的手放在能被看到的位置，一直到她面前。  
  
“好了，带我走吧。”  
  
香燐还没反应过来，后面的手下已经用封锁查克拉的手铐再次钳制住了她的手。  
  
春野樱低眉顺眼，毫无反抗之意。  
  
香燐看着她，眼神复杂，“你是故意引我来的？”  
  
春野樱笑着点头，“对。”  
  
“你——有没有同党？”她只好公式化地盘问。  
  
“没有同党。”她痛快地回答。然后转身用下巴指了指坐在街边的老人，“只是遇到闲聊的人而已。”  
  
香燐瞥了那老人一眼没说话。她知道榊苍羽的所在春野樱未必就不清楚，但是佐助的要求只是尽快将来春野樱押回木叶，其他人不必在意，她总要先按照佐助的意思来。  
  
不知道她到底在想什么，香燐只好想着先把她带回去。  
  
老人看着他们的背影，长叹了一口气。  
  
一路上街道自动肃清得干干净净，两边的民众都看着这个这几天日日在街道上游荡的黑发女人被这一众穿着制服的军队一般的存在，如临大敌地押送离开。  
  
他们很快就到了城门处，中间没有遇到任何问题，春野樱在心里松了一口气。  
  
“春野部长。”  
  
她眼睛一闭。  
  
同样黑发的男人带着笑意走过来，香燐一个手势，除了押着春野樱的忍者，其他人立刻将榊苍羽包围起来，紧张地看着他。  
  
这个男人，靠一己之力，破开了木叶地下监狱，毫发无伤地劫持了春野樱并离开了木叶。谁都不敢掉以轻心。  
  
“真是伤脑筋啊，这样不告而别。”榊苍羽摸了摸头，丝毫不在意自己踏入了重重包围。  
  
春野樱没有转身。“你为什么要来。”她每天都在外面等着香燐的人，就是为了让他，呆在他准备“养老”的地方。  
  
“没办法啊。”榊苍羽无奈地声音从身后传来，“我决定了要跟你混，你去哪里我不能不跟着。”  
  
春野樱心里有点烦躁，很想让他既然出来了，就别趟这个浑水。但是到了这个时候，她已经没什么能做的了。  
  
“喏。”榊苍羽对着香燐同样伸出双手，“铐上吧。跟着这样的女人，也真是没办法了。”  
  
香燐看着这个男人，心里简直怀疑这两个把越狱当儿戏的人是不是有什么阴谋。  
  
被同样封锁住查克拉的男人从春野樱身边经过时，轻声说了一句：  
  
“放心，你还需要我。”

*  
  
春野樱一声不响地坐在车子里。现在她除了双手被缚，身上也被穿上了特制的束缚衣。  
  
香燐坐在她对面，看着这个不知道在想什么的女人。  
  
车厢里只有他们两个人，没人说话就只有汽车发动机的声音在单调地响动。  
  
香燐犹豫了一会儿，终于还是来口说，“你为什么要泄露踪迹？不，应该说，你为什么要回到木叶？”  
  
春野樱抬头看她。  
  
她们两个的关系很微妙。身处在敌对阵营，却又好像不是典型的敌人。可能是春野樱曾经救过香燐的缘故，也有可能是因为她们还天真时有过相似的情史。  
  
“香燐，战争已经开始了吧。”她平静地陈述了一句。  
  
香燐搁在膝盖上的手紧了紧，“嗯。”  
  
春野樱稍微动了动身子。这套束缚让她没有多少活动的空间。“我们都是经历过战争的人，我们知道那是一个怎样的场景。有些事情，该我们承担还是要我们承担。”  
  
香燐惊讶地看着她：“你想参战？”  
  
春野樱点了点头。“是。”  
  
香燐不知怎么的脱口而出，“佐助他不会让你去的。”  
  
春野樱笑了，“你为什么会这么认为？”  
  
她答不上来。明明被绑着的人不是她，她却从对面女人身上感受到一种奇异的从容。春野樱自顾自地往下说：“我现在可还是越狱的逃犯，按例充军是很正常的事；再说，我在战场上出点事情，对他，对你们来说也未必就是坏事——”  
  
她没有说下去，因为香燐用一种可以被描述为愤怒的眼神看着她。  
  
“你就是这么认为的吗？”香燐带着咬牙切齿地问。  
  
春野樱耸耸肩，“不是我认为，是事实如此。”  
  
香燐看着她淡定的，明明没有什么激昂的情绪但就是让她感觉执拗的不得了的表情，心里似是有邪火在烧。  
  
她知道前段时间火影和联盟长经历了一场怎样风花雪月的关系，不过命运无常，他们又在旁人的猝不及防中走上了更远的陌路。  
  
她那时看着小女人一般呆在佐助身边的樱，以及佐助低下头，确实有着一点温柔的眼睛，尽管苦涩，但是心里想着这样也好。  
  
这才是一切出错之前应该会有的样子。  
  
哪知道转眼情郎就把爱人关进监狱，女方在自己面前无所谓地说男方就是想看到她死。  
  
春野樱见香燐脸色有异便闭上了嘴，她没兴趣激怒对方，但是也没兴趣了解她情绪异常的原因。  
  
以至于香燐再次开口说话的时候她还有点没反应过来。  
  
“跟着佐助，已经是我的习惯了。”女人压抑的声音在小小的车厢里还算清晰，“他想选择的路，我从来没有考虑过好坏，因为我知道，不管他选择什么路，我都会跟在他身后，即使我觉得是错的。”  
  
春野樱看着她玫红的眼睛。  
  
“我跟你们不一样，我不是个聪明人，我看不到很远的东西。”香燐自嘲地笑了笑，“但是小樱，我想问你一个问题。”  
  
“你到底是在为什么而战？”  
  
春野樱愣住了。  
  
“你为了漩涡鸣人？旗木卡卡西？千手纲手？还是木叶？”香燐从未在她眼前如此咄咄逼人。“你说按照他们的意志，按照火之意志，佐助的行为是‘错’。那你自己呢？你自己又怎么认为？”  
  
第一次，春野樱被香燐问住了。  
  
“你的头脑比我聪明千百倍。有些事情我即使不想思考，也会下意识地一直想，庸人自扰，错失良机。但是对你来说，要让自己刻意不去想一些事情很简单吧？”香燐靠在车厢壁上，“我不是怀疑你的理想，但我不觉得你是在为你自己秉持的东西战斗。”  
  
“像我，还有你们那边的日向，虽然连理想都是抄了别人的，可悲地让别人的一切填充了自己，但是对于没有自己道路的我来说，佐助的路就是我的路，佐助的理想就是我的理想，这也没什么不好。”  
  
“春野樱，难道你也是这样吗？漩涡鸣人的理想，真的是你的理想吗？”  
  
最后一句话，她问得很轻，几不可闻。  
  
但是春野樱听见了，而且听得很清楚。  
  
车厢里沉默了很久。  
  
“香燐。”她最终缓慢地说，“无论怎样，世界上没有回头路可走。我已经是没办法回头的人了。”  
  
香燐看着她在车厢里暗成了墨绿色的眼睛，情不自禁地问：“你对佐助，到底是怎样的感觉？”  
  
春野樱没有多考虑，就轻声回答：“曾经……已经不重要了。现在他是我最后，也是最强的对手。”  
  
TBC.


	43. 交付

春野樱说出那句话以后，香燐像是觉得她已经无可救药了一样，闭上眼睛不再说话。春野樱就保持着那个不舒适的坐姿，一直到被押回木叶。  
  
一停车香燐就下去了，春野樱则被关回了木叶监狱。她没有看到榊苍羽，两人应该会被分开审判。  
  
她沉默着坐在戒备更加森严的监狱里，等着那个人来。  
  
她并没有等多久，被关进牢房还不到一个小时，宇智波佐助就来了。  
  
她抬起头，看到他通过查克拉检验，“最高权限”的提示音响起，监狱门打开。  
  
春野樱仍然以完全无力反抗的姿态坐着，静静地看着他走进来，像那次一样坐到她面前。  
  
宇智波佐助看着她的脸同样波澜不惊，就像她没有越狱过，也不是被二次抓捕的一样。  
  
他向她伸出了手。  
  
春野樱下意识地一缩，却还是避无可避地被抓住了。  
  
然后宇智波佐助脱掉了她身上的束缚衣，然后是束缚带，最后打开了她腕上抑制查克拉的镣铐。  
  
动作毫不拖泥带水，干脆利落。  
  
她不明所以，只能低唤一声，“八代目……”  
  
“你想问什么？”宇智波佐助将手铐哗啦一声扔到旁边，再次坐到她面前。他们现在相对而坐，要不是身处在监狱中，倒像是什么朋友间的促膝长谈一样。  
  
“前线……现在怎么样了？”春野樱斟酌了一下问。  
  
宇智波佐助深深地看着她的眼睛，“你想知道？”  
  
春野樱点头，“我当然想知道。”  
  
宇智波佐助意味不明地笑了一声，忽然掀起袖子，露出了护腕上的通灵术式，激活以后一阵白烟，一个卷轴出现在他手中。他展开了卷轴。  
  
是前线的战略地图。  
  
春野樱眼神一凛，顾不得自己目前的身份，认真地看过去。宇智波佐助指着一个地方，“这里，是目前交锋最剧烈的地方。”她点了点头，上面显示是雷之国的军队。随着她的视线移动，宇智波佐助开始将整个前线战况讲给她听。  
  
大约过了一个小时，宇智波佐助平铺直叙地讲述着目前状况，春野樱不时发问，结束以后她已经差不多了解了战况。  
  
宇智波佐助将卷轴收起来。  
  
春野樱看着他的动作，心中五味杂陈。她思索了一会儿，开口叫他：“八代目。”  
  
宇智波佐助看向她。  
  
“我知道自己目前是个罪人，加上越狱的事情……正常的审判程序最少也要一个月。最终结果不外乎终身监禁或者处决。”她冷静地说着自己可能会有的命运，像是故意自贬身价一样，“所以我有一个请求。”  
  
宇智波佐助听她这么说，脸上露出了玩味的表情，“你说。”  
  
她看着他的眼睛，“请允许我上前线负责前线医疗事宜，没人比我更了解战地医疗。”顿了顿，她继续说，“这之后，无论是在战场上还是战争结束以后，你可以随意处置我。”  
  
宇智波佐助看了她半晌，带着一点嘲意说：“我以为，你会先表达一下对这场战争的看法。樱，我记得你一向是不主张开战的。”  
  
“我早就承认过，四国与木叶必有一战。”春野樱平静地说，“既然战争已经爆发，除了为木叶而战，我没有别的想法。”  
  
控诉战争残酷，谩骂掀起战争的人，那都是战后的幸存者做的事情，他们现在能做的，就是结束这一切。  
  
这也不是一场求和就能结束的战争。  
  
他想起那一场镜花水月前，两人算是交心，也算是针锋相对的交谈。那时候她说，会尽一切所能阻止他再掀战火，可没想到先坐不住的并不是木叶。  
  
或者说，他们两个敌对这件事情加速了其他势力的妄想发酵。  
  
女人仍然紧盯着他，等他同意她的要求，派她前往前线，再从修罗地狱走一遭。  
  
“我不同意。”  
  
春野樱神情一冷。  
  
宇智波佐助坐姿端正，清贵凛冽的气质在这牢狱中丝毫不减，他平视着春野樱，字字珠玑：“我命你，在我亲征期间，担任代火影，与漩涡鸣人一起镇守木叶。”  
  
春野樱震惊得说不出话来。她死死地盯着宇智波佐助，些许苍白的上下嘴唇开合了好多下，最终也没有说出一个完整的句子。  
  
宇智波佐助从披风内侧的口袋里取出一枚东西，递到她的方向。春野樱低头一看。  
  
是装着火影的印戳的精致小匣。  
  
她没有伸手接这木叶最高权力的象征，“我不明白……”  
  
“没有什么不明白。”宇智波佐助拉过她的右手，将印戳放在她的手上，一根一根帮她合上手指。“拿好，这是我给你的东西。”  
  
春野樱的心绪逐渐回笼，她撇开头说：“虽然我不知道你是什么意思，但是我目前作为罪人的身份，没有代领木叶权力的可能。”  
  
“你不会有罪。”宇智波佐助清冷的声音响起，春野樱再次看向他。宇智波佐助收回手，“前面所有被指控的罪名都没有证据，不成立；你离开木叶的行为，是被榊苍羽胁迫——”  
  
春野樱心中一紧，“不，他没有——”  
  
“他有。”宇智波佐助冷冷地说。“现在榊苍羽已经被抓捕归案，你将被无罪释放。”  
  
春野樱恍惚了一瞬，想起花之城城门下，榊苍羽擦肩而过时说的那句话：‘放心，你还需要我’。  
  
这一切罪责，都可以推给他一人承担。  
  
无论是春野樱决定舍弃他，还是宇智波佐助准备拿他做春野樱的挡箭牌，他都能作为她的屏障，再保护她一次。  
  
春野樱的手指在微微颤抖。  
  
“你为什么相信我？”她问着旁的问题，想让自己的注意力移开，“你身边难道就没有能代替你看好木叶的人吗？”  
  
宇智波佐助看着她染成黑色的头发，“有些事情，除了你没有人能解决，就算是鸣人也一样。我不是相信你，我是相信木叶的春野樱。”  
  
宇智波佐助说完话就站起身，走出了牢房。  
  
“明天你就会被释放。”宇智波佐助说，“到时候，我会来接你。”  
  
春野樱垂着头一言不发。宇智波佐助深深地看了她一眼，离开了仅有她的这一层监狱。

*  
  
榊苍羽呆的监狱，比春野樱呆的地方条件差很多，但是针对他的设的禁制却更多，他无法坐着，而是被粗大的锁链吊起胳膊，双脚站在地上，却也被沉重的锁链牢牢锁着。  
  
宇智波佐助来的时候，只能看到他低垂的头。  
  
“给他打开。”他冷冷地命令道。狱卒赶紧进入打开了榊苍羽手脚上的禁制，榊苍羽稍微踉跄了一下就站定了。  
  
宇智波佐助没有进去，就在外面看着里面的榊苍羽。通过黑色的栅栏门，两个男人的眼神交汇处似乎已经撕裂了时空，生出了不稳定的黑洞。  
  
“榊苍羽。”宇智波佐助慢悠悠地说出他的名字，榊苍羽对他笑了笑，“八代目。”  
  
“你涉嫌劫狱和劫持木叶高层，本来应该立刻处死，但是考虑到目前的形势，你的判决将会在战争结束后下来。在此期间，你将被剥夺一切行动自由关押在这里。”宇智波佐助一字一句地说。  
  
榊苍羽无所谓地点头，“我知道了。那她呢？”他不在乎已经在隐晦意义上被判了死刑，而是更关心跟自己一起被押解回木叶的女人。  
  
宇智波佐助嘲讽地冷哼一声，“你现在所经受的一切，都是为她的‘罪名’负责。”  
  
榊苍羽这时候反而露出了满意的微笑。“那就好。”  
  
那释怀一样的笑容在他眼中非常刺眼，让他不欲多待。  
  
“宇智波佐助。”  
  
已经没有人再这样连名带姓地叫他了。宇智波佐助转过身，看向站在铁栏后的榊苍羽。  
  
他的一半脸隐藏在黑暗中，不明亮的光照在他过于浅淡的皮肤上，呈现出一种诡秘的苍白。那双隐匿在阴影中的淡色眼睛闪动着奇谲的亮光。  
  
明明是阶下囚，他的脸上却带着奇异的，挑衅一般的微笑。  
  
“你要记住，我在这里，不是输给了你，而是输给了她。”  
  
宇智波佐助面无表情地看了他一会儿，离开了同样只关押着他一人的这一层。

*  
  
春野樱走出木叶监狱的时候，外面站着不少前来迎接她的人。  
  
宇智波佐助站在最前方，旁边是仍然坐在轮椅上的漩涡鸣人。春野樱看了他几眼，他的左手已经接上了，看来她不在，加藤静音仍然争取到了手术计划。  
  
再旁边是山中井野，佐井，日向雏田，奈良鹿丸等一众举足轻重的木叶高层。  
  
“欢迎回来，樱。”宇智波佐助深深地看着她，“你的一切罪名都已经被平凡，真正的罪人榊苍羽将会在战后接受审判。”  
  
春野樱深吸一口气，努力不去想那个男人总是带着笑意看着她的眼睛。  
  
漩涡鸣人看向她，蓝色的眼中含着隐痛。没想到，他那么想让她离开这个她受尽了苦难的地方，宇智波佐助还是把她卷回了这个纷乱之地。  
  
奈良鹿丸看着宇智波佐助，脸上一片深思，开始重新考虑他要求自己一起前往前线的决定。或许那确实不是出于对自己的不信任，而是现在保证前线和后方力量配置的最佳考量。  
  
山中井野上下扫视一段日子没见面的挚友，一边庆幸她终于还是被无罪释放，另一边却因为看到她明显好了很多的气色而惆怅。  
  
也许，她真的是只有离开木叶才能放松地生活，回来未必就是件好事。  
  
春野樱走向各怀心思的人们，面对火影鞠了一躬。宇智波佐助的视线随着她弯下的上半身移动。  
  
战争已经打响，不是瞻前顾后的时候了。她的口袋里放着火影的印戳，像一块半热的烙铁，烫着她的皮肤。  
  
在狱中的最后一晚，春野樱想的很清楚。不是自己，就是静音，肯定会去主持战地医疗活动，也不是非她不可；宇智波佐助离开以后，木叶本来就被长期压制的力量肯定会蠢蠢欲动，亲大名的派系未必没有向大名投诚的可能，到时候，还在战场上的忍者们就会成为弃子，后路断绝。  
  
也许这样的话这场战争会很快像笑话一样结束，但是重新回到大名的控制下以后，木叶一定会在各方面被强力压制，那样的木叶，对她来说也不是留存着正与义的所在。  
  
既然他把后路交给了自己，在尘埃落定之前，她会守护好木叶，万死不辞。  
  
TBC.


	44. 饯行

这一次，他们没有坐在一乐拉面。毕竟是给火影的饯行，怎么说也要正式一点。所以三人最终坐在了一家茶馆里。  
  
对于饯行来说，仍然没有一丝庄重的感觉，但是这个时候，谁也没有去管火影要在亲征前在什么地方见什么人的心思了。  
  
桌上摆着几盘茶馆能提供的最好的茶点，看起来一点都没有动，热气都不再飘起。三个人面前摆着的茶盏也没被移动几次。  
  
在今天的高层会议上，宇智波佐助宣布自己会亲自前往前线，火影办公室首席助理奈良鹿丸一同前往，木叶则由春野樱担任代火影，与联盟长漩涡鸣人一起负责后方的事情。  
  
此话一出，全场一片寂静。  
  
火影这是将自己的后背完全交给了这两个人啊。  
  
即使他们震撼，也没有谁提出反对意见。这种特殊时刻，谁都不希望这两方面的人因为任何原因生出致命的嫌隙。春野樱站起身，漩涡鸣人无法站起，但是也和春野樱一样低下头。他们的姿态只释放出一个信息——“听命”。在场的人都知道，这也许不是他们的本意，但是这是他们的态度。  
  
战争期间，与火影共进退的态度。  
  
宇智波佐助喝了一口茶。春野樱没法控制自己不去看宇智波佐助的动作。这是她的习惯。  
  
从前是因为她爱慕这个外貌出众的少年郎，后来是因为她要时时刻刻揣测火影在想什么，下一步是要说什么话，自己应该如何应对或者还是直接先发制人。  
  
所以她能很容易看出来，现在的宇智波佐助处在一种很平静的心情中。他的手指没有下意识地摩挲袖管上的面料，他的眼睛没有保持刻意的平淡，他脸上没有伪装过的表情。  
  
简而言之，就是面无表情。  
  
“佐助，你明天就要走了。”漩涡鸣人淡笑着说，“以你的力量，一定不会有大问题。但还是要万事小心。”  
  
“啊。”宇智波佐助淡淡应了一声，也不知道是真的听见了还是只是敷衍。  
  
春野樱垂眼沉默了很久。曾经，她最受不了这三个人中间这样尴尬沉默的氛围。那个时候，要不是卡卡西，要不是鸣人，会随便说点什么无厘头的东西打破这种沉默。这种任务还从来没有落到她的头上过。  
  
但是现在三人间的空气也不能够叫做尴尬。  
  
春野樱闭了闭眼睛，最终抬起头，看向看着窗外的宇智波佐助：“木叶的一切，你都不必担心。”  
  
刚才看都没看漩涡鸣人的宇智波佐助转回头，看着她在月下不再浮着笑意的眼睛。那里面有什么呢？他仔细观察了一会儿，却最终没有能说出来。  
  
很久很久以前，他随意地回头，就能看到她看着自己的眼睛里闪烁着晶亮的光，因为她总是宣之于口的喜欢，他把那种闪动的眼神定义为喜欢；后来她看到叛出木叶的自己，眼睛里的光宛如被蒙上了一层纱，但她还是口口声声说着他的离去让她悲伤，所以他把那种眼神定义为悲伤；最后，一直到现在，她再也没有跟他说她心中含着怎样的情感，所以他再不知道后来她的眼神意味着什么。  
  
比如说现在。既没有笑意，也没有悲伤，就那么定定地看着自己。  
  
“嗯，我不担心。”他回答道。  
  
春野樱站起身，“明天就要走了，八代目早点回去休息吧。”  
  
宇智波佐助回过头看了一眼外面闪耀着星辰的夜空。这一次相聚，并不是为了三个人之间倾心相谈，只是为了向外界表示，在战争面前，他们三人没有嫌隙。  
  
*  
奈良鹿丸坐在卧室里，看着手鞠给他收拾着东西。“手鞠，其实没必要收拾这么多，军备什么的就足够了。”  
  
背对着他收拾的女人停下了手，保持着长久的沉默。  
  
奈良鹿丸叹了口气，站起身走到妻子背后，将她扭过来拥进怀里，抬着头没有看她的脸。  
  
“你不用这样。”手鞠的声音很平静，平静到他一听就知道是装的。“以木叶现在的势力，跟其他忍村之间开战是迟早的事情。你也已经对我说过了不是吗？”  
  
“是啊。”奈良鹿丸摸了摸她的头发。她的头发和自己一样偏硬。都说头发能看出一个人的性格，没想到事事都懒洋洋的自己和这个雷厉风行的女人竟然是一路性子。  
  
不过也许这就是他们被彼此吸引的原因也说不定。  
  
“知道归知道，伤心归伤心。”他说，“我面前，你不用扛着。”  
  
手鞠身子一震，渐渐用手揪住了他的衣服下摆，指节用力到发白颤抖。  
  
奈良鹿丸将她抱得更紧了一些，对她而言仍然属于高大的身子稍微弯下，在她耳边轻声说：“影级人物没那么容易出事的，砂隐村也不是四大国里面最激进的一支；你呆在村子里不用担心，我已经拜托过代火影关照你们，不会有人敢说什么；你就和鹿代一起等我回来。”  
  
他总是这么一个懒洋洋的人，但是其实她在意什么，担心什么，他都看在眼里，一清二楚，然后用他惯用的方式安慰自己。  
  
但每次都能让自己安心下来。  
  
手鞠稍微放开了一点手，抬头看向丈夫的眼睛：“你放心，我还没有那么多愁善感。如果我还是砂隐村的砂瀑手鞠，现在我就会回砂隐村去，拿着三星扇跟你开战。”这几年她没少开玩笑说当年奈良鹿丸是靠着不光彩的手段才在中忍考试上胜过自己一筹，真本领就是输自己一头。  
  
一向自诩不会跟女人一般计较的奈良鹿丸当然不会辩解，只是微笑着承认。  
  
手鞠环紧丈夫的腰，低声说：“鹿丸，你知道白无垢的角隐部分吗？”他们结婚的时候并没有穿传统的服装，婚礼是按照手鞠的意思，一切从简。  
  
“你说那个白色的棉帽？”奈良鹿丸虽然不解，但还是顺着她的话题问。  
  
“嗯。那个帽子的意思是不希望婚后女子因为和丈夫的嫌隙而生出鬼角变成妖魔。其实整件白无垢，就是一件丧服。”手鞠静静地说，“对于原来的家族而言，嫁出去的女子就等于是死了，再也没有后路可言。”  
  
奈良鹿丸抚摸着她头发的手停了一瞬。  
  
“鹿丸，其实我早就没有退路了。砂隐村没有我的立足之地，木叶如果不是因为有你在的话，目前这个态势我也不可能过得这么轻松。现在的我不能帮助木叶，也没有立场帮助砂隐。我能做的，也确实只有等你回来而已。”  
  
奈良鹿丸叹了口气。他比手鞠更明白这一点，也因为这样，他知道手鞠内心的煎熬。但是即使是他也没有办法，这就是国家之间的战争，任何儿女私情都拿不上台面，只能在自己心里挨着，就是化脓流血也要咬牙忍住。  
  
第二天一大早，春野樱和漩涡鸣人就带着一众人给火影的出征队伍送行。  
  
火影带的几乎都是木叶的精锐，除了常备军和暗部、根在明面上的一部分成员以外，也包括各大家族的精英人员。这场战争木叶上下一荣俱荣，一损俱损，即使家族疼惜人才，也不能再考虑着保存实力。族长之中除了山中井野和日向雏田以外也都被征召上了战场。  
  
春野樱知道宇智波佐助的意思。将家族力量中最强，也是她最忠诚的两位族长留下，是为了保证她在木叶的行动能够畅通无阻。  
  
“我离开以后，保证木叶的安定和秩序，确保对前线的供给。任何意图在此期间对木叶不利的人，可以随时极刑处置。”宇智波佐助站在春野樱和漩涡鸣人面前，面色冷肃，公式化地交代。  
  
“是。”  
  
“知道了，佐助。”两人一起应着。  
  
宇智波佐助看了漩涡鸣人一眼，又看着春野樱说：“我听说你的身体状况并不是很好，虽然战事紧张，你在木叶也要自己注意。”  
  
春野樱看着他淡然的眼睛，一时也分辨不出他这是真情，还是出于拉拢帮他镇守木叶的人的假意，又或者只是随意地说了一句而已。  
  
但是也许是很久没有以联盟长的身份跟他虚与委蛇的原因，她竟然回以了略带真实的笑容：“谢谢您，八代目。我会注意的。”  
  
宇智波佐助点点头，对漩涡鸣人说：“都交给你了。”  
  
漩涡鸣人一怔，不知怎么的也露出笑容：“我说过，知道了。”  
  
宇智波佐助不再多说，向木叶城墙外走去。今时不同往日，忍者们也已经不是完全依靠肉体打仗的存在了，尤其是在木叶这几年与大蛇丸的音忍村合作的情况下，木叶外围不再是等待长途跋涉的忍者，而是看不到尽头的机械战车。  
  
春野樱看着他的背影，心下百转千回，莫名喊了一声：“八代目——”  
  
宇智波佐助转头看她，“还有什么事？”  
  
她好久没有看到他这样看她了，侧转过身，冷肃清俊的脸她只能看到一半。这种视角意味着他在她的前面，意味着他并不会与她同行。  
  
人类是很容易习惯一件事的，就像十年前她习惯了他总是面带不耐烦地这样扭头看她，十年中又习惯了他终于开始正视她。  
  
“珍重。”她只轻声说了这么一句。  
  
宇智波佐助冷笑一声，转身离开。  
  
春野樱和漩涡鸣人呆在城墙上，看着大军开拔，前往战火熊熊燃烧的地方。  
  
“樱酱。”漩涡鸣人叫着她。春野樱没有转头，仍然看着队伍的最前端，“怎么了？”  
  
“我们一定要守护好木叶。无论战场上怎么样，无论佐助那里发生什么事情。”  
  
春野樱的余光能看到金发的青年同样不是在看着她说话，虽然他喊了她的名字，但是这句话更像是在自言自语。  
  
“那是当然。”春野樱回答。声音不大，却满含坚定。“他不在，能守护木叶的就只有我们了。”  
  
宇智波佐助去的是战场，留在木叶的他们，同样面临着没有硝烟的战场。他们不会让他腹背受敌，无论这场战争要经历多少时间。  
  
木叶与四大国和四大村之间的战争并不能被简单归类为忍界大战，因为涉及的势力远远超过忍者的存在。这场战争虽是凡人间的较量，但是伤亡程度与当年和神一战的第四次忍界大战相比也不遑多让。  
  
文史记录者将这场战争称为“五国之战”，历时一年零六个月零二十八天。  
  
TBC.


	45. 安内

春野樱拿到那份战场丧生名单的时候，一眼就看到了最早的，排在第一个的名字——御手洗红豆。  
  
她眼神一悲。  
  
御手洗红豆的守边之期本来只有三年，但是期满以后她并没有回来，反而申请继续守边。旗木卡卡西还开玩笑说过她是野惯了不想回来了。  
  
春野樱当时想着也好，木叶并没有如她当初承诺的那样变回火之意志的所在，她也还没有兑现自己承诺的能力。  
  
没想到，那一别就是永远，挥着手说下次回来一起喝酒的女人永远葬送在了那片黄沙边境线上。  
  
收起心中的伤感，她闭着眼睛微微思索了一下前线可能需要的供给。  
  
基本的包括粮草和医用物资。目前麻烦的是四影分散在木叶的边境，战线很长，如此看来，物资线也很多。这一分开，被各个击破的可能性就很大。  
  
而且按照本来的情况，既然是木叶的外事，火之国应当要给予一定的支持，他们完全可以通过官道运送。但是鉴于火之国大名的态度，她不能确定官道的防御信息是否还处在机密状态。  
  
春野樱想了一会儿，将火影办公室助理叫了进来。  
  
“代火影，有什么吩咐？”助理垂着头毕恭毕敬地问。  
  
春野樱简洁地说：“现在你去通知联盟长和资统部副部长来火影室。”  
  
“是！”助理二话没说就原地消失去通知了，春野樱继续低头看着桌子上的地图。  
  
漩涡鸣人和鬼灯水月进来的时候，春野樱正站在一块白板旁边，上面画满了复杂的线条，有些地方还做了标记。  
  
“樱酱。”  
  
“代火影。”  
  
两人各自跟她打了个招呼，春野樱招手示意他们过来。  
  
来到白板旁边，漩涡鸣人和水月很快就发现，这是一副从木叶到前线四个驻扎点的线路图。  
  
“鸣人，水月，这是我目前草拟的军备物资运输路线。”春野樱指着图对他们说。  
  
那两人点点头，仔细查看了一会儿。春野樱定的这几条线路，与火之国官道没有任何一段的重叠，甚至有一些是根本就不存在在地图上的道路。  
  
漩涡鸣人沉思了一会儿，问道：“樱酱，这些道路都有保证吗？”他没有问为什么不走官道，想必这段时间他也早就洞察了大名对木叶的态度。  
  
春野樱摇了摇头，还没说话，水月就走上前一手摸着下巴，一手在线路图上滑动。  
  
“这里、还有这里，有可以通行的道路；这边这条路已经失修很久，要使用的话需要重新修缮；这边这条，目前还没有可以直接让物资通过的通道。”他三言两语，很快就将春野樱画出来的杂乱线条分析得清清楚楚。  
  
春野樱有些惊讶地瞥了他一眼。水月在木叶一向不引人注意。宇智波佐助当年的鹰小队，香燐领了资统部长，重吾领了暗部部长，本以为水月会被找机会塞到根里面去，没想到最后只是做了香燐的副手而已。  
  
当年听说这是水月对宇智波佐助主动提出的要求，现在看起来，他在资统部也不是什么都没干。至少没有详尽的资料和勘察，春野樱也不能完全了解这些线路目前的状况。  
  
“水月你知道得真清楚啊。”漩涡鸣人赞扬道，然后回到地图上，面露沉思，“这么说来，光是重新规划物资运送渠道就需要不少时间和资源啊。”  
  
春野樱收回在水月身上的探究目光，点了点头，“对。但是战争不知道要进行多久，现在完成线路改新就能够一劳永逸。如果物资出了事情，前线一定会动荡。”  
  
漩涡鸣人思考了一会儿，颔首表示同意。  
  
春野樱看向水月：“水月，你的意见呢？”  
  
水月仍然看着春野樱的线路图，似乎是还在琢磨着什么。春野樱也不催他，就在旁边静静地等着。  
  
几分钟以后，水月拿起放在旁边的白板笔，在线路图上画了起来。春野樱设计的几条路线有的路段被他调整到别的地方，然后还有地方他加上了原来没有的虚线。  
  
他将白板笔反过来，用笔管嗒嗒地指着改动后的线路。  
  
“代火影的方案基本上是对的，但是考虑到可行性，我看有些地方需要改道。”他指了指自己改的那些，“走峡谷不如走河道，翻山不如绕平原。”  
  
春野樱一边看一边点头。  
  
接着水月又指了指自己添加的几根虚线，“这几条都是可以进行一下简单修缮的道路，花不了多少时间，到时候掩人耳目也好，当做埋伏的地点也好，应该不会亏了。”  
  
春野樱取过一边的火之国地图进行比对，三人商量了一会儿，对水月作出的修改又进行了一些调整，最终决定了物资运输线路图。  
  
春野樱将白板上的图记到地图上，然后一个湮灭忍术将白板销毁。  
  
“水月，这次多亏了你。”她笑着说，“本来是因为资统部比较清楚资源调配的事情，要请你作为军备物资的总指挥，没想到你还对火之国境内的路线了解得这么清楚，帮了大忙了。”  
  
水月耸了耸肩，“以前跟着佐助的时候什么地方没去过？进了资统部以后我也很闲，出的任务多了当然也就清楚了。”  
  
“嗯。那么鸣人，你和水月一起马上进行物资通道的规划行动。争取在大部队离开后的两个月里面完成。”随军带走的物资，不出意外应该能够撑满三个月。  
  
两人点头。  
  
春野樱正想着光靠木叶自己进行物资运输恐怕还是太过冒险，有联系音忍村的必要时，火影室助理行色匆匆地报告都没打就跑了进来。  
  
春野樱皱着眉头看他，“你不知道我在和联盟长和资统副部商量机密吗？谁让你随意进来的。”  
  
助理被她不怒而威的眼神震慑住，畏惧地低下头，“属下该死。只是代火影大人，火之国大名来了。”  
  
春野樱眼神一动，与在场的其他两人对视一眼，轻咳一声说：“我知道了，你们先好好招待起来。”  
  
助理诺诺称是，退到门口。  
  
春野樱叫住了他，“以后没有经过允许，绝对不能进入火影室。”她并没有疾言厉色，助理却浑身都出了一层冷汗。  
  
“是！代火影大人！”  
  
“代火影，大名这个时候来，很有意思啊。”助理出去以后，水月似笑非笑地看着她。  
  
春野樱看了他一眼，“水月，你不用担心这件事。我说会保护好木叶，就一定不会在他回来之前出任何问题。”  
  
水月无所谓地笑笑，“但愿如此。”  
  
“樱酱，要我陪你一起去吗？”漩涡鸣人有些担心地说。  
  
“不用了。大名想干什么我心里多少有点数，我自己去就行。”春野樱摇头。水月之所以被留在木叶，多少还是有点监视她的意思，还是不要跟漩涡鸣人两个人一起见大名的好，否则三个人在房间里面密谋了什么外人都不知道，凭空都能多出怀疑来。  
  
她站起身，“我去准备一下。”  
  
大名有备而来，想让他们措手不及，她必须小心应对。  
  
火之国大名藤川武定坐在木叶安排的雅间里，喝了一口端上来的茶水。  
  
入口苦涩，毫无清香。  
  
他心里轻蔑地想着果然是一群空有武力的粗人，连个像样的，能招待大名的东西都拿不出来。于是他放下了杯子，侧头看着窗外的院景。  
  
门边有隐约的人声传来，然后脚步声接近，纸门被拉开，女人的声音响起：“武定公，抱歉我来迟了。”  
  
藤川武定这才纡尊降贵地转过头看她，这一看就愣住了。  
  
身穿和服的女人微笑着向他颔首，樱色的头发挽成髻盘在脑后，五官漂亮精致，还有一丝他没在大名府里的女人身上看到过的英气。  
  
春野樱打了个招呼以后就坐在了大名对面。她坐下以后藤川武定才回过神，心里嗤笑一声，还没允许她就坐下，果然还是没有礼仪的粗人。  
  
不过还真没想到这些忍者里面还有这样出彩的人物。  
  
“现在木叶时局不稳，还要劳烦大名远道而来，实在是我们的不好。”春野樱带着歉意的微笑，伸手将大名面前的茶杯倒满。  
  
他坐姿端正，以高高在上的口吻说：“木叶本来就是火之国的一部分。现在这些祸端虽然基本上是你们的责任，但是大名府仍然不能不怀着宽容之意施以援手。”  
  
春野樱一笑，露出洁白的牙齿，看在大名的眼里又是一阵不屑。  
  
“这样的话真是感激不尽。八代目会尽快结束这场战争，我任代火影期间也会着力避免木叶动荡，还请武定公放心。”春野樱从容地说。  
  
“嗯，如此最好。”藤川武定倨傲地点了一下头，“我不得不说，自从先父那一代起，火影就开始没了礼数，吾虽然有心帮衬，你们最好也能弄清楚自己的身份。”  
  
春野樱脸上没有尴尬也没有害怕，仍然是一派平和，“是，我们一定时刻记着自己的身份。武定公一路过来想必也累了，要不要我命下面安排住处？”  
  
“不用了。”藤川武定站起来，皱着眉头打量了一下四周的装潢摆设。招待大名的茶室已经是这样寒酸的样子，住处更不知道是什么德行，估计还不如自己的车内舒适。  
  
春野樱也不多挽留，只是将大名送到外面他的车上。  
  
大名坐进车里，看着外面容资动人的春野樱，忽然心下冲动了一瞬，开口道：“将来如果你能好好认清自己的身份，吾也不是不惜人的人，入我府来，做个夫人也不是不可的。”说完他就有些后悔，这可是个低贱的忍者，自己却这么随意就许了侧室之位。  
  
不过看到春野樱脸上难掩的“喜悦的震惊”，他又不免得意，回到车内，扬长而去。  
  
春野樱看着车尾消失在视线里，才回到刚才招待大名的茶室。  
  
这里本来就不是什么好地方，市井茶肆而已。她掀开茶壶盖子闻了一下，去年的旧茶果然闻起来只有苦涩的灰尘味。  
  
不周的招待，不全的礼仪，全都是给这位大名的下马威，没想到一点都没起到作用，光让这个养尊处优的家伙觉得木叶寒酸罢了。  
  
春野樱靠在门边，看着院子里开始落下的叶子。  
  
这位大名是当年参加宇智波佐助的加冕仪式的那一位的儿子，比起他父亲来，心机城府真是差得太远了。  
  
既然亲自来一趟，当然是对木叶有所忌惮，这样的话就该把高高在上的态度改一改，在别人的地头上还这么嚣张，可是要吃亏的。  
  
藤川武定，她咀嚼着他的名字。样貌倒是一副锦衣玉食的好样貌，只可惜是个金玉其外的料。  
  
夫人？她在心里一声冷笑。  
  
大名口口声声说着让忍者认清自己的身份，却还不清楚自己的斤两有多少。  
  
TBC.


	46. 攘外

宇智波佐助听完今天交锋的伤亡汇报，让手下下去，自己开始看接下来的行军路线。  
  
这次木叶军队兵分四路前往前线的四村驻扎点。虽然是砂隐边境的偷袭打响了这场战争，但就目前的激进程度而言，还是云忍村的进攻最为猛烈，所以这边由宇智波佐助亲自坐阵。照理说得到火影御驾亲征的消息，各大忍村都不会表现得非常突出以免被火影“重点关照”才对，云隐村却反其道而行之，看起来未免有些愚蠢。  
  
不过听说雷之国大名是个凶悍又急功近利的性格，大概是想在战争中表现得出彩，以便在战后分赃时获得更多的好处。  
  
四大忍村，合攻一个，怎么看都是必胜的结果。他估计是这么想的。  
  
宇智波佐助嘴角噙着冷笑。  
  
不过雷影看起来暴躁，倒不是个没有脑子的人。就算是全盛时期的雷影，乃至雷影全军，也不是宇智波佐助一人的对手，所以一直到现在，他们还没有一次完完全全的正面对抗。四村似乎研制出一种可以比较彻底地隐藏查克拉的装置，即使这边有以香燐为首的优秀的感知忍者队伍，也竟然没有办法发现云忍的部队。目前为止，云隐部队一直是在以打游击的方式跟宇智波佐助周旋。  
  
他看着地图上几处被标出来的地方。这里都是曾经有云忍部队出没的地点，不得不说雷影是个很有军事头脑的人，他带领的部队神出鬼没的程度让他无法判断下一次他们出现的地点。  
  
这种行动方式，明显就是要拖住他的脚步。  
  
没有办法将云隐部队消灭，宇智波佐助就不能离开，不然的话雷影就能从这一条线攻到腹地，将战火烧到木叶境内。  
  
木叶的四支军队里面，宇智波佐助这支的力量最强大毋庸置疑，只要把他拖住了，木叶在这么长的边境线上被各个击破是迟早的事。然后到最后他们会把所有的主力调集到一起，与宇智波佐助进行最后一战。  
  
他清楚对方的打算，四村也知道火影不会看不出来，但是有些事情，即使能看出来也没有行之有效的解决办法。  
  
虽然这并不意味着最终决战宇智波佐助就会输。倒不如说，当四村与宇智波佐助正面对上的那一刻起，就意味着四村的战败。但是那一天的来临就说明其他三路军队的全灭，木叶的军备力量会遭受到毁灭性的打击。  
  
所谓军事实力，不是只要有一个神级人物的存在就可以满足的。一国的首领，要在意的不再完全是胜利，还有就是战后的休养生息和再生产可能。  
  
所以木叶的胜利绝不能建立在其他几路军队全灭的情况下。  
  
宇智波佐助思考了一会儿，终于睁开了眼睛。“香燐。”  
  
守在外面的香燐立刻走了进来：“什么事？八代目。”  
  
“明天，我要出去一趟。”  
  
香燐一愣，他的意思是，他这个主帅要在这个关头独自离开阵前？“呃……没有什么特殊理由吗？这个时候如果你不在军中的话……”  
  
宇智波佐助摇了摇头：“这件事是机密，不能让任何人知道我是什么时候，为什么出去的。明天开始，你帮我坐镇在这里，如果有雷影的军队出现，直接击退。”  
  
香燐还想继续问，宇智波佐助摆了摆手示意她不用多问，香燐只好把到嘴边的担忧咽了下去。他整理了一下桌子上的文件，最后说道：“你去叫鹿丸过来。”  
  
香燐应了一声走了出去。她关上门之前，最后看了一眼他在冷色的灯光下肃杀的脸。  
  
从他叫她进来到现在，他就没有将眼神停留在她脸上超过三秒。  
  
奈良鹿丸走进主帅的营帐，宇智波佐助并不在看什么东西，只是靠在简单的椅子上，似乎是在闭目养神。  
  
“八代目。”他站在门口立正报道。这里是军营，规则远比木叶更森严。  
  
宇智波佐助睁开眼，点了点头，“你来了，进来吧。”奈良鹿丸走了进去，看到了摆在他面前桌上的地图。  
  
多日来火影部队一直受到来自雷影军队的不停骚扰，要是普通的军队估计这会儿已经是疲惫不堪了。但是作为火影的直属武装，这支队伍的人员虽然不是四支里面最多的，战力却绝对是最强的。火影本人也是一样，无论被袭击多少次，都是一副波澜不惊的样子。  
  
“您找我有事？”奈良鹿丸问。  
  
宇智波佐助定定地看着他，开口说：“鹿丸，按照当前的形势，你有什么打开局面的方法？”  
  
奈良鹿丸愣了一下，他没想到宇智波佐助问得这么直接，直接到他怀疑对方心里是不是已经有了答案了。  
  
但是宇智波佐助仍然看着他，显然不是准备自问自答的样子。  
  
木叶军师见状，咳嗽了两声开始说自己的见解。其实即使宇智波佐助不传唤他，他也准备提出这一点，毕竟对于他们而言，久战无益。  
  
“目前雷影的行踪我们一时确实找不到，按照他这样准备打消耗战的意思，即使我们这边没问题，恐怕其他三条线会有比较大的损失。”  
  
他指了指地图上重吾等人攻防的三条线。宇智波佐助颔首表示同意。  
  
奈良鹿丸继续说：“与其我们费力去找雷影的踪迹，不如让他们主动现身。关于这一点，八代目，我有个方法。”  
  
宇智波佐助笑了，“很巧，我也有个办法。”  
  
奈良鹿丸挑了挑细长的眉毛，“那我们看看，是不是同一个？”  
  
他将右手食指戳在桌面上，灯光投下的影子慢慢扭曲移动，一笔一划开始形成一个字——  
  
宇智波佐助的左手托起一团红色的火苗，火焰晃动，隐隐约约也有一个字浮现。  
  
他们分别看向对方黑色的影文和金红的火文，相对无声地笑了。  
  
那两个字，都是“尾”。  
  
不过很快奈良鹿丸很快就收敛了笑容，“八代目，这是目前最有效的方法，但是对你的轮回眼会有很大影响吧？毕竟是……”  
  
宇智波佐助手上的火焰“忽”一声消失。他拍了拍手，“鹿丸，有些东西，放在那儿就是为了有朝一日会用到，无论是那个，还是我的眼睛。”  
  
他瞥了奈良鹿丸一眼，淡紫色的轮回眼从头发的缝隙里露出，“如果因为担心这只眼睛出事，就不用它的话，那它跟不存在也没什么区别。”  
  
奈良鹿丸听他这么说，也只能低下头回答：“是，八代目。那你准备什么时候出发？”  
  
“明天。这条战线也拖得够久了。”宇智波佐助看着地图说。

*  
  
坐镇在木叶的春野樱很快就得到了前线的战报。  
  
宇智波佐助释放了四尾及以下的尾兽半身，一人袭击了云隐村，雷影大急，一直躲在暗处的策略也没办法再维持下去，只好也现身出来，奈良鹿丸乘机带军从后面包抄，跟宇智波佐助成合围之势。  
  
照理说，这种情况下雷影全军基本就走投无路了。  
  
但是不知道是什么原因，尾兽封印松动，当年八尾留在奇拉比体内的那根触手竟然唤醒了处在沉睡中的八尾，使得他挣开封印，回到了奇拉比身边。  
  
春野樱闻言拳头一紧。  
  
一只尾兽并不能使得云隐足以有与宇智波佐助抗衡的力量，但是他们现在确实有了拖下去的能力。毕竟现在的宇智波佐助不是当年那个只需要有能力的人活下来的冷酷之人，他还需要顾着追随他的军队。  
  
“八代目为什么不使用轮回眼再次封印八尾？”春野樱沉声问联通着战场的山中族人。  
  
“这……不清楚。总之八代目并没有这么做。”  
  
春野樱眉头紧锁。当年宇智波佐助可是仅仅一瞥就能够控制九只尾兽，包括九尾的半身的人，怎么会没有办法再次封印一只八尾？  
  
坐在她旁边的漩涡鸣人沉思了一会儿开口：“樱酱，当初佐助能做到的只是让尾兽陷入无法行动的幻术，现在要让它们按照他的意志进行更精细的行动，恐怕要耗费更多的查克拉。”  
  
她点了点头。人柱力想必对这些是更加了解的。  
  
“他现在可能是顾及瞳力用于封印八尾会使剩下的四尾半身挣脱控制吧。”漩涡鸣人继续说。  
  
大概率是这种可能性。春野樱想着，但又觉得宇智波佐助不是这么瞻前顾后的人，而且既然雷影已经现身，宇智波佐助应该有的是让他们全军覆没的大规模忍术。她想了一会儿，召进来一个暗部的忍者。  
  
“代火影。”那名暗部恭敬地跪倒在地。  
  
“你立刻带一个人去前线，八代目的所在。”  
  
宇智波佐助坐在营帐里，军医正在给他的眼睛敷上缓解疲劳的药膏。  
  
他面色淡定，心中却回转着战场上的情况。  
  
宇智波佐助自己的力量袭击一村当然也不在话下，但是他毕竟是个个体，相当于一支军队，不如多股力量能够包围云隐村造成更大的恐慌。所以他选择了调度尾兽。  
  
这是他第一次调度尾兽。尾兽不愧是查克拉起源的衍生物，驱使起来需要的力量非同一般。这次虽然顺利逼出了雷影行踪，但是反而进入了另一种僵持的境地。  
  
八尾脱出以后，他所有能一击全灭云隐的攻击几乎都能被它硬生生抗下，即使现在正面对上，宇智波佐助估计也会打到只剩下双方的首领为止。  
  
如果将四尾封印回去，将来再调度起来又会是一场大消耗，所以现在最好是先放着。  
  
八尾，论起生存能力真是尾兽中的佼佼者。  
  
他想着，冷笑一声。给他上药的军医被这笑声吓得浑身一颤。  
  
“八代目。”香燐的声音在门口响起，“木叶派了人过来，正等着见你。”  
  
宇智波佐助从椅子上坐直身体，也没问是谁，闭着眼睛说：“让他进来。”  
  
香燐领命下去，不一会儿，带了两个人进来。一个戴着暗部的面具，另一个则穿着兜帽披风，也看不到脸。  
  
“樱叫你们来的？”宇智波佐助淡淡地问。  
  
“是的，八代目。”暗部单膝跪下，那位带兜帽的却纹丝不动。  
  
“什么事？”他一边问，一边想着她那边是被大名麻烦了，还是被那群老家伙麻烦了。  
  
“代火影听说了这次行动的始末，表示非常担心您的瞳力状况，所以让我带一个人过来检查。”  
  
宇智波佐助闭着的眼睛里闪过一丝讶异，终于睁开眼看向来人。  
  
暗部站起身，伸手摘下身边人的兜帽。  
  
他原来轻松地放在案桌上的手一紧。色彩过于柔嫩的头发，翠色的眼睛，分明是本来应该呆在木叶的春野樱。  
  
“你——”他脸色一沉，正想说什么，却觉得面前的春野樱有什么不一样的地方。  
  
她的眼神没有焦点，脸上也没有表情，到目前为止什么动作都没有，连兜帽都是旁边那位暗部帮她脱的。  
  
“八代目，代火影说她需要亲自了解您的瞳力情况，别人汇报总是有误差，所以派了影分身来。但是她本身没有足够巨量的查克拉，怕影分身在路上消失，所以为了保证最精确的检查结果，这个影分身只有给您检查的能力，说话、交流、打斗，都无法进行。”  
  
“这怎么可能。”香燐低声惊呼，“影分身不是只能把查克拉平均分配吗？她怎么能设定影分身的特性？”  
  
暗部尴尬地回答：“这……我也不知道。”  
  
香燐心中有点疑心，正想仔细盘问或者检查一下，宇智波佐助就已经开口了，“那你过来帮我检查吧。”  
  
说着他静静地靠到椅背上，等着春野樱的影分身过来。  
  
如此不疑有他。  
  
香燐心里一酸，也不好再多说什么。春野樱的影分身似乎是感知到自己的任务开始了，就走过去，将手覆上了宇智波佐助的眼睛。  
  
暖流顺着眼眶进入的时候，宇智波佐助不合时宜地想起他其实从来没享受过忍界最强医忍的护理。当年可能的柱间细胞移植手术也是让他自己给搅黄了。  
  
那双细白的手在他脸上缓慢移动，恰如那几十个柔情似水的夜晚。他静静地等待检查结束，一言不发。  
  
十几分钟以后，影分身收回手。医疗查克拉的光芒消失的一瞬间，她就嘭的一声消失了。  
  
TBC.


	47. 尺素

正推着漩涡鸣人走在木叶街道上的春野樱浑身一震，突然停了下来，站在了路中间。  
  
随行的人一下都紧张起来，跟着代火影停下，不敢有别的动作。  
  
春野樱皱着眉头，闭上眼睛似乎是在消化什么信息。她停下来的时候漩涡鸣人就扭头看她，经验丰富的他很快就知道这是影分身的记忆回来的样子。于是他也不发问，只是静静地等着春野樱接收完。  
  
片刻后，春野樱睁开眼睛，脸上没什么特殊的表情，但是漩涡鸣人能分辨出那深埋在翠绿后的凝重。  
  
“走吧。”她淡淡地对围绕在周围紧张的众人说。  
  
他们知道一定是发生了一些事情，但是代火影不说，他们也不敢多问。春野樱不是一个和宇智波佐助一样直接了当地表现出生人勿近的冰冷气场的人，但是她身上过于从容深邃的气质，使普通人很难生出质疑和违逆的意思。  
  
漩涡鸣人看了她一眼，扭回头看着前面的路，心里有一种不好的预感。  
  
高层会议结束以后，漩涡鸣人等所有人都离开才询问春野樱，“樱酱，佐助那边怎么样？”  
  
春野樱捏了捏眉心，“不太好。根据我的影分身检查结果，他的眼睛虽然目前没有损伤，但是疲劳度很高，如果继续驱使尾兽或者大面积使用须佐这样的高级瞳术可能会损伤视神经。”  
  
“这样么……那边的军医没有办法防止吗？”  
  
春野樱摇了摇头，“这种查克拉耗竭造成的神经脆弱只有通过补充查克拉的方式来修复，目前除了我，没有人能进行这样精细的查克拉补充。”她的话语中没有一丝一毫为自己的医术骄傲的意思，反而透着一点几不可察的烦躁。  
  
漩涡鸣人沉吟片刻，说：“没有其他缓解的办法吗？”  
  
春野樱抽出一张纸开始唰唰地写，“药物治疗治标不治本，但是聊胜于无。”她一边说着，一边写下需要的药材。  
  
漩涡鸣人看着她专注的脸，心里叹了口气。带着深切的关心开口说：“樱酱，你关心佐助的身体，也要关心自己的身体啊。”  
  
春野樱头也不抬地笑了笑，用笔指了指自己的额头，“放心吧鸣人，我有百豪呢，离我撑不住的时候还远。”  
  
她没有多余的精力再去细心地安慰仍然忧伤地看着她的挚友。也许在她眼里，漩涡鸣人仍然是那个相信同伴的力量的人，只要她说没关系，他就不会再干预。  
  
但是春野樱只知道自己如今已经有了搅动风云的能力，漩涡鸣人却不再是那个只要樱酱说她可以，他就会说“嗯，樱酱的话一定没问题的！”的人了。  
  
他看着女人额头上象征力量的百豪印，并没有放心下来。  
  
*  
在无法一击定胜负之前，宇智波佐助和雷影都没有立刻出手。两兵相持的第一周，木叶派人秘密将一个扁平的金属匣送到指挥营帐。  
  
宇智波佐助将匣子打开，里面是整整齐齐摆放着的八支注射器，细长的玻璃管里面装着淡绿色的液体，随着打开的盒子微微晃动。他看了这些针管一会儿，取过一旁的卷轴。  
  
解开禁制后，熟悉的字体浮现在卷轴上：  
  
“八代目，这是我研制的缓解视神经疲劳的药剂，请每隔三天注射一支，下面是图解的使用说明。”  
  
简洁明了，一句多余的话都没有，要不是卷轴上明显手写的字迹，他会认为这是某种药品的使用说明书。  
  
伸手取出一支针管，举在灯下，宇智波佐助眯着眼睛看着在灯光下反射着漂亮光芒的绿色液体，不期然想到了她的眼睛。不过她的眼睛的颜色更深。  
  
掀起袖子，他用匣子里的碘酒在血管上擦了擦，毫不犹豫地将针头插进皮下，缓缓将药液推入体内。结束以后将针头拔出来，本想随手扔到垃圾桶里。  
  
捻着针管的手停在空中，最后收了回来，将几乎空了的针管放回匣子里的空格中。  
  
并没有刻意去感知药液的效果，宇智波佐助取过桌上的笔，开始在刚才寄过来的卷轴上继续书写。  
  
“前线僵持，后方注意防范。”  
  
春野樱看着宇智波佐助寄回来的卷轴上同样简单的话语，心里开始揣测他的意思。  
  
后方注意，一方面依然是物资方面的供给不能出现意外。鸣人和水月已经基本上完成了运输线的构建，第一批物资很快就会运往前线。目前无论是安全方面还是物资的充盈度，应该都不会有问题。  
  
所以还要防范的是……  
  
春野樱将卷轴卷起来放进手边的抽屉里。听说前几天，元老派的几人跟大名单独会面了。  
  
虽说现在已经不是那两位已经行动不便的老人把持着那边的力量，但是新的领导者的理念倒是还是跟那两位一脉相承，仍然是“元老”的思想。  
  
现在这个状态，木叶最好能保持最大程度上的安定，所以春野樱对这件事也只是睁只眼闭只眼。而且不管那边的人有没有什么心思，只要还有点大义在，应该都不会在这个时间点动歪脑筋。宇智波佐助大约也不是提醒她现在当心，而是以后。  
  
春野樱靠在椅子上，闭着眼睛。  
  
五国之战已经开始了将近四个月，前线的状况比较冷，看起来不会马上结束的样子。这样的状态持续下去的话，某些在战争初期因为紧张而团结起来的势力也有可能因为摸清楚四国的态度，而采取其他行动。  
  
战争，对某些人来说，是从黑暗中爬出来的机会。  
  
不过这不是当前最紧要的事情。春野樱将这件事搁到一边。战争正式开始的那一天，她就命令手下人把砂隐处在自己名下的药草园的所有珍贵药草带回木叶并烧毁了药草园。这样一来砂隐也没有办法短时间内有更充盈的药材来源。但是对她而言也是一样。  
  
宇智波佐助的眼睛的调养，对这些药草的需求量很大，她心里估计着战争可能延续的时间，推算药草告罄的时候。  
  
虽然木叶单独对上任何一个忍村甚至大名国，都拥有着压倒性的优势，但是他们全部联合起来对抗木叶的情况下，木叶能够胜利的核心条件就是宇智波佐助的力量。  
  
要让这力量发挥到最大，同样需要她的努力。  
  
宇智波佐助将春野樱送来的药剂用完之后，收到了来自木叶的第二个匣子和第二份卷轴。  
  
匣子里面是同样的八支针剂，卷轴上面的话却多了一点。  
  
“八代目，这八支针剂请在下一次使用大规模瞳术后使用。木叶一切安好。听闻战线已推离木叶百余里，民心安定。元老与大名交往甚密，但一切都在掌握之中。此战不求速决，切勿急功近利。”  
  
这最后一句话说的甚至带着一些指点的意思，全忍界除了漩涡鸣人，也就只有春野樱会这么跟他说话。宇智波佐助看完卷轴，放在一边，拿起刚刚送来的来自音忍村的卷轴。  
  
“佐助，你要的东西已经准备好，目前已经运到重吾那里。”  
  
宇智波佐助呼出一口气。拿起笔，在春野樱寄来的卷轴上回复：“近来前线会有大动荡，木叶如有趁此动荡图谋不轨者，格杀勿论。”  
  
*  
我爱罗站在土楼上，遥望着对面整肃的木叶军队。与他对峙的是火影身边的干将，漩涡香燐。两方已经交锋数次，不过都是试探，各有伤亡但损失不大。毕竟这里地貌平坦，没什么发动奇袭的可能，在主力战场的态势发生变化之前，他们也就只能这样僵着。  
  
勘九郎走到他身边，一起看着远处的营地。  
  
“我爱罗，刚才斥候来报，木叶的物资支援已经送进了对面的营地。渠道并不是那边……告诉我们的那几支之一。”  
  
我爱罗并不惊讶。他早就知道坐镇木叶的那个女人的谋略和手腕，怎么可能让他们在物资上就抓住漏洞。“我知道了。”  
  
然后又是长久的沉默。  
  
勘九郎怅然地看着那片营帐，心里想着砂隐的处境。  
  
本来他们并没有这么早打木叶的主意，至少也不会选择用这么极端的方式。但是四战后砂隐的很多恢复都是在大名的援助下完成的，他们不得不因为经济上的遏制而听命于大名的安排，联合另外三大忍村，对木叶宣战。  
  
就算他们人多势众，又能有多少胜算？  
  
“我爱罗。”他甚至低声问了出来，“你觉得这场战争我们能胜利吗？”  
  
我爱罗苍青色的眼珠转动了一下，看向满目担忧的兄长，随后又看向前方黄土地上稀疏的灌木植物。这里是砂隐与木叶的交界，他们的背后是赫赫有名的沙度关，沙度关后，是贫瘠的荒漠，环境恶劣，鲜有人迹；沙度关前，百里之外便是丰饶的，四季温和的火之国。历代风影一直想越过沙度关，占领木叶寸土。  
  
他们如今倒是越过了沙度关，与木叶军队遥遥相望。  
  
“不知道。”仍算得上年轻的风影轻声说。  
  
勘九郎看着他的脸，他说出不知道的时候并不是带着迷茫和恐惧的表情，还是他一贯的平平淡淡，好像他确实，真的不知道，就老老实实说了一样。  
  
“我不知道我们会不会胜利，但是木叶一定不会输。”  
  
风影我爱罗如是说。

*  
  
春野樱收到宇智波佐助的回信后没多久，就收到了另一封战报。  
  
与雾隐村交战的军队，指挥官天秤重吾使用了音忍村提供的大规模杀伤性化学武器。  
  
雾隐猝不及防，短时间内也没有办法研制相应的化解方法，只能节节败退。重吾一路乘胜追击，将雾隐军逼到与砂隐村交汇。如此一来，将由重吾和香燐两路人马对敌伤亡惨重的雾隐以及砂隐联军。战线被大大缩短，隐隐形成木叶对联军的包围之势，目前只有东北方的海上退路和砂岩两国的后方退路，四国联军机动性急剧降低。  
  
随着这振奋人心的消息传来，木叶民众欢欣鼓舞，高层却是另一番模样。  
  
春野樱坐在首位，除了一桌高层以外，旁边还摆了个华丽的，与办公室冷肃的氛围格格不入的椅子。  
  
那里坐着的是穿着打扮，举手投足都贵气逼人的火之国大名。  
  
上次春野樱刻意的怠慢并没有让他记住没事干少来木叶找不自在，倒是让他记住了来这个寒酸的地方要自带椅子。  
  
“我听说，这次火影的军队使用了所谓的什么？‘化学武器’？”大名带着轻蔑开口说，“果然是习惯呆在阴暗的角落里的忍者，战场上都喜欢用这种下三滥的手段。”  
  
大多数高层们的脸色都很不好看。大名对忍者的蔑视已经到了让他们极其不适的地步。  
  
春野樱倒是并不生气，仍然带着礼貌的微笑：“武定公，这方法也许不够光明磊落，但确实是目前最有效果的战略。”  
  
“哼，要用到这种拿不上台面的方法，只能说明火影的能力不够。”大名的脸色并未好转，反而更加难看，说的话也明显不善起来。  
  
春野樱正准备说什么，下面一个苍老的声音响起：“代火影，我有些话想说。”  
  
在座所有人都看过去，开口的是转寝小春。她比十年前更加苍老的身影仍然固执地留在会议桌一隅，像是个旧时代的钉子，顽固地钉在这里。她虽显老态却仍然矍铄的双眼看着春野樱，没有任何属于老人的糊涂。  
  
“您请说。”春野樱向她点了点头。  
  
“现在这个方法确实很好，前方战局也因此有了很大的突破，可是，”她缓慢地转折道，“这种方法毕竟不人道。考虑到战后木叶很有可能进行的一些主导行为，现在也要为以后的名声考虑。”  
  
转寝小春这话一说，倒也有几个人露出了若有所思的表情。  
  
前线的战报他们都能看到，那种武器的可怕程度是他们从未见过的。接触到毒气的瞬间，皮肤就会开始溃烂剥落，然后骨头会像被溶解一样软化，最终人人就会变成一个血淋淋的，蠕动的肉块。  
  
确实是非常“不人道”的作战方法。  
  
春野樱看着这些安坐在木叶，恣意揣测着战场情态的人，忽然冷笑一声，“怎么，有什么不对的地方吗？”  
  
所有人都愕然地看向她。  
  
藤川武定皱着眉看她，“你这是什么意思？”  
  
“我的意思是，”春野樱慢慢开口，连敬语都没加，“八代目的做法，毫无问题。”  
  
TBC.


	48. 破竹

“你——”大名一下恼怒起来，春野樱这是在当众打他的脸，违逆他的意思。这几次出访木叶，木叶上下都对他恭恭敬敬，让他开始不屑于自己父亲离世前提醒自己，木叶已非池中之物的话。他想着不过是低贱的忍者组成的村落，现在更是惹上了战乱，正是自己完全收管的好时候，没想到区区一个代火影，竟然都敢对自己出言不逊。  
  
他努力压制自己的怒火，不想在这群人面前失了身份。所以他冷冷地看着春野樱，生硬地开口说：“代火影，注意你的措辞。”  
  
春野樱没有理他，反而看着所有参加会议的木叶成员。这里面，有的是四战的参与者，有的已经是因为战后恢复工作贡献突出才被提拔的新人，并没有直接面对过前线。刚才因为转寝小春的话而沉默的，就是后者。  
  
因为没有见过成千上万的伙伴瞬间在敌人的手下湮灭，所以还产生了战争也要“人道”这样愚蠢的想法。  
  
“有些话，我现在就说清楚。”她沉声，冷冰冰地开口，众人面色一肃，除了大名以外，脸上都带了点畏色。春野樱在木叶的威望与当年的五代目纲手相比，有过之而无不及。  
  
“这场战争，木叶如果手下留情，将会后患无穷。无论我们想不想，如今的忍界已经不能容忍木叶这样独树一帜的存在，你们觉得，如果我们足够‘人道’，其他国家就会退兵吗？”  
  
她冷眼扫过，所有被看到的人都不自觉地低下头。  
  
“我来告诉你们，他们的目的。”  
  
“最好能将木叶最强的忍者们全部除掉，就像拔掉木叶的獠牙。如果不是木叶如今力量强大，我们这边的忍者，只会死得更难看。”就像更古老的时候，战俘的头颅被砍得血肉模糊，以尽可能恐怖的样子高悬在城门上，向敌人们示威。  
  
没有哪一方会抱着仁爱之心说：“给他们个痛快吧。”忍者是从尸体堆里面爬出来的族群，他们不仅要活下去，要不择手段地活下去，还要不择手段地让别人惧怕他们。  
  
她的每一句话，都掷地有声，说完之后，会议室里寂静一片。  
  
藤川武定这下是彻底动怒了。这代火影丝毫没有顾及他的颜面，说的话完全就是要强硬地贯彻自己的做法的意思。他正想出言斥责，春野樱却率先看了过来。  
  
自以为高高在上的大名，被她的眼神盯住的瞬间，突然觉得背后一凉。那宛如最纯净的祖母绿的眼珠，不含任何表情地看着他，就像看着某种死物。  
  
“顺便再说一句，”她慢条斯理地开口，“木叶如今的发展，惹上的祸端，进行的战争，都是在依靠自己的力量，火之国已经很久没有给予任何支持了。”  
  
藤川武定一时语塞。他理所当然地认为木叶永远是无条件隶属于火之国的门客，自己愿意就施舍一口，不愿意就晾着，但他们仍然应该俯首称臣。  
  
然而实际上木叶早就没有了向火之国臣服的理由。  
  
“武定公，这个东西你不陌生吧。”春野樱从水月手里接过一份文件，扔到藤川武定脚下，他微微垂头，看到散开的文件里，是火之国官道地图。  
  
心里一紧。这是他们暗中提供给四大忍村的地图。  
  
“能请问为什么我们能够截到从大名府送往前线的物资运送地图吗？”春野樱冷笑着问。“难道是武定公怕我们记不住路，特意送到八代目那里去的吗？”  
  
藤川武定强装镇定，脸上一片怒意，“这与我有什么关系？代火影，你不要随意污蔑！”  
  
春野樱哼了一声，“污蔑么。”她站起身，一步一步走到大名面前。她是从最可怕的战场上下来的人，又在忍界最强的所在与宇智波佐助对峙多年，身上威压之强哪里是只知风月雅礼的腐朽贵族能抵御的。  
  
大名觉得这女人的每一步都像是踩在他的灵魂上一样，随着她的接近，恐惧一层层上涌。他想站起身，却被那宛如实质的气场压制，完全动不了。  
  
春野樱在她面前站定，居高临下地看着他：“武定公，真假都无所谓。你如果以‘观光’或者‘合作’为目的再来到木叶，木叶上下必然倒履相迎，但是，如果还想插手木叶的内部事务——”她俯下身，凑近他的耳边，声音温柔冰冷，像剧毒的蛇致命一击前弓起的腰身，“——那就别怪我们，以下犯上了。”  
  
她说完以后站起身，不再看冷汗涔涔的大名，而是面对脸色各异的与会者，眼神在转寝小春身上多停留了一会儿，然后淡淡地说了一句，“散会。”

*  
  
宇智波佐助看着来自木叶的密报：“代火影当众叱退大名，藤川武定回到大名府闭门不出。木叶上下再无异议。”  
  
他的嘴角勾起无意识的微笑。  
  
不愧是她。  
  
“八代目。”奈良鹿丸现在指挥官营帐门口。宇智波佐助将密报收起来，抬头说：“你来了。”  
  
奈良鹿丸在默认下走了进来，站在宇智波佐助的桌子面前，“刚才得到消息，雾隐与砂隐汇合以后，已经很快研制出了对抗大蛇丸的毒气弹的血清，现在应该是效果不大了。”  
  
宇智波佐助点头，“砂隐的医疗水平仅次于木叶，能研制出血清也不奇怪。我们的目的已经达到，不用在意。”  
  
他们的目的，是将四大忍村驱赶进木叶的包围圈，现在已经完成了三分之一。如今砂隐、雾隐合一，这两军又与岩隐相邻，基本上形成了西部战区；宇智波佐助与云隐在东部对抗，形成东部战区。只要西部战区一步步沦陷，云隐肯定不会再这么淡定地缩在东部沿海。  
  
当他们被整合到一起的时候，就将是木叶收网之时。  
  
“鹿丸，你觉得这场仗最快能多久打完？”宇智波佐助轻松地问。  
  
奈良鹿丸想了想，认真地回答，“照这个态势下去，四个月，其他三线应该能够将西战区战线收束。”  
  
宇智波佐助敲了敲桌子，笃笃两声，奈良鹿丸的心脏也跟着用力地跳了两下。“太快了。”  
  
他愕然地看着坐在桌子后面的人。  
  
“四个月，让他们败退回去，伤不到四国的根本。”宇智波佐助看着自己的军师，露出的漆黑眼睛沉沉如墨。“我要他们退无可退，只能耗在前线，国内动荡，民心不安。”  
  
“可是这样的话，我们也……”  
  
“木叶和他们不一样。”宇智波佐助说，“木叶现在的力量，足以撑过一场持久战。而且，”他笑了一下，“樱和鸣人还在木叶。”  
  
奈良鹿丸迅速的思考了千万种可能，最后说：“确实，要是还有能抗过这种程度劫难的存在的话，也就只有木叶了。可是八代目，你这样做是想——”  
  
宇智波佐助的眼神在并不十分明亮的营帐中深不可测，“对。”  
  
一场将所有大国和忍村卷入其中的浩劫之后，整个世界都会成为一片废墟。  
  
战后的新秩序，将由他来构建。  
  
奈良鹿丸面对他，深深低下头。他向来不是个激进的人，也从未想过跟在哪位能统一忍界的霸主身后出谋划策。在他看来，各国各村各自安好也没什么不好，掀起战火实在不是上佳选择。  
  
但是就算他们不动，敌人也会先动。没有哪个势力会眼睁睁地看着别的势力超越他们。而且通过这场战争，他已经看到了大名政权已经到了何等腐朽的地步。如果再次给他们苟延残喘的机会，木叶永远不会安宁。  
  
这样的话，他愿意跟宇智波佐助一起，找一条能够获得长久和平的路。  
  
东战区很快就陷入了冷战阶段，双方每天都面对着面虎视眈眈，僵持不动。木叶方面还是时不时会发动试探性偷袭，虽然没有什么大效果，但仍然在一定程度上损耗着雷影军队的作战能力。  
  
西战区的战况则要激烈很多。水、风、土三国大名早就对于战场上让雷之国占尽了风头表示极大的不满，这段时间趁着东部展区僵持，大名们都催着自己这边的忍村加紧攻势，到时候好多分一杯羹。不过他们的这个做法倒也不是全无脑筋。  
  
现在宇智波佐助被牵制在东部，也只有这个机会。如果西部战区能够扫平木叶的其他几路军，再赶去支援雷影，那么胜算就会大很多。  
  
于是西战区几乎每天都有交火，木叶虽然不想跟他们拼太狠，但一直闭门不出的话也会影响士气。三村不想跟他们打消耗战，每次进攻都十分猛烈，在三位影级人物的带领下，木叶的三路人马对敌得不是非常轻松。  
  
雷影观望着西部的状态，稍微松了一口气。他并不像大名一样，妄想着能在东部击败宇智波佐助再去支援西部。正相反，他等着西部告捷再过来支援他。  
  
所以只要这边拖住——  
  
“雷影大人！”  
  
传令忍者匆匆忙忙跑进雷影的营帐。雷影眼皮一跳，心里一阵不安，也没有呵斥他的无礼，直接问道：“怎么回事？”  
  
“火影、火影他出现在西战区前线！”  
  
“什么？！”雷影瞪大双眼。昨天两军游击的时候来人还报称探知到了火影的查克拉，说明昨天他还在东战区，现在他还控制着尾兽，怎么可能能够影分身离开这边的前线？雷影的脑子里快速分析了两秒钟，毕竟是经历过大风浪的人，很快就冷静下来，沉声问：“西战区是什么状况？”  
  
“火影一到西战区就和其他三村展开了激烈的交锋，三村伤亡惨重，节节败退，现在已经退到沙度关了！”  
  
雷影沉思了一会儿，大手一挥，“传令全军，马上出兵进攻火影大本营！”  
  
现在带大军赶到西部去是不可能的事情，只有在这里尽可能击溃没有火影统率的火影本部，才能让远在西部的火影措手不及。  
  
传令忍者正想领命出去，一个穿着气度不凡的人就走了进来，“雷影大人，稍安勿躁。”雷影一看，心下又是一咯噔。这个人是大名派来的监军，名义上是观察雷影的进军状况，实际上就是拿着鸡毛当令箭的家伙。  
  
“监军大人，”雷影还算客气地开口，“怎么，原吉公有什么吩咐吗？”他问着，心里却急着出去，以免贻误战机。  
  
“正是。”监军倨傲地点了一下头，“原吉公听说火影在西部肆虐，出于对友军的怜悯，希望你即刻赶往西部支援。和其他三村夹击火影，获得胜利。”  
  
多日下来的焦躁和现下的着急让血液都冲上了雷影的头顶。大名竟然这样没有脑子，云隐拖着全军跑到那里去有什么用，说不定到那里的时候三村已经被全灭了！他深呼吸了几下，遏制住把监军扔出去的怒火，尽量平静地说：“监军大人，现在赶过去恐怕来不及了，我们只有在这边发起进攻，成效良好的话，火影肯定会从那边撤回。”  
  
监军显然没有仔细听他分析利害的意思，他昂着头，语带不满：“怎么，你这是在质疑原吉公的决定吗。”  
  
雷影本来就是个暴躁的脾气，看对方这个态度，正准备不管怎么样先出军再说，这时候奇拉比却走了进来，凑到他耳边说了几句话。听完他说的话，雷影的脸色一下好看了很多，他盘算了一会儿，还没开口，那边的监军又阴阳怪气地说开了：“雷影大人，如果您不按照原吉公的意思去做的话，关于物资和云隐村以后的发展上，可就别怪大人不留情面了。”  
  
雷影扫了他一眼，最终慢慢说：“我知道了，我会带军赶往沙度关。”  
  
监军冷笑一声，终于退了出去。  
  
雷影看着奇拉比，“比，这件事情，在决战之前，千万不能让任何人知道。”  
  
“知道了，大哥。”  
  
奈良鹿丸站在瞭望台上，看着远处云隐军队开拔，明显是开始向西部进军的方向，脸上看不出什么表情。  
  
“鹿丸，我们不追击吗？”秋道丁次站在他身边问。  
  
奈良鹿丸摇了摇头。照理说，只要雷影有点脑子，就不会在这个时候选择去支援，而应该在这里趁机打入木叶腹地才对。现在雷影自己离开，等于是放任通往雷之国的门户大开，自己完全可以在这个时候分兵力端掉云隐村。  
  
他沉思了一会儿，雷影的性格，不是个破罐子破摔的人，既然这么做了，肯定有他的道理。宇智波佐助和他的计划里并没与在这场战争中以直接的方式占领别国这一条，因为战线过长也对木叶不利，所以奈良鹿丸也并不准备在这个时候进攻雷之国。  
  
沉吟半晌，奈良鹿丸转身对秋道丁次说：“你和其他家主一起守好这条线。”  
  
“你呢？”秋道丁次听完他说的话奇怪地问，“八代目不是让你看守好这里吗？”  
  
“我知道。”奈良鹿丸看着雷影绝尘而去的军队，“但是雷影这次行动太反常，我有预感，西部会有大变动。我要到那里去。”  
  
TBC.


	49. 异军

听说了雷影正率军赶来沙度关的消息，宇智波佐助确实有些意外。他特意将奈良鹿丸留在东战区就是为了抵御雷影的进攻。那里有八尾的半身和雷影在，想必防御起来并不简单。  
  
西战区长期以来都是处于互相消耗的态势，他来这里一趟主要就是为了将三村逼退到沙度关及后面一线，这样一来对方转为防守，这场仗打得时间会更长。没想到他还没回到东部去，雷影竟然自己就来了。  
  
宇智波佐助并没有轻率地认为雷影已经被冲昏了头脑，走了这一步下下棋。他们聚到一起的时候就是被他一网打尽的时候，雷影肯定是明白这一点的，既然这样还率领大军赶来，只能是因为觉得有了克制他的方法。  
  
宇智波佐助思索了一圈，倒是没有什么头绪。但是无论怎么样，四村的行动在他眼中都是蚍蜉撼树罢了，就算他们有什么办法能勉强削弱宇智波佐助的力量，这场本质是新制度与旧制度之间的战争，必定是大名们的惨败。  
  
话虽如此，既然雷影很有可能有备而来，他也不得不防。  
  
雷影到达之前，宇智波佐助一直派人严防沙度关，确保三村没有异常。雷影在沙度关东部三十里安营扎寨，显然是和三村联军互为犄角。  
  
宇智波佐助自然没有让他好好休整的道理，当天晚上，就率领经精英队伍发动了奇袭，小队已经到达了雷影营寨的不远处，那边却仍然是静悄悄一片。发现不对劲，宇智波佐助挥手停下了队伍。  
  
正是深夜，沙度关外仍属于荒凉之地，这样的夜间连虫鸣都听不到。他遥望着不远处在天幕下隐隐露着探照灯的光线的雷影大军，召来一个斥候：“你先到前方去打探一下——”  
  
他话还没说完，前方的营寨忽然光芒大盛，随着轰隆一声巨响，整个营寨爆裂开来，奇异的华光亮遍了整个夜空。宇智波佐助一抬头，还没有看清楚前方发生了什么异变，一阵剧痛从轮回眼传过来，直击心肺的疼痛撕扯着大脑皮层上一切感知痛觉的细胞，他下意识地抬手按住了自己的眼睛。  
  
经历过四战的忍者们骇然地看着那爆射出的华光，惊呼出声：“那是、那是尾兽的查克拉！”  
  
还没等他们反应过来，巨大的力量就横扫到整个木叶军阵，纯粹的能量的冲击让一些战斗经验尚浅的忍者瞬间就被震裂了心肺，吐血而死。其他忍者也吃力地抵御着。尾兽给人类带来的先天恐惧让他们的力量并不能全部发挥出来，但是主帅还没有命令，他们谁都不能后退。  
  
宇智波佐助仍然痛苦地捂着眼睛，似乎还没有恢复清明的意识，焦急地站在他身边的忍者甚至看到有血液从他的指缝间渗出来。  
  
一阵能量冲击之后，各色的查克拉汇成的尾巴几乎实质一样在远处的天空上摇摆，狰狞扭曲之态宛如从地狱伸出的触手，带着愤怒与怨毒要把接近的一切都拖进地府。还能勉强分出一些心神的忍者努力向那边看去，分辨着舞动的尾巴。  
  
五尾……六尾……七尾……八尾……四只尾兽！竟然是四只尾兽！  
  
就在众人快要抵御不住的时候，冲杀声从背后传来，不同的忍术带着各色的光芒直冲木叶阵营。  
  
是从沙度关袭来的三村联军！  
  
木叶众人心中一片绝望，这一波攻击下来，他们这里肯定会伤亡惨重。  
  
呼——狂风一掀而起，紫色的巨人抽出背后的巨刃，一挥之下，三村的忍术全部被抵消干净，只有磅礴的气流从木叶军营上空扫过。众人看向那巨人额头上浮着的人，正是他们的主帅！  
  
宇智波佐助右边的轮回眼中流下一行血泪，他却并没有去擦。红色的液体将他的脸分成了两半，与他冷到极致的神情合在一起，比传说中的杀神更让人畏惧。他脸上已不见刚才的痛苦之色，站立在半空中的身影似乎没有任何力量能够击倒；他仅仅一挥就接下三村所有攻击的风姿更是让濒临绝望的木叶众军恢复了信心。  
  
三村见须佐出现，都停下了攻势；雷影那边尾兽的查克拉仍然沸腾不止，时刻准备着下一波攻击。三方对立在一条线上，局势一触即发。  
  
忽然又是庞大的喧哗声从三村联军背后传出，看服制明显是木叶的援军。三村立刻转换方向跟援军对上；突然出现在战场上的尾兽也开始凝聚尾兽玉，须佐巨人迈前一步，挡在木叶精锐部队前方。援军的到来就像在平静的水面上投下了一颗石子，四方瞬间就形成了两块战局开始了激烈的交锋。  
  
宇智波佐助脸色阴沉地看着即将发射过来的尾兽玉，须佐已经做好了防御的姿态。他在脑子里通过山中家族构建的传音网下令道：“精锐从须佐右后方突围。香燐、重吾、佐井？”  
  
“在。”略有些喘息的声音在他的脑子里响起。  
  
“在我抵御尾兽期间将三村逼退，带领全军退回营地。”他简短地下达着命令，语气中不含一丝被打乱计划的慌乱。  
  
“是！”整齐划一的声音响起。各层级的指挥者都因为主帅的镇定自若而放下心来，开始迅速执行他的命令。  
  
宇智波佐助眯了一下眼睛，轮回眼的剧痛未曾停歇，这突如其来的疼痛大概是尾兽封印被强行解除的缘故。眼睛的不适在很大程度上阻碍着他的行动，但是他不能后退。  
  
尾兽玉破空而来，巨量的压缩能量使得它们的飞行像撕裂了空气一样发出尖锐的啸声，他迎着那恐怖的力量，再次挥出一刀——

*  
  
春野樱放在膝盖上的手捏得死紧，看着最新的加急战报。  
  
雷影方面，竟然解放了更多的尾兽，局势一下就沉重起来。虽然算不上逆转，但是木叶再也没办法像之前那样轻松应对了。这四村的异军突起完全是靠宇智波佐助的瞳力支撑才没有造成更惨重的损失，如今本来完全掌握着战争步调的木叶必须小心谨慎才能不至于丧失自己的优势。  
  
轻微的轮椅碾压声传来，春野樱抬头看去，发现进来的是她刚才派人去叫的漩涡鸣人。他的表情同样不轻松，估计他也大致知道了前线的情况。  
  
她没有马上开口，而是把手上的战报递给他。漩涡鸣人看了她一眼，接过战报迅速阅读起来。随着视线扫过一行一行的信息，他的眉头也皱得越来越紧。十几秒以后，他将战报折起来递还给春野樱。“为什么尾兽会突然被解放？它们不是一直处在轮回眼的封印里吗？”  
  
她沉重地摇了摇头：“这个目前也不清楚，弄清楚这个也没有意义了。关键是目前要怎么应对。”  
  
漩涡鸣人思索了一会儿，“尾兽的力量一般来说只有同等级的尾兽之力才能抵消。虽然说佐助的瞳力同样属于查克拉的原初之力，但是要同时对峙四只尾兽，就算他没有问题，估计也不能把整个木叶军队保护得面面俱到。”  
  
春野樱问：“以前他一瞥就能控制九只尾兽，现在不能够了吗？”  
  
“那个时候佐助刚刚拿到轮回眼，虽然没有现在将轮回眼运用得这么纯熟，功能也没有这么彻底，但是六道仙人还在，瞳力正是最充盈的时候。而且封印和简单的控制行动不一样，需要更稳定的环境，现在花力气去控制尾兽的话，我怕佐助会在其他的方面力不从心。”漩涡鸣人解释得很清楚，春野樱点点头一时也没有再说什么。  
  
漩涡鸣人看着她担忧的脸，想了想继续说：“樱酱，虽然我现在行动不便，但是基本的尾兽控制还是可以的，如果将我送到战场的话，应该能在很大程度上压制那边的尾兽力量。”  
  
春野樱几乎都没怎么考虑就否决了他的话，“不行，鸣人，现在不是你能够离开木叶的时候。你自己也说了，你去前线最多也只能控制一下对面的尾兽，也不能从根本上解决问题。而且现在更需要你的是木叶。”  
  
听她这么说，漩涡鸣人也沉默下来。  
  
春野樱走到他身边拍了拍他的肩膀：“鸣人，无论你我还是别人，都知道这场仗无论如何都是木叶会赢，只不过是赢得轻松还是惨胜罢了。也正因为这样，有些人会不顾前线牺牲多少人在后面搞小动作。所以我们必须镇住木叶，不能让木叶再回到被大名控制的状态。”  
  
漩涡鸣人抬头看她，湛蓝的眼睛里有什么东西在闪动：“樱酱，你是在保护佐助所建立的木叶吗？”  
  
春野樱只是想跟他分析清楚目前的利害关系，说服他不要因为不能上前线而内疚，却没想到漩涡鸣人会说出这番话，一下完全愣住了。  
  
宇智波佐助不在的这段时间，她从来没有考虑依靠自己目前有的权势做些自己曾经一直致力于做的事情。宇智波佐助制定的火影独裁制，她没有废止；宇智波佐助建立的严苛的社会控制计划，她没有制止；宇智波佐助实行的严厉的刑罚，她也没有调整。她一心一意地保持着木叶的稳定，似乎没有发现自己是完全在用他的一套方法控制着木叶。  
  
“我……”她在心中询问着自己这样做的原因，最终找出了一个合适的理由，“现在这个阶段，他所实行的东西，都是战争时期最适用的。”  
  
“这样么……”漩涡鸣人低下头，随后又微笑着看向她，“嗯，我相信樱酱你的判断。如果前线不到万不得已的时候，我会好好跟你一起守住木叶的。”  
  
春野樱点头，她看向火影室的窗外。  
  
这场战争的关键还不在这个时候，麻烦的事情会在战后来临。  
  
宇智波佐助默默将第二匣第一支药剂推入自己胳膊上的血管里面。现在他能感觉到了，干涩到发痛的眼球瞬间像得到甘霖了一样缓解了极度的不适。  
  
香燐站在他身边，担忧地看着宇智波佐助闭上眼睛开始调息。他们最终突破重围回到了营地，但是主要还是靠着须佐能乎的掩护。宇智波佐助已经很久没有如此大规模地使用瞳力，一从战场上下来就马上回到了自己的营帐。  
  
她正想开口问一下他的情况，外面就有人通传说奈良鹿丸从东战区到了。  
  
宇智波佐助的神情明显顿了一下，然后说：“进来。”  
  
奈良鹿丸走进营帐的时候，就看到宇智波佐助坐在椅子上微皱眉头闭着眼睛，香燐站在他身边一脸关切的样子。  
  
看来情况比他想象中的要好一些，至少里面的气氛没有沉重得过分。  
  
“八代目。”他仍然是先行了一礼，宇智波佐助睁开眼睛看他，“看来你是已经知道情况了。”  
  
奈良鹿丸点了点头：“刚才在过来的路上已经基本上了解了当前的情况，但是具体还不是很清楚，需要再做一些调查。那天雷影匆匆忙忙离开东战区，我觉得情况不对，所以没有申请就直接过来了，请您责罚——”  
  
宇智波佐助摆了摆手：“不用了。如果你没有过来，现在我还是要派人通知你。现在最紧要的不是这件事，不用放在心上。”  
  
奈良鹿丸于是也不再纠结，走到宇智波佐助的桌子前面就开始讨论这次的事情。  
  
尾兽因为什么原因被释放出来还没有个具体的原因，不过大概率还是跟宇智波佐助上次抽调出前四尾的查克拉导致封印松动的缘故，可能由于八尾的共鸣，使得在沉睡中的尾兽查克拉活跃起来从而为雷影所用。至于他怎么调度的，目前还不清楚。  
  
据香燐所说，三村在木叶军队遇袭不久就倾巢而出，看来他们已经提前知道了雷影的计划，才会有这次夹攻。交流了一下信息以后，奈良鹿丸思忖着说：“看来还是要了解一下那边到底是在用什么方法，在哪种程度上控制尾兽，否则这样没头没脑地抵抗的话也只是无意义的消耗而已。”  
  
宇智波佐助点了点头，“那么调查这件事就交给你了。”  
  
奈良鹿丸点头离开了营帐。香燐看着宇智波佐助淡淡的脸色正想说什么，他却率先开口说，“香燐，今天辛苦你了，你先去休整一下吧。”  
  
明显的意思让她没有退出去以外的选项。出门之前她又回头看了一眼。  
  
宇智波佐助手里拿着那个从木叶送来的针剂匣子，也不知道在想什么，只不过他刚才在他们面前并没有什么神情的脸上露出了淡淡的疲惫之色。  
  
TBC.


	50. 乱红

奈良鹿丸很快就派人把雷影获得尾兽控制的事情知道了个大概。他确实是利用尾兽封印出现的松动，加之八尾的查克拉共鸣抽调出尾兽们的查克拉并且进行了利用。  
  
因为这部分抽调出的查克拉几乎不含有尾兽的意识，所以基本上是靠奇拉比以及八尾在控制，也因此排除了“再次封印”的可能，因为他们只是使用了无意识的尾兽力量而已。但是这样的力量远远比不上尾兽的自行调度，连半吊子都不算。  
  
然而即使只是这样，四只尾兽的残缺力量也同样不容小觑。现在宇智波佐助一旦离开任何一线战场，就等于抛弃了那部分人的生命。雷影总算是在真正意义上牵制住了他。  
  
尾兽的封印处在火之国境内，雷影如何探知了封印所在不得而知。有可能是查克拉外泄，有可能是八尾的感知，也有可能……是火之国不惜搞垮木叶的贵族们。现在这个不重要，该算的账，还是得放到秋后。  
  
表面上来看，这场战争如宇智波佐助所愿，成了一场没有尽头的鏖战，但是这鏖战并不将以“木叶轻松，四国消耗”的模式进行，而是五国五村都在投入大量的资源。这已经偏离了宇智波佐助的初衷。  
  
战争最前线的高级指挥官和参谋都在宇智波佐助的营帐里，面色凝重地看着奈良鹿丸分析当前战况，投影的冷光在每个人脸上留下沉郁的阴影。片刻后，投影的光线暗下去，营帐中的灯光再次亮起。  
  
宇智波佐助坐在首位，看着刚刚带着部将从生死线上捱过来的部下们，平静地开口说：“目前这个状况，确实是木叶同四村开战以来最糟糕的态势。但是，会这样觉得只是因为前期木叶一直过于轻松而已。”  
  
众人都是一怔，看向最前方的统帅。  
  
“鹿丸。”宇智波佐助微微颔首，奈良鹿丸表示理解，将一份文件发放到每个人的手里。  
  
这是一份伤亡资料统计。  
  
“虽然目前还不能得到准确数据，但是大致还是能估计一下的。”奈良鹿丸说，“四村现在的伤亡情况远远超过木叶，仅仅是当初雾隐，死亡人数就已经是三天前反偷袭战中，木叶死亡人数的四倍不止。加上四村远离本土，物资运送困难很大，短缺的情况也时有发生。”  
  
看到这些对比，众人的精神都好了一点。火影说的没错，这场仗他们一直顺风顺水，所以这第一次遇到硬骨头难免灰心丧气，但是无论是在总体实力上还是未来潜力上，木叶毋庸置疑仍然处于上风。  
  
“但是本来木叶计划的消耗战已经不能再进行下去了。”宇智波佐助淡声说，“否则木叶本土将受到很大牵连。目前必须将四村完全打压下去，让他们回到战初的状态，或者，全军覆没。”  
  
重吾开口道：“八代目，可是目前只有你可以正面对抗四只尾兽的力量，前四尾还留在东战区，现在也不能移动。即使你能够一人牵制云隐和四尾兽，剩下的军队要让三村覆没恐怕也很困难。”  
  
听他说完，宇智波佐助站起身走到最前面的地图边，清冷的声音随着他手指的动作响起：“这一战，不能强攻，只能智取。”他指向目前四村火力集中的地方，沙度关。  
  
沙度关是一座绵延数十里的关隘，易守难攻。而且这并不是一座普通的关隘，上面附着了历代曾占领过沙度关的风影、火影加持的忍术以及制作的大规模攻城、防守战的忍具武器。如果没有须佐这样逆天的存在，几乎不可能从正面攻下。现在须佐必须用来对抗尾兽，沙度关基本上就是个铁盒子。  
  
“只要攻下沙度关，联军就没有再可以据守的地方，只能退回国内或者背水一战。”宇智波佐助点了点地图上只表现为一个小点的关卡。众人都沉默着点头，他说的他们能明白，可是要如何拿下无懈可击的沙度关？  
  
奈良鹿丸同样皱着眉。这是一盘不好下的棋，至少现在他心里还没有什么不至于两败俱伤的走法。  
  
宇智波佐助却好像并没有发现众人脸上的难色，他将地图放大，显示沙度关全貌。目前雾隐、砂隐、岩隐都驻守在这里，雷影则是在外围比较远的地方。他们这样做是为了分散木叶的兵力，这样宇智波佐助就无法兼顾两边战场，被剩下的木叶军队，无论是对上尾兽还是对上三影，基本上都是有死无生的结果。  
  
宇智波佐助用笔在屏幕上圈出了几个地方，一个在沙度关的正西方，一个在沙度关正面，一个则接近雷影的阵地。“如果三村知道木叶正在跟雷影交战，必定会倾巢而出，趁着这边没有能压制他们的力量时，将拖住他们的木叶军队全灭，然后以尽可能快的速度去支援雷影，两面夹击；这时候木叶的伏兵从西边截断他们退回关内的路线，在雷影赶到之前将他们全灭的话，可以一举拿下沙度关。”  
  
他话音刚落，奈良鹿丸就示意有话要说，宇智波佐助点头，他便开口道：“八代目，这个计划在理论上可行，但是还有几个关键点。”他指着地图上的沙度关正面军队，“第一，怎么让沙度关里的联军相信火影正在跟雷影交战？如果三影不出关，那么整个行动就没有意义了；第二，怎么保证在歼灭三影之前阻挡住雷影？如果是火影去的话，这边又怎么歼灭三影？”这是个不能两全的问题，宇智波佐助只有一个，两线都需要他，影分身可不能保证两线作战胜利。  
  
“雷影那边和三影的剿灭我已经基本上有了办法，不过鹿丸所说的，怎样将三影全部引诱出来，确实是个问题。”宇智波佐助并没有回避，直接了当地说，“目前我的瞳力要完全恢复还需要一个月，这期间，尽量讨论出一个方案。”  
  
没有人有异议。奈良鹿丸的担忧不无道理，但是到现在也只有火影提出的这个方案是可行的。宇智波佐助说了一声散会以后，众人都陆陆续续走出营帐，他正准备闭上眼睛休息一会儿，却发现香燐还坐在那里，没有离开的意思。  
  
“还有事？”宇智波佐助挑眉问道。  
  
香燐低着头，似是下了很大的决心后，决绝地抬起头说：“八代目，让我去吧！”  
  
宇智波佐助一愣，“让你去什么？”  
  
香燐站起来走到地图面前，指着正对沙度关的那一路军，“要让三村联军相信这不是佯攻，就只能表现出是精锐在攻击。以我战区指挥官和你的亲信的身份出现，他们才不会起疑。”  
  
宇智波佐助回过神，脸上的神色渐渐冷了下去，“你知道率领这一路军意味着什么吗？”  
  
香燐笑了，笑得轻松自在。“我知道。”  
  
这一路军，需要做的是将三影引出沙度关，他们出来以后会以最快的速度将她绞杀赶往雷影战线。  
  
所以，这一路军是有去无回的炮灰。  
  
这也是奈良鹿丸和宇智波佐助都一时无法下定论的原因。要让三影出关，领军的必须是宇智波佐助身边的重要人物，但是这个重要人物，独自面对三影的结果，只有一死。  
  
“这件事还没有定论，你先退下。”宇智波佐助面无表情地说着，香燐却没有像任何一次一样，对他的命令无所不从。  
  
“八代目，你知道的，只有重吾能勉强代替你阻拦一下雷影那边的尾兽，佐井不能算是你的亲信，鹿丸作为军师不能冲在最前线。只有我可以。”她难得的，在他面前平静地说出这么多话，不再是为了让他能多看她一眼，而是为了让他同意，让她为他去死。  
  
宇智波佐助终于看向她的眼睛。曾经他从地下牢狱把她带出来，并不是从来都不愿意正眼看她的，毕竟如果不是看重她的能力，他也不会大老远去收编她。  
  
但是那双红色的眼睛里，总是单调地闪动着她自己定义为迷恋的光芒，除此以外，再无其他什么他感兴趣的东西。所以他已经很久没有留意去看她的眼睛了。  
  
现在那双眼睛里却只有认真严肃，和理智的判断，坚定地看着他，试图说服他。  
  
“你真的这么坚持？”宇智波佐助轻声问。  
  
香燐点头，“我坚持。”  
  
宇智波佐助闭上眼睛，空气凝滞在他们身边。  
  
终于，他开口说：“那就拜托你了，香燐。”  
  
“是。”她笑着点头。  
  
一个月后。  
  
宇智波佐助将最后一支针剂注射进身体。明天，就是他们准备决战的日子。  
  
营帐门口略微低沉的女声响起：“八代目，我能进来吗？”  
  
是香燐。  
  
“进来。”他毫无异常地说。  
  
香燐掀开门帘走进来，一时也没有开口说话。不过看起来精神尚可，状态很好。  
  
“明天的行动，交给你了。”宇智波佐助看着她的脸，说的话就像平时下达的普通命令。  
  
“嗯……明天的事情都已经安排妥当了。佐助，我想跟你说点别的。”香燐忽然貌似轻松地开口说。  
  
他并没有因为她的称呼而露出任何不悦的表情。其实对于鹰小队的三人，他也从来没有要求过他们对自己使用敬称，只不过是他们自己决定这样做而已。“你说。”  
  
“明天不管行动成功多少，这场仗都不会打太久了吧。”她歪着头，第一句像是在自言自语，“这样的话，你很快就会回木叶去了。”  
  
宇智波佐助的手指轻轻一动，“嗯。”  
  
“佐助，有的时候我想着，也许这场战争对你来说未必就不是一件好事。当然，我说的不是在实现你的理想方面。”她爽朗地笑着，一如最初跟随他的时候。  
  
“你在这里，我们鹰小队竭尽全力帮助你完成你想做的事。你从来没有放下的那两个人，在木叶做你的后盾。你看像不像当年？”她说着，声音里笑意满满。  
  
“香燐，没有什么事是和从前一样的。”宇智波佐助说。鹰小队不再是他的伙伴，而成了他的下属。那两个人，一个被他杀过一次，一个与他无声地拼杀多年。简单的爱恨二字已经不足以来分割他的人生，到处都是一片灰色的混沌。  
  
香燐无所谓地耸了耸肩。她已经三十出头了，但其实心里还是个希望跟水月打闹，有个长远到不知道能不能完成的任务，每天看着自己心爱的男孩的吐槽役。  
  
“我知道啊。但是你就不能尝试一下吗？”她突然严肃地说。  
  
宇智波佐助盯着她不说话。  
  
香燐叹了口气，“小樱她……是个好女人啊。”  
  
“什么意思？”他面无表情。  
  
香燐靠在椅子上，却没有坐下。她一只手插在口袋里，忽然想着进来之前应当跟奈良鹿丸借支烟，现在这个姿势抽起来一定帅气极了，而且看在她明天就要去英勇就义的份上，宇智波佐助应该不会阻止她在营帐里抽烟。  
  
“我说，你以前不是想复兴宇智波一族吗？虽然现在在名义上已经复兴了，你也成了宇智波一族的第一位火影，难道就没有考虑把宇智波这个姓延续下去？”  
  
宇智波佐助看着她挥舞着一只手，不知所云。  
  
“大名要把女儿嫁给你，你不要；让你自己去找，你又不要；我跟了你这么多年，你也不要。”她大大咧咧地掰着手指数，“你就要她。”  
  
“我——”  
  
“别说了。”香燐一脸嫌弃地打断了他，“我每次光是感知你的查克拉，都几乎能看到‘口不对心’这四个字刻在上面，我已经不想听那些话了。”  
  
宇智波佐助竟然真的就没有说下去。  
  
“佐助啊。”香燐第一次在说话的时候没有看着那张自己自己迷恋的脸。也许这么多年下来，她也终于知道自己迷恋的已经不仅仅是那张脸了。“为了你的梦想，你否认了很多东西。你否认了漩涡鸣人的忍道，你否认了大名的统治，你否认了其他忍村的不作为，你否认了一切上古留下来的力量和法则。但是，”她轻声地说，“你否认过春野樱吗？”  
  
她不去看宇智波佐助的反应，而是自顾自地说了下去，“我是不明白你们这些弯弯绕绕的心思，不过佐助，你就真的像你表现的这样，认为春野樱做的一切都是错的、愚昧的、不应该存在的吗？你真的完完全全认为她跟你的理想背道而驰？”  
  
“如果你不承认她，还放纵她至今，那你对她——”  
  
“香燐。”宇智波佐助没有让她继续说下去。  
  
香燐摇了摇头，“自己口不对心也就算了，竟然还不让别人帮你分析分析。”  
  
她离开靠着的椅子，对宇智波佐助笑着说，“以后你身边可没有像我一样既了解你又能跟你说的上话的僚机了。佐助，好好想想吧，别让我这个笨人比你们这些翻云覆雨的家伙看得还清楚。人这一辈子，可没多少时间。像我，可能说走到哪儿就走到哪儿了。”  
  
伸了个懒腰，她向门外走去。“走了，睡上一觉。要是我明天回的来的话，佐助——算了，回来再说吧。”  
  
宇智波佐助看着她瘦长漂亮的背影消失在门后。他很久没有想过香燐的事情了，现在却想起这个女人似乎真的是跟了自己很久。  
  
很久，是十六年。

*  
  
香燐觉得自己这一生，到底还是值的。比如她的出现，确实引出了守在沙度关的三影。这至少说明她在宇智波佐助身边的地位是被别人承认的。  
  
跟着她的木叶忍军都知道自己的使命。他们都用尽全力表现出自己要拖住联军步伐。终于，在东边战场上出现须佐的形象时，三影被逼了出来。他们一心以为宇智波佐助已经开始准备消灭尾兽，所以要趁现在消灭这边的木叶军队。  
  
香燐指挥着军阵一点一点后退，三影以为他们已经力不从心，雷影那边的交锋声也激烈不已，因此更是步步紧逼。  
  
十里……二十里……三村联军开始离开沙度关范围。  
  
快了，快了。  
  
香燐带着的忍军一个一个倒下，只剩下一支小队，还在顽强抵抗。  
  
轰隆！  
  
紫色的巨人在他们身后冲天而起。与此同时三影的合力一击冲破香燐的查克拉锁链击中了她的胸口。  
  
她仰头倒下，也感觉不到什么疼痛。天空灰蒙蒙的，云层太厚太均匀，好像天一直以来就是这个颜色。她努力睁着眼睛，想到自己曾经在无限月读里面的梦境。  
  
雪下，她死在宇智波佐助怀里。  
  
多么可笑幼稚的梦啊。可是现在没有悲壮的雪，也没有一个眼里只有她的宇智波。  
  
那时她努力想让他笑一下，他最终却没有笑。就算那是属于她的梦境，他也不会为她而笑。  
  
因为她的潜意识里自己不是那个能让他笑的人。  
  
她为什么要在最后跟佐助说那些话呢？本来她可以再说一遍自己至死不渝的情感，本来她可以提出一些平时他绝对不会允许的要求，但她却浪费了煽情的好时机，叽里呱啦说了好多别的女人的事情。  
  
香燐自嘲地笑了笑。可能是因为她觉得那个女人才是那个能让他笑的人吧。  
  
炮火的残屑在她头上的空气中飞过，红色的血液覆上她的眼睛，那一片片残屑在她眼中变成了红色的花瓣，被风裹挟着飞舞着离开。这次没有雪，只有红色的花。  
  
啊，可是沙度关外，哪来的花呢？  
  
她微微笑着，闭上眼睛。  
  
TBC.


	51. 终局

当宇智波佐助的须佐能乎出现在背后的时候，三影同时发现处在雷影那边的须佐巨人消失不见了。  
  
来不及处理心中惊惧的心情，他们只能马上回身抵抗并且试图退回沙度关。但是刚才他们追击出来太远，一心想要赶快去支援雷影，现在哪里还有退路可以走。  
  
恐怖的瞳力从背后步步紧逼，看到香燐指挥官为了引诱敌人全军覆没的木叶军队更是满含着悲愤冲上来作战，三村联军的士气已经低沉得拾不起来，上面他们三人还在吃力地抵抗着那个力量如同神鬼一样的男人。  
  
宇智波佐助面无表情地驱使着须佐能乎将一个又一个高密度的忍术砸到三影的身上，三影苦苦支撑，心里还怀着一丝雷影能率领尾兽前来支援的希望。  
  
在须佐的力量下，下面三村联军很快就基本上失去了反抗的能力。宇智波佐助一声令下，木叶军队全部如潮水一般褪去，赶往东部支援正在拖着云隐军队的重吾和佐井。  
  
这边的战场上仍然站着的只有名震忍界的四位影级人物。只不过站在一起的三个已经是衣衫破烂，满脸血污，漂浮在须佐头上的男人看起来却没有任何经历过生死打斗的模样，就那样俯视着他们，说不上云淡风轻，但也没有多少仇恨和杀意。  
  
宇智波佐助举起手，巨人随着他的动作举起手中的查克拉巨刃。  
  
说起来，当年四战后，他几乎毁掉他们的经脉时，还需要稍微克制一下自己的杀意，到了如今真的要将他们一网打尽的时候，反而好像并没有什么特殊的心情。  
  
尽管香燐死在了他们的手下。  
  
手重重地挥下。  
  
世上再无参与了四战的三影。  
  
当远处须佐巨人的身影消失，雷影心里一跳。这样的情况要不就是三影杀了宇智波佐助，要不就是宇智波佐助已经杀了三影。  
  
前面那种可能性微乎其微。  
  
今天宇智波佐助再次率军偷袭，他当然只能释放尾兽的力量来抵御，但是交锋进行了还没多久，对方忽然散去了须佐，然后他只看到火影那只诡异的轮回眼一闪，空气便被撕开了一个黑色的洞窟，眨眼间这个男人就不见了，数秒后雷影就肝胆俱裂地发现，刚才那个在这边肆虐的巨人开始在沙度关周围释放各种可怕的忍术。  
  
轮回眼竟然还有这样的破空能力！  
  
尽管还是在局势瞬息万变的战场上，但是雷影的心里却是一片空茫。他们从来就没有明白过，自己面对的是拥有什么样力量的敌人。  
  
随后他的眼神又凶狠起来。  
  
忍者，就是死也要在敌人的身上咬下一块肉。

*  
  
沙度关之战，是整场漫长的五国之战中的最后一场战役。在这场战役中，八代目火影身边的干将漩涡香燐以自身作饵，引出据守沙度关的三影，最后身死在沙度关外。火影极佳地利用了漩涡香燐创造的机会，截断联军的退路，当场击杀三位影，全歼三村联军。随后又赶往雷影和天秤重吾及佐井对峙的战场，以一己之力扛下解放的尾兽力量。已经失去了所有援军的雷影背水一战，最后爆体而亡，云隐同样全军覆没。  
  
木叶虽然损失了大批精英忍者，但是却在事实上完全取得了这场战争的胜利。经此一战，大名国已经完全失去了武力对抗木叶的手段，在随后的时间里，忍者的时代到来了。  
  
沙度关战役胜利的消息很快就传到了木叶。当时春野樱正在带领木叶高层展开会议，听到这个消息，即使是已经习惯于喜怒不形于色的高层们，脸上也不免都露出了轻松的样子。  
  
春野樱先是怔了一下，紧接着心神一松，她笑着点了一下头，说：“很好，你把具体的报告整理好——”话音未落，她忽然扶着额头晃了两下，周围的人还没有反应过来，她就一下趴倒在桌面上。  
  
春野樱醒来时，发现自己应该是睡在火影楼的某个休息室里面。白色的天花板上挂着精致的吊灯，此刻灯没有开，华丽的玻璃制品在熏然的阳光下反射着熠熠光辉。稍微眨了两下干涩的眼睛，她努力撑起身子。  
  
“樱酱。”金发男人坐在她身边，脸上满是担忧。  
  
春野樱揉了揉额头。“啊，我没事。一定是这几天睡眠时间太少了。”她不以为然地说着，“稍微补充一点维生素就好。鸣人，会议开得怎么样了？”  
  
漩涡鸣人自然知道她的个性，尽管还在担心着她的身体，还是先顺着她的意思点点头说：“已经开完了，你提的那些议程都讨论出了结果，等会儿我会让雏田把会议报告送过来。”他知道如果因为她刚才的昏迷就停止会议的话，她现在肯定会把高层再召集起来重新召开一次，所以刚才将她安顿好以后，他就回去继续主持了剩下的会议内容。“沙度关那边的报告也已经在整理了。”  
  
春野樱这才打消了马上起床的意思。她接过漩涡鸣人递过来的水杯，想着自己可能是由于这段时间一直神经紧张，听到沙度关之战告捷的消息一时心情放松才导致的昏迷。  
  
毕竟这场仗已经打了一年多了。  
  
漩涡鸣人看着她脸上遮不住的疲倦神色，忽然问道：“樱酱，这次佐助回来以后你准备怎么办？”  
  
春野樱看向他。漩涡鸣人在她面前从来都是个有话直说的人，现在也是一样。他的眼睛里并不包含着探究或者其他什么试探她的情绪，就是单纯地问着她，准备怎么迎接那个人的回归。  
  
他认真严肃的眼神让春野樱想到了已经在监狱里被关押了一年多的榊苍羽。  
  
当初掌权没多久，她就去了地牢探视这个因为自己才被关押在那里的男人。彼时榊苍羽坐在干枯的稻草上，并没有任何的落魄之感。这个男人，无论是在什么环境里，都永远一副能泰然处之的样子。  
  
“苍羽，趁现在离开这里吧。”当时她隔着栅栏门，冷静地说。宇智波佐助不在木叶，这里几乎就是她说了算，要让一个犯人神不知鬼不觉地离开监狱是一件非常简单的事情。但榊苍羽只是似笑非笑地看着她：“代火影，你已经想好了八代目回来以后要怎么做了吗？”  
  
当时她也是沉默不语。春野樱很少有没想好就去做某些事情的时候，然而并不是所有事情都会给她考虑好的时间，比如一年前，宇智波佐助将整个木叶的重担交到自己身上，然后就像是再也没有后顾之忧了一样走上战场，从来没有问过一句她愿不愿意。  
  
榊苍羽看着她笑了两声，最后转过身不再看她。“你如果还有继续下去的意思，就别背上什么放跑了死刑犯的污点。我不会走的，你回去吧。”  
  
春野樱怔怔地看着他的背影：“你为什么——”  
  
“没有为什么。”他淡淡的声音被墙面反射，回荡在监狱的中，“这是我自己的选择。”  
  
如今他真的要回来了，她也该做决定了。  
  
“我会继续呆在这里。”她看着漩涡鸣人说，“鸣人，别再试图扔下我了。”她目光灼灼地看着漩涡鸣人，他只能苦笑一声。  
  
“樱酱，我问你，你究竟是为什么呢？为了我，还是为了火之意志？”  
  
“为了你和为了火之意志有什么不同。”春野樱回答道，“你的理想，师父的理想，火之意志传承的木叶，就是我战斗到今天的理由。”  
  
漩涡鸣人没有马上说话，他推着自己的轮椅，咯吱咯吱来到窗边，看着夕阳中的木叶。高大的建筑整整齐齐地填满了这个广阔的，国家一样的地界，要不是这火影楼足够高，他肯定很快就会被这些高楼大厦遮挡住视线。“樱酱，你有好好看过佐助带来的木叶吗？”  
  
在目不可及的远方，再远方，仍然是木叶的领土。最强盛的存在，非木叶莫属。  
  
“我去过现在属于木叶的很多地方。大家虽然并不是生活得非常幸福，但是都没有生存下去的困难。没有人在路边乞讨，因为巡逻队会抓住他们，送到公共设施的建设工地上，让他们通过工作换一口饭吃；没有孩子会光着脚在街上乱跑，因为这是不被允许的，而且孩子们到了一定的年纪必须被送进学校；大人们在路上不会说木叶上面又做了什么蠢事，因为监控时时刻刻都监视着他们的一言一行，他们只能安安分分，踏踏实实地过日子。”漩涡鸣人平淡地，不带褒贬地说着这些话，春野樱的眉头却淡淡地蹙起。  
  
“你觉得，这是木叶应该有的样子吗？”她不客气地说。“鸣人，我确实已经很久没有去见过木叶普通民众的日常生活，但是我见到的是远比你深的东西。因为莫须有的罪名被扣押、判刑乃至处死的平民；因为说了不该说的话就被剥夺了所有权利和自由的知识分子；求告无门的家属，唯唯诺诺的官员……鸣人，你觉得这还是我们曾经热爱的木叶吗？”她并不激昂，只是轻声地质问着，不知是在问他，还是在问自己。  
  
“那樱酱，我们曾经热爱的木叶，又是什么样的呢？”漩涡鸣人背对着她，夕阳的光芒过于强烈，使他的背影完全是一团漆黑，“我们的挚友、伙伴，全族被灭，我们后来也知道了这是上面的阴谋，却没有办法为他做些什么；三代爷爷曾经也是那么想阻止内乱，却因为与根的权力分散，最终也没能阻止一切的发生。英雄的孩子被当作妖怪，灭族的后裔被看作异类，那样的人情味，真的是‘火之意志’吗？”  
  
“那样的火之意志，究竟是给大家带来幸福的密钥，还是上层自我感动的空谈？”  
  
春野樱语塞了。她是个聪明得无与伦比的人，但是在口舌这方面，她从来就没有胜过漩涡鸣人。  
  
“樱酱，你是我见过的最聪明的人之一，我从来都相信你看问题比我更清楚。所以，回到一开始的问题——”漩涡鸣人转过轮椅面对她，但是春野樱仍然看不到他背光的脸。“樱酱，你究竟是为了什么呢？如果是为了我，你可以放下了，如果是为了火之意志，就认认真真看看这木叶吧。”他湛蓝的眼睛长久地凝视着她，恳切又伤感。  
  
春野樱稍显苍白的嘴唇颤动着，很长时间都没有说出话来。就在那颤动的嘴唇想要吐出为自己辩护的话语时，山中井野的声音突然传入脑海，“樱，鸣人，前方传来最高机密消息！八代目火影身受重伤！正在秘密送回木叶的路上！”  
  
春野樱心里狠狠一抖，跟漩涡鸣人对视一眼后迅速掀开被子下床。这时候沉闷的敲门声响起，一个苍老的声音传进室内：“代火影，联盟长，老身有要事相商。”  
  
是转寝小春。  
  
TBC.


	52. 七班

安静的小房间里面，四个人两两相对而坐。指针在缓慢但不停地向前走，有些事情正如即将沸腾的热水，正处在即将溅出的酝酿之中。  
  
春野樱冷眼看着坐在对面的两位老人，说话的语气倒仍然是恭恭敬敬，“请问两位大人这个时候邀请我和鸣人过来，是为了什么大事呢？”她将大事二字咬的很紧，仿佛是重视，又仿佛含着嘲讽。  
  
“火影要回来了吧。”转寝小春慢慢地，沙哑地说。她的声音在这昏黄的小房间里响起，就像某种古旧的陶罐，被刮磨着，发出令人不悦的声响。  
  
“两位长老依然耳聪目明。”春野樱笑着说，不置可否。  
  
“而且，我听说火影是因为身受重伤而秘密先行回来的？”老妇耷拉着的眼皮抬起一点，带着那个年纪不该有的精芒逼视着她。  
  
“具体情况我也不清楚，”春野樱摇了摇头，“还得等他回来再看。”  
  
“不用等了。”刚才一直没开口的水户门炎忽然开口，春野樱和漩涡鸣人不约而同地看向他。“火影这次，除了是瞳力使用过度还能是什么。”  
  
春野樱面上依然平和，心脏却是停跳了一瞬。她其实大概也能猜出来宇智波佐助最有可能的伤势。瞳力使用过度，听起来是很简单的事情，但是——  
  
“代火影。”转寝小春在叫她，春野樱看着她老态毕露的脸，心里突然想着，这些人都已经是如此行将就木的年纪了，究竟还在执着着什么？  
  
“您请说。”她面上依然保持着温和说。  
  
“火影回来后，势必还是会继续推行他的铁血统治，再加上这一战的胜利，地位超然会更胜以往。你还有多少能跟他抗衡的手段？”她咄咄逼人地问。  
  
春野樱沉默不语。  
  
“这次火影被这样十万火急地送回来，必然是眼睛受到了极大的创伤，连身在前线的静音也没有办法治疗。他是回来找你的。”转寝小春继续说着，声音逐渐变低，“你要让他继续拥有那毁天灭地，无人可挡的力量吗？”  
  
春野樱缓慢地对上转寝小春混浊的眼睛。劝诱的话在她耳边一遍一遍回响。  
  
“鸣人虽然双腿还不能站立，但是如果没有宇智波佐助的那双眼睛的话，拥有九尾的漩涡鸣人就是木叶——乃至整个忍界最强的人。”转寝小春死死地盯着她，话里的意思就像毒蛇隐藏的牙。  
  
“长老们，还真是殚精竭虑为我们考虑呢。”漩涡鸣人笑着说。  
  
“你也不必出言讽刺。”水户门炎淡淡地说，“宇智波佐助一旦拥有了从前的力量，这木叶别说我们，你们也没有丝毫的立足之地。我们只是来提醒一下，你们如果还想跟他有一争之力，就应该知道在这场手术中要怎么做。”  
  
春野樱低着头似乎在思考。两位老人也不催促。几分钟以后，春野樱抬起头，面色平静，甚至带着一点轻松的笑意，“多谢两位长老提点。这件事，确实只能这么办了。”  
  
漩涡鸣人的瞳孔微微收缩，他伸手想要拉住春野樱的手腕，却被她生生压在垫子上。她看着对面的两位老人，继续说道：“火影的护送队伍大概会在凌晨到达，到时候，还请两位派一些人手来协助手术。”  
  
转寝小春和水户门炎满意地点了点头。人，他们当然是要派的，一来以春野樱的机警，不可能让元老派完全脱离在这件事情之外，二来他们也必须掌握春野樱在手术中的动向。  
  
“好。那么凌晨两点，我们会派人来协助手术。”春野樱点头。于是两位老人站起身走了出去。  
  
他们当然看到了漩涡鸣人脸上的不解和失望，但是就算他想不明白，春野樱也能冷冰冰地计算好一切。他们观察了这个女人十年，知道她是个最擅长权衡利弊的人。  
  
当年的旗木卡卡西不也是被她——对吧。  
  
漩涡鸣人被春野樱扶上轮椅，他看着她平静的脸，低低地问：“樱酱，你真的要在手术中毁了佐助的眼睛吗？”  
  
春野樱看了他一点，继续低头调整他的座位，“如果我要那么做呢？”  
  
漩涡鸣人的拳头握紧，“佐助他保护了木叶，才变成现在这样。你一定要这样的话——”  
  
春野樱无声地笑了，她蹲下身，右手拍了拍他的脸。这个动作很多年以前她经常做，是为了让他清醒一点，好好对待任务，不要冲动，不要冒进。  
  
如今他们都不是十多岁的少年少女，而是三十多的成年人了，这个动作做起来却仍然和当年一样熟稔。  
  
“我当然不会那么做。”她绿色的眼睛里笑意盎然。明明是笑着，漩涡鸣人心里却又生出不一样的不安。“鸣人，你有些地方比以前聪明，有些地方还是笨蛋一个呢。”她俏皮地说着，漩涡鸣人不知怎么的，鼻子一酸，勉强回应道：“真是的樱酱，说笨蛋就太过分了吧。”  
  
春野樱哈哈一笑，站起来说：“现在的忍界已经被打乱成一盘散沙，如果就这样放任下去，很快就会回到百年前的战国时期那样混乱的状态。鸣人，我心里清楚能为这样混乱的世界重建秩序的不是你我，是他。”  
  
漩涡鸣人愕然地看着她并无不甘的脸，渐渐有苦涩漫上心头，“樱酱，对不起。这样的话，让你多年来的心血——”  
  
“你在说什么呢。”春野樱打断了他，她认真地看着他，说道：“我从来不会后悔。即使现在重来一次，我也会作出一路以来相同的决定。这条路上，我贯彻的信念，我拯救的人，我坚持的正义，都不是假的。鸣人，我从来不后悔。”  
  
漩涡鸣人看着她的脸，说不出话来。  
  
春野樱拍了拍他的背，“好了，没有时间说这么多了。元老派那边现在算是暂时稳住了，你去叫水月现在立刻去接应八代目，务必提前秘密回到木叶。我去准备手术需要的东西。”  
  
他于是也收起心中复杂的情感，用力点了点头。  
  
凌晨两点。  
  
水户门炎和转寝小春带着一众医疗精锐来到木叶医院。前台的护士看到他们，脸上露出很惊讶的表情，说春野樱在二楼的精密手术室。  
  
他们觉得事情有些不对，于是迅速来到二楼。  
  
漩涡鸣人坐在手术室门口，鲜红的“手术中”亮在紧闭的门上。听到纷乱的脚步声，他抬起头，看向来人。  
  
“联盟长，代火影呢？”水户门炎沉声问。  
  
漩涡鸣人微笑着回答，“啊，是这样的。佐助的队伍提前到达木叶了。樱酱觉得不必再麻烦你们，所以决定独自进行手术。”  
  
“什么？！”两位元老瞬间脸色低沉得可怕。“代火影一个人在进行手术？”  
  
漩涡鸣人点点头，“是的。”  
  
“这种手术的精密程度怎么可能是一个人能完成的？”他们向后面示意了一下，一众医护人员就准备进入手术室的消毒间。  
  
呼——！众人眼前一闪，紧接着“梆”的一声闷响，发自内心的畏惧让他们都惊恐地后退。  
  
漩涡鸣人已经变化成金色的九尾模式，背后伸出的查克拉之手狠狠地护住紧闭的手术室。  
  
“两位元老，”他仍然在笑，脸上却带着摄人的冷意，“樱酱说她可以一个人完成手术，中间不能有人打扰。如果你们一定要进入的话，就请先通过我这一关吧。”  
  
金色的查克拉在他的周身燃烧，黑色的纹路出现在两颊，他淡定地坐在手术室门口，却如同一座大山，压得面前所有人兴不起反抗之意。  
  
两位老人脸上全是惊怒之色，不过放眼整个忍界，也没有能突破这到屏障的存在。他们对视一眼，再恼怒也只能带人退开站在一旁。  
  
手术室外的喧哗声并没有影响到室内的手术进行。  
  
春野樱戴着口罩，就像听不到外面的声音一样，将一切可能用到的用具摆放好以后，掀开了罩在宇智波佐助面部的无菌单。  
  
他的面色极其苍白，因为麻醉的缘故，刚送进来时紧皱的眉头已经放松了下去，不过太阳穴和额头周围的血管仍然显现出明显的凸起，是脑部供血压力过大的缘故。  
  
她轻轻呼出一口气，掀开他的眼皮。  
  
双眼的眼睑下都有明显的血液残余。血丝几乎布满了整双眼球，看起来骇人非常。  
  
春野樱用右手燃起医疗查克拉，谨慎地探入宇智波佐助的眼球，还要小心防止轮回眼的自主防御性攻击。  
  
视神经损毁非常严重。如果再晚几天进行手术，他就会有失明的风险。宇智波佐助被送回木叶时已经陷入了昏迷。据佐井所说，他在战场上使用了破空之能，剿灭了四影，击溃了四只高阶尾兽的查克拉，随后他马上破空回到了东战区，重新封印了前四尾。  
  
逆天的瞳术带来的压力已经让他的大脑不堪重负。  
  
手术室里没有别人，只有她一个在无影灯下忙碌。叮叮当当的手术刀被拿起又放下的声音在回响，嘀嘀的机器音单调地显示宇智波佐助的生命体征。她脸色沉静，清除着他眼球周围和脑部的瘀血。  
  
这只是手术的第一步。然后就是神经的修复和查克拉补充。  
  
她不知道过了多少时间，感到疲劳的时候就给自己打一针葡萄糖，然后继续进行手术。  
  
放眼整个忍界，也还没有人施行过这样高难度的手术。这项手术的复杂精细程度，本来不能够只由她一个人，一次完成。但是她只能这么做。  
  
漩涡鸣人同样不眠不休地守在手术室外。八个小时以后，元老们再不甘心也只能离开了，只留下几个人让他们看着手术的进展。  
  
太阳落了又升，升了又落。从来没有人进行过这么长时间的精密治疗，无论是被手术还是施行手术。  
  
在外面等着的人一度认为，手术室里面已经出了意外，但是漩涡鸣人仍然坚定地挡在那里，没有人敢进去求证。  
  
山中井野，日向雏田等高层人物来过很多次，手术室上却一直亮着血色的“手术中”。  
  
终于，在第三十五个小时的时候，山中井野也坐不住了，她走到漩涡鸣人面前，努力平静地说，“联盟长，樱的这次手术，时间未免也太长了。能不能——”  
  
漩涡鸣人抬头看她，脸上全是安慰和信任，“井野，相信樱酱吧。”  
  
山中井野一愣，叹了口气又回到门口的座位上。  
  
这间手术室被设下了特殊的结界，心转身、白眼，都无法透过，所以他们这些人对里面的情况完完全全一无所知。  
  
时间在一分一秒地过去，山中井野交握在一起的双手逐渐捏得更紧。  
  
叮——  
  
所有人都几乎跳了起来。  
  
手术室门上的“手术中”终于变成了绿色的“手术结束”。  
  
他们都紧张地盯着厚重的手术室的门。几分钟之后，门被推开，她走了出来。  
  
宽大的手术服罩在她身上，简直要将她裹进去。即使不靠近，也能看到她疲倦到极致的脸色，最让人震惊的是，黑色的条纹正在一点点缩回她额头上的印记里。  
  
她是动用了百豪，才一个人撑过了这场长达三十六个小时的精密手术。  
  
春野樱脸上的口罩动了动，轻声唤着一个人的名字：“井野——”  
  
山中井野忍着泪意走上去扶住她，“你说。”  
  
春野樱的声音在她耳边响起，轻不可闻，气若游丝，“接下来，交给你了。一定要亲自看顾他，不能让任何人接近。”  
  
然后她就身子一软，陷入了黑暗。  


*  
春野樱想起了很多事情，这些事情她只是很久没有去想了，但是她知道自己同样没有忘记过。  
  
她站在树下的秋千旁边，看着不远处的长凳上三个元气满满的少年少女吃着团子打闹着。听到身后有脚步声，她一转头，自己又站在树林里，戴着面罩的男人正指导三个孩子控制查克拉爬树。在最高的枝桠上，女孩子得意地笑，阳光透过茂密的树叶，绿莹莹地照在她脸上。  
  
春野樱也笑，她走过去想更清楚地看清那张脸，却有一阵狂风刮过，她下意识地挡住了眼睛。  
  
石块泥土在眼前飞过，重新清晰的视线里，一个美艳的女人带着少女一拳一脚地练习对抗。她绕过打得砖石横飞的两人，坐到河边。河对岸，长大了的金发少年正和樱发少女互相鼓励，说着什么约定。  
  
她觉得有点困，稍微眯了眯眼，天色便一下暗了下来，她再睁眼时四处都是纷飞的尸体碎块和温热的血液，远远的，十尾的怪物拔地而起。  
  
她不想看这些，站起身子，反方向跑开，跟很多熟悉的脸擦肩而过。  
  
她跌跌撞撞地跑到一间房子里，幽绿的光晕染着整个房间。她探头看去，樱发的女人脸色严肃，将查克拉源源不断地送进躺在床上浑身插满了管子的少年体内。黑色的纹路遍布她的全身，冷汗一滴一滴落下来，她的手却像是粘在他的胸膛上了一样，一点也未曾离开。  
  
她叹了口气，转身走出了房间。  
  
银白色长发的漂亮男人远远地朝她挥手，喊着她，口型变了好几次，好像是“春野部长”，又像是“联盟长”，也像是“樱”。他烟灰色的瞳里溢满了笑意，等她想走过去的时候，他又消失了。  
  
周围的光线逐渐黯淡下来，她觉得呼吸开始有些不畅，就像是沉入海底，肺部因为巨大的水压无法工作。隐约的声音从遥远的地方传来。  
  
“怎么……会这样……”  
  
“……过劳……多指标超标……脏器受损……脑……没有百豪的话……”  
  
啊，听起来真是糟糕的状况啊。她迷迷糊糊地想着。  
  
声音很快就消弭了，然后她一直在灰色的道路上行走，过了不知道多久，终于看到了远处的微光。她实在是走累了，便加紧步伐走了过去——  
  
光线柔和的房间里，微风把窗帘吹了起来，柔软的白色布料飘起来又温温柔柔地落下。她的余光能看到金色的脑袋趴在自己的一边，但是她实在没有力气，不能扭头看个仔细。  
  
还有一个人坐在她的另一边。  
  
他穿着白色的衬衫，领口的扣子没有扣上，露出一点料峭的锁骨；黑色的头发柔顺地垂着，跟窗帘一样缓慢地飘动；他的眼睛上蒙着纱布，尽管嘴角抿着，但整张脸看起来还是平静又安详。  
  
“佐助君……？”她微笑着唤道。那人震了一下，伸手摸索着握住她的手。有点凉，还不如她一直放在被子里的手温暖。  
  
她看着他，明明半张脸都看不到，但她坚信这就是那个少年。“我做了一个好长的梦啊……”  
  
“……梦到了什么？”少年的声音听起来有些低沉，比她记忆里的低沉。  
  
“很可怕的梦。你杀了鸣人，我跟你成了敌人。”  
  
“……最后呢？”他问。  
  
“没有最后。”她努力弯了一下嘴角，尽管对方似乎看不到，“幸亏是梦，我们三个还是在一起。”  
  
她身边那个金色的脑袋拱了拱，似乎是要醒了，但是她又困了。  
  
“佐助君，我再睡会儿……”她都没来得及好好解释一下自己的困倦，意识就又渐渐游离了。  
  
一只手轻轻盖上她的眼睛。  
  
“睡吧。”  
  
TBC.


	53. 还政

春野樱的意识真正恢复清明的时候，身边坐着的是她的密友，山中一族的族长。  
  
“井野？”她低声唤着，山中井野马上凑过来看她，“你终于醒了！要喝水吗？”她脸上的表情激动得有点过头，春野樱心中疑惑，努力撑起一点身子，“嗯……”  
  
听她这么说，山中井野赶紧把她扶起来，在她身后垫了个枕头，然后拎起桌子旁边的保温壶，倒了一杯温水递给她。  
  
春野樱去接水杯，那个小小的水杯却一下没拿稳，从她们两个的手中间滑落，啪嚓一声，摔成了碎片。她怔怔地看着满地破碎的玻璃，试着握了握自己的手掌。  
  
完全是虚软无力的感觉。  
  
她又看了看插在手臂上的输液管，抬头问拿了扫把过来的山中井野，“井野，我睡了多久了？”  
  
金发女人将碎玻璃扫干净，又倒了一杯水，坐在她身边，“已经二十天了。”  
  
瞳孔微微放大。  
  
竟然……二十天了？比她上次破解宇智波佐助的幻术用的恢复时间还长。  
  
山中井野叹了口气，扶着春野樱喂她喝水。喝了小半杯以后，春野樱示意可以了，她便把水杯放到一边。  
  
“井野，外面一切都好吗？”她声音虚弱，一点不见往日的精神。山中井野眼角一酸，她稍微撇过一点头，语气略带生硬地说：“好着呢。没有你，这天也不会塌下来。”  
  
似乎没有听出她话里因为心疼而带出的愤怒，春野樱笑着点头，“那就好。”  
  
山中井野转回头看她的脸。自己从小到大的挚友，坐在一团被子里，明明没什么好笑的事情，她却恬淡地笑着，仿佛只要木叶和平，就算她快死了也能一直这样笑下去。  
  
自己不是一个足够厉害到能为她分担负担的人，甚至春野樱一直不是很想让她参与那些真正肮脏可怕的事情，山中井野都知道。  
  
小的时候，她看到那个仅仅因为额头略宽就被其他小孩欺负的女生，自然而然地就想去保护她。天生御姐的山中井野那时候甚至想着，保护她一辈子也没什么关系。她是山中家的继承人，要保护一个毫无背景的女孩子是很简单的事情。  
  
哪知道她能保护她的日子竟然那么短。  
  
春野樱的成长速度很快就超过了她这个家族后裔。山中井野因为这样的逆差而产生过一些失落，以及一些被丢下的恼火。现在想来她那个时候未必有多喜欢宇智波佐助，她难过的不是失去了爱情，而是失去了她爱娇的小女孩。  
  
而春野樱还是像不知道一样，风风火火地说跟她是一辈子都要比下去的对手。  
  
后来……不知道过了多久。也许是宇智波佐助离开以后，她看到一个人偷偷在树林里面哭泣的春野樱，女孩哭得很小声，但是却极其痛心，听得她心烦意乱。  
  
同时她也知道了，春野樱不是没有让她保护的地方，而是她将那些软弱都隐藏了起来。  
  
真是个傻女孩啊。  
  
她想着，走过去递给她一片纸巾。  
  
自从漩涡鸣人“死”了以后，山中井野眼睁睁地看着春野樱经历了比以前更痛苦的蜕变，逐渐变成了如今这样，喜怒不形于色，万事全藏于心，做任何事都如临深渊，如履薄冰的模样。她痛心，但别无他法。  
  
春野樱扛着木叶的正义，扛着无边黑暗中唯一的火光。  
  
山中井野不知道宇智波佐助做的事情到底对不对，但是她知道的是，如果没有春野樱，如今的木叶会是一个更加黑暗森冷的所在。  
  
她长久地不说话，春野樱也只是平静地看着窗外。  
  
“樱……”她叫了一声。春野樱便转头看她，“嗯？”  
  
“等你出院了，一起去吃甜品吧。”她最终只是说。  
  
春野樱愣了一下，然后加了几分真诚的笑容在脸上晕开，“好。”  
  
春野樱醒了以后，相继不少人都来看她，但她的体力仍然很差，中间睡过去好几次，只在短暂的清醒时间跟漩涡鸣人，日向雏田说了几句话。  
  
半夜时，她又醒了。也许是白天睡的时间太长，这会儿她倒是觉得脑子非常清醒。口渴的感觉让她还没睁开眼睛，就从被子里伸出手，试图去够放在桌子上的水杯——  
  
一只手抓住了她的手腕。  
  
春野樱一惊，睁眼看去。  
  
眼睛仍然蒙着纱布的男人坐在她床边。却不知道是如何准确地抓住了她伸出的手。  
  
“你要喝水？”他低声问着，放开春野樱的手，扭开放在桌子上的保温杯，倒了一杯放在她手边。毕竟还是看不到，几滴水溅出来溅到他的手背上。  
  
春野樱用手肘撑着自己坐起来，端起手边的杯子，喝了两口，脑子更加清醒了，清醒到她已经能够正常思考，跟他对话。  
  
“八代目，这么晚了——”她看了一眼病床旁边的电子钟，十二点半。“你怎么还不休息？你的眼睛需要很长时间的调养，包括足够的睡眠。”  
  
“香燐死了。”他忽然答非所问地说。  
  
春野樱呆住了。长久的无言以后，她苦笑着说：“是么。”  
  
战争就是这样，宇智波佐助尚且没有完全保全自己，又有谁能说能在炮火纷飞的战场上全身而退？  
  
她看着宇智波佐助的脸，不知道香燐走之前有没有再表达一遍自己的心意，还是带着遗憾离开的。  
  
春野樱觉得自己是真的淡漠了，也许是见了太多的人离开，对于这些事情已经有了一定的免疫能力。不必为离世的人伤心，他们也迟早都会有那一天。所以她没有开口安慰他，走到他们这个位置，谁也没有必要怜悯谁。  
  
“水月会很伤心吧……”她喃喃地说。那个男人看起来吊儿郎当不正经，但是她能看出来他对香燐的心意。  
  
宇智波佐助不说话，于是他们又陷入了沉默。  
  
时间在他们之间流逝。倒是奇怪，他们从来没有清醒着面对面呆过这么长时间。小的时候是宇智波佐助不愿意，后来是他们的立场不允许。  
  
春野樱终于又开始困倦，但是想到一些事情，她还是忍着困意，淡淡地开口，“八代目，我有几个请求。希望你看在这一年多来木叶的安定，和这次我手术的功劳，能答应我。”  
  
宇智波佐助点头，“你说。”  
  
“苍羽……还请不要再追究他的罪责了。我知道你不能再容他，将他发配到你看不到的地方去吧。”  
  
“好。”他没有犹豫地答应。  
  
“家族联盟……无论如何不要赶尽杀绝，家族毕竟是当初木叶建立起来的根基。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“等一切都安定下来以后，希望你能适当修改政策律令。在没有外敌的情况下，过于高压的统治会引起内乱。”  
  
“好。”  
  
她说着自己能想到的所有事情，早就超出了刚才所说的“几个请求”，但宇智波佐助全部应了下来，干脆明了。  
  
说到最后，春野樱笑了起来，“八代目，要是当初我就这样请求你，你会不会也这么宽容地答应我？”  
  
宇智波佐助同样勾了一下嘴角，“不会。”  
  
有些事情，不用长久的时间是无法认识清楚的，就像春野家的家徽，不用时间去练习就无法画成圆满的白色圆环。彼时他们一个是一心要立刻改变世界的极端分子，一个是不分青红皂白一定要阻止他的固执少女。冰火相撞这么多年，不知不觉就成了一弯温水。  
  
漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助是一生的对手和挚友，春野樱和宇智波佐助又何尝不是呢。  
  
“我听说，鹿丸带的谈判团很快就要回来了？”春野樱问。  
  
“嗯。十天后。”木叶获得了这场战争的全线胜利，说是谈判，其实不过是去命令各大忍村和大名接下来必须作出的姿态而已。  
  
春野樱从鼻间笑了一声，“那就等他回来吧。我把这木叶，还给你。”  


*  
十天后，木叶军师回归，带来了忍村和大名完全臣服的消息。同日下午，木叶举行了春野樱对宇智波佐助的还政典礼。  
  
春野樱站在高台上，施了粉黛的脸看不出病色，她先是发表了一番演说，表达对参战忍者的慰问和对战争期间支持着前线的平民的赞誉，随后语气沉痛地追悼在战争中丧生的大批忍者。  
  
高台下的平民们激昂的情绪也因为这个环节而平息下来，陷入一片沉寂。  
  
木叶牺牲的忍者并不少，其中大多数都是有家室的成年人。  
  
在这样平静的氛围里，春野樱肃穆地开口：“接下来，我将把火影之位交还给率领木叶全军获得胜利的八代目火影——宇智波佐助。”  
  
礼炮轰鸣声中，他一步一步走上来。已经拆了纱布的眼睛定定地看着她，走到她面前。  
  
春野樱解下当初他为自己披上的火影袍，重新穿到他身上，然后摘下头上的火影帽，双手递交给宇智波佐助。  
  
宇智波佐助接过。  
  
春野樱看着他，脸上的表情轻松又淡然，麦克风仍然在将她的声音传遍整个木叶中心地带，“八代目，至此，代火影春野樱幸不辱命。”  
  
宇智波佐助看着她对自己垂下的头颅。曾经，他多么想让她心甘情愿地对自己俯首。如今终于算是做到了，他心里只是一片平和。  
  
“辛苦你了。”  
  
宇智波佐助话音一落，这圆满达成的交接仪式引爆了民众间新一轮的欢呼。春野樱抬起头对他笑了一下，转身，走下了高台。  
  
宇智波佐助回到木叶后召开的第一次会议，已经不能被称为“木叶高层会议”，因为参加会议的除了木叶的人以外，也包括各大忍村的首领或代首领，以及各国大名。  
  
会议上的气氛当然不会太好。五大国以及其他小国的大名多年以来都觉得自己是凌驾于忍者之上的存在，骤然被要求来以败者的身份参加这样的会议，气恼愤怒是难免的。但是想到四大忍村联手都敌不过木叶，他们又不得不忍气吞声。  
  
四大忍村的代首领脸上都是一片灰败。这场战争的失败带走了他们所有的精英忍者，如今的四大忍村，怕是要没落下去了。  
  
其他忍村首领全都战战兢兢，他们只是被通知来木叶参加这次世纪会议，并没有得到什么其他风声。  
  
轰隆——低沉的闷响，会议厅巨大厚重的门扉被推开。两名毕恭毕敬的开门者退下后，率先走进来的是宇智波佐助，跟在他身后的是春野樱和她推着的漩涡鸣人。  
  
偌大的会议厅瞬间安静下来，他们看着火影和联盟长，以及现在只是木叶医疗部长但同样地位超然的女人。他们走到首席的三个座位上，宇智波佐助居中，漩涡鸣人坐在他的右下，春野樱坐在漩涡鸣人的右手边。火影的左边，坐着的是在五国之战中奇谋频出的天才军师和本次会议的主持者，奈良鹿丸。  
  
宇智波佐助的视线在会议厅中扫了一圈。所有被那视线对上的人都低下了头。  
  
他现在已经站在了忍界和大名国的顶端，还有谁敢与他平视。  
  
“欢迎各位来到木叶。”他清冷的声音响起。会议正式开始。  
  
这次会议，是对整个忍界和大名国的清洗和重塑。由于涉及的事务过于复杂和繁冗，会议本身就进行了整整一个月。  
  
在后来被称为“木叶会谈”的这个大会上，整个大陆和大陆诸岛地图被进行了重新划分，以曾经各大国的城市位置为蓝本，建三十六主城，有大名府的以大名府为城市首府，曾经有忍村的以忍村中心为首府，两者均无的另设首府。主城下设镇和市。  
  
三十六主城统一归木叶城管辖，各城市均设忍者机构作为自由任务行业，但受行政系统调派，并进行忍术的系统教学，平民可以申请修习。各家族、宗派，须将体制内忍术整理上交归档，不得再以内部传承为路径。主城不可设常备军，只能有数量固定的自卫队，忍者可以加入自卫队，但对于忍者调配权的优先级，木叶总部大于主城忍者机构大于主城城主。  
  
统一各城市货币，行政体系等，城市可根据自身情况制定城市律令，但不得违背《木叶大宪令》。最高司法、行政、立法决定，归木叶城相关总部所有。从次年开始，统一使用木叶历，记为“木叶元年”。木叶国的最高统帅和领袖是火影，火影的更迭暂不讨论。  
  
《木叶大宪令》和相关基本法的体系建立即刻开始。  
  
当奈良鹿丸宣读完会议决定以后，会议厅内鸦雀无声。与会者都知道，宇智波佐助已经在实际上成为了“天下共主”，没有任何人还有反对的能力。  
  
从此除了火影再无其他影，只有对火影负责的城主。  
  
散会之后，不少人都是面有不甘又无可奈何地出去的。春野樱看着他们，觉得自己好像也曾经经常露出那种表情。  
  
奈良鹿丸收拾好会议材料，看了没动的三人一眼，耸耸肩走了出去。  
  
春野樱侧过身，坐姿随意，完全不像刚才最后一次会议上那样端庄。她一手撑着头，另一只手放在膝盖上按照什么不知名的旋律打着拍子。“恭喜了，八代目。”她第一次对他说出这样不含嘲讽的，真心诚意的道贺。  
  
宇智波佐助没有食言，他保留了家族联盟，也给家族联盟留下了相当大的权力。春野樱不免想着他是不是也放弃了当永恒火影的想法，所以才会留下一个牵制火影的机构。  
  
不过不能再保留秘术的家族联盟以后作为“联盟”的作用会比作为“家族”的作用大的多。  
  
宇智波佐助看了她一眼，清浅地笑了一声，“多谢。”  
  
“佐助，虽然说你还有很多事情，但今天总要请我们吃个拉面吧。”漩涡鸣人同样轻松地说着。宇智波佐助看向他的眼睛，眼神在他的腿上停留了半刻。他从来都不去想漩涡鸣人能对他毫无芥蒂，但是可能正因为他是漩涡鸣人，所以似乎还真的会有这种可能性。  
  
“我不去了。”春野樱摇了摇头，“我要回去休息休息。”  
  
听到她说要休息，两个男人不约而同地沉默下来。  
  
春野樱仿佛没有感受到这奇怪的氛围一样，笑着对宇智波佐助说：“八代目，我有一份申请要提交。”  
  
他瞟了她一眼，“是什么？”  
  
“我要暂时辞去木叶的全部职务，离开木叶城一段时间。”  
  
宇智波佐助眉心一皱，“这种时候，你为什么……果然还是因为——”他脸上冷淡的表情还没浮起，春野樱就打断了他。  
  
“不，我只是想去这世界看看。我已经很多年没有好好看过这个世界了。”她的手撑着下巴，不见任何岁月痕迹的脸上展露出少女一般期待的神情。  
  
宇智波佐助沉默半晌，终于回答道：“好，我批准了。”  
  
漩涡鸣人有些惊讶地看着他，没想到他能这么痛快地批准春野樱踏上有去不知何时归的旅途。当初她只不过出走几个月，他都派出了大量精锐去将她追回来。  
  
但现在漩涡鸣人最在意的不是这个。他满脸忧伤地问：“那樱酱，你还会回来吗？”  
  
春野樱低头一笑，“会吧，应该。”  
  
TBC.


	54. 告别

春野樱收拾了一个简单的包裹，看了一眼自己住了三十多年的房子，转身走到玄关。  
  
玄关处的墙上摆着一张全家福，上面她的父母都笑得很开怀。她想起那张七班成立时拍的照片，它被自己锁在阁楼里，好好地放在一个箱子深处。不用拿出来，也不用多去想，她知道它在那儿。  
  
伸手拿起架子上的全家福，春野樱摸了摸照片上的父母。这时候她的父亲母亲也才将近四十而已。她很快就会追上他们了。  
  
“爸爸妈妈，我出门了。”她轻声说着，将照片放回架子上，走出了家门。  
  
现在正是太阳刚刚升起的清晨，路还没什么人声，她锁上房门，一转身却看到一个十七八岁的男孩气喘吁吁地小跑过来，看到春野樱也是一愣。  
  
“您、您好！”反应过来以后他忙不迭地行了个礼，从身上背着的大包里抽出一份报纸递给她，“我是送报纸的。您起得可真早啊。”春野樱接过报纸，微笑着说谢谢，男孩脸一红飞快地跑了。  
  
春野樱展开报纸一看，头条上全是宇智波佐助的照片，标题“木叶新纪元开启”，“超神的领袖”，第二版上也有漩涡鸣人的半身照，报道了最近一次家族联盟大会的事情。  
  
一直翻到最后，她才看到角落里关于自己的资讯，“代火影离职，或将休息数月”。  
  
她将报纸放进家门口的邮筒里，走上了前往城外的路。  
  
说起来，她觉得刚才来送报纸的男孩有些眼熟，怎么个眼熟法她却也说不上来。  
  
直到走到木叶陵园的时候，她才想起来。  
  
那是十年前，她在木叶贫民窟的垃圾堆上见过的那个睡着的少年。男孩子的脸特征太明显，当初他在月光下瑟瑟发抖的样子，她记得一清二楚，也正是在那时决定一定不能让木叶成为遗弃弱者的存在。  
  
原来他已经长这么大了，也在这世界上找到活下去的路径了啊。  
  
春野樱弯了弯嘴角。她走在陵园正中间的道路上，很快来到了五国之战牺牲者陵寝。  
  
最前面是一座红色的墓碑，她在那墓碑前站定，看着上面的名字和照片。  
  
香燐。  
  
没有姓。她其实大约对漩涡一族并没有什么归属感，毕竟对她而言，早就没有什么家族或者家人可言。照片上的女人笑得意气风发，显然不是在木叶期间拍的。这照片是鬼灯水月选的，估计他是选了她最快乐的时候放在这里。  
  
“香燐……”她低声念出她的名字，却并不知道应该说些什么。她们两人之间确实存在着某些奇异的友谊，不过也仅限于让人看不出的眼神交流而已。半刻以后，没什么好说的她终于作罢，转身走出了陵寝。  
  
木叶城的进出盘查很严格，卫兵即使看到来人是曾经盛极一时的代火影，行过礼以后也要求她出示证件。春野樱从包里取出火影亲自签发的通行许可，卫兵仔细查验了一遍就让她通过关隘。  
  
高高的城墙上，宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人站在一起。确切地说，是一个站着，一个坐着。春野樱提出要在走之前将漩涡鸣人的腿治好，但是被他拒绝了。  
  
“樱酱，不用着急，等你下次回来的时候吧。”当时金毛狐狸狡黠地笑着，春野樱不轻不重地敲了一下他的脑壳。  
  
“佐助，”漩涡鸣人听着城门开启的低沉声音，目视前方说，“你真的愿意放手了吗？”  
  
宇智波佐助看着女人一步一步走出木叶的围城，轻轻吐出一口气，“我有很多事要做。”  
  
漩涡鸣人闻言一笑，“我以为樱酱的事也是你要做的事之一。”  
  
宇智波佐助默然不语。  
  
当他还没有将这世界握在手中的时候，其他任何事情在他心目中都是不值一提的。毕竟还有什么事情比统一世界还要难呢？而且她反正是要在自己身上耗一辈子，也不必着急。  
  
没想到她就真的耗上了一辈子。  
  
加藤静音给他看过春野樱的检查资料。将漩涡鸣人起死回生的治疗，当年破除轮回眼幻术的折寿，一年多来治理木叶的呕心沥血，还有一人进行的那场长达三十六个小时的本不可能成功的世纪手术。  
  
“小樱已经油尽灯枯了。”那个年近四十的女人对自己深深弯下腰说。“如果她还有什么愿望，拜托你，答应她吧。”  
  
宇智波佐助曾经说过春野樱是个蠢货，那是因为他相信春野樱不会不知道，旧的秩序早就不能够再维系下去，他建立的秩序也许会有无数人牺牲，但却是时代的必然。她仅仅因为漩涡鸣人可笑的理想和纲手最后的嘱托，就刻意蒙蔽自己走上别人安排的路，实在是蠢得可以。  
  
怀抱着别人的理想溺死其中，他见不得这样的事发生在她身上。  
  
但要是春野樱真是个简单的蠢人就好了，他总有各种各样的办法去纠正她的思想，幻术也好，恋爱游戏也好。  
  
可惜她还是个狠人，尤其是对她自己，不要命的狠。  
  
他想起香燐赴死之前问他，是否真的否认过春野樱，现在想来，确实没有。  
  
春野樱毕竟不是个只会用崇高的理想感动自己的笨蛋，这么多年来正是由于她与他的对抗，避免了他走上很多弯路。  
  
他看着春野樱的背影。忽然，那纤细的背影举起一只手，背对着他们挥了挥。  
  
城墙上的两人都是一愣，然后一起笑了。他们的女孩永远都是这样的，了解他们到心肺里。

*  
  
春野樱走过了很多地方，首先去了一趟火之城的首府。那里非常繁华，毕竟曾经承蒙木叶庇佑，又是最强盛的大名国的演变城。只不过听说前段时间先城主藤川武定暴毙，也没调查清楚是什么原因，现在的城主是宇智波佐助任命的一位木叶高层。  
  
她也没想着去打听缘由，晃了一圈以后就向西去了砂之城。  
  
砂之城是木叶三十六主城里面最大的一个，因为它还包含着千里荒漠。春野樱来到砂之城以后，首先还是进到荒漠里，找到了当年海老藏和千代住的地方，这黄沙之中的建筑也是他们埋骨的所在。一起埋在这里的还有后来的五代目风影，砂瀑之我爱罗。  
  
她曾经也算是跟我爱罗并肩作战过，再次见面对方已经是战败殒命的一抷黄土，她也搞不清楚心中的怅然是否是所谓世事无常带来的唏嘘。  
  
在我爱罗的墓碑前站定，她取出包里的一封信。是走之前手鞠交给她的，希望她在我爱罗的墓前焚化。当时手鞠的眼睛红的不行，春野樱干巴巴地安慰了几句，最后是鹿戴跑了进来手鞠才收住了脸上悲痛的表情。  
  
她是家中长姐，两个弟弟却都死在自己前面，我爱罗有个墓碑，勘九郎却连尸体都没有找到。现在木叶正是改革的紧要关头，她一时半会儿连亲自来祭拜都不方便，毕竟自己还是奈良家的宗妇，万事还要为奈良鹿丸考虑。  
  
所以只好拜托如今行事方便了很多的春野樱。  
  
她的指尖窜起细小的火苗，手上的信笺很快就被烧得干干净净。她在墓碑前垂首默哀了几分钟，转身走到千代的墓碑前。这下倒是没讲什么规矩，将墓碑旁边扫扫干净以后，春野樱撩起衣服下摆就坐到了墓碑旁边。  
  
“千代奶奶，抱歉啊。那时候说每年都会来看你，这十五年，一次都没有来。对了，我快三十三了，您可不能再叫我小丫头了。虽然没有成家，但是……我计划建立的福利院的孩子都很爱我。”  
  
“现在这世界已经不分忍界和大名国了，只有木叶一国，其他全部在治下。您要是还在的话，肯定会气得破口大骂‘宇智波那小子’吧……”春野樱想象着那个情景，自己情不自禁地笑了起来。  
  
她不在意地拨弄着脚下略微潮湿的黄土，“还是要感谢您当年留给我的禁术，我才能通过以生转生的原理，用查克拉续命的方法救回鸣人。那个时候我是真的没什么指望了，要是鸣人也死了的话……千代奶奶，我没有你想的那么坚强。”  
  
春野樱絮絮叨叨说着十几年来欠着黄土下的老婆婆的话，不知不觉，天都暗了，她站起身，拍了拍身上的沙子，“千代奶奶，有机会再来看你吧。”  
  
她走出荒废的石居，眯着眼睛看着远处砂之城的灯火。  
  
当春野樱来到砂之城中心医院的时候，似乎正好是一台手术结束，一队医护人员正从手术室里出来，她一眼就看到了数年不见的故人。  
  
“达也君。”她开口叫他。对方脸上疲惫的神色一顿，立刻转过身来看她，他不可思议地慢慢摘下口罩，震惊地说：“春、春野部长？”  
  
春野樱走过去，笑着摆了摆手，“我如今已经不是什么部长了，叫我樱就好。”  
  
朝仓达也还处在震惊中回不过神，不知道该说些什么，春野樱也不介意，笑着问他的近况。他语无伦次地回答了几句，终于挫败无奈地抓了抓自己的头发，“抱歉啊，春野……樱桑，我有点太激动了。”  
  
春野樱表示没关系，他就接着说，“正好我的手术结束了，我去换身衣服，樱桑来我家坐坐吧。”  
  
听到他这么说，春野樱自然是从善如流地答应。  
  
朝仓达也带着春野樱回到自己在砂之城的住宅。战争爆发的时候，他也被编进了前线医疗队伍，有惊无险地活了下来，由于医术高超，也获得了不小的军功，所以生活状况很不错。他简单地说着自己的经历，取出钥匙打开门。  
  
门一开，一个小小的身影就扑了上来，一下挂到朝仓达也脖子上，“爸爸回来啦！”  
  
春野樱一愣，朝仓达也把扑在身上的孩子抱起来亲了两下放好，指着春野樱说，“今天有客人哦，阿夏乖一点，叫樱阿姨。”  
  
名为阿夏的男孩大眼睛骨碌骨碌转，脆生生地喊了一声：“樱阿姨好！”  
  
春野樱回过神，温柔地摸了摸孩子的头。  
  
“老公，谁来了？”一个穿着围裙的女人走了出来，看到站在门口的美丽女人有些疑惑。  
  
朝仓达也将春野樱带进房间，跟女人说：“沙希，这是我以前在木叶的上司，一直很关照我。樱桑，这是我的妻子，沙希。”  
  
女人脸上疑惑的表情马上被热情的笑容所取代，她走上前来对春野樱躬身表示欢迎，“既然是前辈，欢迎来我们家，晚饭马上就要做好了，请务必一起吃个饭吧。”  
  
春野樱看着脸上都是真挚的邀请的夫妻俩，笑着点头答应。  
  
茶余饭后，春野樱很快便提出要走，朝仓夫妇一力挽留，她直说自己还有事，婉言谢绝了。于是朝仓达也带着阿夏把她送出了门。  
  
看到他如今的生活，春野樱心里稍微轻松了一些，走到门外时，她看着朝仓达也已到中年，更有稳重之色的脸，开口说：“达也君，你现在还想回木叶吗？如果你想的话，你和你的家人我都可以安排。”  
  
朝仓达也愣了一下，紧接着慢慢笑起来，“谢谢你，樱桑，但我觉得……也不是很想回去了。”  
  
他将有点困意的儿子抱起来，“砂之城是个平和自由的好地方。当初来到边境没多久，我就遇到了沙希，有时候我想着，我可能确实不适合呆在木叶，被发配到这里，反而是件好事。”  
  
春野樱看着他安然幸福的脸，便不再多说。一直到告别时，她也没有说起当年的那件事。有的事，告诉他不过是徒增伤感，难免去想“如果没有”的可能，反而辜负了现世光景。这样的话，还不如就她一个人承受着愧疚好了。  
  
春野樱在街市上买了一瓶酒，来到葬着当年砂隐偷袭战中死去的木叶忍者的墓地，很快就找到了御手洗红豆的墓碑。拔出酒瓶塞，她将一半酒洒在地上，一半酒喝进肚子里。  
  
这些年，她的酒量虽没有突飞猛进，但也已经是比上不足比下有余的。  
  
“红豆前辈，这酒可陪你喝了。可惜最后也没能让你回到木叶，是我的错。”她将空酒瓶放在墓碑旁边，抬眼看着沙漠中非常明亮的月。  
  
御手洗红豆，朝仓达也，出来以后就再也没有想着回木叶，现在看来真是会过日子的人。这平静安详的生活，换谁谁不想要呢？  
  
TBC.


	55. 燕返

榊苍羽眯着眼睛看着前方的工事进展，想着战后平民的积极性还真是高，这本来得至少半年才能有进展的河堤几个月就初具雏形了。按了按自己的斗笠，他洒然走过桥头。  
  
宇智波佐助没有杀他，他也没有迎来什么战后审判。也是，战后要审判的人可多了去了，哪里还顾得上他。  
  
然后他就直接被发配到了这极北之地。那是个晚上，有人来地下监狱宣读了对他的处理结果，让他即刻出发，离开木叶。他没反抗，也没有质疑，直接乖顺地跟着那些人坐上了开往极北之地的车。一直到他们离开木叶，也没有看到任何一个熟人。他靠在震动不停的车厢里，心里空荡荡的。  
  
他被发配的这个地方，是从原土之国里划分出来的一个主城，宇智波佐助倒也没有把他丢到这里让他从零开始，而是安排了他一个水利方面的工作。虽然跟自己在根里面的事务毫不对口，但是榊苍羽毕竟就是个在哪里都能混得风生水起的人，很快就把这里的水利工程建设开展得像模像样。  
  
他在街道上低调地走着，想着新堤的图纸。冷不防听到后面有人在叫他，“苍羽。”  
  
这个声音……  
  
他浑身一震，失态地迅速转过身，看到她笑盈盈地站在桥上。  
  
就像在梦里。  
  
“你过得还好吗？”春野樱喝了一口茶，笑着问坐在对面的榊苍羽。  
  
“没有什么好不好，还有口气，还有口饭，勉勉强强吧。”他一副很无所谓的样子，“不过这里跟木叶比起来可是轻松多了。”他睨着春野樱，“你看起来气色不错。这次出来是怎么了，终于被宇智波佐助扳倒了么？”  
  
春野樱摇摇头，“没有。是我自己辞职不干了。”  
  
榊苍羽失笑，“那时候我费尽心思把你弄出来你还气了我好几天，怎么突然有了这觉悟？”  
  
春野樱耸耸肩，“大势所趋。而且我也累了。”她说累的时候，眼睛里确实有倦色闪过，不像以前一样，事事掩盖。榊苍羽不置可否，他拈起一串丸子递给她，“那你跑到这里来干嘛？难道是，”他坏笑着说，“特意来找我的吗？”  
  
春野樱接过他递过来的丸子，甜的，但不是很腻。榊苍羽一直很懂她的口味。“对啊，就是来找你的。”她毫不避讳，干脆地回答。榊苍羽露出果然如此的表情，她将一串三个的丸子吃完，把竹签随意地丢进盘子里，“好久没见了，来看看你。”  
  
榊苍羽听着她平淡的话，不知怎么的心口一跳，“现在什么年代了，你打个电话随时能找到我。”  
  
她笑了笑，“也是。我是不常用这种东西，以前重要的人都在身边，走几步就能找到，总想着有话就当面说。”  
  
“时代在进步，你得跟上。”榊苍羽老气横秋地开着玩笑，春野樱也乐不可支地笑了起来。  
  
笑完之后，榊苍羽静静地看着春野樱的脸，忽然认真地开口说：“樱，这里虽然地理偏北，但因为离海很近，气候还是不错的。春天的时候，也会有很多樱花盛开，只不过比木叶晚一点。治安很好，每隔一段时间都会有盛大的祭典，我没去过，不过据说还不错。”  
  
春野樱点头，“嗯，是个适合居住的好地方。”  
  
“那你要不要留下来？”  
  
春野樱的笑容凝滞在脸上，不过几秒，又不动声色地绽放开来，“不了，过几天我就要回木叶去了。”  
  
榊苍羽顿了一下，问：“回去干什么，重操旧业吗？”  
  
“故土难离，总得回去看看。”春野樱说着，继续吃着盘子里的丸子。榊苍羽长久地看着她，直到她把一盘丸子都吃完。擦了擦嘴，她喝了口茶，“看到你还不错，我就放心了。”  
  
说完，她站起身，“我要走了，不送送我吗？”  
  
榊苍羽默默地站起来，陪她走到城门口。  
  
春野樱站定，看了前方很长时间，转过头认真地看着榊苍羽的脸。对方同样低头看着她，烟灰色的眼睛里弥漫着雾一样的哀伤。  
  
春野樱本想伸手拍拍他的肩膀，但是想到自己如今也不是他的上司了，这个举动未免奇怪，于是拿起到一半的手最终又放了下来。她对着他露出他们认识以来最真挚灿烂的笑容，“苍羽，以前很多时候，我一直忌惮着你，也防备怀疑你，但这么多年来，你确实从来没有做过对我不利的事情，一直站在我身后支持我，无论我风光落魄都没有抛弃我。你是我春野樱的挚友和同袍，一生都是。”  
  
没有前兆的，榊苍羽一伸手，将她揽进怀里。  
  
“我这辈子一直抽着下下签，”他原本清朗的声音听起来有些沙哑，“直到遇到你。也不知道是好不容易抽中的上上签，还是比下下签都不如的空签。”春野樱拍了拍他的背，说出了多年以前，不知道跟谁说过的一句话，“人这一辈子，怎么可能一直抽中下下签呢？”  
  
她笑得开心，“我肯定是上上签啊。”  
  
榊苍羽一怔，松开手。春野樱还是拍了拍他的肩膀，然后退后一步。“再见了，苍羽。”  
  
她转身离开。榊苍羽看着她的背影，忽然觉得脸颊一凉，他伸手摸去，低头看到手指上的一点濡湿。  
  
这就是眼泪吗？

*  
  
“井野，泉之城的花开了。比木叶还要好看。”  
  
“井野，随信附送岩之城的岩画摹本，送给佐井吧。”  
  
“井野，又下雨了。因为道路封堵的原因，我已经在此地滞留了多日了。”  
  
……  
  
春野樱坐在小旅馆的灯下，手执细长的笔杆，给远在木叶挂念着她的密友写她离开之前承诺会有的书信。她讲着天南海北，讲着旅途见闻，就像潇洒不羁的浪客，随心所往。  
  
不过她已经很久很没有跟那两人联系了。  
  
不跟宇智波佐助联系是因为她知道他恐怕忙于政事，没那么多空闲时间看她也并不精妙的信件。不跟漩涡鸣人联系是为了多少避嫌。总不能让有心之人发觉两任联盟长还有秘密往来，他们可不会相信信里面是这样家常的话题。  
  
她停下笔思考了一阵，反身翻出包里上次井野寄过来的信纸，看看有没有什么可以回复的内容。  
  
“宽额樱：木叶一切都已经上了正轨，我们现在虽然行事压力很大，但并没有什么危险或者掣肘的地方。元老们都已经‘被退休’了，那一位也不知道怎么想的，没有为难他们，说是念及对木叶的心意之类的……  
  
“虽然现在高科技的东西越来越多，尤其是电车。你简直不知道电车能有多快，木叶城这么大，坐电车的话也只要两个多小时就能从一头到另一头。上次井阵背着我一个人坐了一圈电车，还坐在车顶上，可气死我了。但我有的时候也不是很习惯那些奇奇怪怪的东西。  
  
“说起鸣人，小的时候明明是个很不靠谱的家伙，现在还真是不一样了呢。他把家族联盟的事情处理得很好。日向家宗分废除了以后总有人到联盟来闹事，后来他出面处理了一下，这事很快就平息下去了。”  
  
春野樱一边看着米色的信纸，一边无意识地微笑。井野说的这些，都让她的内心更加平静。  
  
她翻过一页纸，后面是最后一段。  
  
“……今天佐井那家伙说要搞什么浪漫，给我念了首俳句，我觉得超——极肉麻，不过有句话我觉得很有意思，就写来给你看看：子夜已矣，黎明将至。樱，你什么时候回来呢？”  
  
春野樱捻着信纸，心神飘忽出去很远。旅店的灯因为接触不良而闪动，她被跳跃的光线一晃，才回过神来。拿起笔，她在信纸上抬杠一般地写下，“你们夫妻一大把年纪了还真是不知羞臊。这俳句也是‘浪漫’得可以，就算黎明到了，如果明天下雨呢？”  
  
她将信放进防水筒中。  
  
外面还在淅淅沥沥地下雨，黑暗的夜中她也看不见雨丝，只能听到雨敲青瓦的声响。如果雨不停的话，明天仍然是见不到阳光的。

*  
  
宇智波佐助坐在办公室里，电子屏幕一动，奈良鹿丸的影像出现在上面：“八代目，我把今天的要件送上来了。”  
  
“嗯。”宇智波佐助处理着手上的东西，头也不抬地应了一声。奈良鹿丸的影像消失，估计一会儿就会上来。  
  
他在文件上写上“通过”两个字，然后靠在椅背上准备休息几分钟。  
  
真正需要火影处理的东西不是很多，火影办公室治下的各个部门会处理掉大部分的文件，然后交给他审阅，事关重大的文件则会以多种提案的方式交给他处理，同时关于基建和民事的很多事情都是家族联盟在负责，同样在下达执行之前交给火影审阅。  
  
提案、质询、驳斥、申诉，各个流程都有明确的渠道，层层上达，整个行政系统，复杂但效率极高。  
  
他是古往今来最劳累的火影，但也是最轻松的火影。劳累是因为他治理着整个，正在缓慢地融合中的世界，轻松是因为他不用把一切都处理得面面俱到。  
  
完善的制度会自动让相应的人干该干的事。  
  
宇智波佐助考虑着奈良鹿丸可能会拿过来给他看的要件，冷不防屏幕上又出现了连线申请。  
  
是来自木叶大楼接待处的。  
  
他按下接听键：“说。”  
  
接待处的女助理甜美的声音从终端中传出：“八代目，刚才木叶大门传讯过来，说春野樱回来了。”  
  
“……”  
  
“八代目？”没有人回话，助理有些不安地唤道。  
  
火影平静无波的声音从那边传来，“我知道了。”  
  
助理松了一口气，完成汇报以后就挂了通讯。  
  
宇智波佐助坐在座椅上，脑子空白了几秒，然后看向桌子旁边的日历。  
  
她离开木叶城两年半了，和那一年多加起来，一共四年。这四年里，他们只见面了两个月左右，其中二十天她还处在随时可能生机断绝的昏迷中。  
  
终于，还是回来了。  
  
春野樱回到木叶以后，也不知道是谁嘴碎，总之很多人一下就知道了这个消息。第一时间赶到她家里的自然是山中井野，然后下午下班时间以后，佐井也推着漩涡鸣人来了。紧接着同期的熟人一一不嫌热闹多地登场，围着春野樱，说他们自己，也说她。  
  
春野樱很开心，她笑着跟井野他们一起准备晚饭，和同期以及其他熟人好好地吃了一顿，然后在门口把这些许久未见的伙伴目送回去。  
  
热闹过后，她一个人坐在家中的客厅里，看着空荡荡的房间，一时竟不知道该干些什么。想了想，她走到厨房里，决定给自己泡杯茶。  
  
绿色的叶片在热水中绽放，蓬蓬的香气随着水雾飘散出来，她荡着茶水，观察水变化的色泽。几分钟以后她端起茶杯，走到客厅里。  
  
沙发上坐着个刚才没来的熟人。  
  
春野樱愣了愣，然后露出一个戏谑的笑容，“这么长时间了，八代目还是喜欢私闯民宅啊。”  
  
TBC.


	56. 结诺

宇智波佐助看着她在灯下笑着的模样，无意识地勾了勾嘴角，“门没关。”  
  
春野樱走到他对面，将自己手上的茶推给他，“刚刚送客人们走，大概是我疏忽了。”  
  
宇智波佐助也不推脱，端起茶盏就喝了一口。清苦得很。  
  
春野樱看着他因为微微仰头喝茶的动作而微闭的双眼。这两年，木叶帝国一切太平，关键是战争伤害太大，就算有人想造反估计也没那个能力，这样的话，他的眼睛应该大好了吧。  
  
他放下茶杯，看着她平声问：“既然回来了，外面都看够了吗？”  
  
春野樱摇了摇头，“世界这么大，哪有看够的时候。只是走得再远，还是得回来看看。”  
  
“那你看到了什么？”宇智波佐助问。  
  
她笑眯了眼，“可多了，一时都讲不完。”  
  
她看到原来互生嫌隙的部族摒弃前嫌，共同生活。她看到曾经的荒地开垦成田，沃野千里。她看到街市上人声熙攘，秩序井然，孩子们在奔跑笑闹，大人们的脸上是对未来的希望。  
  
这盛世，如你所愿。  
  
宇智波佐助不再问她的旅途见闻，而是长久地凝视着她的脸。可能是百豪的原因，她的容颜丝毫不见老去，还是少女一般娇嫩，以及成熟女人的妍丽。只不过那双瞳中的绿意过于浓郁，让人觉得必定是一副饱经风霜的眼睛。  
  
他早晨起来会照镜子，外出巡视的时候也不免会遇到反光的橱窗。每天都看，他看不出来自己的外貌有什么大变化，不过自己的眼睛也不像从前那般冷峻犀利了。  
  
时间在改变着他们。  
  
“樱。”她有一瞬间的恍惚，她已经很久没有听到这个声音这样唤自己了。  
  
“在一起吧。”  
  
春野樱眨眨眼，好像觉得自己听错了，“你说什么？”  
  
“我说，我们在一起吧。”宇智波佐助平静地重复了一边。  
  
春野樱想了想，忽然笑了起来，“佐助君，我可已经快三十六岁了，这个年纪要谈恋爱，那都是冲着结婚去的。结婚的话，高龄产妇生孩子怕是有困难啊。”  
  
宇智波佐助看着她带着笑意的眼睛，说：“你想结婚，我们就结婚。你不想生孩子，我们就不要孩子。”  
  
“喂喂，突然这是怎么了？”春野樱终于也收敛了一点开玩笑的意思，“最近有人逼婚你吗？这么着急。”  
  
已经三十六岁的宇智波佐助端起温热的茶盏，却并没有喝，“谁能逼婚我。”  
  
“这倒也是。所以到底是因为什么呢？”春野樱懒懒地靠在沙发上，一副丝毫没把他的话当真的样子。宇智波佐助看着她，然后转头看向窗外，“我只是，不想再让你走了。”  
  
春野樱脸上所有不正经的表情一下收了个干净。  
  
谁也不知道这事儿谈着谈着就怎么谈到床上去了，总而言之，原本衣冠楚楚在客厅里商讨着感情事宜的两人现在都衣不蔽体地在床上喘息。  
  
宇智波佐助看着被自己困在身下的人，快感在侵袭着大脑，他不用控制自己，身体会自动寻找更舒适的动作方式。  
  
他只是紧紧盯着眯着眼睛，眉头微蹙的女人。  
  
她口中溢出呻吟，也溢出他破碎的名字。她温存地搂住他的脖子，一如曾经幻术下美丽的梦。  
  
结束以后，春野樱躺在宇智波佐助怀里，懒懒地不愿意动弹。  
  
宇智波佐助一收手臂将她更紧地揽进怀里，“考虑好了吗？”  
  
“考虑好了。”春野樱因为情事而沙哑的嗓音带着另类的魅惑，不过此刻他更关注的是她接下来要说的话。  
  
“我不能跟你在一起。”  
  
宇智波佐助的手臂一僵，在她身后低声开口：“为什么？”  
  
“我不会一直呆在木叶，很快我就会再离开的。这个地方就像父母的家，虽然在外面的时候总是会怀念，但总也待不了太久。”春野樱轻快地说着，不顾身后人意料之中的沉默。  
  
“佐助君，我无法停留在木叶。”  
  
宇智波佐助在黑暗中睁着眼睛，微弱的紫色光芒从那只被她一力保全下来的眼睛中透出。  
  
他微微敛眉，那光也被遮挡住了，“那就一起走吧。”  
  
春野樱浑身一震，然后一下挣开他的手臂，扭过头不可思议地看着他，他看着她的举世无双的眼睛，在黑暗中也闪动着灼灼光芒。“你，你刚才说什么？”她颤声问。  
  
“我说，”他认真地重复了一遍，“我们一起走吧。”  
  
春野樱的表情渐渐从震惊变到深不可测的平淡，“你在开什么玩笑，你现在已经将全世界握在手心里了，跟我走算是什么事儿。”  
  
宇智波佐助同样坐起身，端正的坐着面向她，“我所希望的，不过是将肮脏污秽的忍界进行一场大清洗。那些藏污纳垢的机构，制度和水下的规则，现在都已经不存在了。我建立了宇智波的秩序，这个世界已经在按照我的意志运行。樱，这世界已经如我所愿。”  
  
春野樱讷讷地看着他：“然后呢？”  
  
“然后，”他抿了抿嘴唇，“从我走上这条路开始，你就一直在我身边，顺我也好，逆我也好，我已经习惯了你的存在。所以我希望接下来，还是能一起走。”  
  
“习惯……么。习惯是可以改变的，佐助君，非凡的人能忍常人所不能忍。这世界比我更需要你。”春野樱将长发撩到耳后，漫不经心地说。  
  
宇智波佐助坐姿未变，表情也未变，仍然淡淡地说：“我确实可以忍受你不在身边，但是我不想忍受。现在比起世界，我更需要你。”  
  
这四年的每一天他都很忙碌，前面忙着打仗，后面忙着治国。可是再忙他也有脑子放空的时候，会想一些和眼前的事情无关的事。  
  
曾经他和漩涡鸣人说过，自己有的是方法不死，可以永远站在时间外，监督这世界，不让它脱离秩序的轨道。  
  
那么漫长的余生，他将如何度过呢？  
  
十七岁的宇智波佐助摒弃了过往，也不拘泥于飘渺的未来，他只想把当下踩在脚下。  
  
近二十年过去了，他才知道，时间是流逝得这么慢的东西。这悠悠岁月，如果确实要一个人度过，即使是他也不免孤独。  
  
十七岁的宇智波佐助说他不怕孤独，要亲手斩断一切羁绊。其实都是骗人的。没有哪个宇智波不怕孤独。  
  
然后他思考了很长时间，思考漫长的光阴他想如何度过。最终一直浮现在脑海中的还是春野樱的脸。  
  
她是他期望的余生。  
  
“你，”春野樱觉得喉咙有点干涩，让她很难说出话来，但是宇智波佐助还在看着她，等她说完，“佐助君，我们互相敌对的那十几年，想将对方置于死地的那十几年，你不介意吗？”  
  
“我不介意。”然后他笑了笑，难得地带了点玩笑的意思，“我也庆幸那十年我们都没有成功杀死对方。”  
  
她觉得自己此刻应该哭一哭应景，但无奈眼中并没有泪水，她只能揉了揉酸涩的眼眶。然后抬头，正色说：“好，我答应你了。”  
  
宇智波佐助点头，脸上并未显出丝毫激动或喜悦之色，或者说两人都是这样，似乎只是商量着个水到渠成的事，“给我三个月的时间，我会把一切都安排好。”  
  
春野樱颔首，然后歪进宇智波佐助怀里，肉贴着肉的感觉让她忽然发现刚才两个人基本上是全裸着在谈事情的。  
  
她闷闷地笑出声。  
  
宇智波佐助搂着她躺下，问她在笑什么。  
  
春野樱想了想回答说：“佐助君，你叛村的时候我求你带我一起，你非但不答应，还说我烦，还把我打晕了放在村口的石凳上。现在你求着跟我走，费了这么多口舌我才答应。你说是不是报应？”  
  
宇智波佐助低笑一声，吻了吻她的发心，“是报应。”  
  
春野樱笑着闭上眼睛。

*  
  
春野樱回到木叶城以后并没有作出十分异常的行动，只不过在加藤静音的要求和火影的安排下，她开始在木叶医院做一些协助的工作，基本上就是教授教授她的经验之谈，还有帮助处理医院的一些行政工作。  
  
这活说不上轻松，但也不算繁重，春野樱差不多算是欣然接受。  
  
确定关系后的两人并没有如胶似漆起来，也许是因为已经过了那样的年纪。春野樱下班后会到火影楼去找宇智波佐助，相关的工作帮着看一眼，倒是给奈良鹿丸减轻了不少负担。  
  
儿子已经在上学的火影室首席执行官自然对宇智波佐助和春野樱的状态一清二楚，他在某次汇报完工作以后毫不避讳地问：“八代目，你和小樱这算是准备怎么样？”  
  
宇智波佐助抬头看了他几秒，然后说出了自己打算三个月后甩手不干的事情。  
  
奈良鹿丸一向睁不开的眼睛难得地瞪大了，“八代目，别开玩笑啊，除了你，现在还有谁——”  
  
“他可以。”宇智波佐助接道。  
  
奈良鹿丸愣了一下，不过很快就明白了他说的是谁，“鸣人？”  
  
宇智波佐助点了点头。奈良鹿丸说不出话来。曾经志村团藏为了争一个小小村子的火影之位都是机关算尽不知道坑害了多少人，到了宇智波佐助这里，下了二十年的棋，眼见着已经子子分明，却要一拱手把什么都送给别人。  
  
“不是……八代目，是因为小樱的缘故吗？”奈良鹿丸不知道自己心里具体是在想什么，有可能是实在不解这些人的脑袋是怎么运转的，也有可能是出于一点无伤大雅的八卦的意思。  
  
“……”宇智波佐助停顿了一下，最后说，“也许是。”  
  
木叶军师一时倒也没明白这个也许是是什么意思。不过很多年以后，他再想起来八代目的这句话，觉得他并不是出于什么不愿意承认是为了个女人而放弃一切的傲娇心理，而是他确实已经觉得到了交给下一任的时候。  
  
“鸣人比我更适合当一个和平年代的统治者。”他最后这么说。奈良鹿丸也没了办法。他自己不愿意再坐在那个座位上，他也没办法把他的屁股强行按在那里。  
  
两个月以后的一个下午，春野樱正坐在办公室里帮着看一份心脑科的手术计划，一个小护士跌跌撞撞地跑了进来，气喘吁吁，也来不及说敬语，直接说道：“春野……春野大人，纲手大人醒了！”  
  
春野樱猛地站起身，不可思议地看着小护士，几乎瞬间就来到她面前，“你说什么？师父她醒了？”  
  
“是、是的，就在刚刚——”  
  
她话音未落，春野樱已经跑了出去。  
  
五楼的加护病房，千手纲手已经几乎在这里躺了二十年。没有人觉得她还会醒来，包括春野樱都觉得，自己的师父会在某一天机体终于不堪重负的时候静悄悄地死去。  
  
她一路撞到了很多的医护人员，但是他们看到是春野都不敢多说什么，只是疑惑地看着这个一向沉着冷静的女人像是发现什么不得了的事情一样，一路冲上了五楼。  
  
不过两分钟，她就站在纲手的病房外面。稍微抚了抚自己的胸口，平息下狂乱的心跳，春野樱推门走了进去。  
  
一个女人坐在床上看着窗户外面开始抽芽的绿叶。她很瘦，瘦的能够非常贴切地用皮包骨头来形容，但是她看起来依然很年轻，与她如出一辙的紫色印记像是烙痕一样盘踞在额头上。  
  
“师父……”春野樱轻声唤着，就像是害怕打碎某一场梦境。  
  
女人回过头，看了她一会儿，慢慢露出笑容，“啊，是樱吗？”  
  
春野樱流出泪来。在如同自己的母亲一般的人面前，她没有办法克制自己仅剩的脆弱。春野樱就是这样，每当在那些呵护着自己成长的人面前，就会不自觉地回到幼稚的时候。  
  
“是我。”她走过去坐到纲手身边，握住她枯瘦的手，“师父你真是的，一醒来就一定要变得这么年轻吗？倒显得我快比你还老了。”  
  
“哈哈，少说胡话了。”纲手习惯性地大笑，笑声却并不爽朗，而只是像坏掉的排风扇发出的呼呼声响。“师父我不过睡了一觉，你就这样没大没小了。”  
  
“师父，你这一觉睡的时间太长了。已经二十年了哟。”  
  
纲手的眼中浮现出不可思议，“二十年？我还以为只是一晚上。”她又努力伸长脖子看了看窗外的情景，“这里是木叶？”  
  
“是的，师父。”春野樱耐心地回答。  
  
“还不错啊……”纲手喃喃自语。她转过头，将自己的徒弟上下打量了半晌，“樱，你呢？”  
  
她似乎并不是很在意外面沧海桑田的世道，也不想了解现在的变化，反而真正关心着徒弟的现状，“结婚了吗？”  
  
春野樱呆了一下，然后释然地笑了，轻轻点头，“结婚了，这么大了怎么还不结呢。”  
  
“让师父猜猜，不会还是那个宇智波小子吧？”纲手揶揄地看她，似乎已经不记得自己是因为谁被困在床榻上二十年。  
  
春野樱假装无奈地回答：“是啊，师父你也太厉害了，这都能猜中。”  
  
纲手似乎是想抬手摸摸她的头，但不知道是没力气还是怎么样，最终手没有抬起来，只是动了动就继续被春野樱不松不紧地握在手心里。“你这孩子，师父能不懂你吗？既然结婚了，有孩子了吗？”  
  
春野樱碧色的眼睛闪动着晶莹的光，马上就要有水滴落下来一样的莹润，她回答时带了一点鼻音，“有呢，”脸上的笑容灿烂无比，“是一个女孩子，长得像我，也像佐助君。很聪明，已经在跟井野手鞠他们的孩子一起在上学了。等她再大一点我会把医疗忍术教给她，还有师父你教给我的怪力术，说不定她也有这个天分。”  
  
纲手笑了，微嗔地横了她一眼，然后开玩笑一样地说：“算了算了，怪力术也未必一定要教，拳脚厉害的女人总是婚姻多舛，别让你女儿再学了。”  
  
“怎么会，”春野樱笑眯了眼，“拳脚厉害才能在婚姻里保护自己。”  
  
纲手乐不可支，笑了几声以后咳嗽起来，脸色因为这咳嗽而看起来红润了不少，“唉，本来想跟你多说会儿话，可是毕竟机能下降啊。下次再说吧，樱，我要再睡会儿。”  
  
春野樱点头，扶她躺下，纲手琥珀色的眼睛看着她，说道：“樱，下次把你的女儿带来给师父看看吧。”  
  
她点头，“好。”  
  
给千手纲手盖好被子，她静悄悄地走了出去。走到门口，春野樱抓着门框回头看了一眼。纲手好像已经入睡了，脸色很平静。  
  
她这一生，有两位师长，都从身心上促进她成长。除了上两年，她每年都会去看旗木卡卡西。如今……  
  
“我走了，师父。”她轻声说。  
  
宇智波佐助如今和春野樱一起住在她家的房子里，离开火影楼来到春野宅门口，他开门的动作稍微停顿了一下。  
  
下午有人来报，五代目纲手去世了。  
  
她下午曾经从本不可能恢复的昏迷中苏醒，还跟春野樱进行了对话。毕竟事实上已经是八九十岁的老人，大概只是临终的回光返照，让她恢复了神志。  
  
曾经他丝毫不在意自己的行为会给她带来什么伤害，甚至想着如果这伤害能让她摒弃幼稚的想法那也不错。  
  
恨总比无感好。  
  
现在他却在门口就踌躇了。但几分钟以后他还是掏出钥匙打开了门。  
  
房子里没有开灯，他绕过玄关进入客厅的时候，就看到月光照进的客厅里，春野樱坐在沙发上看着窗外。  
  
宇智波佐助走过去，坐在她对面。  
  
“师父这一生，已经为木叶做了她能做的一切。”春野樱开始自言自语地开口，“她走之前还说，这木叶不错。”  
  
宇智波佐助沉默不语。他不后悔以前做的事情，只不过每一件事的决定，都需要他承担后果而已。  
  
“我没办法代替师父原谅你，”春野樱转过头看着他，眼中只有怅然，没有悲戚，“但也没有立场替她恨你。你为了建立如今的木叶做过的事情，我在私人的立场上或许没有放下的理由，但是功过对错，后世会有分晓。”  
  
“我不在乎后世怎么看我，”宇智波佐助终于开口，“我只想问你，你的决定会改变吗？”  
  
春野樱笑着摇头，“不会。佐助君，我的手比你干净不了多少。”  
  
跟时代的洪流卷噬的沧海桑田相比，他们个人之间发生的事情实在是太微不足道了，以至于她也没有了翻旧账问罪的心情。  
  
无关原谅，只是不追究了。  
  
晚上宇智波佐助仍然将春野樱搂在怀里躺在床上。春野樱睁着眼睛，看着他平稳起伏的胸口，忽然轻声说，“佐助君，如果可以的话，你想怎么死去？”  
  
宇智波佐助低低的声音从她上方传来，“为什么问这个？”  
  
“没什么，突然想起而已。如果是我的话，我想像师父一样，在梦里去世，走之前爱的人在身边。”春野樱无声地勾起嘴角，宇智波佐助默不作声地抱紧她。  
  
“佐助君，我在外面游历的时候，到达过一个峡谷，峡谷里春秋夏都开满了鲜花，厚得像地毯一样。峡谷的尽头有一个小瀑布，下面是小小的深潭。我们到那里去吧？盖一个小房子，在花海中间。”春野樱轻声描述着，描述到一些细节时，声音里带着愉快的笑意。  
  
“有瀑布的话，不会很吵么？”宇智波佐助认真地问。  
  
“唔……那我们稍微建远一点好了。”春野樱想了想回答，似乎很固执地想到那个山谷去。  
  
“好。”宇智波佐助将下巴抵着她的头顶，“就去那里吧。”  
  
月光透过窗户照进来，落在他们身上，清清冷冷。  
  
TBC.


	57. 黎明

要离开一个几乎是由他一手建立的庞大帝国不是件简单的事情，宇智波佐助本来说的三个月并不十分足够，一直到第四个月，形势才开始明朗起来。  
  
嗅觉逐渐变得敏锐的官僚政治家很快就发现，火影的很多事情在向家族联盟倾斜，倒不是将权力交给了联盟，而是把许多事务都交给了联盟长。  
  
这种奇怪的现象让他们不禁揣测火影是否是打算功成身退，于是一拨人开始有意无意地聚集到漩涡鸣人身边。  
  
这正是宇智波佐助想要的结果。他一边处理着手边的事情，一边做着其它打算。  
  
这段时间风声不小，很多人也想到春野樱这里打听一点门道，春野樱却只是闭门谢客，所有不是来资询身体状况的客人都被她客气地请出了办公室。几次以后，那些有心人也看出了春野樱不愿意掺和一脚的意思，找她的人也就少了。  
  
“你可是放弃了个炙手可热的机会啊。”山中井野坐在她对面，喝了一口冰镇的饮料调笑着说。  
  
春野樱装作不屑地笑：“我又不是没有炙手可热过。”  
  
确实，无论是曾经的纲手后人，医疗部长，首任家族联盟长，战时代火影，没有哪个名号是不让人生畏的。  
  
山中井野缩头抱拳，“怕了怕了，春野大人饶了我口不择言吧。”  
  
春野樱把细长的银勺子握在手心里，指着她，像是握着生死令一样盛气凌人地开口，“这么可恶，不能不罚。就罚你今天买单好了。”这里是家高档甜品店，价格不菲，虽然对她们两人来说不算什么。  
  
“行行行，谢大人。”两人笑闹了一阵，山中井野看着春野樱的脸，语气有些欣慰，“呐，樱，你不参加这些事情也好。我看你现在气色看起来好多了，连百豪印看起来颜色也深了一点。看来是查克拉积攒起来了啊。”  
  
春野樱无意识地摸了摸自己的额头，平滑的皮肤上，有一个菱形的印记。“是吗？我每天洗脸都能看到，倒是没有发现跟以前有什么不一样的地方。”  
  
山中井野心中感慨。她多少从春野樱话语间知道了一点点她和宇智波佐助的打算，没想到这两个杀伐果决的人最后竟然携手做出了这样的决定。  
  
传奇画本一样的情节。  
  
说了会儿话以后，她们结账离开，山中井野说要去接井阵放学，问春野樱要不要一起去。春野樱歪着头想了一会儿，“算了算了，每次看到你家儿子我都想去偷小孩，不去了，嫉妒。”  
  
山中井野笑骂她胡说八道，也不勉强，自己去了。  
  
春野樱慢悠悠地走回家，宇智波佐助还在忙，房子里就她一个人。她回到卧室，坐在梳妆台前面，伸手摸了摸自己额头上的印记。  
  
“太深了吗……”她自言自语，从盒子里取出一小罐药水，在额头上涂抹。  
  
没几下，菱形的印记就几乎消失不见，只能看到很浅的印子。  
  
春野樱从化妆盒中取出一盘紫色的染料，平静地沿着百豪印勾描，很快，一个漂亮的形状出现在额头上。她坐着等待印记风干，然后用手按了一下，确定不会再晕开，就将桌上的东西都收拾起来。  
  
镜中的自己，还是和二十出头时一样，甚至还有点少女的样貌。  
  
“佐助君，你可得快点啊……”她喃喃地说，“我可能要等不及了。”

*  
  
“……佐助，你决定了？”漩涡鸣人坐在巨大的落地窗边，定定地看着靠在桌子旁边的男人。  
  
宇智波佐助眼中倒映着金红的落日，火光燎燎，他干脆地点了一下头，“嗯。我离开之前，会在木叶大会上提名你以七代目火影的身份，接管成为木叶的统治者。”  
  
“不，我在意的不是这个。”漩涡鸣人脸色严肃，这种表情很少出现在他脸上，也从来没有如此凝重过。“你真的要放弃整个世界，跟樱酱在一起么？”他不是质疑，不是讽刺。他只是想为自己最重要的女孩求一个确定的答案。  
  
宇智波佐助瞟了他一眼，“是。”  
  
漩涡鸣人长长地呼出一口气，“没想到，最后会是你们放下一切，最不适合这些东西的我留在这里。”  
  
宇智波佐助冷淡地笑了一声，“你竟然还有承认自己不适合的时候。”从前的漩涡鸣人，就算命运说他要死，他也会拼命扭转命运，从来没有认命承认自己不行过。“成为火影，不是你的理想吗？”  
  
漩涡鸣人动了动狐须，“你可能有点误解。我的梦想是得到所有人的承认，然后光明正大地跟樱酱去约会，最好是去一乐拉面约会。”他这话说的半开玩笑半挑衅，宇智波佐助冷眼看着他，“有些不可能的事情，就别想了。”  
  
他们对视了一会儿，在某一秒一起笑了起来。  
  
并非是一笑泯恩仇，只是很多事情，他们都能放下了。  
  
“鸣人，从此木叶就交给你了。”宇智波佐助轻描淡写一句话，然后对漩涡鸣人伸出两根手指，漩涡鸣人沉默了一会儿，最终释怀一笑，同样伸出两根手指，碰上，勾住，结下了和解之印。  
  
两人的手松开以后，宇智波佐助转过身向外走，披着满身落日的余辉。漩涡鸣人看着他的背影，却不觉得像是黯然离开历史舞台的过客，反而像是曾经他难得翻阅的那些传记里，功成名就后，投玺而去的帝王。  
  
佐助，曾经势同水火的我们，现在已经能够像兄弟一样分享彼此的心境，这中间，那个女孩像绳索一样牢牢牵绊着我们。然而这一路而来满途荆棘，不是所有人都能做得像她那么好，因为意义越是重大，过程就越是坎坷。她从身到心遭遇的挫折我们都无法想象，但是如今，你们终于决定放下一切离开她拼斗了半生的地方。  
  
“喂，佐助，一定要跟樱酱再一起回到这里啊。”  
  
这是一种近乎祈祷的心情，我不知道它何时才能实现，但是在此之前，都要忍耐。被委以重任的人往往非得经受不知结果的等待，不能呼痛，不能放弃，只能咬牙前行。  
  
也许这就是我们忍者吧。

*  
  
春野樱进入了自己的办公室。她过来收拾一下东西，把最后的扫尾工作做完。等会儿宇智波佐助会来接她，然后一起离开木叶城。  
  
她摸了摸自己的桌子，温柔的动作仿佛一场告别。桌子上的病历她已经处理完毕，桌面上干净得不像一个医生的办公室。  
  
“春野医生。”一个怯怯的声音在门口响起，她转头看去，发现是新来的一个实习医生，女孩年纪不大，但天分不错，她平时也多有关照。  
  
“怎么了？”春野樱温和地问。  
  
“那个，我听说，春野医生要离开木叶城了是吗？”  
  
春野樱点头，“是的。”  
  
实习医生脸上露出一点伤心的样子，不过最后还是强颜着欢笑说：“那能不能再请教最后一个问题呢？”  
  
“当然可以。”春野樱爽快地说。于是实习生赶紧把手上的一份案例拿出来问她。春野樱耐心地给她讲解，很快实习医生就恍然大悟地点头，在自己的笔记本上记下来春野樱的指导。  
  
询问结束以后，实习医生将本子和纸张抱在怀里，对着春野樱深深鞠了一躬，“春野医生，虽然认识您的时间并不是很长，但是我真的非常敬仰您，今后不管您在哪里，我都会支持您的。希望您幸福！”一口气说话，她一溜烟跑了出去。  
  
春野樱怔怔地看着她的背影，然后抿着嘴笑起来。  
  
外面春光正好，她拉开窗户，暖风呼得吹进办公室，浓重的困意不期然漫上心头。于是她坐到椅子上，准备小睡一会儿。  
  
她很快就睡着了。身体进入休眠状态以后，心脏的跳动忽然顿了一下，不知不觉地停息下来，血管里的血液如同冬日冻结的溪流，渐渐不再流淌。凉意从那拳头大的空腔蔓延到全身，不过还好阳光照在身上，那凉并没有完全彻骨。终于当呼吸也消失停止时，梦开始展开。  
  
梦里到处是柔光与甜香，她扎着粉色的发带，穿着红裙恣意奔跑在木叶的街道上，撞到了很多人，有银发的男人，中气十足的丰满女人，还有喊着要跟她喝酒的豪爽女忍。他们没有责怪她，只是温柔地看她离开。直到最后她来到影岩上方，看到一个人背对着她站着。  
  
他转过身说，樱，我来接你了。  
  
她笑着跑过去，像个少女一样扑到他臂弯里，被他抱了个满怀。周围的景象突然变换，不再是高楼林立的木叶城，也不是当初的木叶村。这里是她描述的那片峡谷中的花海，花瓣被旋风吹起，扫过她的脸颊，远处瀑布的声音哗啦啦响，她不用回头，也知道身后就是她想要的那个小房子。  
  
真好啊。  
  
她闭着眼睛想。  
  
等会儿要跟佐助君说，她已经等不及到梦里都梦到他来接她了。  
  
山中井野拿着一叠需要签字的资料，走进了春野樱的办公室，“樱，这个文件比较急，你先看一下……”  
  
没有人回答她，樱发的女人坐在宽大的座椅里，一手撑着脸颊，另一手搭在扶手上，眼睛闭着，眉心舒展，似乎是在小憩。  
  
山中井野将资料放在桌子上，叫了她两声，“樱？樱？”  
  
女人没有任何反应。春夏之交正是最让人惬意的暖风吹了进来，带进来的细嫩绿叶落在她的肩头。  
  
‘就算黎明到来，如果明天下雨呢？’信笺上她戏谑又含着怅然释怀的话语似乎又在耳边响起。  
  
她伸出手轻轻放在女子的肩膀上，感受到淡漠的凉慢慢透过被热风熏暖的皮肤传到她的手心。预料中的悲伤并没有在这一刻涌上心头，山中井野最终只是长久地沉默。  
  
一语成谶。  
  
窗外有喧哗声传来，她扭头看去。宇智波佐助正穿过医院的大门走进来，沿路的医生护士都在恭敬地向这位木叶帝国的缔造者行礼。山中井野转回头，对着沉睡中的女人露出一个无限怜爱和温柔的笑容，“樱，佐助来接你了哦。”  
  
宇智波佐助走得很快。他脸上没什么表情，这多年来，他早就能做到喜怒不形于色，但是胸腔内他一度以为不会因为情感跃动的心脏无比有力地昭示自己的存在。  
  
他将履行跟她的承诺，开始这一生另一个需要经年实现的理想。  
  
踏上最后一级台阶，他看到山中井野的背影消失在走廊尽头。眉心一动，他走进春野樱的办公室。  
  
办公室里阳光正好，与他结下余生之诺的女人沐浴在金色的光线下，坐在办公椅上，一手撑着头，似乎是在等待的过程中睡着了。他进来的声音不小，她却并没有醒来。  
  
晚樱落在她的肩膀上，一绺头发贴着她的唇。那唇微微弯起，像是要笑着叫出谁的名字。  
  
“樱，我来接你了。”他说。  
  
无人应答。  
  
他抿着唇，仿佛听到轻笑声在房间不知名的角落响起。她仍然睡着。  
  
“樱？”  
  
‘如果是我的话，我想像师父一样，在梦里去世，走之前爱的人在身边。’  
  
飒……风吹了进来。  
  
……  
  
“樱。”  
  
［〈子夜〉正文完］  
  



	58. 外篇一 御神木

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原创人物榊苍羽番外

御神木不是一棵树，而是一种树。凡是那些年代久远的不知其所起的巨树，都会被叫做御神木，成为人们眼中的神树。  
  
榊苍羽就是被发现在这样一棵树下。据说那时他还在襁褓中，沉睡在巨大的树冠下面，除了包裹自己的棉被，再没有其他的东西。最初他是被某一个老爷爷或者是老太太捡了回去，但是那样年迈的老人终究还是没有抚养一个孩子的能力，于是将这个弃婴交到了村子里。  
  
“总得有个名字吧？”那时拿着登记表的忍者苦恼地看着这个不哭不闹的婴儿，“不然怎么登记？”  
  
把他从村子外面捡回来的老人眯着眼睛想了一会儿，想起将孩子捡回来的地方是一株巨大的出奇的杨桐树下，他看到的时候白色的桐花已经落了一地，也落满了这小婴儿一身。  
  
“姓……姓榊好了。”读过几年书的老人笑着说。杨桐树不常有，也被称为榊树。“我把他抱起来的时候隐约看到树上有一只颜色泛青的鸟，是个好意兆啊，”老人点着头，“苍羽……就叫榊苍羽好了。”苍羽，是代表幸福的青鸟苍色的羽毛。  
  
并不识很多字的忍者皱着眉，请老人将这三个字写到登记表上，“榊苍羽”，就是他一生的代号。  
  
登记的忍者点点头，将假名写在牌子上方便辨认——さかきあおは。  
  
忍村不养无用之人，这个道理是所有被木叶收养的孤儿的共识。他们从很早就开始进行高强度的训练，然后进入根，或者暗部，供人差遣调配，因为对于木叶来说是没有保障的“无根”之人，所以在任何时候也都不会是被非常信任的存在。  
  
顶多是工具。  
  
这样长大的孩子们，最被喜欢的是那些本领高强又没什么欲望的人，只要在任务中体现出一点点“诡计多端”的苗头，就会被提防到死。说起来简直是个笑话，作为忍者，哪有不竭尽所能活下去完成任务的道理，但一旦表现出非凡的才能，迎接他们的就将是一次比一次艰难的任务，直到这些佼佼者终于死在任务里。不过没关系，这样无根的孤儿多的是，死了一茬还有一茬。  
  
这些孩子里面有聪明人，时不时在任务里留一些半大不小，无伤大雅的疏漏，组织当然知道有这种情况存在，但是他们也无法辨别谁是真正无法尽善尽美，谁是有意给自己抹黑，调查成本太高，再加上这样的聪明人往往只是为了活下去而已，所以并没有人去追究这种事。  
  
榊苍羽不属于这种“聪明人”。他的任务完成率是百分之一百，自从开始出任务，超出他计划之外的情况就少之又少。但是他并不是一个有着完美履历的领导者，他带领的小队常常有人伤亡，大多数伤亡的人都是因为被他当了保证任务完美完成的“饵”。因为手段狠辣，他几乎没多久就被选进了“根”，接手的活一天比一天脏。  
  
如此下去的话，总有一天他会死在某一次肮脏的任务中的吧，即使没有，经手了太多见不得人的事情，想必上面还是会找一个合适的时机，合适的理由，把他给解决了。到时候他不会有任何遗留留在这世界上，就像从未存在过一样。  
  
榊苍羽对这既定的结局没有什么不公的感觉，因为反正他本来就是孤身一人来到这个世界，即使到最后还是孤身一人离开对他而言也没有什么不妥的地方。他心里没有对未来的希望，也没有对未来的绝望。也许到某个时候他会反抗一把，但是他觉得自己会有这样的想法只是单纯地想让那些自以为掌握着他命运的家伙知道他们的愚蠢而已，并不是对所谓的“自由”有什么格外的憧憬。  
  
直到有一天，又一次从任务里死里逃生。跟他一组的队员都知道这个代号为“杨桐”的男人是个多么冷血无情的家伙，所以他在牺牲他们的时候，他们有时也会不去考虑他的安全。这次中了埋伏，没有人回去救他，是他自己从一众穷凶极恶的家伙手上逃了出来。当然，任务也已经完成。  
  
报告的事情交给了别人，榊苍羽换下工作的衣服就随意地走在大街上。平民不靠近的话闻不到他身上的血腥气，他就这样慢悠悠地走着，活像什么衣食无忧的闲散人，其实是他大腿上的伤让他这会儿走不快，稍微迈开点大步就会拉扯到真皮下有点断裂的肌肉。  
  
“等一等。”一个中气十足的女声在他身后响起，榊苍羽没转身，只是扭头看去，率先进入眼帘的是一对傲人的胸乳，包裹在明显有点承受不住的衣衫里面，再往上看，是可以和她身后正在施工的火影岩的雕像配起来的脸，此刻正似笑非笑地看着他。  
  
榊苍羽现在身上哪儿哪儿都疼，使得他没有心情去多掩饰自己，“五代目。”他淡淡地打了个招呼，“您叫我？”  
  
千手纲手一步步走到他面前，“榊苍羽，我有话跟你说。”  
  
*  
  
对一个工具来说，被握在什么人手里并没有什么区别。榊苍羽不是个有道德观念的人，一策就反说的就是他这种人。纲手几乎没有花费什么力气就说服了他，甚至她也不知道是自己的哪句话打动了这个一直漫不经心的男人。  
  
“我可以向你保证，合适的时候，给你安排新的身份，给你自由。”她最后说。  
  
一直看着窗外的街景的榊苍羽扭过头，“合适的时候……是什么时候？”  
  
纲手摸着茶杯的手一顿，她前面承诺的种种一项也没有打动他，竟然在这里有所触动么？她看着面前也才二十出头的青年，他灰色的眼睛一片平静，虽然是在谈判，比较筹码，眼中却着实没什么欲求。当初暗部把一批能够得到的根部名单拿给她，她一眼就看中了这个眼睛平静的青年。  
  
也许会很难搞，但是如果能争取到这个人，她有预感，会是自己这边的一大助力。  
  
她美艳的唇勾起一个笑容，“当你不想干的时候。”  
  
榊苍羽微微脱力靠在椅子上，太阳有点明晃晃地照着他的眼睛。  
  
其实他想的话，要离开也不是件难事。眯起眼睛，受不住亮光的淡色瞳孔急剧收缩，他不动声色地转动眼珠，看着前面等他回答的女人。  
  
这些人为什么总觉得自己能掌握别人的命运？  
  
放在膝盖上的手指轻轻敲了两下膝盖骨。不知道这个女人跟团藏能有什么不同呢。  
  
最终他坐直身子。“好，我同意了。”榊苍羽的脸上带着客气的，温和的，现在有了一点恭顺的笑容。纲手看着这各部分都调得恰到好处的微笑，心里想着应当是最后的筹码打动了他。  
  
毕竟谁不想活在自己的掌控中呢。  
  
“好。你受伤了吧？一起去趟医院？”纲手意有所指，榊苍羽知道她要给自己卖给根部这么多年的身体做一下检查，毕竟他们的身体里肯定有防止反水的禁制机制，不然他也不会被允许半道上跟火影出来喝茶。  
  
千手纲手把榊苍羽带到医院后，先是让他到一个科室去处理外伤，自己去做其他准备。他推开办公室的门，里面光线很不错，他的主治医生现在正穿着白大褂在桌子旁边写什么东西。  
  
他还从来没见过颜色这么柔嫩的头发，在阳光下泛着白，整体是漂亮的樱粉。  
  
“啊，你好，请过来坐吧。”回过神来的医生笑着说。她只是个小姑娘，看起来十五六岁的样子。榊苍羽从来没有来过医院，都是自己在宿舍处理伤口，在她的示意下慢慢走到她身前的凳子上坐下。  
  
“我是春野樱，放松，现在我要给你检查。”她柔声说。其实他发现了她说话的语气有点不自然，显然并不是她平时说话的腔调，大概是还不习惯这样医生跟患者的交流。  
  
纲手竟然把自己交给这么一个新手？他在心里淡淡地想。但没有表现出什么，伸出手放在桌上。春野樱伸出一只手按在他的手腕上，绿色的查克拉亮起，她一边感受着一边问，“是外伤吗？”  
  
“嗯。”能一边使用医疗忍术一边询问病情，看来虽然从事医疗不久，但其实是个厉害的人。  
  
“唔……经脉也有点受损呢。”春野樱收回手在新的病例卡上写，低着头说，“请把衣服脱了让我看一下患处。”  
  
榊苍羽没有质疑和停顿就自然地开始脱下身上的衣服，春野樱一边写病历一边伸手拉上窗帘。她再抬起头的时候，面前站着的是一个只穿着遮住重点部位的衣服的人。  
  
他身上到处都是“患处”。  
  
春野樱叹了口气，刚才闻到他身上的血腥味她就知道伤口肯定不小也不少。纲手经常让受伤的暗部到她这边来接受治疗，一是为了让她练手，二也是为了保密。她想这大概也是暗部里的某一人。  
  
她取出消毒器材，开始给他处理伤口，先是伤口最多的背部。消毒水擦过的地方只有翻出的肌肉在受到刺激后生理性地抽搐，青年只是一声不响地坐在那里。他背上的伤疤很多，多数结得十分难看，一看就知道没怎么好好处理。  
  
“以后这种自己不方便的伤口还请到医院来啊。”春野樱还不是一个见惯生死的医生，如此斑驳的后背让她未免心中发酸。  
  
青年不应声。暗部很多人都是这样的，沉默，不回答，不在意。  
  
春野樱无奈地叹气。小心地将伤口里的秽物弄干净，大的开裂缝合起来，弄完后背也用了好一会儿。她转到榊苍羽正面，一眼就看到了大腿内侧那个狰狞的伤口。她让榊苍羽躺在一边的床上，以免下意识紧绷肌肉导致肌肉纤维再生不正常。  
  
仔细的消毒，然后用医疗查克拉延展断裂的肌肉纤维，最后恢复创口并适当缝合。  
  
“这样的话就没什么大问题了。”春野樱笑着说，“我开一点消炎药，有化脓反应或者低烧的话记得吃一点。唔……不过最近天气不热，应该不会。”  
  
说着她唰唰唰在药单上写。榊苍羽默默地穿上衣服，看着一行行清秀的字迹出现在白色的纸张上，女孩的头发随着动作微微晃动，不时落下来，又被她拨到耳后。  
  
写完之后她将所有的资料夹在一起递给他，“药的话去药房开就好，以后还请注意安全，重要伤口请务必来医院治疗。”  
  
他随意地点了一下头，伸手去拿她递过来的纸。一抽，没抽动，他挑眉看向她。  
  
“我是认真的。”春野樱的表情非常严肃，“以后还有严重的伤口的话，还请来医院。”而不是自己草率地处理。  
  
榊苍羽手上力气一顿，最终点头的幅度大了一点，“知道了。”  
  
少女这才松开了他的资料。  
  
离开春野樱的办公室以后，他来到五楼的纲手办公室，她正在里面等他，见他伤口处理得很完美，这个见面时还城府颇深的女人脸上出现浅薄的普通人的得意，“怎么样，我的徒弟还不错吧。”  
  
榊苍羽看着她的脸，不知道她有什么好骄傲的，不过于他来说回应一句是无关紧要的事情，于是他又点头，“啊。”  
  
这一天，纲手花了整个下午清除了他体内被根部种下的毒蛊，即使医术精妙如她，完成后也出了一身汗，疲倦地坐在椅子上。榊苍羽站起身，眼睛的余光正好从留了一条缝的窗帘处看到上午给他治疗的女孩正向一个金发的男孩走过去。  
  
那个男孩脸上的笑容欢喜极了，好像看到女孩就足以让他流露出这么快乐的笑容一样。  
  
他无意识地模仿了一下。  
  
“你倒是生了一副好皮囊。”纲手淡淡的声音传来，“只干杀人的勾当可惜了。”  
  
榊苍羽转头看她。  
  
“苍羽，”她开始叫他的名字，“有时候控制人心比控制武器更能杀人于无形。”  
  
“是吗？”他应了一声，不知道怎么的，想起办公室里女孩给他治疗时专注的侧脸。  
  
*  
  
在纲手手下的时期，榊苍羽开始接受一些不那么刀口舔血的任务，从前不是没有这种任务，只不过他不会挑罢了，比起那些从重要人物口中套取情报的任务，他更倾向于去做让人一辈子都不能说话的活。  
  
但这种任务并不比他习惯的那些要简单，根部发现他开始有了这方面的意愿以后，便给他增设了训练。  
  
榊苍羽终于知道了杀人劫货并不是世界上最肮脏下作的活。  
  
第一次非杀人任务，是从一位贵妇那里获得需要的行军路线情报。只是两个小国之间的纷争，这边的国君昏聩无能，他的母亲已经把持政局很久。他需要下手的就是这位身份尊贵的女人。  
  
男女之事也不过如此。  
  
榊苍羽在那个已经开始衰老的女人身上动作的时候想着。并没什么快意，但他毕竟是受过训练的忍者，很恰当地表现出沉醉其中的模样，那位贵妇人虽然远比他经验丰富，但是这样年轻而且富有活力的身体很快就让她沉迷其中。  
  
结束以后，榊苍羽将女人搂在怀里。她懒懒地摸着他背上的疤痕，“游历途中弄的？”他的身份是走投无路的浪客。  
  
榊苍羽点头，“不是太平世道。”说着话他搂着女人的胳膊用了点力，好像她是这不太平世道中唯一让他动容的存在一样。  
  
女人垂了垂眼皮。他们这些人即使大权在握，每天看的也不过是四方的天，见的也就是那么几个人，说是智者其实见识有多少呢。  
  
况且寂寞让人变得愚蠢。  
  
她向榊苍羽怀里歪了一点，“明天，再来吧。”  
  
榊苍羽吻了吻她干皱的脸颊，“好。”  
  
没有半个月，摄政的贵妇已经被漂亮的剑客勾走了心神。他也并不把她当神灵一样供起，只是常常带着淡淡地忧伤和淡淡地欣喜的眼神看她。从未被谁当做过珍宝的贵妇屈服在这眼神下。  
  
白天行踪不定，晚上披着月色前来相会，谁没有过对这样凄美的爱情的向往呢？  
  
贵妇将一把写着自己亲手誊录的和歌的描金纸扇赠予了榊苍羽，他一脸震惊地接过，怔怔地看着贵妇真诚的脸。  
  
“羽君，这是我的心意。我想问你，你可愿意留在这里与我在一处吗？”贵妇保持着矜持问，但是眼中是藏不住的期待。  
  
榊苍羽的嘴唇开始颤抖，最终他将扇子和贵妇一起搂进怀里，“当然，夫人。”  
  
“最近吾国正对外用兵，等到一切都平息下来……我会给你某个合适的身份……”  
  
大约以为自己遇到真爱了吧，愚蠢的女人。抱着她的榊苍羽面无表情地听着她絮絮叨叨地说着战场的情报，把自己需要的部分听得清清楚楚，不时诱导几句。扇骨硌在他们中间，硬得像利器外裹着的鞘。  
  
第二天，榊苍羽没有再去贵妇的府邸，以后也再没去过。听说后来她的国家兵败，她自焚而死。  
  
榊苍羽对此并没有反应，甚至那把扇子都不知道什么时候就扔了。也许就是她送给他的那天。  
  
长期任务后的空窗，榊苍羽坐在宿舍地窗台上，想着那个年近五十的女人最后关头在想什么，不过他没有这种思考的经验，想着大约不过是诅咒怨憎他罢了，连有没有聪明到知道他是那个害她国破身死的人都不一定。这是榊苍羽最后一次想起这个让自己第一次体会男女之事的女人，此后再也没有过。  
  
他开始承认纲手说的是对的，控制人心更能杀人于无形。他是个非常优秀的伪装者，可以是落魄的剑客，也可以是忧郁的文生，总之是可以勾一切深闺之中活在梦里的女人的妖。  
  
他能做的也不仅是这些。根部众人传言，“杨桐”性情大变，开始十分在意自己的队友，甚至不惜赔上自己去让队友平安撤退，不知道是经历了什么。  
  
他的任务履历虽然因此变得不完美，但是却收获了别的东西。  
  
榊苍羽救的那些人，不是队伍中最厉害的，而往往是常有疏漏的人。  
  
是那些自以为表演得天衣无缝的“聪明人”。然而他们不知道自己是被榊苍羽挑入了眼，只是在一次一次仗义的“出手相救”中交付了忠心。  
  
掌控人心，也没那么难。榊苍羽想着，除了自己这样淡漠无情的人，谁都是很容易揣摩，很容易控制的。他开始戴上习惯性的笑容，见谁都是温柔体贴的无害模样，曾经冷酷无情的杨桐渐渐无人知晓，因为那一茬人都死得差不多了，他成了根部的大前辈。  
  
团藏正准备出手整治，毕竟下面这拨人不需要有“领头羊”的存在。不过还没等他下手，自己就被人整治了。接手根部的是团藏的接班人，论起本事威望都不足以撑起根的大舞台，因此正式开始仰仗榊苍羽的力量。  
  
成为根部名义上的副手实际上的首领的那一天，榊苍羽仍然坐在没有调动的宿舍窗台上。真不是什么难事，他想着。不过他同时也发现跟着纲手和跟着团藏确实没有区别，他们说着不同的理念，干的事情本质上其实差不多，所以某种程度而言，榊苍羽还更倾向于团藏，干脆利落，没有那些迂回，痛快地承认自己是必要之恶。  
  
不过很快，他就被一纸名单送到了昏迷不醒的纲手的徒弟手上。名单是他自己送的，他知道纲手的小弟子的名字是“春野樱”。  
  
*  
  
显然小姑娘已经不太记得这个当年诊治过的“暗部”了。雪地上她转过头的时候，眼中全是警惕与陌生，但还是笑着叫了一声“榊君”，那笑容跟当年诊室里的完全不同，虚假而且灰败。他心里一哂，这掩饰也太没有技术含量。  
  
小姑娘的眼睛干干净净，即使处在这样的世界里，眼底仍然映照着雪光，漂亮澄澈的绿色让他起了一点奇异的心思。  
  
也许可以给她一次机会，看有没有资本让自己投诚。  
  
春野樱一开始并没有让他满意。天真的理想主义者，一直没有做好下狠手的觉悟，对于深谙“不是你死就是我活”这个道理的榊苍羽来说，实在不是值得托付的人。从前纲手承诺过，他可以在任何不想干的时候退出，他觉得应该就是这时候了。  
  
不过中间总会出现几件事情让他犹豫一瞬。第一次是日向日足遇刺身亡的时候。春野樱虽然没有被指派负责验尸，但是他知道她去停尸间看了一眼，他也是。她进入停尸间的时候他没来得及出去，只好迅速地躲到冰柜背后。  
  
从她的视线死角，榊苍羽看到她熟练地将盖住尸体的白布掀开，然后进行了一些他不熟悉的操作。  
  
几分钟以后，她盖上白布，脸色不太好，自言自语出一个名字，“雏田……”  
  
躲在冰柜后面的榊苍羽心里一顿，待春野樱出去以后自己去检查了一下尸体，并检查不出什么异样。不过以春野樱的医疗水平，他相信她肯定是看出了什么。  
  
为了当上日向一族的族长而杀了自己的父亲，对他而言没什么无法理解的。  
  
但是对于春野樱来说可不一定。  
  
他退出了房间，脑子里已经能想象春野樱面对日向雏田时尴尬的模样。  
  
然而第二天在火影例会上，面对日向雏田她没有表现出任何异样，就像什么都没发现，平静地发言，看报告，等结论。  
  
榊苍羽在角落里观察她，忍不住笑了一下。然后他发现，不止他一个人在看着春野樱，还有那个黑头发的宇智波，同样不动声色地将眼神钉在她身上。  
  
有趣。  
  
水面上宁静的日子一天天这样过去，医疗部和新火影派也就这样不咸不淡地僵持着。没有大事发生，榊苍羽最终还是无聊地呆在春野樱这一边。  
  
直到六代目的手术失败。  
  
他最终知道了这一场指向新火影的医疗事故是死掉的和活着的两人共同策划的事情。从这一件事情以后，他终于开始正视这个女人，并且用自己的力量去帮助她。也许是她坐在楼梯上从阴影中看向他的目光让他心神颤抖的原因。  
  
对于他这样一个没有心的人来说，舍弃什么是很简单的事情，但是当他看到一个原来那样捧着自己的心的人，放任自己的心萎顿在尘土中再亲自踩上一脚，不禁也觉得有些可悲起来。  
  
春野樱似乎拥有了完全的斗志和觉悟，没有人再给她遮风挡雨，她的成长速度快得惊人。没多久，她带着他去见了春野宅地下室的秘密。  
  
金发少年从病床上抬头看向他。  
  
这是她藏的一手大棋，也是日后不断牺牲她自己的原因。榊苍羽有时候想，如果自己那个时候找个机会杀了漩涡鸣人，甚至不用他动手，只要他用某种方法透露给宇智波佐助，也许春野樱就不会做出后面那些选择。  
  
也许她会永远消沉下去，永远不会成为配他看上一眼的人，但是她会好好活着。  
  
为了正义和信念而战的春野樱开始抓住他的目光。和他前面的那些拥有者不同的是，她还是会忏悔不安，但是她不会犹豫。就像杀手杀完了人总是不停洗手，虽然有点自欺欺人，却并不否认自己肮脏的事实。  
  
她不再是樱花了，也许是一根荆棘，细长带刺，谁碰谁伤。比起那漂亮的花，他反而对这荆棘宝贝起来，层层围住，在外面给她劈山开河，即使这荆棘并没有对他卸下防御。  
  
宇智波佐助看她的眼神也开始变得不一样，榊苍羽现在不再觉得有趣，他觉得不舒服，就像有人在觊觎他的荆棘。  
  
他觉得如果日子一直这样下去也未尝不可，她的身边只有他。但后来还是启动了自从漩涡鸣人醒来的那天起就一直在筹备的计划。那一天晚上他在春野宅等了一晚春野樱也没有回来，后来再见面就又成了他看不上的样子。  
  
从那一天开始，榊苍羽算是彻底记恨上了宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人两个人，没有理由，没有尽头。  
  
*  
  
春野樱的死讯和宇智波佐助失踪的消息一起传来的时候，他正站在大堤上监察进度，来报信的人没有听到他应允的声音好半天都不敢动。  
  
这一位可不是好相与的。  
  
半晌榊苍羽平静地说，“嗯，我知道了。你回去以后把新的图纸整理好下发下去。”  
  
手下松了一口气，答应后就离开了大堤。这一天榊苍羽倒是再也没有离开大堤，一直到明月升到中天的时候，他仍然站在那里。  
  
“我早就说过，不如跟我呆在这里。”他自言自语，看着极北之地最宽阔，不得不用堤坝束缚的河道，流动的河水让他眼晕，于是干脆坐下来，最后直接躺在了大堤上。  
  
好好地睡了一觉，第二天榊苍羽连夜秘密赶回了木叶。他将春野樱的尸体从尚未下葬的棺木中偷了出来，带到自己所在的城市，用当初看着春野樱用在漩涡鸣人身上的方法救活了她。  
  
春野樱睁开眼睛的时候，他觉得自己的心脏又开始温热地跳动起来，带着整个身体都变得温暖。榊苍羽从来不去分辨自己内心的感情，他一直觉得这种东西是不存在的，而那些对于这些可有可无的东西执着的人也是不可理喻的，包括宇智波佐助。但是在看到春野樱睁开眼睛朝他笑的这一瞬间，他心里模模糊糊地觉得，说不定这就是她从前所说的那种“爱”呢？  
  
她的眼睛这样真实，她的呼吸这样明显，她张开嘴，唤道：  
  
“榊君——？”  
  
他浑身一抖，睁开眼睛。  
  
自己仍然睡在大堤上，远远的地平线上太阳都还没有露出端倪，晨间的风有点冷，大概是五六点的样子。  
  
站在他身边的是城主的女儿，此刻正提着一个食盒，怯怯地看着他，“你……你怎么在这边睡着了？我本来去给你送早饭的，你家那边的人说你没有回去。”  
  
榊苍羽揉了揉眼睛。她说到“家”的时候，他想到了那个花之城的房子，每次他回去，那个女人都坐在窗户下面看书喝茶。那时候她不大愿意搭理他，但是还是会在听到开门声时看他一眼。  
  
“啊，没什么，有点累了。”他坐起来看着姑娘温柔地笑了一下。城主之女一下脸红起来，她将食盒递过去，吞吞吐吐地说是自己亲手做的，请他收下。  
  
榊苍羽记得的，一切都还没有发生的时候，他就已经在任务完成回宿舍的路上看到过那个女孩，将各种各样奇怪的东西递给队伍里的男孩子，“佐助君，是我亲手做的，不嫌弃的话还请收下……啊对了笨蛋鸣人也有啦！别闹了……”  
  
他之所以能记得，是因为整个木叶都没有人再有那样漂亮的头发。  
  
那两个男孩总是会一起收下女孩的心意，一个一脸不耐烦，一个满脸欣喜若狂。  
  
收下别人的心意意味的东西可太多了，不是好不容易有了心又把它丢给了别人的人能够承受的。  
  
榊苍羽站起身，摸了摸女孩的头发，“谢谢，不过不用了。”然后他转身向大堤下走。  
  
少女落寞地看着他的背影，榊苍羽却忽然伸出一只手挥了挥，应该是跟她说，“别这么生分啊，榊君什么的——”  
  
“——叫我苍羽就好。”  
  
［〈御神木〉完］  
  



	59. 外篇二 一人花开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日向雏田视角番外

很多人以为八代目和代火影相继离开木叶以后，七代目为了更好地巩固对整个帝国的控制，会迎娶第三任家族联盟长，日向雏田为di国第一fu人。然而这个猜测在民众间流传了很长时间，终究从一个猜测变成一个不攻自破的谣言。  
  
学者们开始摇着头在史书上写下“伟人们的内心没有爱情的一席余地”。雏田有的时候会看一看秘书摆在办公室里作为装饰的书籍，看到类似的记述的时候都会微笑一下——圈外人的猜测总是这么自以为是而且有趣。  
  
八代目带着他的爱人离开木叶以后，七代目立刻就叫她去了火影楼，那座已经变得非常恢弘的建筑对她来说并不陌生，等着电梯上升的时候日向雏田看着自己在光洁透亮的金属内壁上的脸，忽然意识到自己似乎非常平静。  
  
是被他召见，她却并没有激动，曾经连听到他的名字都会脸红，现在却——  
  
叮，电梯到了顶楼。  
  
她没有马上出去，内壁上反射着她平静到有些呆滞的眼睛。许久没有动静以后电梯的门又自动关了起来，铁牢笼将日向雏田关在其中，又或者只是她自己单纯地不想出去。好在一直没有人使用电梯，所以她并没有被送到其他地方去。  
  
日向雏田在这个封闭的空间里思考一个简单幼稚的问题：她是不爱漩涡鸣人了吗，所以才会不像以前一样对他任何的近距离举动欣喜若狂。  
  
然而最终她并没有得出什么答案。  
  
如果是春野樱的话，她会怎么考虑呢？日向雏田忽然想。  
  
世界上有一些人，他们生来就比普通人胜出一筹，智慧，力量，等等等等，春野樱就属于前者。而像自己这样的普通人，生来没有被赋予那样的天赋，所以只能去临摹别人的思考方式。  
  
哎呀，自己这辈子临摹的东西可太多了。雏田低头微微笑了一下。有些事情连她自己都认为是自己原初的想法了。  
  
想回来，如果是春野樱的话。  
  
‘联盟做的每一件事情，都必须有价值。我们要杜绝无谓的牺牲。’这是她当年成立家族联盟后在联盟第一次会议上说的话，不知怎么的，雏田一直牢记在心。也许中间她曾经忘记过，但是每一次牺牲来临的时候她都会再次将这句话血淋淋地刻回脑子里。  
  
价值。  
  
她开始清算自己为漩涡鸣人做的事情。并非是她大言不惭，实在是太多了，幼年时单纯的爱慕尚且不提，光是她一厢情愿地决定实现他“死后”的梦想的那段时间，她就做了太多的事情。比如学着怎样去做一个上位者，比如逐步推进日向一族的宗分改革，比如杀了自己的父亲。日向日足临死时迷茫困惑的表情在她眼前闪现，但是雏田决定不去多想，这件事情对她而言已经没有什么被回忆的价值，而是被简单地归入“排除挡路的人”的序列当中。  
  
这么说起来自己果真为了他做了很多事情，如此奋不顾身，孤注一掷的付出，如果不是为了爱情的话，那么她就找不到一个合适的理由了。  
  
日向雏田伸手按开了电梯门，时间并没有过多久，只不过几十秒，她就将很多事情梳理了一遍。她决定走进那个办公室，听完火影想说的话以后索取一下回报——她想要的爱情。  
  
漩涡鸣人坐在窗户旁边，看着远处的影岩。影岩上的面孔不再会增加，八代目在位的时候就决定将那块地方划归为历史遗迹而不是什么身份证明，现在上去看一看还需要付一点所谓的“维修老化费”。  
  
听到开门声，他转着轮椅转过来，笑着说：“雏田，你来了。”  
  
日向雏田仍然先是恭敬地行了一礼，“是的，火影大人。”  
  
“我们的关系不需要这么客气。”漩涡鸣人无奈地挥了挥手。他是远比上一位平易近人的领袖，绝大多数时候并不会给为他效忠的人带来压力。  
  
“是。我也有事情要跟鸣人说——等你说完之后。”  
  
漩涡鸣人愣了一下。他虽然说着让日向雏田随意一些，但是他还真没有想过她真的能如此平等地与他对话。不过这样也好，于是他指了指旁边的沙发示意日向雏田坐下，她也就从善如流地坐下了。  
  
话已经说了出去，这次绝对不能逃避，一定要让自己曾经做的所有事情“有价值”。  
  
漩涡鸣人坐到办公桌后面，似乎是斟酌了一下才开口说：“雏田，你也知道，佐助他们离开以后，家族联盟联盟长的职位就空缺了下来。”  
  
日向雏田点点头表示明白情况。当初春野樱和漩涡鸣人两人都当之无愧，现在看来却是没有什么合适的人选，这也是新成立的帝国的原因，兼具能力和资历的人才还不是很多。  
  
“——所以我希望你能成为家族联盟的第三任联盟长。”  
  
日向雏田惊愕地抬起头看着漩涡鸣人，“可是，当初制定的规则就是，联盟长不能来自联盟成员家族——”  
  
漩涡鸣人打断了她说的话：“雏田，这不是问题。在现在的局势下面，让一个更有能力的人担任联盟长比让一个更具有合法性的人担任联盟长重要的多——只是，你愿不愿意。”  
  
日向雏田微微低下头。能被漩涡鸣人说成是有能力的人，她不知道自己是不是该欣慰，但目前重要的是，她愿不愿意接受这个职位。  
  
他说的没错，如果是火影力排众议的话，这个不成文的规定也不是不能打破，但如果她成为了家族联盟长的话——  
  
日向雏田忽然心头一震。联盟长和火影毕竟是木叶帝国在将来互相制衡的存在，他们这两代的良好运转不代表着将来事情也能这样顺利，也就是说，从他们这一代开始，除了在成为联盟长的人选上能稍微宽松一些以外，就不能再越雷池一步了。  
  
联盟长和火影的爱情，是不可能实现的，就像宇智波佐助和春野樱。  
  
她慢慢抬起头，想去看漩涡鸣人是什么表情。也许他从来就不知道自己对他的感情，所以能如此郑重而随意地说：“请你成为家族联盟长吧。”  
  
那双蓝色的眼睛里面，竟然有着淡淡的乞求。  
  
应该不是求着她成为联盟长吧，而是为了别的一些东西。但是日向雏田没法明确地说出是什么，她从来不是真正的聪明人，不过这一刻开始，她明白了漩涡鸣人并非不知道她的爱情，甚至他用一种极其隐晦又残忍的方式，温柔地拒绝了她。  
  
有些东西，不被珍惜的话就没有价值了。  
  
三十六岁的日向雏田不喜欢曾经多愁善感的自己，当然也不会允许自己回到那个多愁善感瞻前顾后的模样，那样太对不起自己牺牲的一切，也对不起春野樱。  
  
“好。”她站起身，对坐在轮椅上的帝国领袖单膝下跪，“我愿意成为家族联盟第三任联盟长，为木叶贡献一切，乃至生命。”她好像也只有生命了。  
  
漩涡鸣人笑起来，伸手将她扶住，“谢谢你，日向。”  
  
他没有问她本来想说的事情是什么，她也淡淡地将最后的少女情怀丢进垃圾桶。在漩涡鸣人叫她“日向”的那一刻起，他们之间曾经隔着电线杆，隔着垃圾桶，隔着人山人海的距离都在这一瞬间消失不见，日向雏田站起来的时候真切地感受到自己站在他身边，成为了能够与他比肩的人，但是这一刻她也知道，这辈子她能向他走的最远的距离就在这里到了尽头。  
  
日向雏田成为了一个优秀的联盟长，没有任何人能对她的成员出身表示不满，因为她的公正无私不输于历史上的任何一位联盟长，即使后世也是一样。几乎没有人记得几十年前这样一位手段果决的女人是一个怎样羞涩腼腆的少女，即使偶有人提起也会被一片不相信的声音压下去。  
  
雏田终于成了别人口中的“生来如此”，她的同期们在战争中死了不少，因此知道真相的人确实越来越少。  
  
漩涡鸣人对她的信任也是几乎绝对的，任何秘密提案都会在讨论之前先交到她和奈良鹿丸手上，他在她面前没有什么秘密。而且虽然她在民众以及下属的心中也是铁面无私的形象，但是毕竟比奈良鹿丸要温软一些，所以有的时候他还是会拜托她一些事情，比如说偷偷给他带一份拉面，或者陪他去看一看故人。  
  
日向雏田不止一次去过那个鲜花开成地毯，瀑布流水轰鸣的山谷，推着漩涡鸣人走在没有路的路上，车轮不可避免地将一些花朵碾成汁液，好在这里鲜花众多，即使碾碎一些也没关系。  
  
漩涡鸣人一直让她推慢一些，他会在路途上采摘一些鲜花放在膝盖上，等他们到那个木屋的时候就正好差不多是一束，然后他不客气地拍门喊着：“佐助，我来了！给我开门！”  
  
这是他唯一能够抛下领袖身份的地方，像个不知天高地厚的毛头小子，大言不惭自认天下第一。  
  
曾经与她尔虞我诈了许多年的男人带着通身的淡然打开门，看到他们也是一言不发，只是让他们进来。  
  
漩涡鸣人从来不跟他谈公事，只是说说最近听到的奇闻，走之前会去看一看春野樱的墓，把扎成一束的花放在墓碑前，和一直有的另一束花放在一起。  
  
站在他们身后的雏田会悄悄去看一会儿帝国的缔造者，难以想象这个男人每天摘花的情景。  
  
他们能呆的时间不长，最多两个小时就得走。日向雏田能发觉每次漩涡鸣人都会很不舍，主要是舍不得那块灰突突的石头——以及下面的那个人。  
  
日向雏田挺理解的，她也不太舍得。但他们这些活着的人要做的事情还有很多，不是每个人都像宇智波佐助那么幸运，在最终得到了陪伴她的权力，他们还得投身滚滚红尘，憋着一腔子痛苦喜笑颜开。  
  
推着漩涡鸣人离开山谷的时候，漩涡鸣人靠在轮椅上睡着了，发出轻微的鼾声。日向雏田给他的腿上盖上毯子，慢悠悠地走着，然后她看到路边的一朵小雏菊，细细嫩嫩的，在渐凉的风中挺立。她特别喜欢它，从远处过来，擦肩而过，一直看着那朵颤颤巍巍的花儿，但她最终没有把它带走，她希望它在这里开放，光彩亮丽一个秋天。  
  
她摸了摸漩涡鸣人的头发，有点像秋天的稻草，干干的，但很温暖。  
  
那雏菊就像她的爱情，即使无人欣赏，也终究感动了自己一回，悄没声儿地一人花开，一人花败。  
  
［〈一人花开〉 完］


	60. 外篇三 圣诞欢歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对峙时期的某一次平安夜的故事

近几年木叶的气候略有一些变化，有时会出现一些数十年前不会有的状况。比如说十二月末，就下起了纷纷扬扬的大雪。  
  
一些刊登在杂志上的研究说，这种不算轻微也不算严重的气候变化可能与数年前的那一场掀起了整个忍界腥风血雨的忍界大战有关。毕竟在那场上古神祗降临的战役后，整个忍界的地貌都发生了变化，多少会影响气候。  
  
但是平民们并不关心天气为什么会更早变冷。对他们来说，只不过是早一点穿上厚实的衣服而已。  
  
今天是平安夜。不知道什么时候开始在木叶流行的节日，不过一开始，也只是商家促销的噱头而已，现在，在这个节日大肆庆祝的人倒也是越来越多了。  
  
木叶高层今天有一个晚宴，不算非常官方，但是毕竟是火影牵头的，怎么说都确实是一件大事。  
  
七点的时候，火影一行人走进已经熙熙攘攘的宴会现场。穿着火影披风的黑发男人漫不经心地将大厅扫了一眼。  
  
还有人没来。  
  
他稍微瞥了一眼大厅里的钟。距离开宴时间已经没多久了。  
  
侍者走上来，殷勤地接过他摘下的火影帽，挂到首席后面装饰华丽的墙面上。宇智波佐助脸色淡淡地在众人的簇拥下来到圆桌旁边，他坐下以后，其他人才纷纷入席。众人多少都能发觉出火影不加掩饰的不悦，说起来好像——  
  
进来以后就坐在资统部那一桌的香燐很快就明白了。那个女人又迟到了。  
  
片刻以后，门口传来人声，所有人都看向这些胆敢在火影举办的宴席上迟到的一行人。  
  
首先绕过影壁，出现在众人面前的是一头樱发的女子。她穿着漂亮的晚礼服，并不长的头发挽成小小的发髻固定在脑后，散发着摄人风华的脸上带着得体的，浅淡的笑容。  
  
她身旁是穿着古典和服的日向雏田，这位日向家主似乎并没有因为自己同样迟来而感到歉意，还是衣服云淡风轻的端庄模样。  
  
春野樱的右后半步距离是白发低束的榊苍羽。他只是跟着春野樱一行人走进来，脸上带着一点慵懒的笑意，不过他的举止，距离，怎么看都有一点拥趸的味道。  
  
其他都是一些小人物，宴会上的人都没有多加留意。  
  
春野樱会迟来这件事情并不让他们惊讶。毕竟以这两位现在的交锋程度来说，故意晚到拂对方的面子什么的都算温和的。  
  
春野樱先行一步，走到宇智波佐助近前，微笑谦和地开口：“抱歉，火影大人，我们来晚了。雪天路滑，我和日向家主不敢坐车，是一起步行过来的。”  
  
这种借口，对于忍者来说，就是个笑话。有脑子的人都知道她是故意的。  
  
宇智波佐助眯了眯眼睛，露出一个冷淡的笑容，“没关系。”  
  
春野樱点了点头，坐到他不远处的座位上，榊苍羽自然地坐在她身边。  
  
整个晚宴上这两人倒是没有再发生什么针锋相对的交谈，觥筹交错间，皆是一片其乐融融的景象。宇智波佐助穿过层层的人群，看到春野樱举着细长的酒杯，与前来寒暄的高层们恰到好处地攀谈。几个人散开以后，她觉察到他的目光，向这边看了过来。  
  
宇智波佐助并没有转移视线，就那样盯着她，没有意义，没有目的。  
  
春野樱同样没有回避，她甚至举起自己的酒杯遥遥向他示意。宇智波佐助端起酒杯同样一点头，然后饮了一口杯中醇厚的红色液体。  
  
再看向那边时，她已经跟另一些人交流起来。  
  
水月一向是不喜欢这种聚会的，但是作为宇智波佐助的心腹之一，这几年他还是渐渐学会压制住内心的拒绝参加了不少这样形形色色的活动。他其实不明白，曾经都不愿意跟无关紧要的人多说一句话的宇智波怎么会好像天生就会跟人虚与委蛇的那一套一样，自从回到了木叶，将一盘大棋下得风生水起。  
  
看到人走得差不多了，他瞬间失去形象趴在桌子上，“真是累死人的无聊宴会啊。”香燐推了推眼镜，不轻不重地在他背上拍了一下，“你坐好了说话。”  
  
“有什么关系，那些家伙——哦。”在香燐的示意下，他看到了还没有离开的春野樱一行人。  
  
宇智波佐助瞟了他一眼，水月却好像完全无知无觉一样，反而吊儿郎当地开口，“既然还没走，要不要到祭典那里去看看？反正都是熟人是不是。”  
  
香燐简直想给他一巴掌，什么熟人不熟人的，他这是要让如今最你死我活的两个人一起去逛祭典？真是疯了。  
  
宇智波佐助却竟然没有马上驳回他的意见，倒是看向春野樱那边，像是在询问看法一般。  
  
不会吧。香燐在内心震惊了一下，这两个人还真准备一起去逛祭典吗？以他们如今的立场？  
  
春野樱稍微思考了一会儿，竟然点了点头，“好啊，那一起吧，资统部的各位。”  
  
香燐机械地点着头。不管怎么样，她有点相信这个节日了，很神奇。  
  
也许是圣诞祭典人太多的原因，这两支气氛诡异的队伍混迹在里面竟然没有什么太大的突兀感。春野樱和宇智波佐助并肩但相隔一段距离走在前面，后面分别跟着他们的人。  
  
水月现在确实有点后悔刚才的提议了。还不如自己来逛逛，也比跟着帮人饭后竞走消食强。  
  
经过一个射击摊位的时候，水月随手拿起一根飞镖。是仿照苦无制作的，但是轻很多，他一捏在手里就知道摊主在飞镖上动了手脚，里面掺杂了两种不同的材料，会让飞镖被扔出去以后不平衡，很难击中目标。  
  
他稍微感受了一下，扔出一根飞镖，直直扎在最终大奖上。摊主的脸色都绿了。虽然水月对那个奖品不感兴趣，但是还是得意地吹了两声口哨。  
  
然后他就发现两队人马都站在自己身后看着他。  
  
“漂亮。”水月循声看去，是站在春野樱身边的榊苍羽。那个漂亮得过分的男人笑吟吟地看怎他，让他有点恶寒。  
  
“确实。”春野樱也捻起一根飞镖，在手里把玩了两下，“不愧是资统部的二把手。”她忽然将飞镖甩了个花，然后向旁边一扔。  
  
叮当——  
  
水月刚才的哪根飞镖被击落在地，取而代之的是另一根，飞镖扎得很深，将一等奖的木制人偶扎得后挪了一截。  
  
嗖——就在众人还没有反应过来的时候，第三支飞镖划过空气，准准地击中了春野樱那只飞镖的尾部。就在所有人以为后面那根飞镖会弹开的时候，那根飞镖却狠狠地将春野樱的飞镖从中间劈开，嵌进了木头。  
  
人偶终于没有承受住这个力道，直接翻到在地。  
  
春野樱外头看去，宇智波佐助侧身而立，缠满绷带的左手还保持着扔飞镖的动作。  
  
“宇智波一族，在暗器上的造诣都相当高呢。”春野樱笑眯眯地说。  
  
宇智波佐助垂头看了她一眼。在祭典刻意设置的晕黄灯光下，她脸上的笑意温暖又真实，但是透过那双眼睛，他并看不到什么有关笑的情绪。  
  
“至于吗？”水月莫名其妙地低嘀咕了两句。自己不过是随便娱乐了一下，这两个人为什么要加这么多戏。  
  
比他更无法理解的是摊位的老板。他今天招谁惹谁了，一堆煞神上来砸场子，仔细一看，那个把自己压箱底的大奖一发打翻在地的不是当今的火影吗？本想着过节出来捞一笔，现在看来自己就应该赶紧回去老婆孩子热炕头，啃个苹果压压惊。  
  
真是一发不可收拾。那两个人像扫荡一样，将沿途所有摊位纷纷掀了个遍。奖品全被一波带走的摊主们只好含泪收拾起自己东西打包回家。但这两位又惹不起，再说他们的下属都给了钱也就算了。  
  
春野樱扔下手中破掉的纸网，看了一眼摆在脚边的两个水桶。这个游戏上自己大获全胜。向来对这种活动兴致缺缺的宇智波佐助自然不会是她这个从小就热衷于各种祭典活动的人的对手。  
  
她拎起自己的水桶，将捞起的金鱼一股脑倒回水池里。溅起的水花沾到了宇智波佐助的外套上，他却只是平静地站了起来。  
  
终于少了一个摊位提早关门。  
  
“今天差不多了吧，火影大人。”春野樱首先开口。他们几乎已经将整条灯市街逛了个遍。虽然其他人都只是默默地跟在他们身后而已。前面已经没什么了，只有一棵人造的圣诞树，大概会有很多情侣在那里体验所谓浪漫的感觉。  
  
“嗯。”宇智波佐助应了一声，却向圣诞树的方向走去。  
  
春野樱看了他的背影一会儿，不声不响地跟了上去。  
  
榊苍羽拦住了想要一起过去的日向雏田等人，水月拉住了带着资统部精英的香燐。  
  
两队人都不解地看向他们，他们却奇异地对视了一眼。  
  
“很有趣，不是吗？”水月对榊苍羽说。  
  
“何止是有趣。”榊苍羽微笑着回答。  
  
他们两人似乎都没有意识到自己的人已经不在身后了，只是沉默地走到圣诞树下。  
  
春野樱看着这棵人造的巨树，心里想着人类其实还真是没什么可忌讳的，比如在造这棵树的时候，他们是否还记得当年那棵足以毁灭世界的神树？  
  
周围确实情侣居多，不知道他们是单纯地感受节日氛围，还是天真地希望不知道何处的神灵实现他们对于彼此的愿望。他们两个都是见过真正的神的人，他们知道神也是自私的，不会仁慈地满足世间的一切祈愿。  
  
他们静静地站着，谁也没有开口说话。这几年，春野樱已经很久没有想过他们之间也会有这样祥和的氛围了。  
  
当周围的情侣们开始拥吻的时候，春野樱知道大概是十二点了。毕竟她也曾经憧憬过这种浪漫的事情，在特殊的时间地点，跟特殊的人做一些终身难忘的事。  
  
她多年来过的第一个圣诞节，是跟自己如今的敌对者砸了一条街的场子。  
  
也算特殊吧。  
  
她的嘴角几不可见地动了一下。她已经学会了怎样滴水不漏地假笑，但是却渐渐忘记了怎么真笑。  
  
她不否认，刚才那一系列幼稚的活动让她短暂地放下了戒心。她甚至想起了曾经，那些她以为已经和他一样摒弃的东西。  
  
宇智波佐助微微仰头看着圣诞树，但是也没有漏掉她近似放松的神情。  
  
“许愿吗？”他淡淡地问，他知道她以前有这种堪称幼稚的想法。不过现在说出来，连他自己都不知道是嘲讽还是什么别的意思。  
  
“不了。”春野樱却轻笑一声认真地回答。“神实现不了我的愿望。”  
  
他们之间又没有了交流。  
  
亲热完的情侣们真正三三两两地离开，很快，圣诞树旁边就只剩他们两个人了。  
  
春野樱上前几步，摸着圣诞树逼真的粗糙树皮。“很晚了，我明天还有会议，就先——”她转过身，宇智波佐助离她只有一息之距。  
  
宇智波佐助看着她只起了一点波澜的眼睛。  
  
‘佐助君，今天是圣诞节哦。’  
  
‘……没兴趣。’  
  
‘诶，那，那，不管怎么样，这个送给你。’  
  
‘……哦。’  
  
他们，并不是从一开始就是这样的。  
  
他更加低下了一点头，试图从那双绿色的眼睛中看到一点……他也不知道是什么。  
  
榊苍羽来到圣诞树下的时候，只有春野樱一个人站在那里。她的脸色看起来有那么一点点不一样，他说不出来，也许只是树上的彩灯太亮眼了。  
  
春野樱最后看了圣诞树一眼转身向外围走去，“明天的会议，准备上没有问题了？”  
  
“嗯。”榊苍羽回答着她的问题，眼里的探究却没有减少半分。  
  
春野樱无视了他带着恶趣味的好奇。  
  
明天，她还是春野樱，他还是宇智波佐助。  
  
［〈圣诞欢歌〉完］  
  



End file.
